


Happenstance

by StubbornDodecahedron



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, if you like characters being injured and cared for then i have good news for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the skyward sword plot. Spoilers start at chapter nine. contains smut and injury/care scenes with a tinge of angst/comfort. Chapter illustrations available on my deviantart</p><p>http://stubborndodecahedron.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter image: http://fav.me/d4vqrli

Pipit stared out across Skyloft. You could see everything from up on the academy's roof. He sighed and fell back against the cool tiles.  _It's so dull around here without Link. I wonder when he'll be back again.….The sky is growing a bit dark over here_ , he thought. Only a moment later, raindrops started to fall against his face.  _I better get down before it's too slick._  Carefully he walked over to the edge. The rain was quickly picking up and he could feel his feet sliding across the shingles. It was as if it all happened in slow motion. A gust of wind pushed him. His feet gave out from under him, and the air left his lungs as he landed square on his back. He attempted to right himself, but failed and with horror he realized he was going to fall. With a sickening crack and a heavy thud, his world went black.  
  
  
Link jumped from his loftwing, eager to escape the rain. As he sailed down, something caught his eye. A yellow shape against the blue shingles of the academy. The yellow shape moved and it became clear to Link that it was Pipit. _He should know better than to be on the roof in the rain._  As if on cue, Pipit slipped and began his descent. Link's eyes went wide and he let go of the cloth that floated him down slowly. He was close enough to the ground and time was of the essence. "Pipit!" he yelled as he sprinted to where the other had landed. Link skidded to kneel at his side and called his name once more, but the boy was out cold. Link quickly ran his fingers along the boy's neck in search of a pulse. Relief washed over him when he found it, but quickly vanished when he noticed Pipit wasn't breathing.  
  
  
Pipit slowly regained consciousness. He felt something heavy on his chest pressing down. Then hands forcing open his mouth and blocking his nose. Lips met his and a rush of air filled his starved lungs. The boy stirred and coughed directly into Link's mouth. He shook as he coughed and gasped desperately trying to regain control of his respiratory system. Once his breath returned to him, albeit a bit ragged, he tried to sit up and was greeted by a world of pain.  
  
  
Link grabbed the other boy's shoulders and gently eased him back to the ground. "Pipit, are you alright?" he asked frantically. The boy didn't answer.  Only a groan escaped his lips as his eyes slowly fell shut before slowly opening again.  "Link?" he asked, his voice quiet and slightly hoarse. Pipit winced and placed his hand on his forehead. Unfocused eyes look up at Link. The yellow clad boy swatted the space to the left of Links head "I can't see straight".  He let his hand fall and another wave of pain came over him. "It hurts. What happened? ". Link looked over the boy, no blood; it was a good sign.  Carefully Link picked him up, cradling him to his chest to help keep the boy's head steady.  Hands grabbed at his tunic tightly as he made his way inside.  The infirmary door was shut, but Link wasn't about to let go of the yellow clad mess in his arms. Loudly he kicked at the door until the handle jiggled.  "What's all the racket do you- oh my" The doctor quickly opened the door and ushered Link in.  
  
  
Warm sheets met his body as Pipit found himself being laid on a bed. They were a bitter sweet relief. He cried out in pain as his leg was jostled. The world was a foggy blur.  Someone was talking to him.  A finger panned back and forth before his eyes, but he couldn't follow it. Immense pain flowed up his body and he felt his shoes being removed and his pant legs slit open.   _Where am I? Whats going on? Why are people yelling?_   Time didn't seem to flow right. He was tired and was almost positive he kept falling asleep. Someone kept telling him to open his eyes. Suddenly he became very awake as pain shot through his body. His world momentarily went black again. He came to as the bitter taste of potion was being forced down his throat. He coughed and tried to push away, but a soft soothing voice told him not to struggle.  
  
  
"Shh, it's ok Pipit. Calm down, drink this." Link said, massaging the other boy's throat to encourage him to swallow. Link pulled the glass bottle away once half of it had been drained. Even in the boy's semi-conscious state Link could see the vast pain he was in. "Link" The doctor said dragging his attention back "Hold him still, He's not going to enjoy having this leg reset". Link nodded and held down the other by his arms. As the doctor worked to stabilize the awkwardly bent leg, it became very apparent that he was correct in his assumptions.  
  
  
Link volunteered to watch over Pipit for the night. The doctor had provided him with strict instructions as he was still wary of the idea. However, his assistant was late and the man was rather tuckered out. "You wake me if anything happens" He said before trotting off to a cot in the back room. For awhile Link sat in the deafening silence. Pipit looked so tired and weak. It was a far cry from the strong, optimistic knight he knew. His thoughts drifted to what had just transpired.  _Had I only been here sooner, had I only landed closer, I could have caught him._  Hands reach up to weakly pull their owner into sitting position. Link steadied him before he could fall back down. "Link, what's going on? Where am I," Pipit's strength further dwindled and he collapsed into Link. He stroked the confused boy's hair in an attempt to sooth his panic. "It's alright. You're in the infirmary. You fell off the roof, but I brought you here quickly".  
  
  
A choked sob left Pipit. He felt dizzy and off kilter. Sound was loud and distorted, and time was irrelevant.  Everything hurt and the pain throbbing in his skull was unlike that which he had ever felt. Links voice cut through the haze "Are you ok?". He almost shook his head, but thought better of it. "Going to," he drew in a deep breath, "be sick". He held his breath, trying to suppressed the bile building at the back of his throat. He felt himself being eased to lean over the side of the bed. An arm braced his chest while he retched. Each heave only made his head feel worse. At some point it subsided and he was propped up into sitting position.  
  
  
Link stared at the other. If he was throwing up he needed to be on his side, but moving him now might not be good for his leg. "Pipit, can you hear me?" he asked. "Yeah," the other whispered. "You need to stay awake. If you throw up in your sleep, you could choke". The boy opened his eyes "Your voice is so loud" Pipit said squinting his eyes.  It was like he was trying to block out the noise as if it were the sun. "Sorry," Link uttered sheepishly " If you head still hurts that much, I was told I could give you more potion".  He passed the bottle to the boy who swallowed it greedily. "Tomorrow I'll be heading to the bizarre to get you something stronger. Red potion doesn't mend bones quickly". The bottle was handed back to him with a curious look, "Mend bones?". A smirk crossed Link's face. "Pipit, you broke your leg and rolled your ankle. You didn't notice?". Pipit held his head as the potion worked it's magic "I only knew it hurt. I assume I hit my head, because everything is..." he gesticulated, not knowing what word to use. "Yeah, you landed on your right, it took most of the impact, but you smacked your head on the overhang," Link stared at his hands in thought "It's probably what kept you from landing on your back".  
  
  
Pipit stared at the other through blurred sight. "It's been so boring without you here" he blurted out. He wasn't sure why he said it. He was only half sure he had said it.  The other picked his head up and smiled "Is that so?" the green clad boy replied.  "Yeah, I've missed you," his voice sounded far away and foggy even to himself .  "Every time you leave I worry you won't come back" Pipit confessed.   _Did I say that out loud?_  A muffled chuckle hid behind the other's lips "It's nice to know I'm not taken for granted".  It was as if his body moved all on his own. He didn't quite remember initiating the movement but he found himself grasping the other's hand. Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. Pipit closed his eyes and let his head loll back against the pillows. His shoulder was shaken lightly and he remembered to keep his eyes open. Links face was so close to his. He was saying something, but by the time it reached Pipits ears it was a garbled mess.  
  
  
Link shook the other urging him to stay awake. "Pipit, hey, come on, stay awake". The other slowly opened his eyes. An unintelligible groan escaped him. "Pipit, do you know where you are?". The other lean closer "With you," he whispered before closing the gap between them and clumsily pressing his lips against Link's. Link froze. He put his hands up and gently removed the fatigued boy, who was seemingly unconscious again.   _Does he know what he just did?_   He set the other back down just as the door opened. The assistant came bustling in and relieved Link of his duties.   _Thank goddess, I- I need to get out of here. I need to think._  
  
  
Link made sure to leave as casually as he could, but once he was outside he dashed to the closest platform and called for his loftwing. Where should I go? His bird turned and nuzzled his face. "You can read me like a book, Red". The bird cooed and changed course. "Alright boy, you take me where you think I should go". They soared high in the sky, clearly taking the scenic rout to catch the sunrise. Slowly the Lumpy Pumpkin came into view and Red fluttered gently to the ground. Link petted Red's back and received an affectionate nudge before the bird took off into the sky. Some pumpkin soup probably would do him some good. He took a seat and shortly after a bowl of hot soup was in front of him. He poked at it, taking the occasional bite. "What's got you down, Link?". Link picked his head up; he realized he wasn't alone. Keet stared back at him. Was he here when I sat down? "Hey, Keet" Link sighed "Just have some stuff on my mind".  Keet crossed his legs and propped his head up on his hand "I'm all ears".  Link looked hesitant.  Keet was his friend, sure but, they had never been especially close. Maybe that was a good thing.  Maybe it would be easier to talk to him. "Alright, but not here." Link said with an air of defeat. He bottled the rest of his soup and the two headed outside. They sat at the end of the pier, hanging their feat over the edge.    
  
  
"So whats bothering you?" Keet started, breaking the silence that hung between them. Link kept his head down "Well...um..a, goddess, where do I start?".  A hand fell briefly on his shoulder "The beginning would be nice" Keet said with a small laugh to break the tension. "So..this person was injured..pretty badly and- shit,.. that alone is enough to figure out who it is," Link turned his head to look at the other "Promise you won't tell anyone".  Keet motioned as if closing a zipper on his mouth.  Another sigh came from the boy's mouth "I was coming back up here and had just gotten off my loftwing. It was raining and I saw Pipit climbing down from the roof.  He slipped and fell.  Hit his head and broke his leg.  I brought him to the infirmary and stuck around to make sure he was alright. That and the doctor's assistant hadn't arrived yet.  Since Pipit hit his head I had to keep him awake".  Link paused to collect his thoughts. "Thats not what's eating at you is it?" Keet pried.  "It is bothering me but...well..He started talking about how he missed me and then He started to fall asleep again so, I..I shook his shoulder and- and...he kissed me," it felt good to get in off his mind. He waited for Keet to be disgusted, or angry, but all that came was a hmmm sound. "Well, why exactly does that bother you?" Keet thoughtfully questioned. Link blinked twice. He hadn't really thought about it quite like that. "What do you mean?" Link asked hesitantly. "Well, does it bother you because a boy kissed you, because Pipit kissed you, or because he did it with a head injury?  There is quite a big difference" a silence over came the two again.  _This is Pipit. My friend. My best friend. Why am I taking so long to answer? This should be an easy question._ "Your silence speaks for itself, you know. It means you're considering the notion," Keet said kindly. This seemed to dawn on Link as well. Sure I admire him, but this is completely different. Right? "Every now and then loftwings take up a mate of the same gender," Keet said looking out toward the sky. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Link". It was true. Their birds were known to do so. They even helped raise the hatchlings in the spring. "Thanks, Keet. You've given me some things to consider."  
Keet smiled as he stood up and offered a hand to Link "Any time.  Send Pipit my best wishes".  
  
  
The world was a little less foggy the next time Pipit woke up.  He looked around for Link but the boy was nowhere in sight.  He didn't remember much, but he knew Link had been there at some point.  In fact, wasn't he the one who brought me here?  Lost in thought he barely noticed the flash of green walking past him.  Muffled voices spoke in the other room and soon both the doctor and Link emerged.  The doctor handed him the bottle of potion and told him to drink it after he had eaten.  "Link, make sure he eats enough of that.  We can't have him throwing it back up.  Now if you'll excuse me I have to make a house call.  My assistant is in the back if you need anything," the doctor said as he left.  Link sat in a chair at the side of the bed.  Pipit stared, something seemed to worry him. He was handed a bowl of pumpkin soup "Thanks" he said "for the potion and the soup." he paused "and for saving me".  Link blushed at the gratitude.  
"If I had saved you, I would have caught you.  I only found you,"  
"No one else would have found me with it raining so hard,"  
"I guess so," he fiddle with his gauntlets "How much of yesterday do you remember?"  
  
  
"Not much but- " his eyes went wide and he dropped the spoon.  The sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks "oh shit," he said under his breath.  He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so, so sorry.  Goddess, what you must think of me now.  I shouldn't have.  I..I mean, I don't even know if you're like that t-" he put his hand over his mouth to stop saying things he shouldn't.  He turned his eyes away.  Tenderly he felt his hand being pulled away from his mouth.  Fingers laced his own, catching him off guard.  "It's ok, Pip.  I don't think any less of you".   Pipit turned his head back toward link.  His eyes welled with tears that threatened to fall at any moment.  "I'm sorry," he choked, trying to keep the tears at bay "Please, don't tell anyone".  He hid his eyes again.  He didn't want Link to see him like this, like such a disoriented mess. "It's a little late for that".  Pipit turned quickly, a bit too quickly, back to the other.  Link steadied him as Pipit held his head "I don't mean it like that.  I needed someone to talk to and Keet was there, thats all."  Pipit felt better knowing it was Keet.  It was pretty well assumed that the boy was at least bisexual and regardless of that, Keet was pretty laid back about most things.  
  
  
Link watched the emotions that ran through the still disoriented boy.  The wheels in his head were visibly turning as he tried to think straight.  "Link," Pipit looked back up at him.  "why did you need to talk to someone?".  Link smirked; the boy was catching on.  With a half lidded gaze and a kind smile, he gently brushed away the tears that had begun to slowly stream down the other's face.  "You gave me a lot to think about."  
  
  
Pipit could barely believe his ears.  His mouth hung slightly a gape as he tried to process it.    
"I didn't just imagine that, did I?"   
"Imagine what?"  
"what you said,"  
"What did I say?"  
Pipit was rather discouraged until he saw that playful smile he adored plastered on the other's face.  "You jerk," a smile crept across his own face and playfully punched the other.  Link laughed.  "That wasn't very nice.  I still have a concussion you know" he tried to pout, but the smiled still graced his face.  "Yeah, it was kind of mean" Link chuckled "But I did get you to smile".  Pipit pondered what to say next and realized that the other still held his hand.  He gave it a weak squeeze and received one back.  "So…" his sentence trailed off.    
  
  
"So…" Link mimicked.  He could feel the other's pulse quickening. "Go on, ask it.  I promise I won't be mad" he reassured the other. Pipit looked away "Do you..Are you..".   Even with his head turned away, Link could see a blush creeping up to the boy's ears.  He could see he was going to have to be rather blunt with his friend.  "Pip, if you don't ask, you'll never know if you have a chance with me or not".    
  
  
Pipit's breath caught in his throat.  _What did he just say?_   He turned slowly, remembering the last time he whipped his head around.  "You're serious?" he said doubtfully. The other sighed "You're so prideful".  Before he knew what was happening, lips brushed against his gently.   His brain screamed at him to do something, but his mouth was being uncooperative.  Hesitantly he began to respond.  Still rather dazed he let the other take control and merely followed Link's lead.  The quick kissed seemed to last an eternity to Pipit.  When it finally broke, Link still lingered close to the other.  "Er...Link, are you.. I mean, does this mean you..um feel the same way I do?".   
  
  
 _He can be so dense sometimes.  It's rather endearing._  "I was shocked when you kissed me.  I wasn't sure what to think.  But after talking to Keet, I realized I wasn't shocked for the reason I thought I was.  Had you not done it,  I may have never realized how much I care about you or how I care about you". Link steadied the bowl slipping from the other's hands.  Pipit immediately re gripped it "Truly?" he asked.  Link smiled, "Mhm.  Now eat up.  You need to take your medicine".  He ruffled Pipit's hair, earning himself a smirk from the other.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter image: http://fav.me/d4up1yx

"bye, Pipit!"  
"Feel better!"  
"See you soon!"  
His class mates called back at him as they left.  Link leaned on the door frame, "Popular aren't you?" he laughed. Pipit smiled, "Word gets around quick when you fall off a roof".  The other walked over and took him in his arms before placing a quick kiss on his forehead.  "How're you feeling?" Link's hand still lingered on his cheek.  He could feel the calluses on the boy's fingers, a grim reminder of Link's fated duties. "Better.  My head is alright now, but my leg still hurts quite a bit" he eyed the cast around it.   "The doctor said it still has a way to go before I can walk on it".  He motioned for Link to come sit on his left.  To his surprise, rather than sitting next to him, the boy flopped down and rested his head in Pipit's lap.  "Tired?" Pipit asked.   
  
"A bit, but mostly just enjoying being here." he looked up at the other "I have to leave again soon".   A sigh escaped him.  He knew what he had to do, but a part of him just wanted to stay here, if only just a bit longer.  He closed his eyes as his hat was pushed aside and fingers played with his hair.  As if it wasn't hard enough to leave before, now he had an even more alluring reason to be in Skyloft.  "Link, you'll come back, won't you?" the voice that graced his ears was filled with uncertainty.  "I intend to" he said sleepily.  The fingers that dance through his tresses where lulling him into passivity. "Promise you'll come back?" Pipit asked.  Link sat up and look at the other.  He had always like Pipit's eyes.  They were almost the same shade of blue as his, but something was different about them that he could never quite place. "You know I can't promise that" he said before capturing the other boys lips.  When the action was reciprocated a smile crossed his face.  _He's much better at this without a concussion._  
  
Before Pipit could protest the other's promise he found his words stolen by Link's mouth pressed against his.  This time he reacted quickly, taking the boy's bottom lip between his.  He lightly sucked on it before releasing it only to steal his other lip.  Pipit was about to snake his tongue out when a loud bang cause them both to jump and Pipit to howl in pain. He doubled over and bit down on his knuckles as he regained his composure.  
  
"oh gross." Groose said as he walked through the door, his expression screwed up in disgust even more so, as  Link console the other.  Link scowled at him both for his reaction and for sullying what little time he had.  Groose stuck his chest out and place a hand triumphantly on his hip "Guess, I don't have to worry about you going after my Zelda anymore" he laughed arrogantly.  "Even without my competition,  you don't stand a chance at her." Link sneered. Groose furrowed his brow as his temper quickly rose.  "Pft, like you would know, fairy boy".  A reassuring hand fell on Link's arm as if to say Groose wasn't worth the trouble.  Unfortunately the simple gesture didn't go unnoticed.  "You two are disgusting.  Being all gay right in front of everybody.  I'll never be able to un-see that." he said dramatically.   _All you could have possibly seen was the back of pipit's head._   Link sighed "Just leave us alone".  Groose slicked back his pompadour.  "Ha, so you two can have some alone time?"  Groose said crossing his arms in misguided superiority. "Tell ya what, you guys each give me fifty rupees, an' I won't tell everyone you two are nothing but a couple of filthy faggots"  
  
Pipit cleared his throat, "I'm still your upperclassman Groose, and I can, and will write you up for this if you don't leave us be immediately".  He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his prominent brow.  It wasn't his favorite feature, but if there was one thing he did possess, it was a glare that could boar daggers in the hardest of people.  Groose stared back at the other.  The starts and stops of sentences seemed to skip through his face like tracks on a record. Finally with a huff he backed down "Just you wait." He pointed a threatening finger at both of them "You'll be sorry you messed with the big Groose". The door slammed behind him.  Pipit let his head fall back against the pillows that propped him up.  "oof," he winced as the heavy yet comfortable weight fell against him.  Link had actually bruised his ribs while resuscitating him, but he wasn't about to say anything.  
"Are you?"  
"huh?" Pipit said as he raised his eyebrows.  
"I said, are you actually going to write him up?"  
"Not unless you're bothered by it.  As a senior I have a duty to uphold.  As Pipit, I'm far too tired." he said, the tail end of his sentence being sighed with a smile.  
  
A laugh escape Link.  Pipit was starting to act more like Pipit again.  "Seems like my laziness is rubbing off on you" he said as he nuzzled the crook of the other's neck.   _I never realized how comforting his scent is._   A pleased hum emitted from his throat as fingers brushed random patterns along his back.  He was glad the other couldn't see his face.  Although he smiled, a twinge of pain crept at the corners of his lips and sulked behind his sky blue eyes. Part of him wanted to stay right where he was, but just as Pipit had his duty; Link had his own.  His eyes went wide.  An idea suddenly popped into his head and had him quickly sitting back up.  "Is something wrong, Link?" Pipit asked slightly worried. "No, I just had a great idea".  Enthusiastically he scrambles to his feet, nearly tripping over himself.  "I'll be back before nightfall, I promise"  
  
Pipit was rather surprised by the sudden burst of energy the other boy seemed to have. His expression sunk. He was a bit disappointed, but hadn't seen Link's face light up like this in a long time. "Oh..um..alright" was all he could manage to get out before Link dashed out of the room.  Quizzically he brushed his finger's through his hair and exhaled audibly.  "Well, that was rather sudden".  Just as the sound of footsteps started to fade, they began growing louder again and soon enough the blonde haired boy was rushing back into the room. "Forget something?".  Link nodded "mhm".  Any ill feelings of Link's premature departure melted away as soft lips crashed against his own with seemingly the same ferocity that currently coursed through the other's veins.  A moment later the spastic boy was once again out of Pipit's sight.  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  A smile was plastered on his face.  All he could do was laugh.  _Thats Link for you._  
  
\----------------------------  
  
Link fell fast through the air as Faron Woods came into view.  The cloth slipped masterfully through his fingers and caught the wind with a poof to gently float him down.   He ran about blindly searching for the little Kikwi until he saw the literal tell tail.  He plunked down next to it and poked the fuzzy plant like creature "KWEE! Don't eat me kwee!" it shrieked and jumped up. "Machi" Link said "It's just me".  The Kikwi looked up and sniffed Link. "Link-kwee" it yelled as it clung to him, nearly knocking him over. "gah, easy Machi.  I've got a question".  He pulled the bundle off him and set Machi on the ground.  The plant animal looked up at him and tilted it's head "what is it Link-kwee?". Link leaned on his bended knee "Remember when you told me that the bokoblins- er the red guys has had been scaring away everyone?".  The Kikwi shook and nodded it's head. "Remember those little birds you were worried about?" Link asked kindly.  "Yes kwee.  The red guys kwee ate their momma kwee" Machi stared at the ground and scratched at the dirt. "Erla kwee is really good at hiding kwee.  She hid them real good kwee".   Link was a bit worried by the statement and it shown visibly "Machi you have been feeding them right?".  The little kwiki jumped up in surprise "Yes, kwee.  But, they don't like much kwee".  Links expression softened and he let out a breath of air. "Machi, I have a friend who is somewhat of a bird expert.  I think if anyone can take good care of those little birds, it's him." Link smiled at the words. Machi jumped excitedly "Really kwee?".  Link nodded and stood up "Can you show me where they are?".  Machi fidgeted nervously before summoning up the courage to agree.  Link scooped him up "Here, you can ride up here on my shoulder and tell me where to go.  If you get frightened you can hide under my shield." he patted the worried plant on the head and a little kwee sound emitted from it.  With Machi hiding every other moment it took longer than necessary to find them, but eventually they made their way to a rather tall tree.  Nestled in a Kikwi sized hole at it's base in a makeshift nest were three sleeping hatchlings.  They barely had any feathers on them.  "Now how do I bring them back?" He scratched his head.  "Ah ha!"  Link carefully scooped the little bundles safely into his hat and tucked them safely into the front of his tunic.  He made sure there was enough room for them to breath, but not fall out. "Thanks, Machi" He said as he began to make his way toward the nearest bird statue.   
  
Pipit set aside the book on advanced Loftwing care he had been reading and held the bridge of his nose.  "Feeling alright, Pipit?" the doctor asked.  Pipit nodded "Yeah, I'm fine".  The doctor leaned in a stared "hmph, you need to give that brain of yours a rest or you'll keep getting those headaches."  Pipit opened his mouth to speak, but the doctor cut him off "And don't tell me your head feels fine.  You may be lucid, but you haven't healed yet".  Pipit made a face of agitation before begrudgingly lying down.  He wrinkled his nose as the painful thumping in his head grew less bearable.  He was grateful when a cool cloth fell across his brow.   
  
Link sailed up through the clouds, carefully clutching the delicate bundle at his chest.  He whistled and almost immediately his loftwing was below him.  "Careful, boy. We've got hatchlings with us" he said.  The bird squawked in response and flew at a much slower pace than usual.   
  
The sound of familiar footsteps had Pipit opening his eyes.  He sat up slowly and removed the cloth from his forehead as the other came through the infirmary door.   "You're back" he said accepting the awkward one armed hug.  "I said I would be." Link smiled and took a seat on the stool beside Pipit's bed.  Pipit noted that Link's blonde locks flowed freely.  "What happened to your hat?".  A smirk crossed the other boy's lips as he gently removed the bundle from the front of his tunic.  Soft chirping sounds emitted from the green cloth.  Pipit stared wide eyed.   
  
"They're baby birds from the surface. Before you say anything, I didn't take them from their home.  They're orphans."  Link quickly added the end note before the other could go on a tirade about taking creatures from their environment.  He watched as Pipit marveled at the delicate creatures.  "They're so small." Pipit said softly.  Link's smile only grew brighter.  "These birds only get about this big," he gestured "I figured, since your somewhat of a bird expert, you'd be able to care for them better than the Kikwi creature that was watching over them".    
  
Pipit really was a sight.  He was completely captivated by the little hatchlings.  "There is so much to do now.  I have to get them some proper bedding, and figure out what to feed them and keep them warm".  He looked up at Link "Do you think you could help me to the loftwing stables?".  The other nodded "If the doctor ok's it".  He barely noticed Link getting up to find the doctor.  One of the little birds chirped happily as he stroked it's beak gently.  A muffled laugh came from above him.  "You look so adorable." Link said to him.  He felt a blush creep across his face.  He still wasn't used to this kind of interaction between Link and him.  It held a dream like quality.  "The doctor wouldn't give me crutches for you.  He said it would put too much strain on your ribs.  But  I did convince him that you'd be fine if your loftwing toted you around".  He hadn't seen his loftwing in a long while.  She probably missed him dearly.  "Alright lets go now.  The sooner I get these little guys settled, the better".  He picked up the little bundle in one arm and scooted to the edge of the bed.  Link carefully scooped up the injured boy.  Pipit stole a quick kiss as he draped his arm over Link's shoulder.  They made there way outside.  To Pipit, who had been inside for so many days, the sun shown incredibly bright.  He let loose a loud whistle and an excited squawk signaled the arrival of his bird.  She nuzzled him affectionately "Haha, down girl, down.  I missed you too.  Careful, careful".  His bird looked him over, staring curiously at his cast.  It seemed to understand the situation and kneeled down so Pipit could rest on her back.   
  
Link kept a hand at the other's back to steady him.  The last thing Pipit needed was another fall.  As they headed toward the stables they garnered a few odd looks.  It seemed Groose had been busy spreading the news of their relationship. "Looks like Groose has been talking about us. No doubt spreading rumors." Link scoffed "They act like we're the first pair of guys to be going out….we are going out aren't we?" Link asked turning to the other.  
  
Pipit smiled endearingly.  "I would very much like to be able to call you my boyfriend, Link".   Link leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek "I'd like that too".  Pipit could hear a snicker off the the side of them as Link left his side to open the stable door.  But he couldn't care less, he had better things on his mind.    
  
"That, and those, and- no the other one to your left" Pipit directed and Link retrieved various things for him. He Lined a small box with carefully placed hay.  A gentle nudge had him glancing to his right.  His faithfull blue-grey loftwing held a tuff of feather's in her beak, half soft white and half a vibrant steel blue. "That's very thoughtful of you." Pipit patted her on the head and took the feathers "thank you, m'lady".  A weird sort of sound that was partly a coo and partly a purr emitted from the bird. Pipit placed the feather layer over the straw and then started the task of moving the little chicks.  He picked up the first one.  It still had it's white fluffy baby feathers.  For a moment he simply held the little guy, petting him gently.    
  
Link had long ago finished gathering the things Pipit had asked for and now stood staring dreamily at the boy who carefully fed his tiny feathered treasures.  He looked so content.   _This should keep him alright while I'm gone.  Plus, he did say things had grown boring.  Ha, he's so cute fussing over those little fellas._ "Are they all tucked in now?" Link joked.  Pipit held onto his half lidded gaze "Yeah, they are." The other looked up at Link and held out his arms. Link slid his arms around the other, and to Pipit's surprise, hoisted him up.   
  
It gave the illusion that Pipit was standing, but in reality his good foot barely touched the ground. "Thank you, Link.  This was a wonderful surprise."  he said.  A kiss graced his neck and he leaned into Link's touch.  He felt the boy smile against his skin "It's the least I can do," another kiss fell on his collar "And I really do think if anyone can save them, it's you" a third kiss graced his adam's apple.  "Ah, Link.  Not here, people already think ill enough of us." Pipit said, a slight pout on his face at his own words.  The other too, seemed disappointed, but nodded in understanding.  Link eased him back down to his Loftwing.  Slyly Pipit pulled the boy in for just one more kiss.  "hmh" a chuckle hummed behind his lips.  Once Pipit had put together an assortment of items to care for the hatchlings and had placed the objects in a bag, Link, the hatchlings, and he headed back to the infirmary.   
  
Without warning Pipit clutched his head. His bird immediately stopped and arced up it's wings to keep the boy from falling.  Link stepped in to help the other sit back up.  "You okay?" he asked, his voice as laden with worry as his face.  "Yeah, yeah I'm fine.  Just a little over exerted I suppose" the other brushed off the dizzy spell nonchalantly.  "Come're" he said before lifting the other from the bird.  Pipit hung his arm around Link's neck and let his eyes fall shut.  The makeshift nest was still snuggled safely in his other arm.  The steel blue loftwing followed them back to the academy, only departing once it's partner dismissed her with a loving ruffle of her feathers.    
  
As they entered the academy building, a chorus of ooo's echoed.  Groose, Strich and Cawlin stood leering and jeering.  "Funny,  I had Link pinned as the girl."  Groose cracked.  "Good one, boss" Stritch chimed.  Link kept walking, doing his best to ignore them.   He was relieved to finally have their destination in sight, but an arm quickly blocked his path.  "Move" Link said less than politely.  "Make me" replied Groose with a sickeningly pompous grin.  "I'm serious, move.  Pipit needs to take his medicine".   The lug laughed "Yeah, right.  Sure he does".  Pipit tapped Link's shoulder "Link, I actually really do need another dose" he whispered weakly, only inches from Link's ear.  "I know you do, Pip." Link replied softly.  A fake retching sound complete with gag gesture drew Link's attention and he scowled.  Luckily, since they were standing outside and infirmary, that particular sound caused the person inside to come open the door.  As the handle jiggled Groose and his gang scattered, but not without cruel gesture and language.  "Did I hear someone vomit?" the doctor said poking his head out.  Link sighed, "No, just Groose and his gang being twits".  The Doctor ushered them inside and Link laid Pipit gently on the bed.  He took the hatchlings from him so he could settle himself.    
  
Pipit drank the potion he was handed with gusto.  "I hope you don't mind, Sir,  but being something of a bird expert, I've been entrusted to care for three rare hatchlings." Pipit took the box back from outstretched hand and held it so the doctor could see it.   The scruffy old man eyed it before turning his back "I didn't see it, you never told me" he said before turning a blind eye to the clear violation.  Pipit laughed and set the little nest on his side table.  When he turned back, he found Link sitting at his side.  Fingers traced his jaw line delicately as if it were fine porcelain. "You won't be here when I wake up will you?" Pipit said solemnly.  Link shook his head, his eyes never leaving the other's.  Pipit pulled him closer.  His golden tresses hung down to frame his face.  Pipit cupped his face, tracing his features gently with his thumb.    
  
"Close the curtain." were possibly the three most alluring words Link had ever heard.  Coupled with that mischievous grin he so rarely saw on the other, it was more than enough drive to pry himself from the other.  He closed it quickly, letting the curtain loops make a sshrrik sound as the drug across their tracks.  Instead of returning to Pipit's right, he opted to  return to the boy's uninjured side. "Miss me?" he said as he plopped down.  Hands grabbed his collar and tugged him down forcefully into a passionate kiss.  Lips crashed against his.  He pressed back.  Teeth grazed his lower lip. He suppressed the noise begging to be released from his throat, opting instead to grip at the fabric of Pipit's shirt.   His lip was released only to be reclaimed as Pipit slid his tongue teasingly across it.  Without hesitation Link parted his lips and let his own tongue out to play.  They felt each other out like two knights sparring for the first time.  Trying to figure out the other person before they themselves were figured out.  His hat was tossed aside and fingers laced themselves through his hair.  The light grazes of nails against his scalp sent shivers down his spine and he gasped unexpectedly.    
  
A chuckle hummed behind Pipit's lips  "You've never done this before, have you?".  His voice was kind and curious and his azure eyes unaccusative.  The other shook his head "No, but I'm a quick learner" he replied coyly.  Pipit barely had time to react before Link was on him again.  To playfully put the boy in his place, Pipit tugged lightly at the hair near the nape of Link's neck.  With Link momentarily subdued, he took the opportunity to attack his neck.   At first he barely grace the skin with lingering kisses, doing his best to be a terrible tease. It soon became very apparent to him just how sensitive the younger knight's neck was when touched in just the right way.    
  
Link leaned into the other's touch as another kiss grace his sensitive neck.  He ran his fingers through Pipit's short hair, slight disappointment shown on his face as he couldn't grab it in quite the same way his hair was being pulled.  But it was soon forgotten when Pipit bit at the tender skin of Link's neck, pulling a needy noise from his throat. A trail of kisses ran over his throat and up his jaw before greeting his unconsciously parted lips. Greedily, Link reciprocated the act of affection.   
  
"Link" Pipit said breaking their kiss "I think we should stop".  A somewhat childish pout fell across Link's face.  Pipit caressed the blonde's cheek.  "As much as I enjoy those little sounds you're making.  I don't think we can afford to make this much noise".  The blush that crept over his classmate only made his decision that much more difficult.  Link sat up.  Pipit took his hands. "Besides, when you get back I'll probably be out of here and then..." he kissed Link's left hand "neither of us will have to hold back."  
\---------  
Link closed the infirmary door quietly as he crept out.  _Thank goddess it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.  Much longer and I'd have been as well._   He made his way to his room.  Each footstep rang loud in the silence.  _I wish I could have stayed, but then…..well I already don't want to go enough as it is._  
\------------  
When Pipit awoke his heart sank.  _I know he said he wouldn't be here, but still somehow I hoped he would._ The little birds chirped loudly and drew away his focus.  He dug around in his bag for a small container and a pair of tweezers.  Diligently and with the utmost care he feed each little bird. A warm smile crept at the corners of his mouth. "I'll have to give you guys..girls?...names soon. And what exactly are you?  Certainly not loftwings."  he tapped his chin.  "How about Farohymns ? "  The birds chirped brightly at him. "Alright," he chuckled  "Farohymns it is".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter image: http://fav.me/d4w3p5q

Pipit slowly made his way out of the infirmary.  Karane followed close behind, carrying the little box of chirping chicks.  "Aw, these little guys are so cute" she fussed.  Pipit laughed, slightly out of breath. "Well, two of them are girls actually".  Karane looked curiously at the little bundles of fluff. "How can you tell?" she asked.  Pipit smirked, "It's not that terribly difficult".  He continued to hobble toward the door and missed the profuse blush the quickly spread across Karane's face.  Opening the bulky doors proved difficult, but his determination paid off.  Pipit closed his eyes and relished in the warmth of the sun before calling his loftwing.  He wanted desperately to fly with her again, but knew he had to wait.  She swooped down and nuzzled the boy.  Karane handed the box over to Pipit who plopped each chick carefully on his bird's back.   _They snuggled in just like a loftwing chick would._   Pipit led the way as they proceeded to the stables.  "So, Pipit." She began  "There have been some rumors floating around".  Pipit stopped abruptly.  "I figured there would be" he turned to face her "and just what exactly are they saying about Link and me?" his voice grew hostile.  Karane seemed a bit taken aback and wrung her hands.    _I have to keep my temper under control._   "So it's true, or at least part of it".  Pipit leaned heavily on his crutches "The only things that are true are that Link and I are going out and that Groose saw us kiss."  he sighed and made his way inside the barn.  Karane followed him.  "So that's it?" she asked.  Pipit sat down. His bird stuck close by him.  "That's it."  he said as the little birds climbed into his hands.  An awkward silence hung over them.  "I don't want to know what they're saying, do I?" Pipit finally said.  His face was still a bit tense, but his voice no longer held the agitation it had before.  "Probably not."  Karane walked over and pet one of the chicks perched on Pipit's arm.  "What are their names?" she asked.  He sighed "I've been waiting for Link to return, so he can help me name them".  Pipit picked up the little bird and placed it in Karane's hand.    
"How long has he been gone?"  
"A little over a week.  He's been gone longer before, but I still worry." Pipit's face grew somber.  
"He'll be back soon" She smiled reassuringly.    
\-------------------------  
  
The sun was warm and high in the sky.  Pipit stared off into the pale blue.  He couldn't see everything from atop the hill by his house, but In the distance he could make out a red pillar of light that punctured the thick layer of clouds.  He fell back to rest against his faithful loftwing, Fey.  One of the little birds scurried over to playfully peck at his head.  Fey nudged the mischievous chick.  "You've really grown fond of them haven't you, girl?".  Fey cooed in response.  Pipit petted her beak, earning himself a nuzzle.    
\--------------  
Pipit was finally well enough to leave the infirmary.  He hobbled down the academy hall.  Afternoon sun filtered through the windows giving the building a warm atmosphere. He was happy to once again be wearing his uniform.  Even if he couldn't go back to his knightly duties just yet, it was nice to at least be back in his familiar uniform.  He had also opted for forearm crutches versus the underarm ones he had been using before.  They offered better mobility and were less tiring to use.   _Smells like pumpkin soup today_  he thought as the cafeteria came into view.   It was surprisingly not crowded.  Only a few faces graced the room. He had only just sat down when fledge came barreling through the door.  "Pipit!" he yelled. Fledge always looked nervous, but now especially it shown through.  Pipit took up his crutches and got to his feet.  "Pipit, it's Link. Hurry, follow me"  
\-------------------  
Link's grasp on his sail cloth slipped a little earlier than he intended and he met the cobblestone harshly with a loud thud.  He stood up, staggered, and fell back onto the ground.  Hands unceremoniously picked him up off the ground and slung him over shoulder. The light around him changed.  "We need some potion over here!  Get some water too!".  He was lying on something now.  Water fell over his face and arms, causing plumes of steam to roll off his skin.  He was being forced to sit up by gentle motherly hands.  The bitter taste of potion met his mouth.  He coughed as the liquid fell over his parched throat.  A hand rubbed at his back. The gesture was meant to still his coughing, but it only pressed the hot chain mail further against him.  Again potion was brought to his mouth.  This time it seemed to go down more easily than the last.  More water washed over him; someone had realized he was encased in hot metal.  "Get that off him" someone yelled. Hands undid the clasps of his baldric and the heavy weight of his weaponry disappeared.  More clasps were undone and with great relief the hot metal and heavy tunic were removed, leaving him with only his much lighter cotton shirt.  Another glass bottle came up to his mouth.  This time the taste was so sweet that it verged on sickening.  However as soon as he swallowed the first gulp, he began to feel better.  Within no time he had drain the contents. He sat up .  Apparently they had placed him not on the floor, but on one of the wooden tables in the bazar.  He first noted this because he could swing his legs over the side.  His shield and sword had been tossed aside and laid propped against the wall. "Thank you" Link panted.  He placed a  hand to his forehead.  His head was still swimming, but at least now he wasn't on the verge of going into shock.   More of the far too sweet liquid was passed to him.  He grasped the bottle weakly "Thanks" Link said again.  Thud chk chk, thud chk chk , thud chk chk.  Link perked his ears.   
  
Pipit swiftly scurried across the bazar toward the other.  His pace slowed and he came to rest outside the ring of people crowded around link.  "Pipit?" Link's voice carried over the see of people.  "Link! Are you alright?" he called over.  Heads turned to him and bodies moved to let him through.  Eagerly he made his way to the other, his crutches clinking against the stone  floor.  The other was heavily flushed and his hair clung to his face and neck.  His eyes were weary, but not pained and a smile was on his face.  "I'm okay, Pipit" Link said before taking another sip of the green potion that was rapidly reviving him "I was just very, very dehydrated".  Pipit took a seat in the chair by the boy's feet.  He let his head fall back as he caught his breath "While that isn't fantastic, it's better than how Fledge made it sound" he picked his head up to look at the other.    
  
Link slunk off the table and stood up, unsteadily at first. Seeing now that the boy was alright, the other's that crowded around him began to dissipate.  Many expressed their concern, but he reassured them that he was fine and thanked them again for their help. "I could use a dip in the lake.  Want to come with me?" he said, looking down at the other with a longing smile. Pipit nodded and rose to his feet.    
\------  
"You sure you don't wanna come in?" Link asked as he took off his boots  
"I can't get my cast wet."  
"oh, right"  
Pipit turned his back as the other removed his shirt.  A slight blush crept over him.  He could hear a laugh hum behind Link's lips "You act as if you've never seen me without a shirt" Link said as he pulled the garment over his head. Pipit fidgeted, "It's not that".  A splash signal that the other was done undressing.  Pipit laid back in the plush grass at the edge of the lake and closed his eyes.  "It's just...I mean not that it really matters, but…" he sighed and opened his eyes to find Link hovering above him.  His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard "I just didn't want to be caught staring".     
  
 _How adorable._   He kiss Pipit's forehead lightly.  "But I'm yours to stare at".  Pipit  sat up and shifted to face him.  "Link, you don't understand.  It's not you I don't want to be caught by." Pipit ran his hand through his hair.   _He can't possibly be embarrassed of me, is he?_ "People didn't stop talking after you left.  If anything it only fueled the fire," the boy hung his head and looked away.  Link sunk back into the water.   _I'd almost forgotten about that.  Goddess, what exactly are people saying anyhow?  And Pipit, he's always held his knightly image in high regard._  "Link?".  The sudden sound breaking through his thoughts made him jump slightly. He turned to see Pipit leaning over the bank.  "Will you take me flying?  It feels like ages since I've been in the sky".  Link smiled and hoisted himself out of the lake.  "Of course."    
  
This time Pipit couldn't help but stare as the other redressed.  Green really was his color and the uniform itself fell over him so naturally.  It was as if it had been made for him and him alone.  A hand came down to help Pipit up.  For a moment he almost brushed it aside, but then instead he took it and was pulled to his feet.  He falter slightly and fell into the other.  The other whistle loudly and as always, Link's bird was there in an instant. "Take it easy, Red.  Pipit's still injured".  Pipit fumbled with his crutches as he climbed up behind the other.   _These are fine here, I doubt anyone will take them_  he thought as he tossed the devices aside.  "Hold on tight" Link said.  Pipit barely had time to wrap his arms around the other before the crimson loftwing took off into the air.    
  
The wind whipped wildly through his hair as he guided his loftwing around the clouds.  The boy behind him clung to his body tightly, a bit too tightly.   _Is he afraid  of falling?_ Link clicked his tongue and his loft wing eased into a level glide. "Come're" Link said as he turned around, making sure to have a grip on his friend.  Somewhat awkwardly, Link pulled the other to sit in front of him.  Pipit seemed apprehensive and for a moment it seemed as though he might put up a fuss, but eventually the boy relaxed in his arms. The smile that crept over Pipit's face had a feeling of satisfaction warming in Link.   _That smile suits you so well.  I wish you'd wear it more often._  
  
A kiss grazed Pipit's cheek and he could feel a sigh escape the other.  _This is contentment._   The bird soared low through the air and circled passed the red pillar of light that jutted up through the clouds.  Pipit could just barely make out the world below.  "It's all rocks and lava down there." Link said softly.  A tinge a sadness hung on his words "They call it the Eldin volcano".  Pipit let his head rest back against the other.  A small smile crept over his face and he let his eyes fall shut.  For a while they drifted lazily through the clouds.  The silence between them was anything, but awkward.  Words weren't needed to enjoy the sensation of flight.  The bird turned sharply and Pipit felt Links grip on him tighten.  "It's getting late.  We should start heading back" he said looking back at the other.  Link nodded and tapped the birds side with his foot.  Red soared high up into the air and sped incredibly fast toward skyloft, passing clear through a circular rock formation.    
\-------  
Red landed lightly outside the academy. Pipit scooted off the bird and landed as if the poles extending from his arms had always been there.   _I'm glad he remembered to go back for these._ "Normally I'd be getting ready for patrol right about now" he said staring up at the dusk sky.  Suddenly he found his feet (or rather, foot) leaving the ground.  "Hey, I can walk, ya know" he argued, clearly a bit miffed.  The other smirked "But I like carrying you" Link pouted, "and besides, I know you'd never let me do this if your leg wasn't broken".   _I guess I'll let him get it out of his system._  Pipit sighed with a light laugh.  He looked around and realized they were heading inside.   _Goddess, I hope no one is around._   By some grace the hall was empty.  The short walk to Link's room seemed to stretch on forever as Pipit prayed the coast would stay clear. When they finally arrived at the green door, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  Link set him down and began the trick that was getting his door to unlock.  It was being especially finicky.  Amused by the struggle and having a desire to 1 up the boy, he struck the lock with his crutch and tilted the key sideways.  A quite click sounded and the tumblers slid.  "I'm not even going to ask how you know the trick to opening this door" Link eyed him uncertainly. Pipit laughed "As a senior I have a duty to help my underclassmen.  That includes unlocking fickle doors," he winked mischievously.  Link held open the door for him and gestured entry, "After you".   Pipit hobbled inside; his arms were getting quite tired.   As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, he found himself in a tight embrace.    
  
Link draped his arms over the other's shoulders and laid his head wearily between the boy's shoulder blades. He could feel the the other's arms begin to shake beneath his weight and quickly let go. Listlessly he shuffled to his bed and plopped down, not bothering to remove his weapons.    
  
Pipit walked toward the other, his gate wavering slightly due to his fatigue.  "Link?" he asked with concern evident in his voice. He sat on the edge of the bed.  The other flinched slightly when he went to remove the boy's baldric.  With care he placed the weapons at the bedside.  "Link, what's wrong?" he gently placed a hand on the other's back.  It was then he noticed the tell tale square patches that cascaded down, under his shirt. "Please, don't touch my back." the sentence was punctuated with a sniffle.  Sympathetic eyes peered over at the boy's face.   _Now that I think about it, he has been rather twitchy today.  How didn't I notice?  Why didn't he tell me?_ The boy sat up only to turn and collapse pathetically into Pitpit's arms.  Pipit nearly rubbed the boy's back on instinct, but thought twice about it.   
  
Link nestled himself safely against his friend's chest.  He closed his eyes and let the other's scent and warmth envelop him.  A kiss graced his crown.  "I'm so tired."  He felt his eyes begin to sting as tears threatened to break through "Every time, I miss her only by minutes.  All that effort, all those sleepless nights, all those moments I thought for sure I was going to die, and all for what?".   _Don't cry, don't cry. Fuck, don't let him see you cry._  
  
Pipit brushed his finger's through the boy's hair in an attempt to sooth him.   _He must have been holding this in all day._ "It's ok.  It'll all be worth it when you find Zelda and bring her home.  We believe in you, Link.  I know you can do this.  And remember, you can always stop home.  I'll be here for you, day or night" He felt the other shutter against him.  _...He's crying…_  Pipit tightened his hold around the other and rested his head atop Link's.  Link shifted to burry his head in the crook of Pipit's neck.  Warm trails trickled over Pipit's skin.   
  
"Please, stay here tonight.  Please, don't leave.  I can't take another night alone with my thoughts". A shush brushed over Link's ear.  "I won't leave.  I'll stay right here".  Needy lips pressed against his.  The kiss was slow and comparatively chaste in its attempt at gaining comfort. It broke to make way for a choked sob.  Pipit took Link's face in his hands and place a kiss on his forehead, another on his nose, and two more at each corner of his mouth, before a final one on the trembling lips. Carefully he maneuvered so as to lie down, and brought the other close.    
  
Link rested his head against the other's chest. His eyes fell closed and he could hear the steady thump of Pipit's heart beating.  Fingers again brushed through his hair.  They brushed back the blond tresses with kind, gentle caresses.  The world slowly faded around him.  His breath steadied to synch with the rise and fall of the other's chest.  "Go to sleep.  I'll be right here when you wake up, promise".   
\-------------------  
  
Sleep didn't come easily for Pipit.  He stared up at the dark ceiling, lost in thought.  
 _What exactly is happening on the surface to reduce Link to this state?  I've never seen him break down like this. And what he said before, about how many times he thought he was going to die.   And he's hurt.  He's hiding it, but he's hurt.  How badly I wonder._ The other snuggled closer and unconsciously wrapped his arms tightly around Pipit.  Link's brows were knit, and a pained grimace was pinned to his face. Without warning he sat bolt upright. "ngh gah" Pipit gasped, trying not to scream as his leg made contact with the wall.    
  
Link's eyes pan quickly over the room.  As the fog of sleep dissipated he became aware of the pained individual beside him. "Shit, I'm sorry.  Are you alright?" he asked moving toward the other.  Pipit sat up from his hunched position and took in a deep breath before exhaling. "Yeah, I'm fine.  Don't worry about it".  Link fell back onto the bed with a soft thud and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.  A comfortable weight laid on his chest, causing him to peek his eyes out.  Pipit was leaning cross armed on his chest.  His face rested over his wrists.  "Your smile is far too beautiful for you to be frowning like that".  A hand came up to pull Link's hands away from his face.  Link could only stare back at him and let his arms fall lethargically to either side. "Nightmare?" Pipit asked him.  He nodded silently as he recalled the dream.  Pipit brushed Link's tousled hair from his face.  "It's still pretty late.  You should try to go back to sleep".  Link furrowed his brows at the thought  "That's the last thing I want to do right now".    
  
Pipit shifted to sit up.  He looked around for a spare pillow, but as he expected, there wasn't one.  "Link, do you have something I can use to prop my foot up?".  Link picked his head up and handed over the pillow beneath it.  Pipit took it with uncertainty.  Link noted the expression.  "At this point a pillow feels like a luxury, compared to what I'm usually sleeping on".  A dreary overtone loomed in Link's mannerisms. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.  "So, I guess you noticed the bandages on my back, huh?"  Link said rather abruptly.   The sentence caught Pipit slightly off guard.  He nodded "yeah, the wound isn't deep, is it?".  Link shook his head,  "They're burns.  That red light goes to a mountain surrounded by a lake of liquid  fire.  It seems like everything there is on fire.  The bokoblin arrows are on fire, the keese are on fire, the chuchu's are made of lava.  Hell, even I  was on fire a few times".  The last line had Pipit biting his lip in concern.  "And you have to go back, don't you?  Is that what you were dreaming of?" Pipit asked.  Link nodded and turned on his side "Will you check my back?  I don't think it's healing well".  Carefully Pipit eased up the other's tunic over his head.  The bandages were taped haphazardly from the boy's right shoulder down and across to just above his oblique.   Gingerly he peeled back the tape.  Even Pipit winced as the adhesive took up some of the wound with it.  Despite Link's concern, for the wound's size, they appeared to be healing alright.  However they still were a ghastly sight.  "You should throw some potion on these".  Link rummaged through his things momentarily before retrieving a mostly empty bottle of red potion.   
  
The potion stung horribly as it came into contact with his open wounds.  Link grit his teeth. "That's the last of it," the other said as he handed the bottle back to him.  Link was about to throw his tunic back on when a hand stopped him.  "Let it breathe.  It'll only stick to your shirt if you put it back on now".   _Makes sense._   He tossed the shirt on the floor and rested his head on folded arms.  Finger's brushed through his hair lazily and a content sigh left his lips.  He turned to allow the other access to the back of his neck and arched into the delicate touch.   
  
A smirk spread across Pipit's mouth and a soft chuckle escaped him.  "What's so funny?" Link asked. "You take down evil with the flick of your sword and dodge perils daily, but play with your hair and your brain goes to mush." again, Pipit laughed.  Link propped  himself up on his elbows.  "Hey, that's not true.  You act like I..can't focus...at all..when you do that." the other's eyes fell shut and his head hung forward as Pipit raked his nails up Link's neck and through his hair.  "What was that you were saying?" Pipit playfully mocked.  "You bastard," was Link's mumbled response.   Pipit's smirk only grew brighter at the other's acceptance of defeat.  He smoothed his hand over the other's scalp before letting it fall to rest on his arm. "Just you wait,  I bet you have a stupid switch too"   Link said, eyes narrowed in jest.  Pipit leaned on his elbow, "and why do you think I'll let you find it now?" his eye brows rising in a challenging manner.  It only took a second before Pipit found himself pounced upon with his  hands held hostage.   Pipit stared up at  the boy now above him.  All the melancholic airs surrounding the blonde haired boy seemed to have evaporated. "Because I'm stronger than you," a mischievous look of triumph fell over Link.    _I may very well be simply distracting him, but dear goddess am I, by far , more than willing  to do so._  
"oh really now?"  
"Yes"  
"It that a challenge?"  
"It is"   
  
Link chuckled as the other tried to break his hold with brute force.  He eased his hold just enough to give the other false hope before pushing his arms back down.  "No fair, you're leaning all your weight against me" Pipit pouted at him.  "Am not" Link retorted. "Are too"  
"Nuh uh"  
"Ya huh"  
"This is not leaning all my weight against you," Link smiled "This is" and with that, he let himself collapse onto his elbows before falling against the other, so as to scare the crap out of him but not the wind. "oof" Pipit squeaked.  Link now laid deadweight, almost diagonally over him.  Not to be outdone, Pipit took advantage of Link's lapse in restraining him to free his arms and wrap them around the boy, trapping his arms.  "Gotcha!" he said victoriously.   _Heehee, so you may think._  "oh whatever shall I do now?"  Link said dramatically as he walked his fingers over the other's ribs. Pipit's eyes widened "Don't you dare tickle me." he said.  "Me, tickle you? Never?" Link said while trying to suppress a giggle fit.  "Link…." Pipit warned only moments before Link began his assault.  Pipit released his arms to try and fend Link off as he bursted into a fit of laughter.  "You jerk, hahaha...stop- ahahaha- tickling me".  Link snickered "Nope".  The other could barely get a word in edgewise between his own laughter.  Link ceased his tormenting to let Pipit breathe and returned to being lazily draped over him.  
"Of course you know, this means war." Pipit whisper close to his ear.  _Oh crap._  Link had no time to retaliate before teeth were at his neck, biting playfully.    
  
Pipit relished in the sharp gasp that left the other's mouth.  _Ha, I win._  He thought as he drug his tongue along the prominent tendon that would lead to the boy's jaw.  "Ah, war it is then" was not the response Pipit had anticipated, nor had he anticipate the lips now encircling his ear lobe.    
  
Link had never heard the sound of defeat and enjoyment combined into one, but that is exactly what managed to echo from the boy beneath him.  He slid his tongue along the length of the pointy shell and felt a hand creep up his neck  as Pipit arched into his touch.  Again he took the boy's ear lobe in his mouth, this time sucking at it lightly.  A faint  whimper pass the other's lips.  "hmh" The hum that reverberated from Link's chuckle only seemed to make Pipit's loss more evident.  "Surrendering?" Link said with a rather cocky tone before tracing the ear once more.  The finger's previously at the nape of his neck combed forcefully up his scalp.  An involuntary shiver course through him.  "Never" Pipit cooed huskily before wrapping his fingers in the gold tresses and gently tugging them.    
  
Much to Pipit's delight, the whimper that left Link's mouth was not quite so faint as his own.  He motioned to pull the boy out from the crook of his neck, but was met with resistance.  His own hair was pulled, and with surprising obedience he let the other tilt back his head.   _Either Link has fabulous instincts or He was not kidding about being a quick learner._ The attention being paid to his neck had a quiet, needy sound emanating from his throat.  "Hey, Pipit?" Link asked.  "Yeah?" he replied trying to repress the noise threatening to sound.  "Fledge isn't here.  You don't have to be that quiet."  he said before dexterously trailing his tongue over the boy's collar. "umnh, is that a fact?" Pipit voiced, more comfortably letting a pleased sound punctuate the sentence.  "mhm." Link hummed against the other's skin.  "So, about those ears of yours," Link teased, his lips just barely grazing the appendage as he spoke.  Pipit shuttered.  The hot breath that lapped at his skin had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.  "What about my- hhh, ears?"  _Goddess damn it, he figured it out._   "I think you know what." Link murmured  while trailing light kisses along his neck.  Pipit gasped "I have no idea what your talking about".  Link cocked his eyebrows, "Oh really?" He turned his attention to Pipit's still untouched left ear.  He flick his tongue over it, barely grazing it. "What is the air-speed velocity of an unladen loftwing?" he whispered before having at the, clearly sensitive, appendage.   _Air-speed..loftwing..velocity….. I know this….damn that mouth._  
  
A satisfied smirk fell over Link's face as the other finally let a moan escape his lips.  "Do I win yet?".  He grazed the cartilage with his teeth.  Pipit rolled onto his side to face Link,  and pulled him close. "Only this battle, but not the war".  Link snuggled against him, "Fair enough" He yawn loudly.  A creak squealed across the room from the door adjacent to his.  Link sighed, slightly annoyed at the unwanted presence on the other side of the divider.  "I swear they made these rooms this way on purpose" he mumbled.  Pipit kissed Link's crown "Maybe for the best.  You look tired".   Pipit grabbed the pillow his foot rested on and returned it to the head of the bed for the other.   "Sure you don't need it?" Link asked.  Pipit nodded "I forgot about my foot hurting a long time ago, Link".   They shared a laugh, knowing the dirty implications of what exactly Pipit had implied.  Link pulled the cover's up over them.  "I wish I could always fall asleep like this" Link thought he had only thought to himself.   
A smile spread over Pipit's lips as he recognized the blunder, but refrained from acknowledging it.  It was far too endearing to ruin.  Unlike before, this time sleep came easily to the young knight.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d4z67od

"ha, looks like they remember you." Pipit mused as the little birds excitedly greeted Link.     Pipit held out his arm and gave a precise whistle.  The three clumsily flutter over to perch themselves on the outstretched limb.  Pipit leaned against one of the stable's support beams so he could reward each of them with a pat on the head.  "Wow, that's amazing," Link said as he marveled at how well Pipit had already train them.  Pipit motioned for the other to come closer, "Hold out your arm".  Link did as he was told and one of the little birds jumped the gap between Pipit's and his arm.     
  
The little bird stared up at Link.  It had grown considerably since he had last seen it.  Something struck a cord in the boy's mind.  He tilted his head and looked closer at the feather creature.  Link's brows knit and his eyes narrowed in a quizzical manner.  _Something is off about this bird._   Link scrutinized each characteristics: the curve of it's beak, the shape of it's wing, the way it's tail feather's aligned.  "Link!" The boy was snapped from his trance.  He shook his head and looked up in the direction of the voice that had called him.    
  
Pipit stared at the other, whom it seemed had only just returned to reality.  "Are you alright?" he asked as he relieved Link of the little bird.  Link absentmindedly scratched his head.  "Yeah, I'm fine.  I just..nevermind.  It's not important." Link attempted to brush off his odd behavior.  Pipit continued to stare at him, one eyebrow cocked half in concern and half in bewilderment.  He watched the other shift nervously for a moment.  "Pip, do you think you might know what these birds will look like when they are fully grown?  I know you haven't had them long, but from what you've seen…"  Link let the sentence trail off.  Pipit pondered the notion.  His memories from the first couple days were quite fuzzy.  "It won't be very accurate, considering how little I can remember of those first few days, but I could give it a try."  Lost in thought Pipit turned to retrieve some paper and quickly lost his balance.  The birds flittered off in different directions haphazardly; squawks of surprise ranging out.  Pipit braced for pain, but the sensation never hit him.  In its stead, there was a firm yank of his shirt that sent him careening into a mass of green.  He looked up "Thanks."  
  
Link held onto him for a bit longer than necessary before returning him to his leaning post and retrieving his crutches.  "Link, you look worried.  What is this really about?" Pipit pried.  Link eyed the bird in question who was perched up in the rafters "I don't think that one is a song bird."  He could see intrigue cross the other's face briefly.  "It is different from the other two, but I had assumed it was because it's male," Pipit said.  Link shook his head.  "I think it's a guay.  I'm usually fending those things off with a sword.  One nearly took my eye out once."  
  
 _Well this makes a lot more sense now._   "Vin, seems rather tame.  It's hard to imagine him goring anyone. "  Pipit whistled and the bird landed gently on his shoulder. "Vin?" Link asked.  "I had to name them so I could train them. I was trying to wait for you to come back, so you could help me, but I wasn't sure when you would be here again."  Hesitantly Link approached Vin.  The bird stared at him. Now that the thought was in his head, he was almost certain it was a guay.   _You can't possibly be a song bird, yet here you are, not attacking me._   The bird chirped merrily.  The contrast of the merry sound and the murderous memory clashed in Link's mind.  "I guess we'll have to wait and see.  Maybe since it's not surrounded by other guay's, it won't act like one." A hand clapped firmly on his back.  "That's the spirit, Link.  Now come on, lets get going. "  
\------------------  
  
"Is my hat on straight?" Pipit asked for a second time.  Link chuckled. "Your hat is fine.  Quit fussing."  Link couldn't help but be amused at his friend's nervous anticipation and it shown through in the form of a beaming grin.  "I'm not fussing!  This is a big day and I have to uphold the image of our academy." Pipit momentarily stopped to catch his breath on the platform of the stairs.  "Pipit, I hate to break it to you, but it's a flight ceremony, no one is going to care if you hat is straight or not," Link teased.   _He's so easy to get riled up._   "They'll either be petrified by their new loftwings or looking at their kids being petrified by their new loftwings." Pipit began hobbling toward the plaza again, slightly miffed.    
  
As it came into view he could see the sea of people forming within it.  Everyone was bustling about excitedly. Pipit turned to face the other.  "Seems like only yesterday I was one of those kids down there," he said with a nostalgic smile. "I'm glad they're letting you represent the senior class despite your leg.  I know you've been looking forward to this." Pipit glanced over at the plaza "Yeah, they still want me to take it easy, but for only today they said if I was confident enough, I could fly."  Link tenderly adjusted the other's hat, letting his hand linger to caress Pipit's cheek, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  "Be careful.  Don't over exert yourself." Link let his forehead rest against the other's.  "You too.  Come back to me in one piece."   _For that matter, please, just come back._  A kiss graced his forehead.  "I'll do my best." Link pulled away and turned to look out at the sky. "I should go now."  Pipit nodded.  And with that Link took a running leap off the diving platform .  
  
The wind fluttered through his hair as he fell through the atmosphere.  Link took a moment to savor it before whistling for his loftwing.  With a proud cry he was below him in less than a second.  He prodded Red's side with his knee and the bird shot up into the air.    
  
Pipit watched as Link flew up high above skyloft.  _He flies so naturally, so effortlessly, with such graceful instinct.  He's truly magnificent._   Pipit made his way down to the plaza.  Gaepora smiled as he welcomed Pipit over.  A hand clapped firmly on his back and nearly sent him toppling over.  "Good to see you up and about, Pipit.  I was worried we'd have to find a substitute." Gaepora said. "Here, sit down sit down.  Don't want to tire you out before the flights even begin." The man laughed heartily and Pipit gratefully took the seat that was offered to him.  Normally this would be frowned upon, but an exception had been made for his condition.  The formalities of the ceremony began to proceed.  Pipit looked out at the cluster of youngsters eagerly awaiting to meet their birds.  Gaepora was droning on and on for what seemed like a lifetime before he finally turned to Pipit.  "And here representing our fine senior class at the academy is our finest rider, Pipit."  The crowd clapped as Pipit rose from his chair.  "A true example of determination and strength.  Even with an injured leg he still flies high." Pipit bowed his head humbly before stepping close to the plaza edge and whistling for his bird.  Fey, with a bit more grace and formality than usual, proudly landed at his side. She kneeled for the boy, flaring her wings as she did so.   _Ha, you have just as much pride as I do, girl._  
Pipit carefully mounted his loftwing; Professor Horwell took his crutches for him.  With a hiya, the two fluttered into the sky.  They swiftly circled overhead the crowd before taking position just beyond the platform, ready to lend aid if any of the birds were a bit hasty in flying with their new companions.  The first child, a young girl, hesitantly stepped up to the edge.  It took a few tries before a whistle echoed, but sure enough a minute or two after it was called, a green loftwing fluttered down.  It nuzzled the girl affectionately and her worries seemed to instantly melt away, replaced instead by cheerful giggles.  One by one Pipit watched diligently as the birds were called.  None yet had decided to take off prematurely.  It was, actually, rather rare for one to do so, but still, several knights were always there to stand by, just in case.   
The last child caught Pipit's attention more firmly.  Her mother stood close by her.  The woman's hands fluidly contorted into a recognizable array of gestures.  On a string around the girls neck was what appeared to be a some kind of horseshoe shaped flower husk.   _Is she a deaf-mute?  I better fly in a bit closer, just in case._ He could see the knights giving each other nervous looks and doing the same as he did.  The girl nodded and clapped her hands excitedly before picking up the flower husk.  The perfectly pitched  note rang out loudly and clearly.  From behind him he could hear the flutter of wings.  He turned to see a purple loftwing nearing.  As it whizzed past him he could hear it making sharp clicking noises.   _It can't possibly be._  He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look at it as it flew away.  _That bird...it..it doesn't have eyes._ For a moment concern filled him, but the bird landed with precision next to the girl.  It stood proudly. Taking to the girl immediately, it nuzzled the child and let it's beak be pet. Suddenly the bird began nudging the girl onto into it's back.  Gaepora called out to her, telling her to refrain, but of course she couldn't hear him, and in her excitement she didn't look to her frantically signing mother.  Without hesitation she climbed onto the purple birds back and took to the air.    
Pipit sped forward.  His skill would come in handy as he drew closer.  He had to make sure the girl saw him venturing nearer.  The last thing he wanted to do was startle her.  Carefully he commanded Fey.  When he was well within her line of sight he wave with a smile.  To his surprise she waved back.  He thought for a moment as he neared the girl.  _How can I talk to her?_    He got closer and flew parallel to the other.  Pipit pointed to himself and then his bird.  Next he crossed his wrists and made his hands flap like wings.  The he pointed to the girl and her bird and made the flapping gesture again.  Lastly he pointed to the plaza and gave her a thumbs up.  She silently giggled, most likely amused by the horribly broken signing, and nodded her head.   _The bird seems to be echo locating like a keese.  Maybe if I.._ Pipit clicked his tongue.  The bird instantly canted it's head in his direction and emitted several of it's own clicks. The boy continued to guide the blind loftwing.  He flew in front of the bird,  moving to the side he wanted it to go and clicking his tongue.  It was surprisingly effective.  Soon enough they neared the plaza and landed safely.    
The girls mother rushed to her side and hugged her frightfully.  Professor Horwell hurried to give Pipit back his crutches.  "Oh Pipit thank you, thank you, so much.  Thank you" The woman said on the brink of tears.  "It was no trouble, Ma'am."   
The girl fidgeted, clearly upset that she was being kept from her bird.  "When I saw that the bird had no eyes, and then it took off with her and oh goddess I was so worried." She hugged the girl tighter.  "It's alright, Ma'am.  While her bird does look to be blind, it can navigate very well.  I was able to guide it by mimicking the clicking noises it makes with it's tongue.  It echo locates like a keese.  You should let your daughter know that. Well, if she hasn't noticed already, they seem to have already developed a strong bond." Pipit punctuated the sentence with a light chuckle.  The woman looked at the girl and immediately reiterated what Pipit had said about clicking her tongue to communicate with the bird. The girl nodded and and made a gesture to her head.   _I guess she did know after all._   The little girl then pointed at Pipit and made the hand gestures he had made, before again silently giggling.  This too drew a laugh from the mother.  "Thank you again," she said. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to invite you over for dinner as thanks."  Pipit bowed his head sheepishly.  "It's really no big deal.  You don't have to repay me."  The woman clasped her hands together "Oh, but I insist."  _Well some home cooked food would be nice for a change._  "Well, alright I guess.  If you insist." Gaepora pulled the boy aside, thankfully ending the awkward praise he was receiving.  "Well done, my boy.  You showed the spirit of a true knight."  Pipit nervously scratched the back of his head.  "Really, it was nothing.  I did what anyone else would have done." Gaepora folded his arms and stood up straighter, if that was even possible. "Nonsense, I'll see to it that you receive the proper recognition for this."  Pipit formally excused himself on the grounds of being tired and headed to anywhere that was not where he was.  
  
\-------  
Come nightfall as she had said she would, Pipit was served a thank you dinner.  The food smelled great and he dug in with gusto. "haha, I guess you like the food," the girl's mother commented humorously.  Pipit nodded and swallowed before speaking.  "Yeah it's great.  Nothing like what the academy serves."  The woman canted her head, "But surely that's not all you eat.  Doesn't your mother cook for you?".  Pipit frowned and casted his eyes sideways "With all due respect, Ma'am, I'd rather not talk about my mother."  The woman gasped and placed her hands over her mouth "Oh my, I'm sorry."   _I know she's thinking the worst, but if I correct her, it will only make matters more complicated._ He put on a smile "It's alright, don't dwell on it."  He took another bite of the food in front of him. The little girl signed something to her mother, pointing at Pipit in the process.  "Itella wants to know if you actually do speak sign language or if you just took a lucky guess this afternoon"   _Good to know I didn't make a fool of myself._   "I don't.  As she said, I took a guess."  Itella's mother translated and the girl, ever expressive, pouted.  "Sorry," Pipit said.  "It's alright. She'll be fine.  It's frustrating for her with so few people speaking her language is all.  I told her it was unlikely, but she still got her hopes up."  Pipit finished his food in the moderately awkward silence that followed.  "Thank you again for the meal.  It was delicious." The woman blushed. "Oh it was nothing.  I'm the one who should be thanking you." Pipit went for his crutches, but one fell just out of his reach. The little girl quickly rose and picked it up for him. "Thanks" he said out of habit.  Seeming to understand the little girl signed back what appeared to be something along the lines of you're welcome.  _Can she read lips?_  He stood up and bid his farewell, thanking the both of them.  Just as he reached the door he hesitated and turned back around.  "If um...If she wants, I'd be glad to give her some flying lessons sometime.  Her and her bird seem to have already bonded and she might need to be taught a bit more hands on than some of the other kids anyhow." Pipit said a bit slower so the girl could understand.  It was apparent she did as she excitedly started jumping up and down and turned to her mother. "Haha, alright all right, Itella.  You take lessons if you want to. What's that? Ok, I'll tell him" She turned to Pipit. "Itella says if you teach her to fly she'll teach you to sign.  Hmh hmh, she's so excited about it." Pipit smiled.  _I guess it would be useful to speak to her._ "It's a deal." He said before waving goodbye and heading off to his first night back on patrol.  
  
\--  
Pipit looked down at the small gold set of wings that now adorned his uniform.  It was the same pin that the Knights of skyloft wore after their first rescue.  In truth he didn't think he really deserved it.  The girl would have been perfectly fine without his help, but in the eyes of the crowd he save the little girl from certain death.  A smile drew at the corner's of his mouth.  _Such a strange pair.  A blind loftwing and her deaf rider.  They are kind of perfect for each other if you think about it.  They'll make a great team._   Pipit leaned against Fey.  The little birds too came to rest atop the steel blue loftwing.  "I was thinking, Fey, maybe I should go out for a night watch position.  I know I was aiming to teach advanced flying techniques, but it was...exhilarating today, to help that girl."  The bird gave him a look that Pipit took for 'you'll probably do both, you workaholic'.  He laughed and petted her beak.  "You're right, I probably will wind up doing both".   
\------------  
Link fell fast through the clouds.  It wasn't long before the intense heat welled around him.  He landed softly by the bird statue and stared up at the temple.  The sight was daunting.  He could feel even more heat emanating from the open door.   _There's no way I can do this in one sweep.  I'm going to have to keep coming back out here to cool off.  And no way will I be able to sleep in there._   He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he stepped forward and proceeded down into the depths of the dungeon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d4xm6m2

"Now, don't expect to be up and running right off the bat.  You're muscles have more than likely atrophied some.  And you'll still need those crutches for a while until you get your strength back." The doctor said sternly.  Pipit nodded in recognition.  When the cast was finally pried free from his leg he simply marveled at it.  The cool air pricked at the surface of his warm skin. He wiggled his toes with a smirk.  "Alright, lets see how it's healed up."  The doctor poked and prodded at his limb, rotated his foot, flexed it, and had him do the same on his own.   _He was right; my foot feels incredibly weak._   "Looks like it healed okay."  He clapped a hand on Pipit's shoulder. "Alright, now off with ya.  Make sure to inform your professors."  Pipit carefully Put his other boot on.  After all these passed weeks without it, it felt a bit foreign to be wearing it again.  Slowly he walked from the room, birds in tow and headed outside.   _Damn it, I'm more reliant on these than I thought I'd be._   Pipit mentally cursed as he adjusted his clumsy shuffle into a slow, but fluid gate. Vin sat perched on his right shoulder, Lu and Ro on his left.  Link had been right about Vin not being a song bird.  It had become quite evident when his feather's started coming in.  A clap sounded behind him and he slowly turned to see Itella waving at him.  He leaned on his good leg and waved back, before taking a knee to free his hands.  [How are you?] Itella signed.  She was still using basic generic words and phrases so Pipit could understand, but her personality shined through regardless. "I'm ok. My ...leg is ...um ..ok now" Pipit both voiced and signed back. "Word for" he signed; it was one of the first things she had taught him.  If he spoke clearly, she could usually read his lips well enough. "healed?" he asked.  Itella made it look effortless the way she spoke.  The array of words she knew was far beyond vast.   
"How are you?"   
[I flew today.  I'm ~~~~good. ~~~one of~~~~in class]   
"I don't know, all those words, Itella"  
[I kicked ass.] the girl beamed fiendishly. Pipit couldn't help, but laugh too.  _I don't know where she learned those words, but it never ceases to amuse me, the way she curses so inconspicuously._  Pipit tsk tsked sarcastically. He carefully stood up, leaning heavily on his crutches, as he was not fully trusting of his leg yet.  "Food?" he asked.  She nodded and skipped ahead of him, looking back to make sure he followed.    
\-------  
  
The air was crisp and brisk as dusk made way for night.  Pipit sighed as he did at every sunset.  _I guess he's not coming home today either.  It's been over a week, almost two.  He said he wouldn't be gone for long this time. What if something happened? What if he's- No, I won't let myself think like that._ He dusted himself off, picked up his crutches and made his way over to his patrol rout.  The days had both flown by and crawled at a snail's pace. As he made his way back from the far side of the academy, the distinct flutter of wings caught his attention and had his ears perking up. "One of the knights? No, it sounds too clumsy."  He listened carefully. Distantly he could just barely make out what sounded like someone trying to open the main entrance.   _Everyone knows that door is lock._  He gave up on walking and opted to pick up his bad leg so he could hobble quickly.  Feelings of knightly duty ran through his veins.  As he neared the bridge he could hear a light thump, presumably a hand banging on the door.  But when the entrance was finally in his line of sight, his mind reeled in panic. "Oh goddess, no." He scrambled toward the body that lay propped against the building.  "Pipit" a hoarse voice called out to him. The boy sunk to his knees next to the crumpled figure.  "Link?"  Pipit's voice shook with fear.  The boy leaned into the yellow clad knight.  A small cough left his throat before he spoke again "I knew you'd find me here.  I knew *cough* I knew you couldn't stay away from patrol for so long." Pipit felt the other go limp in his arms.  "No, Link.  Come on, wake up.  Link, please." The boy stirred.  "We need to get you inside," Pipit said more to himself than to the other.  He laid his friend back against the wall and fiddled with his keys.  After what seemed like a lifetime, he managed to unlock the heavy wooden doors.  With his leg the farthest thing from his mind he pulled the other to his feet and carried his weight for him.  Link was just barely conscious enough to put one foot in front of the other.  Pipit held him by the waist and guided him to his room.   
  
Once safely inside, it was as if every ounce of remaining energy vanish from Link.  He only narrowly missed landing on the floor when he fell to the bed. In the light Pipit could see just how disheveled looking Link was.  His tunic was riddled with holes and slashes, his chain mail hung awkwardly as if many of the links had been broken, and worst yet were his injuries. A streak of dried blood blemished his face and burns littered his body.  The torn section of his tunic were distinctly darker than the rest.  "Fledge" Link said, his voice barely a whisper. "stam~na potion."  Pipit nodded and dashed from the room.  He tried the handle and to his relief it opened with ease. Fledge was struggling to beat his push up record. "Fledge! Do you have any stamina potion?" Pipit asked, adrenaline was as evident as the fear in his eyes. Fledge got up off the floor. "Yeah, sure." He went to his desk and retrieved a bottle with about a third of liquid left in it. "Is something wrong?" his expression dipped in concern. Pipit grabbed him by the arm and yanked him from the room.  He didn't want to leave Link alone and knew someone would need to fetch the doctor.   
  
Fledge's eyes went wide when he saw the sorry state Link was in.  Pipit placed a hand to the battle worn boy's forehead.  "Shit," Pipit cursed.  Fledge covered his mouth.  He had never heard the seemingly perfect senior use such language.  "He's burning up.  Help me get all this metal off him," Pipit said with a pleading look.  Fledge obeyed without hesitation and the two pushed Link into sitting position.  The movement wasn't without a pained cry from the green clad boy.  Pipit was grateful that Link was still semiconscious, but also felt pity that Link had to acknowledge the vast amount of pain he must have been in.  He held onto Fledge's shoulders as Pipit worked to remove his sword and shield. Pipit placed them aside before undoing the pesky buckle that secured Link's tunic.  The green cloth slipped easily over the boy's head.  Next was the chain mail.  It was still rather warm to the touch. He tried to pull it off him, but a sharp cry had him halting his actions.  It was then he saw that the broken rings had entangled themselves within the cotton shirt below.  And unfortunately, that cotton had adhered to many of Link's wounds.  Quickly he fiddled with the bits of metal; the task seemed to taunt him. When finally the last piece was free, the weight was lifted.  As they eased Link back onto the bed, a shimmering blue specter emerged from the scabbard.  The two boys were taken aback. "Fi, help them. Tell them." The spirit, having spent so much time with her master, seemed to know what Link had meant by the few choice words.  "Yes, Master." She nodded.  "I am Fi, the spirit of the sword of the goddess.  Link has a 10% chance of survival if he does not receive immediate medical attention.  My analysis shows that Master is extremely dehydrated and has a ninety-five percent chance of succumbing to shock if left untreated.  As his request suggested, stamina potion would best serve to remedy this malady." She floated stoic before them.  Pipit glance back and forth between Link and the sword spirit.  "We're going to need more potion." Pipit said.  He suddenly remembered what was in his hand and rushed to Link's side.  Link nearly dropped the glass bottle, and so Pipit took over the task for him.  Link winced as the liquid hit his scorched throat.  "My calculations have concluded that the amount of potion obtained is not sufficient." Fi stated blankly.  Fledge's face brightened as an idea popped into his head. "I know who has some!" His face sunk. "But…" he wrung his hands in cowardice.  Pipit grabbed his arm tightly.  His grip loosened when he realized just how firm his grasp was "Who?" he asked.  "Groose."  Pipit's gaze fell to the side.  He furrowed his brows.  "Fledge, go get the doctor.  I'll take care of Groose."  Fledge took on a serious expression before sprinting down the hall.  Pipit Turned toward Fi.  "Could you watch over him until one of us returns?"  Fi turned to look at Link.  "Of course."    
  
Link could have sworn he heard a twinge of emotion in his friend's voice.  Weakly he turned to stare back at her.  She floated closer and sat at his bedside. "Master, I have observed the one called Pipit.  His level of determination and cognitive abilities lead me to believe you are in capable hands."   _Oh, Fi, you're so formal._  
  
Pipit headed across the hall and banged loudly on the door.  It swung open to reveal a disgruntled Groose.  "What do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed by the other's presence.  "Stamina potion.  Do you have any?  It's important." Pipits voice was stern and direct, but still held an air of desperation.  Groose shifted his weight and leaned against the door frame.  "Maybe, and even if I do, what makes you think I'd give you any of it?" a smug smile crossed his face.  The position of power clearly going to his head.  Pipit scowled, he could feel his temper beginning to surface "It's for Link, he's injured." Pipit's voice rose as his grip on his composure began to wane. "Are you such a selfish bigot, that you would just let him die?" Pipit's hands balled into fists at his sides.  Groose's smug expression vanished in an instant and turned to that of befuddled disbelief.  "Die?  He's..he's hurt that bad?"  Groose glanced around his room and momentarily disappeared.  When he came back into view he was holding a jar of extremely bright green liquid.  "Here, it's the concentrated stuff.  It keeps better that way.  You might want to water it down." Pipit took the glass and hung his head; his demeanor now significantly calmer. "Thank you," he said before turning around.  "Wait!" Groose called. He rubbed the back of his head. "Lemme know how things turn out, will ya?" Pipit didn't bother to face the other. "Sure" he said flatly before turning the handle and disappearing back into Link's room.   
  
As he entered the room, Fi took notice of him and disappeared back into the sword.  Pipit glanced around the room and his eyes fell to what he was looking for.  He diluted the potion, as it had been suggested to him.  With haste he walked over to the fading boy.  He seemed even less coherent now, and it was quickly becoming more evident.  "Come on, Link.  Sit up.  You need to drink this." But the boy barely stirred.  _He can't do this on his own anymore._  Pipit stared at the bottle before taking a swig and holding it in his mouth.  He tilted back the other's head and persuaded Link's mouth to open.  Carefully he placed his lips against the other's and let a steady stream of the green liquid flow into the near unconscious boy's mouth.  His free hand occupied the boy's throat, trying to make him swallow.  _I hope I'm doing this right._   His doubts were soon cleared as he felt Link's throat move beneath his hand. It was tedious, but he repeated the action once more before he heard the door behind him creek open.  Curiously Fledge stared and the senior knight who didn't cease his actions under the new additions to the room.  "W-what are you doing?" he asked.  The doctor leaned to his left and spotted the half drained bottle.  "Can't drink on his own, huh?  That's a bit more serious than I anticipated." Fledge exhaled in relief. "Wow, for a second there I thought he was-" "There's no time to waste." The doctor cut him off as he gesticulated with an upward wave of his hand.     
  
  
Link, could hear the distinct sound of scissors as someone cut away his shirt.  He had to keep remembering to swallow the liquid that pooled at the back of his mouth.  The effort required to do so was discouraging, but the more potion he consumed, the easier it became.  For a moment, he thought he had falter and spilled the precious fluid, but the wetness that fell to trickled down his face was completely different from the viscous one in his mouth.  _If I can just open my eyes.  If I can just open my eyes for him._  But the sting that flooded over some of his lesser wounds only had him shutting his eyes tighter.  It was soon followed by a much flatter sensation of touch as the doctor moved to the more serious burns.  The lips at his closed and began to pull away.  Summoning strength he really didn't have to spare, Link pressed his mouth faintly against the other's before it pulled away.  A gasp of surprise echoed in the strained silence. Slowly Link pried open his eyes to look up at the other.  It was followed by a wince as one of his cuts was tended to, but he managed to force a weak smile.  He felt the potion beginning to alleviate the fog that surrounded him.    
  
Pipit gasped in surprise at the unexpected movement.  _Did he just kiss me?_ A hand crept to lie over his as the other attempted to bring the mostly empty bottle to his mouth.  With new found hope, Pipit eagerly assisted him.  Once the remaining potion was gone, he took away the glass and set it aside.  "You're awake." Pipit stated.  "Just barely.  Is there anything else I need to drink before I pass out?" Pipit hurried to grab more of the green liquid that appeared to rehydrate the other rapidly.  "Should I hold it for you?" he asked.  Link nodded, but held the glass anyway, just as he had before.  The taste wasn't one he favored and thus he tried to drink it as quickly as possible. "One more." Pipit directed as he grabbed a jar of red potion.  Once the bitter liquid was gone, Link let his arm fall.  "Can I sleep now?" he asked.  Pipit could see Link trying to hide the fact that he was gritting his teeth. "Yeah, you can rest now."  
  
\----------------  
  
The amount of time it had taken to patch up Link had Pipit concerned, but the doctor assured him that it was alright.  The boy now lied on his stomach.  A damp sheet covered his back and side, where the worst of his wounds laid.  "With the exception of one of the burns, none of his injuries by themselves were too serious.  There were just a lot of them.  What was most important was keeping him from slipping further into shock.  Between the blood loss and dehydration, I'm actually surprised he didn't." The doctor stood up and stretched his arms.  "Link is strong like that." Pipit said softly as he gazed at his fallen friend.  The doctor chuckled. "I suppose that is true. He'll probably be asleep for quite a while." A hand clapped on Pipit's shoulder and motioned for him to take a seat.  "Now let me get a look at that leg of yours.  You really shouldn't have been walking on it."  It now dawned on Pipit that he had indeed long ago tossed aside his crutches.  In his panic he had forgotten all about his injury.  And with that thought, a soreness crept up through him as his leg was manipulated and prodded. "You'll need to stay off this for a bit again.  No need to splint it, but it does need some rest." The doctor glanced around. "Say, where are your crutches anyway?"  Pipit thought for a moment. "Probably outside where I found Link." The doctor nodded and disappeared from the room.  Pipit slumped back in the chair. He again turned his head to Link.  With the adrenaline leaving his body, his face had grown tired.  He scooted back so he could rest his head against the wall.  "Goddess I hope you don't have to go back to that place again," he sighed.  Being careful not to disturb the other, he gingerly threaded his finger through Link's own.    
\-------------  
  
A knock at the door had him opening his eyes.  He blinked several times as he brushed away sleep. _How long was I out for?_ He thought.  The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded the boy of what had awoken him in the first place.  He looked up to be greeted by the last person he felt like seeing.  "Um, hey" Groose said passively.  Pipit furrowed his eyebrows, but Groose's unusual demeanor had Pipit's temper quickly subsiding.  "What do you want?" he asked, even he was surprised by the lack of hostility in his voice.  It came out more tired sounding than anything.  "How is he?" The pompadour sporting boy asked as he gestured at Link.  Pipit glanced over.  It seemed as though the other hadn't moved an inch since last he'd looked.  "He'll be alright.  All thats left is to let him rest...scared the crap out of me though." The last part he said to himself under his breath. He brushed his thumb over the back of Link's limp hand and unconsciously bit his lip.  "Um, hey, look.  I.. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time." The apology took Pipit by surprise.  He looked at the other, judging his sincerity.  Groose nervously scratched the back of his head.  "I guess..well after seeing you so worked up over him..the way you looked...I guess before I just assumed that two guys couldn't possibly..I mean-"   
"Groose, stop." Pipit cut him off.  Uncertainty painted itself over the other. "I forgive you.  I'm sure Link will too once he wakes up."  Groose nervously chuckled. "Do you know what time it is?" Pipit asked as he stretched.  Sleeping in a chair had done nothing for his spine.  "Uh, yeah.  It's about one or so."  Pipit looked around and found his crutches leaning against the desk.  He snatched them up, and remembering what the doctor had said, rose to his foot.  "You still need those?  But I thought I saw you last night without them." Groose question.  "I really shouldn't have been walking, but my own injuries weren't my biggest concern at the time." Pipit said as he neared the door.   _I hate to leave him alone like this, but a I really should eat something._   Groose stepped out of the way to let the other through.  _Well, at least I don't have to go very far._   Not sure what to do with himself, Groose followed him into the cafeteria, but soon split upon seeing cawlin.  Heads turned to stare at the yellow clad knight.  His usual pristine appearance was absent and his bright demeanor had dimmed with fatigue.  In short, he looked terrible.  "Pipit!" called a high pitched voice from across the room.  Pipit turned too see Karane trotting over.  "Pipit, you look awful" she said as she slowed to stop beside him.  "Thanks" he said sarcastically with a smirk.   "oh, you know what I mean." She playfuly swatted him and laughed.  Pipit continued to make his way to the Lunch line with Karane following.  "But on a serious note, are you alright? You do look pretty bad," she pried, taking up Pipit's tray for him.  "I don't know if I should say anything here.  I'd rather not start a commotion." Pipit more or less thought out loud. Karane smiled with delight. "oo sounds scandalous.  Might this story involve Link?" She raised her eyebrows to further tease her classmate.  "Yes, but not in the way you're trying to insinuate" he eyed her back, calling out the implication she had made.  A familiar clap found Pipit's ears and he turned toward the sound.  Karane watch as Pipit and the little girl made strange hand gestures at one another.  Then without a word, the little girl ran off.  "What was that about?" she questioned.  "That's Itella.  She's one of the new kids.  She's deaf and sometimes has a hard time keeping up in class, so I'm tutoring her.   In return she's teaching me how to talk with my hands." Karane giggled "And she claps to call you. That's adorable."  Pipit shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks for carrying my tray, by the way." He looked around and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Would you mind doing me the favor of carrying it to Link's room?  I don't want to leave him alone for too long." Karane's previously lighthearted expression was replaced with concern.  "um, yeah sure. Is something the matter?" Pipit didn't answer.  Instead he merely made his way back to the other knight's room.   
  
The door clicked shut behind them and Pipit fell into the chair he had previously occupied.  Karane slowly walked toward Link.  Pipit took the tray from her hands, fearing she might drop it, and set it aside.  "Is...is all that blood?" her voice came out shaky. Pipit raised his eyebrows and the realization of what Karane thought she was seeing hit him.  "oh, oh no it's, it's not blood. Well, most of it isn't.  It's just potion." He said  with a jolt.  "It was easier to just cover the burns with a sheet than to bandage them individually."  He could hear a sigh of relief escape the girl. Then she turned and punched him in the arm.  "Don't scare me like that." She scolded. "So, what happened to him?" her voice dropping back to concern.  Pipit shook his head.  "I don't know.  He hasn't been conscious enough to tell me."  Gently he unwound Link's fingers from the blanket and took the hand within his own.  He could feel the girl's eyes on him, waiting for something.  "He'll be okay. He's through the worst of it" a sniffle escaped Pipit that he hadn't intended on. Karne placed a hand on his shoulder.  "If you're not up to patrol tonight I'll-" "no, no it's alright.  It'll give me some time to clear my head." Karane nodded and let her hand sip from the boy's shoulder.   
"I've got to get going, but I'll stop back later" she waved good bye with a smile that Pipit half heartedly returned.  He looked down at the still hero.  "Truth is I really don't want to go on patrol, but I need the money."  He brushed the back of Link's hand with his thumb.  "But, I don't want you to wake up alone either.  Maybe I will take her up on her offer." He let his head thunk back against the wall. "There's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to ask you."   _Don't cry. There is no reason to be crying.  He's ok now._  Pipit's breath caught in his throat as he held back the urge to release all the pent up feelings inside himself. He sniffled again as his body betrayed him. Weakly fingers curled around his. Immediately his gaze fell back to Link.  "Link?" He choked.  The boy squeezed his hand but made no other attempt at appearing conscious.  "Can you open your eyes?" Slowly, the blonde's lids flittered open. The cerulean disks peered at Pipit from under Links brow. They were overlaid with exhaustion and pain, but alive and vibrant. "Tired" he said, his voice was raspy and barely a whisper. _Figures, all that heat and smoke must have done a number on his throat._  Link smiled and clicked his tongue. Pipit leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on the boy's lips. A quiet, and slightly pained, chuckled emitted from Link. Pipit couldn't help but laughed too. Their smirks turned the kiss languidly playful. Pipit pulled back enough to look at the other as he spoke. "did you just call me like a remlit?" Link winked at him in response.  Pipit grinned snarkily, but his expression quickly melted into an adoring smile.  _Beat to hell, yet still charming as ever, haha._  "how're you feeling?" He asked.  Link pulled his hand free and held his throat.   
"Not well. Pain, tired, throat sore."  
"Want some water?" Link nodded. Pipit turned to try to grab the bottle on the desk, but it remained just out of his reach.  Admitting defeat, he picked up his crutches and hobbled over. "Need help sitting up?"  Pipit asked as he handed the other the glass bottle.  Another nod.  He sat down carefully next to the other and scooted close. "Come'mere" he pulled Link up to lean against him. Within moment the water was gone.    Pipit took the glass and slowly rose to return it to its place on the desk.  He turned to find Link struggling to get to his feet. "Link, don't." He hobbled over "You shouldn't be up yet." The boy shook his head and place a hand to his throat. "bathroom," he rasped.  Pipit discarded one of his crutches and reached out to help the other up.  A thought dawned on him and had him shuffling over to the dresser instead.  "You might want to throw these on."  Link blushed and took the pants being handed to him and made a circling gesture with his hand.  Pipit took the hint and turned around.  "Being modest today?" he laughed.  "They look bad? Need a shirt?" Link asked.  Pipit turned around and contemplated the question. "They look terrible, but getting a shirt on and off of you is going to hurt…a lot."  Link waved his hand as if to say, "Fuck it, lets go."  Pipit nodded and headed toward to door to hold it open for the limping knight.  While he was at it he glanced around the hall.  _I really hope no one takes notice._  Unfortunately that was not the case.  Link didn't seem to notice the shocked gasps that came from a few of the remaining people in the cafeteria.  Pipit tried his best to ignore them as he saw to making sure Link crossed the hall safely.  As he waited outside a familiar mass of blue hair neared him. [Pipit!] Itella signed as she hustled over. [Is Link ok?]. For a moment he wondered how the two knew each other, but it was more likely that Itella just knew of Link.  "No" he signed back simply.  The words to explain were far beyond him. [what happened?] Pipit assumed she asked.  "I don't know."  _I wish I could explain this better._  
  
Link staggered out of the bathroom.  Every fiber of his being felt like it was still on fire.  "I didn't know you could sign" he whispered.  Pipit turned on instinct and missed the end of Itella's next sentence. He quickly glanced back and the girl repeated herself.  "Itella has been teaching me." He said.  Itella turned to Link and made a series of gestures Pipit was unfamiliar with.  To Pipit's surprise Link responded with what he could gather was something about fighting a giant fire monster.  Link even laughed silently, knowing there was no need to strain himself since the girl couldn't hear him anyway.  Sensing the confusion, he turned to his other half "My mother..was.. mostly deaf."   
  
Pipit could see a glint of sadness cross the other's face at the mention of his mother.  "Sorry." He said casting his glance away. "It's ok, it was a long time ago."  Link reassured him.  "well, we should get you back in bed.  You can fill me in on this fire monster you were fighting." Link nodded and said goodbye to Itella, who skipped off happy as a lark.   
\----------  
  
Pipit helped the other ease back down to the bed.  It pained him to see the other grit his teeth as the slightest shift of his skin sent him reeling.  He was about to return to his chair but a light tug at his tunic had him halting.  Link patted the bed, urging Pipit to sit next to him.  A smile spread over him as he happily plunked down and was soon used as a pillow.  The weight was comfortable on his chest, and the long sought after contact was satiating.  "I know it hurts to talk, but I'm dying to know what did this to you," Pipit said as he combed his finger's through Link's hair.  "fought a monster made of rock and lava.  It spit fire.  Worst part was when it hit me." He motioned to the large burn that crept down his side. "Threw me a good eight feet too."    
  
Link felt the fingers in his hair curl slightly and the body beneath him tense with worry.  Slowly he turned and pushed himself up to meet the other's lips with his own.  It was a gentle kiss, meant to comfort the boy; it was almost like a tactile apology.  Link felt the need for a verbal one as well.  "I'm sorry," he said.  Pipit shook his head.  "It's not your fault destiny has chosen you."  A hand caressed his face.  It paused momentarily on the edge of the bandage that covered the scrape at his forehead. Link leaned foreword, again capturing trembling lips, as if he could take away all the pain with soft touches.  Pipit broke away.  "I just worry.  You're gone for so long and I have no way of reaching you.  You can't reach me either."  Link pondered a moment. "What about Vin?  He might grow big enough to withstand the flight.  And I'm sure you could train him for it." Pipit's face shifted to an expression of deep contemplation as he considered the proposal. "You know, that might actually work.  He has gotten quite big.  Since he's still young, conditioning him for the journey might not be too difficult." Link's face was seized and a quick peck graced his lips. "You're brilliant." Pipit said, an equally brilliant smile returning to his face.  Link chuckled before releasing a loud yawn. "I'm going to go back to sleep.  I'm beat." He snuggled back to his cozy spot, nestled close against the other. "Wake me up before you leave for patrol." Pipit check the time.  "Kay. Tomorrow, after class, if you're up to it, let's get lunch.  I have so much to tell you about." Link played absentmindedly with the hem of Pipit's tunic. "It's a date" he mumbled before drifting off again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d4zg0fn

"Too tight?" Pipit asked.  A pang crossed his heart as the other flinched under his touch.  Link shook his head.  "It's fine.  There's no avoiding the pain anyway."  He place a kiss on the back of Link's neck.  "At least now you can wear a shirt." he said as he finished winding the bandage around the boy's waist. "Do you need help wrapping your leg?" Pipit let his hand linger and fall to the boy's hip.  "I wrapped it before you got here, but I'll need help with my shirt.  I can't reach over my head." Pipit grabbed the garment that lay at the edge of the bed. It had a few discolored patches sewn into it, but it was his most comfortable.  "Here, I brought you one of mine.  It'll be looser on you than one of yours."  
  
"Thanks," he said as he turned to face the other.  Pipit slipped the boy's arms through the sleeves and carefully pulled the fabric over Link's head. Link shook his hair back into place and adjusted the too big shirt on himself.  The sleeves were too long, and ran to end just after his knuckles.   _This must be a baggy shirt even on Pipit_ .  "hmh hmh, you look adorable" Pipit chuckled as he took hold of the sleeve ends.  A pout came over the blonde knight.  "I am not."    
  
Pipit smirked.  _Haha, I guess when I was eighteen I might not have wanted to be called adorable either_ .  "I don't get to call my boyfriend adorable?" He questioned as he swung Link's arms in the sleeve.  Link took back his hands and looped his arms to hang around the other's neck.  "Nope." He placed his forehead against Pipit's.  The corner's of the boy's lips crept into a mischievous smile. "Gah, you licked my nose!" Pipit complained and wiped away the wetness. He shot a fleeting glare at the other who was overcome by laughter.  "Jerk" He said as he moved to straddle the other's lap and lay a kiss on the other's lips.  Arms encircled his waist and he pulled away from the other's mouth.  "Lets go eat." And with that he hopped off Link and took up his crutches. "Tease" Link called at him.  "psh, you love it" he goaded.  As he began to walk away a tug at his tunic had him toppling back onto the bed, or more specifically onto Link. "So, where are we eating?" the boy asked as he encircled his arms around Pipit's waist.    
"I was just going to go to the cafeteria.  Did you want to go someplace else?"   
"Lets eat outside."  
"Alright, how about by the waterfall.  Are you up to the walk?"  
"Sounds good.  We can Bring Vin and …"  
"Ro and Lu" Pipit finished the sentence. "Their feather's are coming in now.  Vin is pitch black, Ro is red, and Lu is Pink." The arms trapping him released and he moved to stand. Link winced as he followed suit, but seemed to stand with a bit more ease than last time. "Shall we then?" he asked.   
\-----------------------------------  
  
"So that's how you know Itella" Link mused before taking another bite of his food.  "Yeah, it was kind of exciting.  It got me thinking about maybe getting trained for night watch." Link canted his head. "I thought you wanted to teach advanced flying?"  _Damn, the boy pays attention_ .  "I was and I still want to, but...I don't know." He prodded his food with his fork.  "Hey, Pip, why aren't you wearing your pin?"  Pipit kept his head down and continued to poke at his food. "I should be wearing it, huh? If only for the academy's sake.  I just don't think it was all that heroic of me.  Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have gotten it." He felt the other scoot closer and gently wrap his arm around him.  "Nonsense, you thought quickly and devised a solution to an uncommon problem.  What if the other knights weren't as observant as you.  Would they have been able to coax those two back to the ground?" Pipit picked up his head to look at the other. "I guess so."   
  
Link knew he should change the topic soon, lest the other fall to the brimming gloom.  "So how long have you been out of your cast?" He asked. "Only a couple days.  I was walking on it before, but I kind of overdid it, and was ordered off it again." He leaned against the other and looked up at him. "But I'd do it again in a heartbeat."  Link smiled.    
  
Pipit continued to stare up at him.  _I still can't believe I have him.  I never thought in a million years I'd ever be able to even sit with him like this_ .  "I'm so glad I fell off that roof." Arms pulled him into a backwards hug. "Me too, but don't you ever do that again." Vin fluttered up to perch himself on Link's head and peer down at him.  "I think Vin is jealous." But the light hearted remark wasn't acknowledged. Upon second glance Pipit noticed that the other had shut his eyes and frozen in place. His arms looked like they had stopped midway as if to halt the instinctive motion to swat away the bird.  Quickly Pipit removed the avian.  "Sorry, I'll teach him not to do that." Link leaned back to rest on his elbows.  "I'm just glad I didn't hit him. I'm so used to those birds trying to kill me."   
  
Link reached out to pet the black bird.  "Link, what goes on down on the surface? I know you're looking for Zelda, but you keep coming back here injured worse and worse." Uncertainty crossed Link's face.  _Should I tell him?_  "Well…" he looked up at the sky briefly. "It's hard to explain. I've been going through these temples.  They're always loaded with monsters and traps, and there is always locked passages I have to figure out how to open." he paused. "And that guy, Ghirahim. He's such a creep. Basically, there are a lot of obstacles in my way."  Pipit moved to sit cross legged. A slight hurt crept over his face. "That's all you can say, huh? I guess the details must be pretty important if they're a secret." Link nodded, slightly guilty from keeping so much from the other.  "At least I'll have Vin soon." He said. Pipit reached over to grab the forgotten meal. "That's true," he said before taking a bite. Link went to sit up, but faltered. For a moment he thought his back would meet the ground, but when it didn't he could see the other had a firm grasp on his shirt. He let himself be pulled back up. "We should start heading back. You look tired" Pipit suggested, popping the last bite into his mouth. Link quickly finished his food and helped the other pack up.   
  
\-------------------  
Just as they were passing Pipit's house, Link came to a halt. "Mind if we stop for a bit?" Pipit was hesitant, but agreed and opened the door for the other.   _Good, she's not here_ . Link took a seat at the table and rested his head on crossed arms.  "You wanna lie down for a bit?" the older knight asked. A concerned hand graced the boy's shoulder. Link rose from the table and looped his arm over the other. Pipit leaned to look at his face. "You ok?" he asked. The sudden need for his assistance had him worried. "Mhm, I'm just kind of tired all of a sudden." They made their way over to the only clean portion of the house; the space that served as Pipit's room.  Remembering that Link couldn't lie on his right, Pipit took the space closest to the wall. "Your bed is comfy" Link commented as he nestled himself in the other's arms.  Pipit let his eyes fall shut. "Really? It's rather poorly made." He felt the other inch closer to nuzzle him.   
"Well, then maybe it's you that's comfy." Before he could respond a content sigh hummed; a result of the other trailing a string of light kisses along his neck. The clasps the held up his collar were undone and it fell to reveal his own collar.  There too, more caresses fell. "Teeth" Pipit commanded. Link chuckled lightly. "So, that's how you like it, huh?" A smirk crawled over the older knight's lips. "If I recall correctly, you didn't seem to mind it either." The ambiance changed as Pipit gasped at the bite that was firmly placed at the crook of his neck. "Just don't leave marks where my collar won't cover them." The end of his sentence was nearly lost to the sensation spreading through his skin. The skin that had just been marred was now being sucked at. Pipit pulled the other from his neck to place a wanting kiss on his lips.   
  
Link pressed back and propped himself up on his elbow to relieve them of the awkward angle they were at.  Pipit snaked one arm carefully around his waist and let the other move up to place his hand gently on the back of Link's neck. However, fatigue was taking its toll on the blonde and he soon dropped back onto the bed. He casted his glance sideways to a disappointed Pipit.  "Too tired. Com'ere." With that he pulled the brunette over, effectively reversing their positions. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough for this?" A gentle touch caressed his face. "I've wanted to be with you since I left. I'll be damned if I pass up the opportunity to do so." Lips crashed against his own. The sentence he had uttered was all the encouragement Pipit needed. The hand at the back of his neck returned with more vigor and soon made it's way back into his hair. Link pulled his mouth away just far enough to speak. "You like playing with my hair, don't you?" a slight tease in his voice. "No," a quick peck landed on the blonde's lips. "I love playing with your hair." a devious spark flared in Pipit's eyes. "Especially because it does this to you." He said while simultaneously running his nail's up the nape of Link's neck and through those damned tresses.   
  
The boy's eyes fluttered shut and a murmur, that was almost a purr, escaped his throat as he embraced the touch. Pipit took the opportunity to capture the blissful lips. Link shifted to hold his beloved, but flinched in pain. "Link?" Pipit asked. "I'm alright, just moved in the wrong direction. Could you.." He motion for the other to move to his right side. Pipit gladly shifted, inwardly grinning as a thought passed through his mind.  _He's left handed anyway._  A hand crept around to rest on his back as he returned to taking the other's lips with his own. This time he let his hand trace Link's uninjured side. Link's hand, being slightly more adventurous, wandered up the other's tunic. Pipit could feel the pout that fell over him as he was denied entry by the belt that secured his tunic in place. The yellow clad boy chuckled at the other's predicament. Purely to antagonize him he snuck his hand under the baggy cotton shirt, letting light touches graze the skin that he knew wasn't covered by bandages.  "Eep" Link said as he quickly moved away from the touch. Knowing the other would be confused, he thunked his head against the yellow fabric. "That tickled." When the boy brought his face back up, Pipit could see a blush had made it's way to it.  Pipit snickered and shook his head. Abruptly a thought occurred to him. It wasn't like he had any walls around his bed. If his mother returned, they'd be caught red handed. "I'll be right back." He said as he climbed off the other. It was a short distance to the door, so he only bothered with one crutch. With a click the door was locked and he made his way back. "Doesn't she have keys?" Link called over. "Not to the deadbolt." Pipit grinned as he discarded the pesky belt to the floor before crawling back to lay with the other.   
  
Link wrapped his arms around the one in yellow and pulled him close. "Is that an invitation?" Pipit leaned over him to nibbled at the pointy ears. "Is that a request?" he whispered before running his tongue along the delicate appendage. Link's hold on Pipit loosened and the boy moved to hover over him, one leg crossed over to lie between his own.  The slink of chain mail being jostled echoed in the somewhat quiet room as Link slid his hands under it. Pipit halted his actions and let his eyes fall shut as Link's touch traced over him, reading his contours like brail. Nails treaded lightly up his bare back, inducing a pleasant shiver. Link pulled the other forward and captured his lower lip before releasing it to allow in the tongue that asked for entrance. Harder this time he brought his nails back down the other's smooth skin. The muffled moan only provoke him to continue, but Pipit broke away from their embrace. However, it was only to rid himself of the cumbersome clothing that concealed his torso.   
  
As he pulled the garment over his head the distinct feeling of hot breath fell over his skin. It was shortly followed by a devious mouth that smiled against his flesh as it left a single kiss upon his chest. "Help me with mine?" Pipit tossed aside the bundle of yellow, somehow managing to have it land perfectly on the chair behind him, but this wasn't noticed. "Goddess, the way you talk." Pipit admired as he restrained himself from hastily ridding the other of his cotton confines. Slowly he helped the other to sit up. With utmost care he slipped the shirt over Link's head and passed his arms. For a moment he simply stared. Lightly he placed his hand over the gauze that crossed Link's chest.   _There isn't a burn here, or a cut. I know exactly where they all are. I know his body well, but this feels immensely different. I don't think I've ever felt quite like this before._  Like running through a maze, he ran his fingers over the undamaged skin, down, until his hand rested on the boy's thigh. He pulled Link forward into his lap and held him tightly.   
  
Link relaxed into the other's arms, confident that he wouldn't accidentally hit the more painful injuries. He nuzzled Pipit's neck before brushing off the hat that, by some magical force, still graced the boy's crown. Just for the hell of it he pulled back a bit so he could mess up the brunette's hair. Pipit raised his eyebrows and looked up then back at Link. "You do realize this means war," he playfully stated.  Link expected his own tresses to be tousled, but instead lips came to meet his neck. They gave way to kisses that soon turned to playful bites, that in turn drew a needy noise out of him. Link hung his head as Pipit moved up his hair line, teasing the sensitive skin. Lazily and almost absentmindedly, because he was enjoying the moment of contentment, Link played with the other's ear, tracing the curves of the intricate shape. It was only when the other's hushed hum of a moan graced his own ears that he truly realized what exactly he was doing.  A hand crept up his back and held him close, urging him to continue. While he did so, throwing his mouth into the mix as well, he noticed hands had come to rest tentatively over his hips. They toyed with uncertainty at the hem of his pants.  _He'll never make a move if I don't do something._  
  
Pipit drew in a sharp breath, less so because the other had just bitten his ear and more so because of the hips that rocked into his. Hands, no longer fearful, pulled the boy against him. "Ah, Link." He voiced amorously as their movements synced. Hungrily he pressed his lips to the other's. A lustful courage now flowed through his veins. "Link, do you want me to um..is it ok if I..?" he asked, again toying with the hem of the other's pants. "mhm. It's very ok." Cerulean eyes gazed into azure and Link guided his hand to the draw string of his pants. Nervously Pipit pulled at the knotted string. It taunted him by staying tied. He paused and hid his face. "Pip, relax." Link's voice was soothing and had the red faced knight picking his head back up. "Sorry, I'm just...I've never done this before. You're um..you're the first guy I've been with. It's a bit different." Link smiled and caressed the other's face. "Pipit, you're the first  _person_  I've been with. If anyone I should be the one with shaky hands." Link pulled the strings loose and brought the boy in for a kiss to calm his nerves.   
  
The boy's innocence became very apparent as he clung to Pipit. His breath drew in hitched and his eyes closed in bliss as the delicate touch moved over him. A kiss fell on his neck. The combination of sensations drew a whimper from low in his throat. Pipit cocked an eyebrow. "I wonder…" he voiced smoothly before flipping his grip so that with every stroke his wrist pressed against Link. The boy shuddered and buried his head against the other's chest. His hands fled up to Pipit's back as sensations comparable to electricity coursed through him.  
  
Pipit could feel the hot breath of the other on his chest as the boy panted. Every other moment it faltered to let through a desperate whimper or a needy moan. Nail's dug sharply into his skin. "ngh, Link, your nails."  
"Sorry" Link said, his voice hushed. Pipit leaned close to the other's ear "It's alright. Just try not to draw blood." he whispered before licking teasingly at Link's neck whilst simultaneously stroking faster. Link gasped quite audibly. He couldn't help but buck into the other's gentle touch despite the slight pain it caused him. Pipit let a pleased sound of his own hum against the other's neck. He placed his hand at the small of Link's back and rocked against him.  Link whimpered and moved one of his hands to grip at Pipit's hair. Pipit held him close as he began to tremble. His grip on the other grew tighter as he now made a conscious effort to bring Link over the edge. "Pip, hhh holy hell, Pipit" his voice was airy and lustful as he gave in to the touch. His back arched and his nails drug hard against Pipit's tender back. To his surprise, Pipit found he actually kind of enjoyed the feeling of Link's nails pressing into his skin, if only because he was the cause of it. Link shook like a leaf, the heat welling within him finally released and he fell panting into the other boy's embrace. Pipit placed a delicate kiss on his crown. The boy was clearly spent, having been tired to begin with.  For a moment, as the other basked in afterglow, Pipit was sure the favor was going unreturned. However, without warning Pipit found himself falling against the sheets as Link kissed his stomach and tenderly caressed his sides. "Link what are you.." his sentence faded out as the younger knight slowly undid the draw string that stood in his way and proceeded to run his tongue over the boy's length. Pipit's breath hitched and a whimper escaped his throat.   
  
Link ran a hand up the boy's thigh, letting it creep higher to his torso and fan out over his ribs. Pipit was tense with nervousness and Link could feel it. In truth, Link found himself a bit nervous as well. He was running purely on instinct and the boy's reactions. Seeking to sooth both of them, Link found Pipit's hand and entwined his fingers with the other's before taking him into his mouth.  _He's making such enticing sounds._  Link drank in the sweet noises and began complimenting them with his own harmony when Pipit spread his fingers through the boys golden locks. The unexpected vibrations made Pipit gasp and grab Link's shoulder.  "..Link.." his voice was hushed and docile as if the only word left in his mind was the boy's name. Having Pipit say his name was euphoric. He had never had the opportunity to be the source of cause for such a needy plea for more. Without breaking his pace, Link took Pipit's hand from his shoulder and placed it gently back on his neck before abandoning it. Fingers ran through his shaggy locks, back and forth dancing in rhythm with his own movements. It was mesmerizing.  What left Link's throat was more of a purr than a moan and it drove the other wild in more ways than one  
  
"ah- umnh Link," he whimpered without shame as he dragged his nails up Link's neck causing him to shiver and arch into the touch.  They were in sync, causing each other's reactions with their own expressions of desire. Link felt Pipit pull his hair hard as he began to writher beneath him, his hand grasping his own so tight it was almost painful, but Link enjoyed it. As small pearls began to trickle down his throat he knew the other was close. The boy curled his toes, his eyes had shut long ago, and in that moment all that was, was Link and him.   
  
He struggled to catch his breath, only just noticing how heavy he was breathing.   
"Link..that was..where the hell did you learn to do that?" he panted. Link sat up with a devilish grin, but it was quickly stolen as a wave of vertigo washed over him. Before he could register what had happened he was looking up at the ceiling.  Pipit came into view "You okay?".  Link blinked several times and put a hand to his forehead. "Overdid it a bit" he groaned, but before Pipit could become concerned the blonde looked up at him with a lustful smile "But it was worth it."  The two laughed and Pipit helped the boy slowly sit up.    
  
Link leaned against his other half, basking in the warm touch that grace his back. Gentle hands lowered him back down to the bed. "You should really rest now. That wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do." Pipit said as he brushed Link's hair from his eyes. "Yeah, I know." Pipit glanced at the clock. "I have to head out for patrol soon, but you can stay here." With a sleepy "Kay" Link rolled over, taking the blanket with him.    
\---------------------  
As he walked his rout, all Pipit could think about was Link and the events that had transpired.   _I don't think I've ever been this close to someone.  I mean, we barely did much if you really think about it, and yet...it feels like so much more. I've wanted this for some time, yearning for this feeling. What exactly is this feeling?_  
  
The sky was still dark when he was relieved of his duties and began the trek back to his house. In his haste he stumbled over the threshold as he entered the darkened room that was his house. Quietly he shuffled to his bed and took a seat at the edge. Link seemed small the way he was curled up in the blankets. Pipit place his hand delicately on the other and an unsettling feeling welled within him.  _He's shaking_ . Sure enough, when Pipit laid the back of his hand across Link's forehead, he found it hot to the touch. "Link, wake up" he said as he tried to rouse him from his sleep.  A pained grumble was the only response given.  _Shit, I can't carry him in this state. I'll have to bring the doctor to him._  
\-----------------  
Link awoke to a white ceiling and a damp cloth across his forehead. His limbs felt heavy and the sheer idea of moving hurt.  _Where am I?_  he wondered. He could hear someone shuffling in the background, but the clink he had come to associate with Pipit's gait was absent.  He let his eyes fall shut again. The foot steps grew louder and a stinging pain ran across him. He winced and shut his eyes tighter. "What's going on?" he asked through clenched teeth. The hands administering aid moved in such a way that he assumed the person was startled. "Good, you're awake" the doctor said. Link opened his eyes again. "Seems, your wounds fell to infection, but you should be up n' at em soon enough." Link processed the doctors words. He turned to find the man to his right. "Where's Pipit?" He asked. The doctor's face fell and he stroked his beard. "I think it would be best to give him some space right now, Link." A look of puzzlement befell Link. "I don't understand. What happened?" He asked. The doctor sighed. "It's not my place to explain. But, trust me. He'll show up when he's ready." Link thunked his head against the pillow and groaned. It wasn't long before sleep crept over him once more.  
  
  
Days had passed and still there was no sign of Pipit.  Link was growing restless. He was confined to the infirmary. He was barred from going anywhere else for fear of worsening his condition.  _What did I do? Why is he avoiding me? It must have been because of the other day. I must have scared him off. I didn't exactly get his permission to do that, but wouldn't he have stopped me if he hadn't wanted me to? He's so quick to anger. Is he mad at me?_  A groan escaped him as a defeated sigh left his mouth. "Hey, Link" He pick his head up to see Keet passing through. The boy momentary disappeared and returned downing what looked to be aspirin. "How you feeling?" Keet asked.  "Terrible, I think Pipit is mad at me." Link blurted out. It was all he could think about and the word vomit had simply spilled forth without thought. "Why's that?" Keet took a seat at the foot of his bed looking calm and nonchalant as ever. "I haven't seen him in days. Last I saw him was before my fever spiked. And then, when I woke up, the doc said Pipit had wanted to be alone." He picked his head up to better address the other. "Could you talk to him?".  Keet nodded. "Yeah, sure thing. I think I saw him by the sparring hall on the way here."  A friendly pat clapped against Link's leg in a reassuring manner as the boy rose to his feet.  _I hope this doesn't backfire._  
\------------  
  
Pipit swung at the wooden poll. His form was poor and he knew why. He just couldn't get Link off his mind. He swung harder and took a sizable chip out of the log. "This isn't working he mumbled to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hey, Pipit." a voice called from behind him. He turned to see Keet approaching him. "What's up?" he asked as he sheathed his sword. "I have something to ask you." Keet said.  He motioned for the other to come sit with him on the platform. Pipit followed suit, a confused expression on his face. "I'll get to the point. Link think's you're mad at him."  
Pipit's eyebrows rose in surprise.   
"What? Why would he think that?"  
"I'm not filled in on all the details, but he said he woke up and the doc said you wanted to be alone. Also that you haven't visited him since." The scowl that crossed Pipit's face verged on venomous. He took off toward the doors, but stopped halfway and turned toward Keet. "For the record, he's wrong."  
\----------  
  
Link was lying with his arms draped over his pillow, staring at the wall. Passing the time was becoming an incredibly difficult task. He was tired of reading, He didn't want to work on his wood carving, and sleep would no longer visit him. Thud chk thud, thud chk thud, thud chk stumble thud chk, thud chk thud. His ears perk and mix of emotions hung heavy in his gut. He turned his head away from the door. "Hey," Pipit said, his voice had regained it's composure. "Hey," Link replied listlessly. "Can I sit down?" Link scooted over wordlessly. "Link, I'm not mad at you." he said. His hand momentarily hung in the air before returning to his side. "Then why are you avoiding me?"  
  
The hurt in the boy's voice had Pipit knitting his brows and hanging his head in guilt. "I had a feeling you wouldn't remember. You were pretty out of it. And apparently that doctor can't relay a simple message." Link sat up and turned to face the other. "What do you mean?" Pipit opened his mouth to explain, but shut it again. He brought his gaze back up to meet the other's. "What exactly did the doctor say that made you think I was mad at you?" Link looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was in ear shot of their lovely conversation. "I asked where you were and he said you needed space. When I asked him why, he said it wasn't his place to explain." Pipit's hands curled into fists and he stood up abruptly. With his back to Link he crossed one of his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goddess damn it. That is  **not**  what I asked him to tell you if you didn't remember what I had said!" his voice had risen considerably. A silence came over the room.   
  
Link watched patiently.  _He's really pissed._  When Pipit did turn around his face was drawn in a rather forced looking calmness. He shuffled back toward Link, stumbling a bit as he went to sit back down. Link tentativly rested a hand on his shoulder. Pipit looked at him with frustrated eyes and spoke softly. "What I had told him to tell you was that I was upset and needed some time to myself, and that I would be back when I could handle seeing you like this." Link pulled him into a hug. Pipit simply leaned against him. "I couldn't stand seeing you lying there. That infection could have killed you if It got worse." The rise and fall of the boy's chest against his own ceased as Pipit held his breath. "Pip.." Arms hesitantly wrapped around him. "My mind wouldn't stop spiraling off into tangents. I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want to worry you. You needed rest and me panicking wasn't going to let you." a waver was invading the yellow clad knight's voice. Link pulled the boy from him and held him by the shoulders. "It's alright. I'm gonna be fine." He let go of the boy and tugged up the right side of his shirt. "Look, I'm already healing up." He said as he pulled aside the bandage.  The grotesque burn that had been there days earlier was gone and in it's place was the beginnings of new skin.   
  
Pipit glance briefly, but quickly averted his eyes. He turned away and sat hunched over, letting his head rest in his hands. There was a light tug at his tunic. When he didn't respond, it became more insistent. He gave up and complied. When he turned to the other tears stained his face. He found himself being pulled into a snuggle and clung to the body beside him. "You're lying on your right side." Pipit observed with a sniffle. "Mhm." Link hummed.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d53fciu

"oof" Link said as he fell to the floor. A hand came down to pull him back to his feet. "What does that put the score at?" he asked.  "Five to seven, your game." Pipit said while casually swinging around the wooden practice sword. Link sauntered over to the platform and took a seat. "Giving up?" Pipit called over as he made his way to sit next to the other. Link shook his head "Nah, just taking a breather." He took a sip from one of his glass bottles. As he set it down he saw the other try to conceal the fact that he had stumbled.  _He sure is stumbling a lot._   "Pipit, are you sure you should be on your feet? You keep tripping." The yellow clad knight sat down and took the water being offered to him. "I'm still using one crutch," he retorted before taking a swig. "If you say so." Link replied warily.  Pipit stared down at his foot. Slowly he rotated his ankle. "It's stiff. It was in a cast for a while.  It'll be good as new in no time." He said smiling at the other. Link reciprocated the gesture that soothed his concern. "Want to go to Gondo's shop?" Link asked as he laid back and rested his head on his arms. Pipit leaned into his line of sight. "Surrendering then?" Pipit smirked.  "I never surrender." A slight flicker casted behind Link's eyes as the corners of his lips crept upward. "Oh really? That's not how I remember it." he quipped. Link propped himself up on his elbows. "Then maybe I need to remind you."  He made motion to sit up all the way but found his forearms pinned to the floor. A playful kiss came to caress his lips before they pulled away slowly. "To Gondo's we go then?" Pipit asked as he removed himself from the other's bubble of personal space and stood up. Link fell back against the floor and pointed an accusative finger at the boy "Tease!"  
\-------------------  
"ah ha Link, Pipit, what brings you two here today?" Gondo boomed merrily.   
"Hey Gondo." Link said. He held up his arm to bring Vin into view. "I've got a challenge for you. Do you think you can make this guy a pair of goggles that will resist heat and protect him from the wind and dust and stuff?" Gondo thought for a moment. He leaned in closer and examined the bird. "Shouldn't be a problem. Wait here. I'll write up a list of materials." With that Gondo rummaged around his shop, jotting down notes every now and then. He removed his own goggles and briefly contemplated their structure before placing them back on his head.  "ah ha! This should do it" he said as he handed Link a piece of paper.  As Link looked over the list, Pipit saw a grimace briefly cross his face. "I think these shouldn't be too hard to get." He pocketed the paper and called Vin back to him. "Thanks Gondo." Link waved as Pipit and him exited the tent.   
  
"So what should we do with the rest of our day?" Pipit asked as he took Vin from Link.  The bird was getting antsy and he let it fly off to explore. "Wanna race?" Link said enthusiastically. "Loftwings?" Link nodded. "Alright, you're on. The usual rout?" Pipit said as he took up the other's hand. "Nah, something new." Link pulled out his map and pointed to a far off area. "There's and island here. I've been meaning to show you it anyway." Pipit took another glance at the map. "Alright, sounds good."   
  
Their whistles rang out in tandem and soon enough, the birds came into view. Red nuzzled Link and then to his surprise gave Pipit a nudge too. Link smirked. "Looks like Red approves of you." Pipit gave the bird a little pat. He would spare Link the details of what his loftwing had just done.  He climbed onto Fey and slung the crutch into the baldric that usually held his sword. "Ready?" Link said. Pipit nodded. "On three. One..two… three!" With that they took to the sky. Pipit took an early lead but Link was hot on his trail. Soon they were neck and neck. Pipit soared up just high enough to cross over Link and swipe his hat. "Hey!" Link called out before veering right to chase the yellow clad knight.  "Snatch that hat back, Red." The bird squawked and sped forward.   
  
Pipit looked over his shoulder just in time to see the accelerating loftwing and instinctively, but unnecessarily, ducked. The hat was yoinked from his hand and Link looked back at him with childish laughter. They head back on course for the little island with link in the lead. They could see the island coming into view ever so faintly. Fey sped fast to catch up and with a prod to her side flew up higher.   
  
The distance between Link and the island was shrinking rapidly and Link was certain he would win. But just as soon as that certainty came, it left. Soaring high above him was Pipit. He stared in aw as the other executed a flawless spin, cutting through the wind as if it didn't exist at all. Shortly after Pipit, he descended slowly to the ground. "That was amazing. How did you do that?" Link said still awestruck by the feat. Pipit laughed. "I actually can't tell you. It's something you'll learn your senior year." The boy made and attempt to stand, but quickly fell back down hissing in pain. Link knelt down next to him. "I guess you were right about not walking on it." Pipit said while clutching the offending ankle. "Here, let me see it."    
  
Pipit leaned back on his hands as the other carefully removed his boot. A disapproving look fell over Link's face at the sight of the bandage wound firmly over his foot and up his leg. "You knew it wasn't healed yet." he said turning toward Pipit. "Kind of. I thought maybe it was just weak." With a shake of his head, Link sighed and continued examining his friend. It was almost as if his foot was only loosely connected or connected in the wrong places. The hand on his shoulder had him stopping instantly. A pained grimace had overtaken Pipit's face. "If it hurts this much, you really shouldn't have been sparring this morning." Pipit shook his head. "Wasn't this painful this morning. There's something really wrong with it isn't there?" Link nodded. "I couldn't tell you what, but it's definitely in no condition for putting weight on it." Pipit put his boot back on and took the hand offered to him. He threw an arm over Link's shoulder and looked around at the little island. It was rather plain, but as Link ushered him into the alcove he could see it was actually a cave. There were two levels inside the rock, one that was unreachable and the other that they were currently standing on. It was grassy and little wild-flowers dotted the space, but what was really spectacular was the near luminescent mushrooms. Link struck one and little sparkling particles flew off it. "How have I never noticed this place?" Pipit said as he gazed around.  
  
"It's not on the maps and it doesn't look like and island from far away." Link answered as he wrapped his arms around the other. Pipit turned to reach behind him and pulled Link in for a kiss. "Something tells me you had an ulterior motive for bringing me here." The boy said softly, still close to him. Link chuckled and placed a light kiss along Pipit's jaw line. "Maaaybee." Pipit turned to face him and looped his arms around his neck. "I am heading out today after all and I will be gone for a while this time. Wouldn't want to leave you all pent up," Link said, leaning his head back to better allow for the kisses tenderly brushing against his neck. "mmm, how selfless of you," Pipit snarked. Link picked up the other by the waist and walked them farther into the cave until his back met a wall.   
  
Unwrapping one of his arms, Pipit tugged Link's shirt and motioned for them to slink to the floor so he wouldn't have to stand. Casually he moved to straddle the other's lap. "Not gonna scamper off again, are you?" Link asked, not serious at all. Pipit rested his forehead against the other's. "What makes you think I'd do that?" Link looped his arms around the boy's waist. "Well, the last two times you sat on my lap, you kissed me and scampered away." Pipit smirked and a light laugh hummed behind his lips. "Tease" Link accused him. "Yeah, I guess I am." He ran his finger's through the other knight's hair. "But you're just so fun to tease."   
  
Before Link could reply, Pipit had cupped his face in his hands and brought the blonde into a rather ravenous kiss. He pressed back, capturing Pipit's lip gently between his teeth. A soft pleased hum emitted from the older knight. Briefly he sucked at it before releasing it to grant the tongue entreating entrance as it wished.   
  
_He's getting better at this. Not that he was bad at it in the first place._  Pipit thought. It brought a smile to his lips and his tongue retreated so he could leave a kiss at the corner of the boy's mouth before letting more cascade down his jaw. Link leaned back against the wall; a noise emitted from his throat that made it clear he was enjoying himself.  Pipit took the opportunity to use the same wall to brace himself as he ran his other hand down Link's side. Hands came up to his chest and unbuckled his baldric with familiar ease. It fell to the floor with a light click. Link's own made a much heavier thud. Arms wrapped around Pipit's waist and pulled him closer, but the curve of the wall would only allow for so much space, lest Pipit hit his head.   
  
Link leaned to fall against the grass, taking the other with him. Pipit sat up and stared at him in adoration. His hat had come off and left his tresses scattered about, and his arms laid carelessly at either side of his head. "You're being quite passive today." Link was glad he hadn't said submissive. His face was already flushed enough. "I was wondering what it was like to be.." He lost eye contact with embarrassment. "..passive." Pipit turned his head back to look at him and caressed his face. A loving smile stared back at Link. "You're blushing. It's cute." He leaned down to place a kiss on the red-faced boy's forehead. "I'll gladly still your curiosity." Pipit was, however doing nothing to still Link's embarrassment.   
  
He laced his fingers through the other's, that were still at either side of his head, while simultaneously coming to lay closer to him. Shifting to lean his weight onto his left leg, he let his right lie on the other side of Link's. "Careful not to hit my ankle." He whispered before capturing the blonde's earlobe. "Kay," Link murmured, somewhat taken by the sensation of Pipit's tongue over his skin. As he continued his assault on the boy's pointed ears he felt Link's leg cross over his own.  _Why do I find his every movement so endearing?._   The thought was quickly dashed from his mind as a needy whimper graced his ears. He abandoned one of Link's hands to tangle his finger's through those blonde locks he adored; it was quickly becoming a habit. He let his finger nails tread lightly over Link's skin, drawing a pleasant shiver from the one beneath him. Fingers curled in the fabric of his tunic. He let go of the other hand to get that damned belt off himself, but quickly returned it to the ground. It seemed to startle Link. "ha, forgot I was leaning on that." Link chuckled and undid the buckle Pipit had meant to. The belt slipped to the floor with a clink that was soon mirrored by the other belt.  _damn belts._  Tired of only having one hand at his disposal, Pipit dropped to his side. Link's arm came up to wrap around his waist while he threaded his own beneath the boy's head to replace the hand formally in Link's hair. He pulled him close and again pressed his lips to the other's, capturing and recapturing them with brimming desire. His free hand now wandered up to sneak under chain mail.   
  
Link pulled the other against him as the kiss deepened. The nails running along his bare back had him twitching here and there whenever they hit a particularly sensitive patch of skin. He pulled the other to lie atop him and fed his hands up under the yellow tunic, chain mail shinking as it was pushed aside.  _I cant get enough of him. Just the feeling of his skin...dear goddess._  He drew his nails down the smooth flesh of Pipit's back. The action had the knight inhaling a sharp breath and arching into the touch. Pipit propped himself up enough to grab the bunched up fabric and pull it over his head, however he completely missed the layer of metal. He was about to go back for it when hands brushed over his torso. "I've never seen you without that tunic over your chain mail." Pipit canted his head. "You like?" he teased affectionately. Link fiddled with the metal edge. "It has a certain charm." He continued what the other had started and soon had both layers on the ground behind him, the cotton shirt taking the hat with it. After a moment of shameless staring he sat up on his elbows, only to be pulled up the rest of the way by his collar. The cool air pricked at his bare skin as the other slowly removed each layer from his person. A small frown crossed the brunette's face at the sight of bandages. "You can remove those too if you want. They don't really need to be there." Pipit placed a hand over the other's hidden side. "I don't want you to get sick again." Link brushed away the other's hand and pulled loose the tape that held the bandage in place. "The skin has already grown back. It can't get infected again."   
  
As the bandages unwound Pipit could clearly see where burns had once graced the other's skin. Discolored patches of fresh skin trailed up his side and a scar had made itself evident across his shoulder. Pipit traced it lightly. "They're hideous aren't they?" Link said discouraged. Pipit pushed Link back to the ground. Lovingly he placed a kiss on the offending mark. "They're part of you now and" He proceeded to kiss the marks at the boy's side. "Nothing. about you. is hideous." He came back up and out of sheer curiosity licked the scar on Link's shoulder. "hmh, they taste different that the rest of you." There was a trace of humor in his voice as he noted how terribly worded what he was saying was. Link too laughed and to Pipit's surprise, replied with something even worse. "How would you know? You haven't tasted the rest of me yet." Pipit scoffed. "Perv" he teased. He let himself rest against the other. Fingers brushed lazily through his short hair. "It's nice to feel your skin against mine without those bandages." Link mused. He shifted to nuzzle Link's neck affectionately. "It is." A content silence fell over them as they basked in each other touch.  
  
"Link?" Link turned his head to the voice. "mhm?" Lips gently brushed over his before pulling away. "I think...I think I love you." Link held him tighter, sensing he was a bit nervous by the air of his voice. "What do you mean 'you think'?" Pipit casted his gaze away sheepishly. "I don't know exactly. But it almost feels like I care about you too much. You're always on my mind. I..it's.." He looked back at Link, waiting for a reply. "Kind of overwhelming isn't it?" a smile of understanding visibly put the other at ease and had him leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too, Pip."  He whisper next to the other's ear. A whimper escaped the brunette as the delicate intricacies of the appendage were dexterously traced.   
  
He let his head fall to the crook of Links neck. Murmurs left his throat as he drank in the sensations leaping like electricity across the flesh of his ear and down his neck. Light touches danced over his spine until they reached the small of his back.  There they lingered to play with the hem of his pants. The equally playful but firm bites at his neck had him all but forgetting about the adventurous hand. An airy moan left his lips as skin high on his neck was sucked at and soothed over. However the bliss was abruptly cut when Link cursed. "Shit." Link pulled Pipit from him and looked at what he had just done. "What?" Pipit asked, thoroughly confused. "Thats gonna leave a mark." Link said regrettably. Pipit felt the offending love bite.  _There is no way my collar is covering that._  "Sorry" Link said. Pipit shrugged. "Screw it."  Link peered at him from under his brow. A smirk was quickly crossing his face. "Now get back here." He said as he brought Link back into his embrace. The boy's leg crossed over his own. He never realized it, but he was quite a bit taller than Link and this difference had Link nestling perfectly in his arms. The chaste thought didn't last long and let way for his mind to stroll directly into the gutter. Pressed so close against him he could feel just how aroused the other had become. Taking hold of the boy's leg, he rocked against him. The hands at his back gripped tighter as the action was reciprocated. The tactile request was soon followed by a tongue at Pipit's collar. With only his fingertips grazing the boy, he slowly moved his hand to trail up the younger knight's thigh.   
  
Link buried his head against Pipit's chest as agonizingly gentle caresses teased him through the clothing he wished wasn't there. "uhm, Pipit. I'm not- hhh- not going to last much longer if you keep doing that." The touch left him and the soft rustle of fabric could  be heard. Lips brushed against his ear as Pipit spoke softly next to it. "Did you want to stay close like this?" Link tugged at the edge of the other knight's pants and let his fingers dip under the hem as he traced it's band to the knotted string. "Yeah," he replied as he pulled the strings loose. Pipit's touch was warm, but had a slight shudder coursing through him.   
  
Pipit leaned into the other's grasp. Link was mimicking what had been done to him days prior. The only difference being the contrast of his calloused fingers and the soft skin of his wrist. Noticing the ease at which their limbs were tangled a thought occurred. "I have a new appreciation for you being lefty" He said, a waver evident in his voice as he gasped. "Perv" Link accused against his chest. "Says the guy with his hand down my pants."  Link removed said hand and began tugging the other's pants out of the way. "Speaking of pants, I doubt we'll want to head back with them stained." Pipit followed suit "That is a good point." He had barely finished the sentence before a stifled moan melted into the blondes hair. He pulled Link up higher against him and, while grabbing the hair at the back of his neck, motioned him to play with his ears once more.  But his head soon returned to his chest when Pipit realized Link couldn't focus with what was being done to him.  _No matter, the sounds he's making are more than enough._  "Link" he said breathlessly. "Faster" He knew it would embarrass the boy and could feel the hot blush, but the request was complied with non the less. Teeth momentarily grazed his collar and a hushed whimper hummed against his skin. "Pipit" It took Pipit a moment to realize that no sentence was attached to his name and it brought a smile to his lips. He tilted the other's head up to capture Link in a passionate needy kiss. He could almost taste how good the other was feeling and it was damn near pushing him over the edge. Their kiss broke if only for air.   
  
Link halted Pipits movements and had a sound of bemusement coming from him. "Catch up to me." He said before leaning up to capture the older knight's earlobe within his mouth, never ceasing the steady movement of his hand. The sharp inhale and amorous moans had Link wanting, but he wanted something else more than that. The finger's in his hair tugged harder and before long his ministrations had paid off and he found himself nestled against the other again.   
  
They were pulled as close as they could be and either could feel the hushed panting breath of the other lapping against their own skin. Pipit felt the other begin to tremble in ecstasy against him. He wanted desperately to give Link what he had implied and finally he could feel the binds that held him back begin to weaken. He snuck a peek at his lover. His mouth was helplessly parted and his golden hair hung scattered over closed eyes. Hitched breath caught in Pipit's throat and he could no longer keep his eyes open nor bother acknowledge that they had closed. "Link" his voice was barely above a whisper as he released the other's hair in favor of clinging to the boy's skin as heat engulfed him and his body tensed.  
\------  
Pipit wiped his hand off in the grass and adjusted himself before pulling Link to spoon against him.   _I could stay just like this forever._  Fingers entwined with his.  
"Hey, Link?"  
"Mhm?"  
"I don't just think I love you. I know I do." A light chuckle emitted from the tired boy beside him. "Love you too" the blonde mumbled before kissing the other's knuckles and drifting off.   
\-----------  
Pipit let Link have his sleep. The guy deserved it what with the events that lay ahead of him. However he knew one of them had to stay awake. When he was certain there was no rousing him (which for Link doesn't take long), Pipit begrudgingly broke away and began gathering their scattered belongings.    
  
\------------  
Link opened his eyes to a sea of yellow fabric. Groggily he picked up his head and looked around. "I was just about to wake you up." Link turned to look up at the voice. "Five more minutes," he said before cozying back into the other's lap. Pipit pushed him to sit up. "Come on, time to get up." The boy groaned in response, but did halfheartedly open his eyes. With a yawn, he stretched his arms and took in his surroundings. His tunic had been draped over him like a blanket and now lay tousled in his lap. The boy to left was already re-dressed and stared at him with a stupid grin. "What time is it?" Link asked as he scratched the back of his head. "Late afternoon. You haven't been asleep long. Although I figured you could use a nap before you head out." Pipit said as he tossed Link the rest of his clothing. "Bandages," the blonde said with an outstretched hand and a 'gimme' gesture. Pipit handed him the more or less neat pile. "Need some help?" Pipit asked before completely letting go. "It would be appreciated." Link said. His voice was still adorably sleepy. Pipit placed the pads of bandage against his skin, the still sticky tape held and he began to wind the long strips around the boy's middle and over his shoulder. Once it was secured in place, Link threw on his various layers and belts, and looked around for his hat. When he turned to ask Pipit if he had seen it, he found it being pulled down over his eyes. "Well, that answers my question." Link readjusted the green cap and smirked at the boy before him who was trying to stifle his laughter.   
  
Link stood up and offered a hand down to Pipit. He took it and carefully stood up, not daring to put any weight on his right foot. "Will you be able to fly?"  Link asked him as he took hold of his arm and waist. "Not likely." His voice held a sliver of melancholy as he was reminded of just how severely he actually was injured. Link let loose a whistle before lifting Pipit from the ground and heading outside the cave. Red landed with grace  and offered each of them an affectionate nudge before kneeling down, seemingly knowing he was to carry the two of them back. As they made their way back Link fell unusually silent. "Something on your mind?" Pipit asked. Link jerked out of his daze. "hm? No I was just wondering why Red keeps greeting you. He doesn't normally greet anyone else." Pipit smirked. "He's trying to get to know me, because he can sense that you love me."  The words felt both strange and wonderful as they rolled off his tongue. However this had Link knit his eyebrows in confusion. "But...Fey didn't greet me." The hurt in his voice rang clear. "At the time I was still unsure about what I was feeling." he put his hand over the other's. "what reason would I have to lie to you?" The question was less to be answered and more to console. A kiss landed on his cheek and he knew all was forgiven.  
\----------  
  
They landed swiftly and Link carefully scooped up the knight in yellow. "There is no convincing you not to take me to the infirmary is there?" Pipit said with a sigh. "Nope." They neared the door and Pipit reached out to open it, but before he could a small furry creature bursted through it and darted scatter-brained through Link's legs.  _Fuck._  Link did his best to take the impact of the fall, but the thud and resulting cry of pain told him he hadn't prevented the inevitable. Link scrambled out from under the other. "I'm Sorry, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" All Pipit could do was shake his head.  With guilt hanging over him, Link picked the other back up and hurried to the familiar white room.   
  
The poking and prodding of his ankle was near agonizing. "This hasn't healed right at all." The doctor stroked his beard in thought. "I can either break it again and try to shift it into the right spot, or I can just go in there and move it around myself." This statement had Pipit retracting his leg from the doctor' s reach and protectively guarding it. The normally confident azure eyes were now encompassed with fear and streaked with worry. Link searched the depths of his mind, trying to find another option for the bundle of nerves beside him. As the lightbulb went off he mentally smacked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Link moved to sit between them. "I think I have a better idea, but it might take me a day to retrieve it from the surface. I don't know if I can get back here before nightfall." The doctor threw up his hands. "It's worth a shot. His ankle isn't going anywhere." Pipit pulled him aside roughly. "Thank you." Link kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before speeding off to the surface once more. In the following silence Pipit had almost forgotten the doctor was there. "I see you two have a thing going on."  His voice was neither pleased nor disapproving. "um, yeah. Wasn't really a secret or anything. I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier." The banter was quickly making Pipit uneasy. The doctor scoffed as if Pipit had insulted his intelligence. "Oh, I certainly did, and If I ever see that curtain closed again, you better be dying."  Pipit slunk down in his seat and went through five different shades of red before the doctor had finished exiting the room.   
\------------------  
It was refreshing to be landing in the cool forest instead of the sweltering mountains. The temple once again stood in his path.  _I hope all the traps are still disabled_  Link thought as he ran through the doors. It was much easier to navigate now that he knew where he was going. Enemies still roamed the temple's halls, but he cut them down with ease. As Link made his way through, it seemed as though nothing had changed since he left. Even with this reassuring him, he still hesitated at the door to room where he had met the demon Lord.  _Zelda left. He has no reason to be here._  With a deep breath he pried open the towering door and set foot in the circular room. It was empty. The relief filled him with newfound energy and he sped toward the golden door across the hall. "One of them has to be here," Link said as he traipsed through the spring listening for the light glistening sound. "Master…" Link turned as Fi sprouted from the sword and merely pointed to his right. "There is a 90% chance that what you are looking for can be found in this direction." Link nodded. "Thanks, Fi." Try as he might, he couldn't run through the water and soon gave in to walking at a steady pace. Sure enough he could see a little faerie lingering by one of the waterfalls. "um...hey, could you um...help my friend?"  The little faerie rose up, and fluttered about him. "You don't want me to heal you?" it asked in a tiny high pitched voice. "No, my friend is in much worse shape, but I don't know if you can help him." The way the ball of light hovered gave Link the impression the it was thinking. "Is he dead?" it asked after a moment. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just his ankle. He hurt it and it healed wrong so now it doesn't work right." Again the faerie hovered in thought. "Alright, sounds like a challenge. Let's go!" It buzzed about with surprising enthusiasm before plopping into the outstretched jar.  _I had a feeling these things could talk_ .  
\-----------  
Pipit stared at the little ball of light that stared at his bare foot. It hovered back and forth before fluttering back over to Link. His eyes took on a glare of suspicion as the three kept looking back at him.  _They're whispering on purpose. They don't want me to hear them talking about me._  Link nodded less than enthusiastically and slowly walked back toward Pipit. His mannerisms were calm, but held an underlying tension that didn't sit well with the older knight. Hands came down to pin Pipit to the bed by his upper arms. A look of fear over took him. "Link, what's going on? What's-"  
  
"I'm, sorry" he uttered before a sickening crack and a bloodcurdling howl of agony rang through his ears. He couldn't look. It was too much. He let his head hang and casted his gaze away. Fingers gripped violently at his tunic as if begging for him to make the pain go away. He could hear the choked sob the other was trying to hold back as his ankle was torn apart again. Link couldn't help his eyes wandering back. "Link" Pipit's voice caught in his throat. "What's going on." He leaned down to kiss away a tear that lingered on the boy's cheek. "We're reseting it. One of those faeries saved me once. I thought maybe she could help. I'm sorry, but if I told you we had to break your ankle to do it..." The flutter of wings and a light glistening sound behind him had Link hopeful that his plan had worked. Pipit seemed to be calming down now.  His breath was evening and the death grip he had on Link's arms was loosening.  "You can let him up now." Immediately Link scooped the other up into his embrace. He trembled and curled his fingers into the yellow fabric. "It's ok. I'm alright," Pipit reassured him as he gently rubbed the distraught boy's back. Pipit pulled away and wiped away the stray tears from his eyes.  The both of them turned to look at what had been done.   
  
Pipit looked to the doctor for permission, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to move it. "Well, go on. See if you can move it."  _If?!?!_  He bent and flexed it every which way, waiting for the stinging pain that had been plaguing him, but it never came. "Feels fine." He was truly surprised by this and it reflected in his speech. "Can you stand on it?" Link asked. The boy was fiddling nervously with his gauntlets. Pipit scoot to the edge of the bed and carefully lowered his feet to the floor. After testing his weight several times, he finally stood up and a smile quickly spread to his face.


	8. chapter 8

Pipit stared out into the sky. A yellow pillar of light now accompanied the other two luminescent beams. A light tug at his sleeve drew him out of his daze. [What are you looking at?] "The yellow light. That's where Link is," Pipit signed and said simultaneously. Itella smiled and moved her hands enthusiastically. [You've been practicing!] The brightness Itella emitted never ceased to lighten Pipits mood. He nodded. "Yeah, Link helped me." Pipit had wanted to elaborate, but his skill wasn't quite at that level just yet. As it was, he could still only barely hold a conversation. "Ready to fly?" he said, shifting his focus. Itella nodded again, enthusiastically and blew her whistle. Pipit on the other hand took a running leap off the platform.  _I've really missed this._  He let loose a loud whistle and Fey was instantly beneath him. The two of them flew upward to hover so that Pipit could make sure Itella took off safely.  "She's really a natural, Fey. I've barely had to teach her much of anything. Reminds me of when Link was a kid." He chuckled lightly to himself. "I was so jealous how easily it came to him."  They veered right to stay in Itella's line of sight. [Once around] he signed.  _I have to admit. This is a lot easier than shouting._  The girl nodded and continued to warm up with a lap around the island. Pipit kept at a distance and made mental notes about form and technique.  They were only half way around the mass of land when little wet splishes falling against his face had him turning his head to the sky. Dark clouds were beginning to encroach upon their flying space. Up ahead he could see the purple loftwing nervously turning it's head back and forth. Itella looked back at him, biting her nails in a childishly worried manner. He wasn't sure if she was actually biting her nails or trying to express her concern. Pipit sped forward to fly parallel. [snap your fingers. Talk to her] he gestured. Itella raised her eyebrows as if she herself was surprised she hadn't thought of the idea. Holding on tightly with her left, she snapped her fingers on the birds right. The loftwing stopped it's fidgeting and returned to a normal glide. The familiar sound seemed to have comforted it, and it returned to heeding it's partners directional leans, confident that the girl would lead her if need be. Pipit motioned for them to land. Flying in the rain was neither bright nor something flyers of her level were learning anyhow.    
\----------------------   
  
Being the respectable gentleman he is, Pipit walked Itella back to her house, although it was more like running between raindrops.  [You should stay for dinner.] she said before tugging on the boy's sleeve. Pipit laughed. "Ok ok." She smiled and skipped inside. Itella's mother was already setting the table when fast excited signing was directed at her. "Of course he can." she smiled a sweet motherly grin. "You're welcome here any time, Pipit" The woman said as she fetched him a plate. "Thank you, ma'am." He said as he took the remaining seat. "Oh pish posh, call me Cahra."  _They treat me like family, it's kind of nice._  Cahra returned with a plate and fork for Pipit. "So, I see you've healed up. How's it feel to be back on your feet?" she chimed. Pipit took the vegetables being passed to him. "It's great. Those crutches were really getting annoying. I was a little wobbly at first, but it didn't take long to adjust." Pipit replied, making an attempt to sign what he was saying as Cahra did. "That's good. It Looks like your signing is getting better too." Cahra said as she passed Pipit another vegetable. "Yeah, Link was helping me." Cahra's eyes lit up. "Oh, you know Link?" Itella rolled her eyes. She had already told her mother this. "Mhm" Pipit answered. "He's such a sweet boy." Cahra mused. "When we first found out Itella was deaf, he and his mother were so helpful." Cahra stared off into the distance as if she were recalling fond memories.  _I never knew Link knew Itella so well. I mean we grew up together and all, but I guess there is a lot I don't know about him._   A certain discomfort was visible across his face. Cahra looked curiously at him. With Pipit seemingly distracted by thought, Itella reached over to tug at her mother's sleeve. [You're making Pipit sad, Mommy.] Cahra looked back at the boy.  Cahra put a hand to her mouth. Pipit raised his eyebrows and glanced at the two. [It's ok Itella. I'm fine.]  "It's alright, Cahra. I'm just kind of surprised I didn't know this and now that I think about it, there was a span of time were Link was really distant and then a time were I was really distant myself. We didn't really talk much to each other. But, we do now, so it's okay." He flashed a smile to show that the brief period of sulking was done with. Cahra returned the smile.  _Link never did tell me who took him in after his mother died. Then again, I never asked. I always assumed it was Gaepora, but maybe..was it Cahra?_   
\-----------------   
  
By the time he had left and set out to return to the academy, the rain had picked up. Quickly he trotted up to the heavy wooden doors and ducked inside before the rain could soak him through completely. He checked his shoes to make sure he wasn't tracking mud across the floor and began walking toward the Headmasters office. As he passed Link's door his gate slowed a bit.  He let his fingertips graze the green coated wood briefly before shaking his head and continuing with what he had set out to do.   
\----   
  
"Headmaster?" he said as he knocked on the heavy door. "Come in, come in," the voice behind it boomed. Gaepora was hunched over his desk, busy with paperwork. "Are you busy, sir? I can come back another time." Pipit said respectfully. Gaepora shook his head. "No, no, take a seat. What brings you here, Pipit?" The boy pulled a piece of folded paper from his pocket. "I was thinking of switching into the night watch program," He said as he unfolded the note. "I know classes for next semester are already set, but still I was wondering if anything could be done." He handed over the paper and Gaepora looked over the well completed form. "You've come prepared, an admirable trait." A hearty chuckle sounded from the man. "Since the deadline hasn't been long passed and your marks are strong, I'll allow it, but why the sudden change?" Gaepora asked. However his eyes clearly gave away that he already knew. "The flight ceremony. That and lately I've been helping Itella. While teaching is great, I think I'd be better suited for, and my skills better applied toward this line of work." The smile that crept involuntarily over his face only reinforced his confidence in his choice. "Hmh, Looks like you've thought this over. I'll take care of the rest." Pipit nodded in thanks and stood up. New excitement filled him and with an overwhelming desire to share the news he ran off to find Karene.   
  
\--------------   
  
As he made his way down the stairs, Pipit noticed Cawlin pacing nervously at the other end of the hall. Deciding that sharing the good news could wait he headed toward the boy. "Hey Cawlin. Something the matter? You look anxious." Pipit inquired. Cawlin wrung his hands nervously. "You're pretty reliable, right? Do you think you could do me a favor?" the blue haired boy asked. His eyes did everything in their power to avoid Pipit's. "Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Cawlin fished a letter from his pocket. The envelope was pink and a little heart sticker was standing in for a seal. "Could you give this to Karane?" Cawlin said while thrusting the letter toward the yellow clad knight. Pipit smiled and inwardly chuckled. "Sure thing. I was just heading over to talk to her anyway." A sigh of relief left the underclassman. "Thanks, I owe you one." Pipit took the letter in hand and began walking leisurely to the class room.    
  
"Hey Karane, guess what!" Pipit said excitedly. The girl turned her attention towards him and returned his smile.    
"What?"   
"I got into the night watch program."    
"Oh my gosh, that's fantastic."   
"I know, right?" in his glee Pipit had nearly forgotten about the letter he was holding until Karane spotted it. "What's that?" she asked curiously. "Oh, this is for you." he stared down at the paper momentarily and handed it to the girl who quickly opened it. "I was on my way here and saw Cawlin in the hall. He asked me-" But he was cut off by a girlish squeal and arms flinging around him. "I knew it, I knew it, I just knew it! Oh my goddess I knew you couldn't really be gay!" Pipit was flabbergasted. "Wait, what?" he said wide eyed with confusion. "This letter is beautiful. Of course I'll go out with you! Oh I thought you'd never ask."  _Oh shit, she thinks the letter is from me. She must not have read it all the way through. Cawlin isn't dumb enough to not sign it._   "Karane, you don't understand, that's- murmph hmrp" Karane's embrace had Pipit's arms pinned to his sides, leaving him helpless to halt the kiss that was planted upon his lips. Just as suddenly as it had happened, it was over and Karane skipped away merrily humming in misconstrued bliss. Pipit was left standing dumbfounded in the empty classroom, trying to comprehend what had just happened. His stupor was broken by an angry growl. "Grrr you bastard!" Cawlin had appeared standing in the door frame.  His fists were clenched tight and his teeth grit with rage. "I trusted you! Groose is full of shit! You're nothing but a greedy pervert!" Pipit held up his hands and backed away as the boy drew closer. "You've got it all wrong. I tried to tell her it was from you, but she wouldn't listen," he said as he dodged a wild swing. "Bullshit," Cawlin yelled as he tried to land a blow. This too Pipit dodged. "No, really. I tried to tell her, but she was so excited. She wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise and then she kissed me and ran off"  _Why did I say that?_  Cawlin's fury only heightened. "You kissed her?" Pipit felt his heels hit the wall and he audibly gulped. "NO, she kissed me!"  Cawlin's punch just missed his head and instead crashed into the wall. Pipit took full advantage of the boy's fit of pain to high-tail it out of there as fast as he could.    
  
He ran as far away as his legs would carry him. His panting made the whistle weak, but his call was heard non the less and his three companions came to his aid. He took a seat on the ground and fell back into the grass. Ro hopped up to cozy herself on the boy's chest while Lu nestled herself near his shoulder. Vin cawed to make his presence known, but stood off to the side. Pipit pet the little pink cluster of feathers as well as the red one because his farohymns  were rather jealous creatures. Vin however had a bit more patience and waited his turn. "How've you guys been? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages." the little birds chirped in unison and Vin cooed. "Thats good." It took a moment, but the boy realized suddenly that he wasn't under a shower of rain. He picked his head up to survey his surroundings and saw that he had run to the goddess statue and that her hands were shielding him from the downpour. "Once it stops raining, I think I'll start training you guys again." He thought a moment.  _What could I train Lu and Ro for?_  He let out a sigh. "I really should find Karane before she does any damage.    
\------------   
  
Link hurried to the bizarre's potion stall. He knew he had to restock his provisions quickly, so that he could return to his quest without dilly-dallying. This unfortunately meant trying to avoid seeing Pipit. In his haste he nearly ran straight into Karane. "Link." she called out. The boy halted his pace and turned around to face her. "Hey, I just wanted to say no hard feelings, alright? It's not like I meant to steal Pipit from you. It just kind of happened." Link attempted to process what had just graced his ears. The girl patted his shoulder and smiled. "We can all still be friends." With that last heart wrenching line, she disappeared, leaving Link standing aghast. Link's stomach turned and he took off sprinting from the bizarre.  _How could he do this to me?_   
  
When he finally reached his room, Link roughly flung open the door. It slammed shut with equal ferocity. The blonde dumped his weaponry on the floor unceremoniously and collapsed into his bed. Tears streamed down his face and unhindered sobs poured into his pillow. His actions only halted when a light knock echoed from the wooden divider that separated his room from Fledge's. "Link? Are you okay?" the boy asked as he tried to peer through a small gap. "Leave me alone!" Link hollered. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Alright, umm I have to leave, but I'll be back soon if you need to umm talk or anything." Only more sobs rang out from Link's side of the room and Fledge hesitantly left, a pit of concern laid heavy like lead within him.   
\-------   
Pipit scoured the town looking for Karane. He even had his birds searching from above. An orange tunic came into view and he trotted over to it's owner. "Fledge, have you seen Karane?" He asked out of breath. "No, I only just left my room.  Umm..but before I left…" he nervously wrung his hands and shied away. "Link, he was ah really upset. I think something might have happened." Pipit's eyes went wide and for a second he was frozen in place. His expression was quickly replaced by one of searing anger. Without so much as a goodbye he began running back to the academy, leaving fledge even more confused.  _I don't know whats worse, Karane getting to him before me or something happening on the surface. And what's he doing back so soon anyway?_  Pipit came to a skidding halt at the large wooden doors. He stopped to let his breath calm and gain his composure before heading in. The green door stared him down. Lightly he rapped on it. When no response came he knocked a bit louder. "Who is it?" The voice behind the door sounded hoarse and wavered unsteadily. "It's me." Pipit said. "Can I come in?" A sniffle could be heard and a silence hung in the air. "Yeah." Pipit opened the door slowly and once inside, shut it just as softly. "Link, are you okay?" The blonde didn't answer him. He merely shifted to lay on his side. Pipit thought he might have seen a silent shudder from the curled up body. He drew closer to him and tried to place a hand on Link's shoulder, but the boy flinched away from him. "Link…" another shuddered sob escaped the younger boy.    
  
"How could you?" Link's voice was barely audible, but Pipit heard it clearly. "Karane found you huh?" Pipit sighed.  "She sure did. T-told me all about you two" he wanted his voice to sound angry, but his tears only had him sounding more like a kicked remlit. "It's not what you think. She kissed me, not the other way around." Pipit's voice was getting louder and more agitated. Link's eyes opened so fast he thought they'd pop right out of his skull. A tight feeling knotted in his stomach. "W-what?" he asked in shock. Pipit brought his palm up to his face and let his fingers drag down as the hand fell back to his side. "Shiiit." Pipit whined. Neither spoke for some time and at first Link thought Pipit might have left, but a sudden and loud thunk had him sitting up enough to look over his shoulder. Pipit had struck the cabinet forcefully and was now standing with his arm still outstretched against the armoire. He let it collapse at the elbow and leaned his head against his fist. Cautiously Link climbed out of bed and walked over to the other. He could see the other slowly and silently counting backward from ten.    
  
Pipit stilled his breath to a slow and steady rate. He could feel eyes at his back and knew he needed to offer an explanation. "Sorry, I lost it for a second there. A lot has happened today. It's a regular cluster fuck." Halfheartedly a slight light laugh left him. A hand came up to rest on his shoulder. "Just give me a second. I don't want to raise my voice at you."    
  
Link nodded and left the other to collect himself.  _At least he knows he has an anger problem._ He returned to his bed, this time sitting with his legs over the side. Pipit turned around and exhaled a long breath before opening his eyes. Slugishly the knight made his way over to Link and took a seat beside him. Link stared at him, unsure of what to expect. He felt tears welling in his eyes again. Those azure eyes he adored came up to lock with his. "I didn't cheat on you." A slight relief wafted over Link.   
"You see, I had just gotten accepted into the knight watch program and I was on my way to tell Karane, but when I saw Cawlin acting odd I went over to ask him what was wrong. He asked me to give this letter to Karane. I figured, by it's appearance alone, that it was a love letter. So, I went to tell Karane the good news and kind of completely forgot about it until she pointed it out. I didn't think much about it. I have you, and she knows that. I didn't know she even liked me that way. I tried to tell her it was from Cawlin, but" Pipit halted a moment and took in a deep breath . He pinched the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows before returning his gaze to Link's. "She cut me off before I could finish my sentence. She wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. She wouldn't listen. And before I knew it she had kissed me and run off." Link casted his eyes downward. "I see." He said as he thought over the story. "And then Cawlin came in and tried to deck me, and he ran off and probably told Groose, and now he'll be on our case again-"   
"Again?" Link cut in. Pipit stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah, he apologized to me, but I guess he never got around to apologizing to you."  A groan left his mouth. "This is such a mess." Link looked back at him. He really did appear to be in a lot of pain.  _He seems sincere. He wouldn't have looked me in the eye if he were just trying to cover his tracks._   
  
Fingers curled around his own and had him glancing back at Link. The boy fell against his shoulder. "Sorry I doubted you," another shudder escaped the blonde. Pipit pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "It's ok. I should be the one apologizing." Link shook his head 'no' before letting it fall against Pipit. "You ok?" he asked as he rubbed the boy's back. "I don't know." Pipit sat him up and brushed his blonde locks from his face. "You look tired. Come on, let's go straighten this out. The sooner the better. Then I'll get you some tea, you can take a bath, because quite frankly you wreak, and then you can get some sleep." Link sniffled and nodded in response before standing up. Pipit took up his hand and began leading him to the door, but a tug stopped him. "Wait, I need to fix something." Pipit found himself being pulled forward. Lips softly came up to meet his. "I'm the only one allowed to kiss you." Pipit smiled at the thoughtful gesture before returning it. He had been eager to erase the girls kiss, but had held back for fear of further upsetting the other. "Thank you."   
\----------------   
  
Link stuck close by him as they made their way up the stairs. "With any luck she'll be in her room." Pipit said. He gave Link's hand a little squeeze.  _He can't really be this shaken up over this still._  he thought as he looked down at the lethargic, melancholy boy. When they, at last stood outside the girls door, Link slumped against the other and let his head rest on Pipit's shoulder. He knocked on the door and prepared himself for the awkward conversation. "Who is it?" came a light and cheery voice. Pipit's was less enthusiastic and void. "It's me, Pipit." He had barely finished the sentence before the door was open. "Pipit!" She went to hug him, but was hindered by the mass of green in her way. A pout quickly splayed across her features as she noted their proximity to one another and the blatant display of affection that was their clasped hands. Her hands perched themselves on her hips. "Pipit, whats going on?" She asked agitatedly. "You and I need to have a little talk." Pipit could see how his manner was affecting her and took a slight pleasure from angering her. "What are you trying to say?" She look directly at Link and pointed a harsh finger his way. "Is this about him? You can't have us both you know. I'm not that kind of girl. It's all or nothing." She cross her arms. "It was never  _anything_ , Karane. Did you even finish reading that letter?"Pipit said using every bit of will to maintain his composure. Karane's expression softened a tad and she took the letter from her pocket. Slowly her eyes scanned the writing. Pipit simply stood there. His eyes board into her and watch the wave of emotions wash over her face as she neared the bottom of the page. "Oh." was all she could manage when she had finished. Deep regret and embarrassment carved her features. She glanced up at Pipit and then over to the pile of green and gold that clung to him. "I think you owe him an apology." Pipit sneered. Karane nodded. "I..I'm sorry, Link. You too. I've really made a mess of things haven't I?" She bit her lip nervously. "You should talk to Cawlin." Link said with a flat calmness. His voice startled the girl, but she quickly recovered and agreed. "I'll..um..see you guys around. I've got some stuff to do." When the door closed behind her and the two of them began to walk away, Pipit felt a pang of guilt. He could have sworn he heard her crying. They were at the top of the stairs when Link turned to him and enveloped him in a hug. "This quest is killing me," the boy mumbled into the fabric. Pipit let his arms hang loosely around the other. "Since you're already up here, why don't you head to the bath. I'll grab you a towel and some tea, and you can tell me all about it." A little laugh pierced the layer of gloom that hung heavy on Link. "Persistent about that tea aren't you?" Pipit chuckled, "More persistent about that bath."  Link picked up his head and eyed the other. With a mock insulted smirk, he lightly tapped the other upside the head. "Mean." Pipit said playfully. "Now go get in the tub before I throw you in there." Link slunk off, casting a backward glance at the other before continuing down the hallway.    
\---------------   
  
Pipit jiggled the lock open and stepped into the other's room.  _Now where does he keep his towels?_ After a moment of searching he found them crammed in the bottom drawer of the armoire along with his night clothes.  _Would probably be wise to grab these too._  Throwing the small bundle under his arm he began his way to the kitchen, but after re-locking the door he turned around only to be clotheslined by none other than Groose. It didn't send him toppling, but it did have him faltering enough to be momentarily set off balance, "What the hell?" Pipit asked clutching his throat. Groose made a tch sound. "I guess I was right about you after all." Pipit groaned and rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this and I'm not explaining it again. Go talk to Karane." He pushed his way passed Groose, but didn't make it far before he found his collar being yanked backward and his body suspended against a wall. "You'll pay for that dirty trick." For a moment, as he struggled under the other's grasp a tinge of legitimate fear washed over him. "Put him down this instant, young man." Henya roared as she thwacked Groose with a wooden spoon. Pipit fell to the floor as the grip on his tunic was released. He took some amusement in Groose being chased off by the old lady before regathering Link's things. "Thanks, Henya." Pipit said as he dusted himself off. "Oh it's no trouble, Pipit." She said before she began shuffling back to the cafeteria. "Did you need something? Looked like you were heading in here before." Pipit nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "Yeah, you do have any tea for someone who's really tired and stressed out?"  Henya smiled and pointed a gestural finger in the air. "Of course I do." Quickly she whipped up a cup and put a little lid on it. "Now you let that steep and cool a bit before you give it to Link. I swear that boy barely tastes his food the way he wolfs it down." Pipit raised his eyebrows in surprise before joining Henya in laughter. "How'd you know, Granny?" The old woman waved a hand at him. "I may be old, but nothing gets past me. Sharp as a tack" She tapped her head to emphasize her point.    
\------------------   
Link was rinsing the last of the soap out of his hair when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he asked just in case.    
"It's me. Are you decent?"    
"As decent as I can be."   
Pipit opened the door and shied away his eyes as he set down the other's things. When he did look over at the other he was glad the water was clouded by soap suds. "Brought you your pajamas too." He said as he tried to not stare. Link leaned on his arms at the edge of the tub. "Thanks. What happened to you?" he asked gesturing with a nod at the large stain that splayed across the yellow fabric. "Groose happened." Pipit scowled at the tea gone to waste. "You alright?" Link inquired. "Yeah, it wasn't that hot." Pipit took a seat next to the tub and leaned back on his hands. "So, whats eating you?"   
  
Link turned around and slunk down into the water. "Everything, and today didn't help." Link quickly turned to look at the other. "Not that I blame you or anything." Pipit went to brush back the boy's hair, but was met with a grainy texture. "geez, what have you been rolling around in?" Link put a hand up to his head and scrunched up his face. "Gah, there's still sand in it."  He leaned over and began trying to scrub the rest of the gunk from his head. Meanwhile, Pipit traced the maze of scars on Link's back with his eyes. "You're staring at them aren't you?" Link sighed as he ridded the last bits of sand from himself. "Yeah, they're kind of interesting." Pipit replied.  Link ran his head under the tap and brushed back his hair. His towel was handed his way and he gladly took it. No matter what he did, his hair always seemed to fall right back into place and this time was no exception. "Pipit?"  Link asked still facing away from the other; a twinge of sadness clung to the sound of his voice. "How far across my back do these scars go?" Comparatively cool fingers met his skin and he could feel them glide over what he presumed to be the edges of his scars. He could feel the difference. When Pipit's finger's wandered over his marred skin there was a sudden drop in sensation. He could still feel it, but it was muted. "They really bother you don't they?" the boy asked. He let his hand come to rest on Link's shoulder. Link nodded. "I almost died and it's not the first time. Remember when I said that faerie saved me? A bokoblin shot an arrow through my neck."    
  
Pipit cringed at the thought.  _It's like a permanent reminder of his mortality to him._  "You need some rest." He cooed. Link nodded and wrapped the towel around himself as he stepped from the tub. To give the other some privacy, Pipit turned around to face the door. "You'll be okay, Link. You've made it this far already," he said, trying to re-instill courage and hope within his lover. "I hope you're right, For my and everyone else's sake." Link's sentence felt strange to the yellow clad knight. There was something about it that he knew must stem from what he didn't know.  Whatever it was, it was ominous and foreboding. Arms encircled his waist and Link's head rested between his shoulder blades comfortably. "Help me carry this stuff?" the blonde asked. Pipit turned around and pulled Link into his arms. "I intended to."    
\---------------------   
  
SQWAK!   
  
Link was awake now. He was also on the floor. Groggily he opened his eyes and found himself looking up at a steel blue loftwing. "Hi, Fey," he chuckled.  "Fey, I said to wait for him to wake up, not wake him up!" The bird's head disappeared from Link's window and was replaced by Pipit's. "Sorry about that. She figured out you were here and has been- oof" Fey shoved Pipit out of the way and waited by the window. Link took the hint and got to his feet to pet the bird.  She cooed happily and nuzzled his hand. The bird, now much more cooperative, scooted out of the way and let Pipit through. The knight leaned on the window sill and was himself greeted, albeit instead by a sleepy morning kiss.  "How're you feeling?"    
"Better. Still worried, but better."   
"That's good."   
Link stared at the floor and absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "I'm heading back right away. I was kind of in the middle of something important." Link said. The decision was one of need, not desire. "Alright, I'll walk with you to the bazar. I've got a little while until class." With that Link was left to get ready. He only had one pair of boots, but luckily he did have a second tunic.    
\----------------   
  
The trip to the bizar was uneventful. The two garnered a couple stares as it seemed Karane had spread the word like a virus. With potion in hand and a last check to make sure he had everything, Link looked at the platform and then back at Pipit. "Wish me luck." He said with a small smile. "I don't have to. You don't need luck." Again Link looked toward the platform with uncertainty. "Here." Pipit said, gaining the other's attention once more. "Take this." A small gold pin was lovingly pinned to the collar of his tunic. The gesture had a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Thanks," Link said. A light pleased hum came from the other knight. "You can give it back to me when you save Zelda. Until then, it yours." Pipit held open his arms for a hug and got a bit more than he bargained for. Arms tightly wrapped around his own and he reciprocated the farewell. With a quick kiss and a wave, Link was again off to the surface below and Pipit to his studies.


	9. chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d56fmih

Professor Horwell's voice droned on in the background of Pipit's world. His eyelids snapped open once again as he fought consciousness.  _Why now? Why does sleep always call me at the wrong time?_ He thought as he attempted to focus again. However, against his will his eyelids slipped shut. "Pipit!" His teacher's voice cut through the fog and he quickly looked up. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Horwell asked. "No, I'm fine." Pipit straightened up slightly and rested his head in his hands. "Hmm, I think it best if you did. You really don't look well." The man's mouth and eyes conveyed entirely different messages.  _He knows, why does he know?_  A scowl briefly flashed across the boy's face before he dismissed it and nodded. "I'll just go home. Don't need a doctor." Slowly he stood up, if he stood up too fast he knew his sight would blur and he'd give away his condition to his classmates. With a gate almost like that of someone mildly intoxicated, he made his way out into the hallway and up the stairs. He came to a pause at the final step. The faint rustling of paper could be heard coming from the headmaster's study.  _I need to know._ He thought and stopped to knock on the door. "Come in." came the man's gruff voice from behind the heavy wooden barrier. "Pipit, what brings you to my office?" he said jovially, setting aside his work. Pipit blinked several times and leaned against the wall. "Why did you tell him...tell Horwell?" His thought process was becoming sluggish and he recognized it for what it was. He was shutting down again. Gaepora's face dropped to a more serious demeanor. "I thought it might become necessary. With the change to evening and night classes, there was no doubt in my mind that your condition would be aggravated. It would appear that my judgement was sound." He motioned toward the young knight who was clearly barely standing of his own will. Pipit furrowed his brows. "I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired is all." He could hear his voice raising and cursed himself inwardly for his lack of self control. Gaepora shook his head in pity. Pipit re-collected himself and brought his voice back down to a more calm tone. "I'll be fine I don't need special treatment." He rose from the wall and turned to leave, but his vision seemed to move at a different speed. He stumbled and reached out to catch himself on the door. Gaepora walked over to him and placed a hand at his shoulder. "I don't want you walking home like that. I think it best if you-" Pipit shrugged the hand from his person. "I don't need to go to the infirmary." He let his head hit the door, half because he misjudged the distance and half because he was disgusted with his own behavior. "I wasn't suggesting so. Link's room is right downstairs. I don't think he'd mind if you borrowed it." Pipit looked up at the man that seemed to tower over him. Weakly he nodded and pushed open the door, that was only made heavier with his fatigue. The stairs were a challenge like no other and he soon realized his headmaster was right to keep him from leaving. He barely noticed that his eyes had fallen closed until he reached the last step and no longer had the railing to guide him. As he walked into Link's room, the boy's familiar scent filled his nostrils and a sort of peace overcame him. "Link?" came a voice from the other side of the divider. "It's just me Fledge. Borrowing Link's bed. Need to ..sleep now." He staggered over and fell gracelessly onto the bed, not bothering to draw the covers over himself. He wasn't sure when, but a hand nudged his shoulder. "Link?" He asked. A voice giggled. "Not quite. When do you have class, Pipit?"  _Who is this? When do I have class?_ "Night." he answered sluggishly. "I know that. What time?" Fledge asked again. "mmmrr 6?" And with that he was out once more.

When he awoke, Pipit discovered he had not slept nearly as long as he'd have liked to and that had him waking up well before need be. For a moment he lay there trying to will himself back to sleep, but it simply wouldn't grace him. "I might as well get up," he thought aloud. With a brief stretch he rose to his feet. As he glanced around the room something caught his eye. On Link's desk was a wood carving. This in itself wasn't at all a far cry from normal, but it was the subject matter that had a warm smile crossing his face and his tired eyes softening.  _He's an artist at heart, hmh._  Pipit picked up the half finished statuette delicately. It was a great deal better than his other birds and of far higher detail. Pipit supposed this could have been from being forced to work on it in shifts. Even without it being painted and only half complete, Pipit knew it was his Fey.

It was still early, but he headed to his house to ready for class regardless. As he had countless times before, the yellow clad knight walked over the threshold into his house, but something was off. He stopped dead in his tracks and gazed about the large room that served as his home. "It's clean." For a moment his heart leapt from his chest and he turned bright eyed toward his mother. "Ma you….!" but his elation soon turned to devastation. He expected to see his mother how she once was. He expected to be greeted by the radiant woman he had known in his early youth, the woman that used to care for him and laugh with him, but what stood there was still the empty shell of a person that had haunted him for the passed four years. "Ma...you, you didn't clean this did you?" Pipit sunk, abashed, into one of the kitchen chairs and thunked his head on the table. Mallara hustled over with what passed for a bright smile, but in truth seemed rather hollow. "No, I found the most wonderful housekeeper!" The beaming expression only sparked aggravation in the young knight. "We've been over this, mom!" He said as he rose abruptly from the chair, making is squeal against the wooden floor. "Calm down, Pipit. Don't get so mad…" His mother said as she tried to quickly defuse her son. "How could I not be mad? You've given rupees to someone to clean the house!" He turned away to pace anxiously. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream so loudly that maybe she would finally hear him. As they usually did, his fingers met the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off the flow of unbridled anger. "I gave you that money to buy groceries!" He had tried not to yell, but his voice was still cross. Mallara neared him and placed a delicate hand at his arm. "But, Pippy, we have-" He tore away from her affection, he couldn't be near her, not like this. "No we don't! If you keep spending money like this, I won't have any money to go to the knight academy! I didn't take that job patrolling just so you could live a life of luxury! You've got to stop doing this! You can't just keep spending without thinking! And especially on things you can damn welll do yourself!" Mallara sunk to the kitchen chair. Her face bore the expression of a scolded child and she bit her fingernails in a fretful and somewhat remorseful manner. Pipit glanced her way, but quickly turned away from the pathetic sight. A lump of guilt nestled amongst his rage. He couldn't stand being there anymore. He had to leave lest he be completely consumed by his own vehemence. So with a powerful slam of the door he bursted out into the cool dusk air. He had barely taken three steps before he noticed Link.

" Oh..Hey there, Link. You...didn't hear any of that did you? There's no way you heard, right?" The look on the boys face was an uneasy mixture of anger, regret, and embarrassment all fighting to surface. Link scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry…." He looked up from under his brow at the yellow clad fury before him. "Oh...you did hear. It's true. I am working the night patrol to earn some money." Link had no doubt one of their long gone conversations about knightly duty was creeping to the front of the boys mind. "But don't look at me like that! You're not exactly Mr. Perfect either are you, Mr. Eavesdropper!" Pipit turned to storm away, but Link quickly moved to stand in his way. He took up the shaky hands in his and let a smooth stone fall into the other's grasp. "Pip, here." His act of good will was visibly backfiring and he could see the near uncontrolled anger bubbling to the surface again. "I don't need your charity! Or your pity or whatever you- mhrrm" Link rolled his eyes and put his hand over the boys mouth and pinned him up against the wall with his free arm. "Pipit, shut up." Even with affection behind his words, Link still pulled a heavy scowl from his other half. There was an attempt at freeing himself, but Pipit found he was both securely restrained and out muscled. "You can have your mouth back, but you have to listen first." Deep blue eyes still bore daggers at the blonde. "I'm the one who cleaned your house. Your mother insisted on paying me and when I refused she started to get upset. I had every intention of giving it back to you." The tense muscles beneath his slackened some as the brunette cooled down, realizing what exactly had transpired. The hand that was once trying to remove Link's arm from his chest, fell to the boy's side. "Are you ok now? Can I let you go?" A shameful nod was his reply and immediately, yet slowly he removed himself. The knight slouched against the wall and threaded his fingers through his hair. "Can we just forget all this happened?" Link couldn't have denied those pleading eyes if he had wanted to and with a gentle smile, leaned in to place a small kiss at the boy's lips. "Forget about what?"

Pipit smiled thankfully and pulled the mass of green closer. Lazily he hung his arms around Link's shoulders and let his fingers twiddle with the golden locks that peeked out from beneath the boy's hat. "So, just what are you doing here anyway? Especially at this hour." The light that glinted off Link's eyes was captivating and gave an almost surreal quality to the random meeting. "I'm in skyloft for supplies, but I'm  _here_  for you. I actually came by earlier, but nobody knew where you were." The small laugh that left Pipit had Link looking a bit confused. "Sorry, I just find it kind of funny that you were looking for me and I was in your room all along." An arching eyebrow told Pipit he should elaborate on his comment. "I was tired and Gaepora didn't want me to leave the grounds. He said you probably wouldn't mind and I wasn't fit to argue." A kiss fell to his forehead. "I'm glad you got some sleep. I worry about you ya know." Pipit stood up from leaning against the wall and reclaimed the height difference between them. "You worry about me?" He asked in disbelief, Taking up Link's hand he motioned for the boy to walk with him. Link nodded "Mhm." Pipit chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be fine, Link. Don't waste your strength being concerned about me." For a while they walked in silence as the pale twilight dimmed to night. "You're not staying are you?" Pipit asked as he stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. Link shook his head. "No, I can't. Like I said, I was up here for supplies." The two settled on the edge of one of the many diving platforms. Pipit casually swung his feet before tilting his head to look at the other. "How is it going, on the surface?" Link leaned back on the heels of his palms and canted his head toward his knight. "Pretty well actually. I'm not injuring myself nearly as much." At the sight of the other's smile Link decided not to mention how many time he'd been electrocuted and moved on to another topic. "There are these things call time shift stones. When I hit them, everything within their reach turns into the past. The desert wasn't always a desert. It was really beautiful once. It was a bit like here. But I'm out of the desert now. Thats how I was able to blow away all the dust in your house so easily. While I was in the temple I found this bellow that blows gusts of air endlessly. Good for solving the wind based puzzles. Bad for unearthing monsters."  _He seems to be feeling better. "_ If you want, I can fly you back to the portal before class tonight, since you wasted so much time looking for me." Pipit said halfheartedly. It was difficult to hide how much he wanted the other to stay. Link sat up and turned to face him. "That'd be nice, but you still have a little while until class, right?" Pipit nodded "a liitle"; he noted the corners of Link's mouth creeping up deviously and the longing gaze that latched onto his own. He returned the knowing grin as the boy climbed into his lap and brushed his cheek with the tips of his fingers. A teasingly light kiss graced his lips. "hmh, looks like someone is feeling better." Pipit chuckled lightly.

"Mhm" Link looped his arms around the older knight's shoulders. "I missed you." His voice was quiet and loving without the slightest air of sadness. "I missed you too." Pipit's arms encircled him and pulled him down to the ground. The two momentarily stared at each other. Stupid grins and starred eyes mirrored one another as they absorbed the content chunk of time that seemed to belong only to them and the emerging night. Even on top of the brunette, Link found himself surrendering to the light touches of the other as they crept over him. Having been so solitary and alone, even the simplest of clothed caresses was a much welcomed affection. Fingers threaded into his hair with a gentle fondness and brought him closer. He kept his mouth parted in an inviting manner as the other boy's own came up to sweetly take his lips. A slight chuckle emitted from the older knight and had Link pausing. "What?" he asked. Pipit closed his eyes and smiled. "You're just so damn adorable." A laugh of his own escaped Link before he found himself being rolled to the side. Pipit leaned on his elbow and looked down at him. "Time is short," He said as he brushed Link's bangs from his eyes. A certain electricity wafted over his skin as it grazed the younger knight's in it's pass. "As much as I like this, we'll have to cut to the chase. If that's what you wanted, anyhow." A blush crept over the blonde and he reached up to grab the other by the collar. The noise of surprise turned into that of enjoyment as it melted into the desirous kiss. Link let go of the other so he could do as he pleased and found the amorous gesture leaving his lips and falling down his jaw line. A soft whimper escaped him at the fleeting touch. Pipit sat up. His hand rested absentmindedly on the other's chest as he glanced around. "Hear something?" Link asked while being far more aware of the brunette's hand. Pipit shook his head. "No, just checking to see how out in the open we are." He got to his feet and pulled Link up to his as well. "Come on." Link had little choice, but to follow as Pipit tugged him along, only letting go to jump from a ledge. "Why the grave yard?" Link asked as he dusted himself off. "Not the graveyard, the shed." Link looked over his shoulder to see the stubborn wooden door slightly ajar. "For the longest time I never knew that was a shed." He walked over and pulled it open enough for the two of them to sneak inside. Within seconds Link found himself voraciously pushed up against the wall. Teeth and tongue attacked his skin as fingers, curled into his hair, pulled his head to the side in order to expose his neck. A hushed sound of gratification tumbled from Link's lips and he pulled Pipit closer; one hand circled around the boy's waist and another rested at the nap of his neck. This only provoked the other more. The lovingly abused patches of skin were then kissed over, and those kisses spilled over down his chest. Link's breath quickened slightly when he realized the other wasn't halting his descent. "You think you'll be able to stay on your feet?" Pipit asked with a smirk that was more lascivious than coy. The comment had him both taken aback and taken in general by the other's confidence. Link nodded "mhm."

One hand drew up his tunic as the other rested at his hip. Lips met the adjacent one and sucked lightly before placing a kiss where a mark would be later. Link placed his hands on the boys shoulders and closed his eyes when the loving assault continued passed the band of his pants. As the warmth of his lover's mouth enveloped him, a shuddered breath left his own. The unfamiliar sensations were entrancing and had him feeling weakened, but pleasantly so. His breath became heavier and he gripped at the fabric of Pipit's shirt. What the other was doing to him had him relying on the wall to keep himself upright. His foot slid slightly against the floor and reluctantly he relocated one of his hands to the wall. Link was now extremely grateful that they had moved because he was sure their position looked extremely compromising and he wasn't exactly being quite anymore either. Much to Pipit's enjoyment, as his movements quickened, Link's lustful vocals became more frequent and filled with desire. An intoxicating sensation overwhelmed Link, causing him to arch his back and emit a hushed whimper that trailed into a fervorous moan. As he came, Pipit's tongue lingered on him and caressed him down from the whirlwind of sensations, until finally releasing him.

The boy slunk down into Pipit's embrace and wrapped his arms around the older knight in a charmingly needy manner. Pipit gently rubbed Link's back as he placed an equally tender kiss on the blonde's temple. He felt the other going for his ears and pulled away slightly. A noise of confusion purred from the satiated boy. "Sorry, there's only a couple minuets or so left until class starts." Pipit said. Link sat up. "Is it really that late already?" Pipit turned to lean against the wall, taking the other with him. "Yeah," he replied as he nestled his head in the crook of the other's neck. They sat in silence for a few moments more before Link reached up to ruffle Pipit's hair. "Come on," The boy stood up and offered out a had toward him. "I can't justify leaving you hanging  _and_ making you late." A laugh clung to Pipit's lips as he pulled himself up and back into Link's arms. With one more kiss, the two of them made their uniforms presentable and snuck away from their hiding place with ease.

* * *

The lenses on the goggles were red. Pipit half wondered if the shade was familiar to any of his classmates, because to him it brought on a certain sad nostalgia. "Alright everyone, tonight we'll be running through the basics of night flying again." Called out the knight dressed in blue. Pipit's attention drew back to class instantaneously and excitement filled him once more _._

* * *

Pipit drudged back from the stables. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, knowing he was tired, but also that sleep wasn't going to come; there was far too much on his mind. So instead he headed to the cafeteria. Henya was only just unlocking the doors when he arrived and flashed him a warm smile. "How were night classes, Pipit?" she asked as she let him in as usual. A knot welled in his throat. "They're going well. We're still only running through the basics." He took a seat at the table closest to the old woman's work area. "Coffee?" she asked him as she readied a fresh pot. "Thanks." Since he had started classes, this had become a routine of his and Henya seemed to enjoy the company as well. He drank his coffee slowly and stared off into space. "You seem troubled. Is something on your mind?" Pipit broke his trace to respond. "Sorry, yeah. Things are always on my mind. I guess I've just been more transparent lately. Normally I let my troubles roll off like water on feathers, but they've been soaking through a bit more easily lately." The old woman laid a hand on his shoulder. "It must be tough with Link gone so often."  _Oh Henya, you say that so casually. I wish everyone could see things like you._  "It's not Link. Well, I suppose some of it is, but …" he paused and looked aside. "It's something else. I- I've got to go. It's nearly my shift. Thanks for the coffee" Henya nodded and let the flustered boy go without further prying.

Pipit trotted up the stairs and out the roof entrance of the academy. For a second he paused and stared at the ledge before taking the long way down and around the beginning of his rout. "Hey," he called out with a wave to Karane. She acknowledged his prescence, but was still acting rigid toward him. It had a frown pulling at his mouth. "Karane, this is silly. Can't we be friends again? I miss that." The girl sneered at him with a mixture of emotions that were difficult to read. "Don't say things like that. Can't you see this is hard enough." She turned to leave, but Pipit followed. "Say things like what? That I miss my friend?" She whirled back around with vengence. "Yes! Things exactly like that. Don't you get it Pipit? That's..not what  _I_  wanted and...I don't know if I  _can_ go back _."_ This time when she walked away, Pipit didn't follow her. With a sigh and a skyward glance he trudge off to his usual rout.

The night patrol was usually rather boring and uneventful. The usual suspects were remlits and bats, but they stayed away from the academy for the most part. He did have to watch out for Mia; she would often mewl outside the doors at night and fein innocence as she tried to gain access. This night was no exception. Tonight the little ragamuffin was at the top entrance. With ease pippit scaled the perfectly placed boxes, but the gap was another story. Looking at it made him ill but he took a deep breath and leapt toward the ledge; he missed it by mere inches. His torso thudded roughly against the jutting edge and with only adrenaline aiding him, he hoisted himself up. In a stunned daze he sat there until the sound of creeking hinges had him up and running toward the door with haste. "Professor!" he shouted as he sprinted down the hall. The little remlit Horwell adored had latched itself firmly on the man's arm. As he had done a few times before for himself, Pipit grabbed the creature by the scruff of it's neck and crammed a finger into the side of the furballs mouth. Gagging them seemed to be the most effective way to get them to open their steel-trap jaws. Sure enough the critter let go and Pipit rushed to throw the little devil outside. Horwell appeared a short distance behind him. "Are you alright?" Pipit asked turning to his senior. Horwell nodded and pulled up a sleeve to reveal leather bracers. A smirked graced his face.  _Ha, what else should I have expected from him._  Footsteps could be hear coming closer and a worried Owlan came to a stop next to Horwell. "Are you alright?" the man asked Horwell as he noted the torn sleeve and took to examining the arm. "Really, both of you, I'm quite alright. I'm well aware of how Mia gets at night." Owlan sighed and shook his head. "Come on, let me patch that up for you." As Horwell was dragged off by the fair haired man, Pipit thought he had been forgotten about, but the thought passed just as quickly when a word of thanks was called back at him. It brought a smile to the boy's face. He began to leave and had reached the door when a thought occurred to him and had him turning back. Lightly he rapped on Owlan's door and shortly after, the fair hair man appeared. "Hello, Pipit. Did Mia get loose again?" Pipit looked to the side of the man. "I was actually looking for professor Horwell. I have a question about loftwings." Owlan chuckled lightly. "Well, he would certainly be the person to ask now wouldn't he?"

* * *

It was another day in a long sequence of days that seemed to pass far too slowly, and once again Pipit found himself storming from his house. The frequency of his mother's and his fights was increasing. He whistled sharply and Vin swooped powerfully toward his outstretched arm in and instant. "You're getting to be quite the speed demon aren't you?" Pipit hummed. Vin starred back at him and tilted his head. Shortly behind Vin, Lu and Ro followed and perched their tiny bodies on his shoulder. His gate was slow as he aimlessly wandered, not sure exactly where his feet were taking him. Eventually it seemed as though he had settled on headed toward Carah's House. His knock lacked enthusiasm, but he rather be here than in his own home. The woman answered the door with her never ending cheeriness and welcomed him inside. This place had become a home away from home for him and almost a surrogate family. He had eventually caved and corrected Carah about his mother. She had been sympathetic toward his plight in the maternal way he wished his own mother could be again. So now, a hand placed lightly on his back ushered him to the familiar chair that had become his place. "Troubles again Pipit?" She cooed. He nodded, "I just can't understand why she keeps doing this. It's to the point where I can't trust her to even buy groceries. It's always silly things too, useless trinkets or like a few weeks ago when she had someone clean the house for her. She wasn't always such a spend thrift. She used to be a lot different. Kind of like you...but everything collapsed after the accident." He hung his head and stared down at the floor as a barrage of memories flooded his mind. "That and she doesn't approve of my night flying." Carah knelt down to be eye level with the sulking boy. "Now, now, I know you know exactly why she doesn't want you flying in the dark." Pipit looked up and then casted his glance sideways. "Yeah, I know." Carah clapped a hand to his shoulder. "Give it time. I'm sure she will always worry, but with time she'll come to terms with it." The sweet smile returned to her face and she lightly pinched the twenty-year-old's cheek as if he were still a little boy. "Now, no more frowny face. I've got a present for you." The endearing gesture had a smirk creeping across Pipit's face and he followed Carah into the living room. "Here, you've probably outgrown the last one." Pipit turned the book over in his hands. It felt like a long forgotten memory. Carefully he flipped through the pages, taking in the hand written notes in the margins. The book clearly had two different owners. One set of hand writing was fluid and almost calligraphic. However the other, was comparatively messy and smudged as if a hand had been dragged over the freshly laid strokes. "This is a very well loved book." a slight chuckle clung to Pipit's words. The click of the front door dragged away Pipit's focus from the worn text. The rarely seen grumpy variant of Itella drudged inside. At first he found it rather strange that she stomped to her room and slammed the door, but the he remembered that she could still feel the vibrations of her tantrum even if she couldn't hear it. He glanced up at Carah who, signed [trouble with class]; a sympathetic look was on her face. He nodded and trotted over to the little girl's room. He felt rather silly after he knocked on the door, but quickly resolved it and tentatively stepped into the room. The girl turned to him and drew her face into a rather adorable pout. "What's up, Itella?" She crossed her arms and scuffed the floor before she 'spoke'. [I hate class. They're~~~mean~~~stupid~~~jump~~~teacher-] Put gently grabbed her hands to stop the whirling rant. "I can't understand you if you talk that fast." The girl nodded and repeated herself more slowly. [I hate class. They're so annoying and mean. That stupid teacher keeps trying to make me jump from the platform. The teacher also talks too fast and I can't read lips that well. And they don't understand and he yells at me. It's embarrassing.] Little tears slipped from the girls eyes and she bit her lip at an attempt to still them. [Why can't you be my teacher?] The question warmed Pipit's heart.  _Am I really that good of a teacher?_  "I'm not certified to do that," he said as he took a seat next to her on the bed. "Have you talked to him?" Itella shot him a glare. "Oh, right. Has your mother spoken to him?" Itella looked at the ground. [No.] Pipit put a hand to his chin in thought, keeping mind to avoid signing anything with the gesture as he had once before. "How about if I talk to him? Who's teaching your class?" [I don't know, He wears tan clothes." Pipit nodded, he knew of that knight. He was a few years ahead of him, but they had been in the academy together for a year. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He flashed a reassuring smile at the girl who returned it and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh hey, I wanted to ask you something. You know how Jay sees with his ears? Do you think you could help me teach Fey to do that? It turns out her night vision isn't so good," he paused and both his expression and his head dropped.  _They said I should think about switching back to teaching._ A small hand fell on his shoulder momentarily, for both comfort and to bring his eyes back up. [Of course I'll help.] He expression was back to that of the usual boundless enthusiasm and had Pipit smiling as well. [Let's practice now!] She jumped up from the bed excitedly. "I have class tonight. It wouldn't be fair to Fey, but we can practice tomorrow. That will give you time to think about how we can train her." Itella thought for a second before nodding. [Then lets brainstorm now!] She grabbed Pipit's wrist and he stood up to follow. However the headrush that followed instead, had him stopping in his tracks. His vision went out of focus and spots overlaid everything like a mosaic. He found himself falling back down to the bed roughly. Slowly he tried to sit up, clutching his head as he waited for his sight to return to normal. He had the vague feeling Itella was trying to talk to him, but he wasn't about to move his head just yet. The girls footsteps faded as she ran from the room. Slowly Pipit rose, using the bedpost for support as he made his way to the door where a very worried Carah met him. "Pipit, are you alright?" she asked, not bothering to sign, but instead reaching out to steady the boy by his shoulders. Pipit nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stood up too fast." Carah ushered him to the kitchen table. "Are you hungry? When's the last time you ate something?" Pipit took the seat offered to him. "I um…"  _When was the last time I ate?_  "I..I don't remember." A concerned scowl crinkled Carah's features and she bustled over to the fridge. "Let me make you something, hun." Pipit rested his head on the table and closed his eyes. Now that the thought was there, he was indeed very hungry, ravenous even. "If you could get me some water, with ice if you have any, I'd appreciate it." Cahra turned back to the boy who now had an Itella wrapped around him. "Sure thing, hun. You just stay there and rest." Pipit mumbled an affirmative sound. The little arms around him hugged his shoulders tighter. He picked his head up and patted the girl's arm. [I'm ok. I just need to eat. I'll be fine] He punctuated his sentence with a smile that seemed to instill reassurance within Itella. The light clank of the plate being placed in front of him caught his attention and he turned to find a sandwich that was near visibly assembled with motherly love. It sickened him. "Thanks," he said reaching for the glass first and draining it in one go. For some reason he found himself eager to get at the ice within it, the cool water being merely an appetizer of sorts. In the corner of his vision he caught the woman signing something to her daughter that had the girl leaving the room, however he wasn't sure what exactly had been said. Done with the ice he began eating, reminding himself not to eat too quickly. His thoughts wandered and soon he was staring off into space as he went through the almost mechanical action of eating. "Pipit?" He snapped back into reality. "Pipit, is something the matter? You don't look well." There was that motherly grace again. It had a pang hurt going through his heart.  _People keep asking me this and I keep telling them I'm fine. But this is Carah. She won't be fooled so easily. I don't think I can escape so easily. She'll see right through me, but...can I really confide in her?_ "Sweety, you can tell me whats wrong." A gentle had fell to his shoulder and he realized Carah was sitting next to him now. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," He said, making an attempt to avoid the conversation. Carah wouldn't hear it, she shook her head lightly and then leaned in closer. It reminded Pipit of his own tendencies of leaning too close to people. "unh uh, You're not getting off the hook that easily, mister. Now tell me what's bothering you so much that you'd forget to eat." Pipit fidgeted in his seat a bit before looking back at the woman. "I'm not forgetting to eat, well maybe a bit, but it's ...it's just that…" A sigh escaped him as he collected his thoughts. "It's my last semester at the academy as a student before I go into the focused training. There's a lot of work to do, a lot of responsibilities." He looked away and imediatly recognised how much of a tell the action was. "Now, now, that's not the root of it and you know it."  _I knew she'd see right through that, stupid._ "Yeah, I know." he looked back at her, this time making eye contact. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Carah shook her head, but did not speak. Pipit swallowed sharply before attempting to form words again. "I have a really hard time sleeping. I've been like that for a while, but it's gotten worse lately. It used to be that I'd only get a few hours or that maybe I'd only sleep every other day, but now I'm up for days on end until I pass out from exhaustion. And there really is a lot of stress with graduation getting closer, but what's just been making everything worse, is my mother. She's not getting better. I thought she'd be over it by now, but she's just as hollow as she was when my Dad died. And I- I can't work as many hours because of my classes and.. And.. I just..I can't..it's-" Arms pulled him close and for a moment it felt like he was a kid again, wrapped in a warm, caring embrace against his mother's bosom. The memory only tugged at his heart harder and he felt his face growing hot as the emotions tried to pour from him. And he decided to let go. His arms moved to cling to his surrogate mother, his fists were filled with bunches of fabric, and he soaked up the nurturing affection that he was so deprived of. "It's ok, It's ok, shhh." Soothing hands rubbed his back and he knew it was out of comfort, but he couldn't help but think that the gesture was also to make sure he wasn't too thin.

* * *

Carah had insisted he leave with some dinner for later and while his pride had him declining, he secretly was glad she had made him take it. His step was lighter now, his thoughts clearer, and he dwelled on the parting words of the woman who had welcomed him so warmly.  _"It's just a thought, but maybe those little birds of yours might cheer her up. They're awfully affectionate. Maybe she just needs someone to confide in too. Some company. I think those two would make wonderful listeners for her."_  "Maybe." he said quietly under his breath. He still had time before he needed to be anywhere so he called for his smaller birds and headed over to the stables to wake Fey.

The look of tousled sleepy feathers gave Fey a youthful appearance and had Pipit wishing he could have known her when she was a chick, but then again, it was entirely possible that he had crossed her path. "Hey girl," he said as he kneeled down and gently petted her beak. She nuzzled his hand and fluttered a wing. He cozied next to her and leaned back into the soft feathers. Lu and Ro took their place on Fey's back and Vin perched himself on Pipit's boot. Pipit ushered Lu and Ro to his arm and brought them round to his front. "I wonder if you guy's really could help Mom. She's been even worse since I started my night classes. I can't really blame her, but at the same time, it's been a really long time since Dad died." His head fell back and he exhaled audibly. Ro chirped lightly and walked up Pipit's arm. He turned his head to stare at the red feather creature. "I guess it is worth a shot." He led them back to the steel feathers and petted Fey's head. "And don't you worry Fey, I think I've found a solution for us. We'll be damned to let a little thing like visibility stop us from being the best." The bird lift her head high and puffed up he feather's proudly. "I'll get through this and it'll all be fine. Just a bump in the road." a yawn left him. "We'll be great. The best. Just like Dad said."

* * *

Pipit leisurely drifted among the shadowed clouds. The lucent pillars ghosted slivers of pigment, like silver linings across everything within their influence. This was by far his favorite class and not only for it's scenic ambiance. All they were asked to do, was to familiarize themselves with flying at night. "Those pillars are really beautiful at night, aren't they Fey?" Pipit sighed. "I wonder when- huh?" Pipit canted his head as a particular resonance pricked his ears. "Did you hear that?" The boy strained to listen for the sound again, even going so far as to shut his eyes. "There it is! It's...a harp." Fey looked back at Pipit and nearly blinded him before turning back away. With a mutual understanding, Pipit prodded her side and they sped off toward the familiar pitches. As the sound grew louder Pipit was only filled with more confusion.  _It can't possibly be Zelda. That doesn't make any sense, and besides, she plays a lot better than that._ Fey slowed her acceleration as they drew near the waterfall. Even in the dark of night, Pipit knew his bundle of green and gold anywhere. Quietly he slid over the side of his bird and drifted down.

 _Damn it, thats not right either._ Link thought as he restarted the song for the umpteenth time. He furrowed his brows in frustration as he tried to keep tempo and hit the correct notes. His fingers slid clumsily over the strings and he cursed himself. Just as his patience was running thin, a sharp, clear and familiar noise pierced his ears. The notes glided smoothly and again Link picked up the harp. This time the tune rang true as he matched the graceful whistle, note for note. "How long have you been up here?" Pipit asked. The light shink of chain mail revealed the knight to be drawing nearer. A sad sort of smile crept over the blonde's lips. "How do you think I  _got_  up here?" Arms came to encircle him and he let himself fall back into the embrace. His head lolled back to gaze up at the other and allow for the moonlight to highlight the slight change in his pigmentation. "Pip, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Link asked. His voice was low and hollow.

Pipit looked down at the other. The desert sun had bleached his hair to a light honeycomb and his fair skin was now warmed several shades darker. His manner seemed far too calm. Not a single feature displaced.  _Normally he'd turn more red than his loftwing if he were to ask that._  "Yeah, sure," Pipit said while gently rubbing the other's arm. Fleeting fingers lightly brushed over his. Link set down the harp with utmost care before slowly twisting to face the brunette. "You're in class right now aren't you?" The lack of intonation, that was usually abundant in Link's voice, was starting to border on creepy. Pipit nodded. It was all he could muster because having the boy that he had long yearned for, slumped so low against his torso with such languor, had a knot growing in his throat. "Go back to class. I'll just call Red." Link went to bring his fingers to his mouth, but Pipit halted them. "Oh, right….night time," Link mumbled. It was then Pipit noticed the boys fingers. He didn't even have to look. Just from the feeling of skin brushing against skin, he could tell the boy must have been practicing for hours on end. The once viscus fluid was now only a slightly sticky film that clung to Link's fingertips. "Come on, I'm taking you home." Link slowly stood up and gathered his things while Pipit called Fey. As they glided toward his house, a tight feeling pent up in Pipit's chest. Link's arms were looped loosely around his waist and the boy's head hung to rest between his shoulder blades. Every ounce of energy felt absent from him. They landed gingerly and Pipit dismounted his loftwing. Link more or less toppled unsteadily from the steel blue avian and fell against the yellow clad knight. His lackluster cerulean eyes peeked up at the older knight from under his brow as he steadied his footing. The room was dark , but the two of them were long accustomed to the dampened lighting and made their way inside without difficulty. Pipit ushered the boy to sit at the table before lighting a candle and putting water on for tea. He looked over his shoulder at his friend. Link slumped lethargically against the table on his elbows. His belongings had already been shed and laid in a neat pile beside him. "Do you have a blanket? I'm used to warmer weather." Link asked. The sullen voice in the silence was a bit jarring, but Pipit nodded and walked over to retrieve the worn, yet warm blanket from his bed. "Yeah, here," he said as he draped the cozy fabric over Link's shoulders. The boy wrapped it tight around himself.

In a matter of moments a mug of tea was before him. He nodded in thanks and blew a stream of cool air over the hot liquid before tentatively sipping at it. "You look terrible. Are you alright?" Pipit asked. Deep concern shown through his voice and didn't go unnoticed. "No...I don't know..maybe. I ...I can trust you with a secret right?" He looked up at his beloved with pleading eyes. A hand came to rest at his left shoulder causing it to twitch. "Of course." Link sipped at his tea. There was a heavy silence as the two sat their in the candle light, Link drinking the soothing beverage and Pipit watching over him. "I need to show you something," Link finally voiced. Eye contact was never even attempted. "Okay." Pipit responded tenderly. Link rose from his place at the table and took the other's hand in his as he headed toward the door.

Pipit didn't know where they were going, but he followed Link through town without question. "You know I'm looking for Zelda on the surface and you know I'm, by the hand of destiny, the only one that can find her, but that's about it right?" Pipit nodded, "Yeah." Link shook his head. "I can't keep this bottled up anymore. I'm going to tell you everything, but" he sighed deeply, "I need to show you something first and I need to make sure no one else hears this." They came to a halt at the foot of the goddess statue. Link tugged Pipit's hand and urged him to follow into the opening at the statue's base. He had never known this place to exist at the shrine and he gazed in awe at his new surroundings. "What is this place?" he wandered the room, taking in it's splendor. "The night of Zelda's disappearance, Fi came to me and led me here. That pedestal is were I drew my sword from. Some force, some grace of the goddess chose me to wield it. I'm still not sure why." Link walked over to the map that had produced the portals to the surface. His hand splayed over the cracked stone tablet. "I had to find these two pieces. It's these tablets that created those pillars." He turned from the artifact and slumped to the floor. Pipit broke his fascination to walk over to the crumpled heap of a hero. He knelt down and meek, woeful eyes had him placing a gentle kiss on Link's worry-scarred lips. Arms came up to pull him near. He nestled comfortably between the younger boy's legs, wrapped in battle-strengthened arms that held him close and tight, Link's chin rested on his shoulder. "Each place has a temple. Zelda visited each of them just like I did. I just missed her the first time, only caught a glimpse the second. Third time..Gihrahim, this demon guy who's been trying to capture her, he nearly succeeded. But, there is a woman, a Sheikah, protecting her. She's safe with her. I can feel it."

Pipit turned his head in an attempt to look at Link. "Where is she now?" he asked. "She's safe. I don't know where exactly, but she's safe. She gave me her harp before she jumped through this portal with that woman. She said I would need it where I was going. I have to open this time gate to find her. But my sword isn't strong enough. I was told to look for these sacred flames and reforge the goddess sword. That to find them I first need to know what exactly the words are to the song that often Zelda sings. There is some kind of message. I have to go back to all those places, again, for goddess knows how long this time. I thought I'd finally found her, but there's so much more going on than just finding her. There's some kind of evil trying to escape that only we can defeat." He thunk his head back against the wall. "But..I-I just don't know if I can. I'm supposed to be this brave, courageous, chosen hero, but...I'm not. I'm scared." His breath hitched and his voice cracked as he lamented. At this the arms that surrounded Pipit left him to allow for Link to thread his hands through his shaggy hair. Pipit turned around and immediately brought the boy to his chest. "It's ok, It's going to be alright, Link" he cooed as he petted the blonde's head. It was his turn to console and he found himself slipping easily into the role. Heavy sobs poured into the fabric of his tunic as Link let loose all that he had been holding in. "I still feel like such a kid and I'm expected to- I'm expected to-" he couldn't finished his sentence. His own sobs cut him off at each attempt and he gave up on it.

Pipit was warm. He was safe. All the safety and comfort that had been torn from him was there in his other's arms. Link reveled in the feeling. He clung to it for dear life. A kiss graced his crown before hands delicately lifted his chin to bring up his eyes. "Lets get you home. You need rest." A weak nod was Link's only response. It was unexpected, but appreciated when Pipit picked him up off the floor. The blanket hung a skew and Link scrunched it up so it wouldn't drag on the ground. His sobs lessened as he listened to the steady beat of the other knight's heart.  _I'm safe. He's got me. I'm safe now. For now I'm ok._

 _He's lighter than I expected. I wonder if he's been eating alright. Then again I'm not one to talk. Although, he also doesn't have his gear on,_ Pipit thought as he carried the broken bundle back to his house. He set him down delicately on his bed and briefly disappeared into the bathroom, only to come back with antiseptic and some bandages. Wordlessly he cleaned and bandaged the boy's fingers. The wounds were surprisingly deep and started to bleed again as the solution cut through the dried blood that had clotted the opening. "Lets get that sand out of your hair. Lean this way." Link did as instructed. As Pipit brushed away the fine grains a frown graced his face. Staining the now much more fair locks, was long dried blood from a cut long gone. He set down the brush, satisfied with what he had removed from the tresses. He removed his hat and set it aside by the matching green one and proceeded to get cozy. Link held out his own tunic and chain mail, and Pipit set it on his lone desk chair, along with his own. "Scooch over." As soon as he got into bed, the smaller boy cuddled up next to him. Fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt with fretful need. The sight of Link curled up in such a state of distress had Pipit's heart breaking. All he could do was hold the boy and tell him it would be ok. It was paining to know that in all reality, there really wasn't much else he could do to sooth the other's fears.

* * *

Link shot bolt upright, his mouth was agape as he panted and his wide eyes held sheer mortal terror. A light touch grazed his arm and had him jolting away from the other's reach. "Link, calm down, it's just me." He stared back at Pipit, frozen in a disoriented panic. He shut his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to shake away the nightmare. His knees drew up to his chest and he let his hands rest on the back of his neck. A tentative touch graced his back. It almost pulled away when he flinched, but when Link made no other movement it fell to rest.

Pipit awoke to the sound of screaming. For a brief moment in his post slumber stupor, he forgot he had a bed mate, but quickly he realized who was next to him. The boy looked blanched with fear and the early morning light caught the beads of sweat on his brow. Instinctively he reached out to comfort him, but Link scrambled away from his touch. The look in the younger knight's eyes made it clear that the boy still had one foot in his nightmare world. "Link, calm down, it's just me," he said, this time keeping his distance. Link curled in on himself. Uncertainty painted Pipit's features as he edged closer. He was hesitant as he again tried to reach out and offer a consoling touch. "This is why you wanted to sleep here, isn't it?" Pipit asked softly. A feeble nod was his response. Pipit furrowed his brows as he felt his anger rising.  _How could the goddess be so cruel to use him like this? How could she put him through all this and alone at that._  Pipit's thoughts were broken abruptly and he soon found himself nearly falling over from the force of the tight embrace that hit him. "He skewered me." Link's voice was so quite and shaky that Pipit barely heard it. "What?" Pipit asked in confusion. "In my dream, I lost. The sword went straight through me." At this one of Link's hands fled to his chest as if to double check that there really wasn't a gaping hole there. Satisfied that he was in one piece he returned to being slumped against Pipit. "I'm sorry," Link mumbled against him. "For what?" Pipit wondered as he gently rocked the other. "For waking you, for being such a messed up burden." Pipit made a tch sound. "You are  _not_  a burden and it's fine that you woke me up. Don't worry about it."

Link played idly with Pipit's hair as they sat there. His thoughts were all consuming. They were flooded with what if's and doubts and bordered on maddening. "Want something to drink?" yawned the brunette. "Sure." Link dropped the death hold he had on the other and snuggled back into the blanket. Pipit returned shortly with a mug of something odd smelling. "It'll help you sleep. You haven't been sleeping have you?" Sheepishly Link casted away his gaze. "Not regularly." He took a sip of the unknown liquid and scrunched up his face. "There's alcohol in this." Link shot the other a glare. "Hey, I said it would help you sleep didn't I? There isn't too much in there, just enough to help knock you out." Link narrowed his eyes in a childishly doubting manner as he sipped at the spiked beverage. Pipit ruffled the blonde's locks. "Oh come off it. It's not like I'm getting you drunk and having my way with you." A snort of a laugh emitted from the worrisome boy and half a smile peeked out from behind the green mug. "Not that I would mind," he quipped back. Pipit raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really now?" He plopped down next to the other with a devilish grin. Link drained the rest of the glass and set it aside. "Too bad. Missed your chance," he said, returning to the blanket that now felt exceedingly comfortable. "This blanket is awesome."

Pipit put a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter. "Maybe I did put too much in there after all." Link curled up in the light quilt and rolled over to take all the blankets with him to the far side of the bed. "Hey, I need some blankets too you know." Pipit said as he tugged the burrito child back across the bed. "You unraveled my cocoon," Link observed with slight disappointment.  _Oh he's just too damn adorable. When he's not depressed I'm so doing this again._  He thought as he climbed back into bed. "Sorry, but I can be your replacement cocoon." Playing along, he wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close. A little nuzzle had a content sigh leaving the mildly intoxicated Link, "Alright." Pipit tucked a mischievous lock of hair behind the the boy's ear. "Now get some sleep." A little murmur left the boy and not long after, Link was out.

* * *

He slowly stirred from a dreamless sleep. The bed wasn't as comfortable as he remembered and he soon realized he was alone. A small pout formed over his lips, but he still basked in the fact that he was in Pipit's bed,  _His pillow smells like him._  A light crinkling sound had his attention drawn away. He opened his eyes to find a folded piece of paper with his name on it, pinned to the corner of the pillow.

Link,

Gone to class. Meet me for lunch in the cafeteria around one.

-Pipit

Link yawned and scratched his head as he read the letter. "What time is it?" he said to himself as he looked around for a clock.  _Twelve-thirty._   _Guess I woke up just in time._  Sluggishly he rose to his feet and headed toward the bathroom. The cool water splashing over his face was a welcome refresher and had him quickly becoming more alert.

Pipit waited in the cafeteria, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the table. Every few seconds his eyes darted toward the door in search of his green clad boy. After what felt like a lifetime, the blonde finally came into view. "Hey," Link said as he waved. Pipit stood up and closed the gap between them, greeting the other with a hug.

"How're you feeling?"Arms still hung leisurely around his shoulders. "Hungry." A smile cracked across the other boys face. "That's not what I meant, but if that's the first thing on your mind, I suppose you're feeling better." The contagious grin spread to Link as well. "Yeah, a lot better," he said as he headed toward the trays, taking Pipit with him. It was some kind of pocket meat dish and a menagerie of vegetables today. As they headed back to the table Link stared at the other. His mannerisms seemed heavy as if he were weighed down by some unseen force. "How're  _you_  fairing?" he asked taking a seat across from Pipit. The boy picked his head up as he was drawn away from poking at his food. "Alright I guess. A bit worn out, but fine otherwise. I had to switch shifts with Karane, because of my night classes. It's messed up my already messed up sleep schedule." The laugh punctuating his sentence made it sound slightly less concerning. "If I a didn't know any better I'd swear you never slept." Link said in jest. Pipit's eyes darted sideways and had a questioning blonde eyebrow raising. "You do sleep, right?" Link asked food in mouth. "Not always...I kind of have terrible insomnia." the tail end of his sentence was lost as his voice dropped to an inaudible mumble. "Huh?" Pipit leaned forward over the table closer to Link. "I said, I kind of.. have Insomnia. It comes and goes. Only a handful of people know this, and I'd like to keep it that way." The other knight returned to his seat and eyed Link. "Not something I'm proud of." Link nodded in an unspoken agreement of silence and took another bite of his food. A silence fell over them as they ate. Link stared at the other.  _Something's on his mind._  "Hey, Link, I know you're not in the best of spirits, but I've been wondering something." Link twiddled his fork back and forth between his fingers. "S'alright. What is it?" The other popped a carrot into his mouth and swallowed before speaking. "After your mother died, was it Cahra that took you in?"  _I had a feeling he'd ask this eventually._  Link shook his head. "No, I more or less became a charity case at the academy. I don't pay tuition if you haven't guessed. I did spend a lot of time there, as well as with Zelda's family, but my room has been my room for a long time."

Pipit was relieved that the question was answered with ease, almost as if the other boy had expected it. "It's kind of strange how I've known you for so long, and yet there are things like that, that I never bothered to see." Link shrugged his shoulders, his left one twitching slightly before re-relaxing. "It happens. I mean, we both went through some pretty rough stuff around the same time so it's no wonder you didn't notice. And besides, my mother was pretty good at reading lips so you never actually got to see that side of my life." Pipit waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss the topic. "Anyway, lets stop talking about depressing things. It's depressing." A light chuckle came from the other. "Way to be redundant, Pip." Pipit smiled. "Didn't you know? I got top marks at the redundant school for redundancy." Link hunched over as he tried to keep from laughing, lest milk get up his nose.  _He seems to be in a much better mood than yesterday. Maybe he really did just need a good night's sleep._

* * *

Pipit leaned against the wall as he waited for Link to finish talking to Gaepora. His eyelids felt so heavy and yet sleep was just out of his grasp. The creak of heavy wooden doors had his ears perking and his eyes snapping open. Link glanced his way before letting the lock click shut. "So, what'd he say?" Pipit asked as he pushed off the wall and stepped closer to his fair haired friend.

"I have to point twin sails at the light tower." He saw the confusion in the other's face and pushed a piece of paper the boy's way. "Here." Pipit scanned the translation of the ancient hylian lyrics. "Twin sails?" Link nodded and took back the note. He stared up at the ceiling and blew a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "I don't even know where to begin."  _It can't possibly mean sail cloths. What else has a sail? Kites? No that's dumb. Sails, sails, sails…...what does-_  "Link!" Link snapped back from his pondering. "Sorry, I was thinking." Pipit ruffled his hair. His hand lingered to caress his cheek gently before falling away. "I was saying how maybe you're thinking too much. You should take a day or two for yourself. You can relax, sleep, rest up before you have to go back to being a hero." The paper in Link's hand crinkled as it was crushed and shoved roughly into his pocket. He left a quick kiss on the other's lips. "You're right." a wild beam flew across his mouth as he locked eyes with the brunette. "Come on, lets go."

Before he could respond, Pipit found his hand seized and his person being dragged outside. It was like looking at some kind of strange and wonderful pantomime of the past. The way the corners of Link's mouth rose as he leaped from the first floor roof, how his eyes gleamed as he landed rolling and that sweet laughter as he got up to continue dashing. Link's excitement was infectious, but as Pipit neared the ledge he was hit with an overwhelming hesitation. He stood looking down over the side of the building, his heart began to beat faster and the toes of his boots daren't touch the edge. Link turned back and caught his apprehensive eyes. "Come on Pipit! You can do it!" Link hollered with brimming exuberance as he trotted back over to him. The ground felt a million miles away as Pipit recalled the fateful event that, while very sweet in the end, had been bitterly painful. "Jump, I'll catch you!" Pipit knit his brows and unconsciously bit his lip. "Promise?" he asked childishly. "No, this is my master plan to break your other leg." the snark came with an adoring smile and a light laugh that left Pipit slightly more at ease. He took a deep breath and willed his leg to step down into the empty airspace, but it was when his remaining leg left the wall that his fear spiked.

Pipit had simply stepped over the ledge and had barely fallen a meter before hands were upon the boy, pulling his form close to Link's. "Told you I'd catch you." Link cooed to the boy that gripped so firmly at him. He felt the smile creep across his skin before the mass of blue and yellow broke free of his grasp. Link clapped his hand on the knight's shoulder, "Come on, lets have some fun," he said before again taking off again. They were almost at the plaza now when Link's eyes caught sight of a familiar tousle of blue hair. As he passed Itella, he turned around to face her. [Last in the sky is a rotten egg!] He signed while still moving toward the dock. Pipit whipped passed him and jumped zealously, with no formal grace or form, but with much spirit, from the dock. Link made a note of when the other boy's feet left the ground and when he was sure he was close enough, sprung backward off the dock.

 _Show off, haha._ Pipit thought as he caught a glimpse of his other half's backflip. But his attention was dragged elsewhere as he saw Itella staring down the dock. "Hey, Link!" he shouted. The blonde's head whipped in his direction. [I think Itella will try running] Pipit smirked at the efficiency of signing. [You think?] Link and Red soared up higher and circled backed to watch Itella without being in her line of sight. Pipit's expression fell slightly when he saw Itella shy away from the dock as she had on so many other occasions. However as soon as he caught sight of his sneaky hero his spirits again picked up. The green clad boy ran up behind Itella and scooped her up just before she could call for her bird. With Itella slung bridal in his arms Link leaped from the wooden platform.

The look on Itella's face was priceless, but not fearful. Link knew that, Itella knew he was the only one who would dare do something so absurd as this. He shifted to hold her by the waist just in case he needed to call red, but he wasn't all too concerned considering he could already see the little girl's bird in the distance. As soon as the whistle reached his ears he let go of the girl and called his own bird, although his eyes didn't leave the girl until she was safely on her own bird, Jay. The three of them regrouped and met to glide comfortably among the clouds.

[You idiot!] Itella flailed at Link, who was in the throws of a giggle fit. "Oh come on, Itella. It wasn't that bad." Link snickered. The girl crossed her arms and scowled at the boy. However, the perceptive girl did take notice of the mischievous smirk held by the boy behind her object of displeasure. Pipit held a finger up to his grinning lips. [Watch this.] he signed before slipping away from the distracted blonde. When the boy finally regained his composure he looked around suspiciously. "Hey were did Pipit g-"  _Snatch_. Gone was the green cap that made it's home on Link's head. Now it was Itella's turn to giggle, although it looked more like uncontrolled twitching without the accustomed sound that normally went with it. Link swooped to the side and took off after the boy who was holding up his hat in the air like a trophy. Not to be left out of the fun, Itella followed although at a slower pace. Gunmetal and garnet dived and climbed, criss crossed paths, and barely evaded collisions by mere inches. Itella stared in awe as the two best aviators bore their aerial skills with a game of keep away. For a moment it seemed as though Link had his hat within his grasp, but with swift elegance Pipit peeled his body away from the bird and fell away into the sky. His bird dove down with equal grace and caught him midair. Pipit stuck his tongue out at the boy as he and his bird ascended to a challenging height. However the chase was not yet done and Link set to match the impressive altitude. From afar, Pipit could see Link whisper something to his bird.  _Oh he is plotting something._ The blonde picked up his head and looked past Pipit. A string of hand motions, that Pipit could only barely decipher, had the yellow clad knight shifting his attention toward Itella. A squawk sounded.  _Goddess damn it._  He thought as a gust of wind passed him and the warmth of his hat disappeared. [What now, bird expert?] Link taunted with a stupid grin splattered over his mug. "Come on, Fey. Lets get em." Link seemed to have the same idea because the two charged at each other. As the space between them lessened, their birds skewed their flight to a near perpendicular degree, so their rider's could reach out for their prizes. The force of both of them succeeding sent them both toppling off their birds and tumbling through the air.

"Take your hat!" they shouted in unison. Whistles deployed, but the birds had already begun making their way back around as soon as their partners had fallen. Link landed, not awkwardly, but differently and instantly knew something was amiss. The feather's beneath him were not that of crimson, but that of steel. His head shot up in surprise to meet an equally astonished Pipit. "Fey?" he asked. The loftwing looked back at him and an affectionate coo purred from the birds throat.  _This is unreal._

Pipit marveled at the red feathers of the powerful bird beneath him.  _What is this?_  The bird swerved right without his direction and he came to see that Fey was mirroring Red's actions. The two boys stared in awe as the birds glided next to one another. "Pipit, what's going on?" Link asked. Pipit shook his head. "I'm not sure, but for our loftwings to not only sense both of us, but each other…" His sentence would have to be finished later, for the two birds sped forward to bring the knights back about skyloft and ushered them off their backs. Sails caught the air and drifted the two back down to the plaza. They stood there in silence, confused, bewildered, and with a sense that something unusual had just occurred. Their stupor was broken by two loud claps. They turned to see an Itella taking a leaping hug at the two of them.  _Oof_  they echoed as the three hit the ground. [Oh my goddess! That was amazing! My hands can't move fast enough to say just how awesome that was. You guys were all whoosh, and then falling and your birds! Oh man, it was kick-ass!] They laughed at her excitement as they rose to their feet once more. "My, my, that was quite the spectacle." The two turned to see a chuckling Professor Horwell behind them. "Just a game of keep away." Link said while motioning to his hat. "At one point I'm sure. However, it would seem that your birds have taken a shine to each other. It's not often that something like this happens." Pipit eyed the man curiously. "What exactly do you mean by that?" the brunette inquired as he fixed his hat. Horwell chuckled as if the answer was far too obvious. "It's not unheard of, but it's definitely not commonplace for a rider's Loftwing to fall for their lover's Loftwing." The wheels in Link's head turned and had they been literal the click would have been heard for miles. "Wait what? Are you saying our birds are each other's mates?" Horwell nodded, "Fascinating, isn't it?" Another light chuckle emitted from the man as he took amusement in the boy's rather innocent confusion. The man began to saunter away when Pipit's senses started returning to him. "Hey, wait I still have q-"

"Third shelf over, fourth shelf from the bottom on your left."

Link looped his arms around Pipit and peered up at him. "I guess we have some reading to do."

* * *

Link hung lazily on Pipit as he searched the bookshelves. His hand came to a stop on a book that neither looked too old or too new. "A yearbook?" he said in wonderment. Link shrugged his shoulders and looked on with curiousity. Pipit flipped through the pages.  _What could possibly be in here that-_ "You've got to be kidding me." A groan of displeasure was evident in his voice. "What?" Link asked. Pipit held the book up closer to the boy. "It's my parents. Read the caption." Link raised his eyebrows in surprise and smirked. "Ha, guess it runs in the family." The green clad boy relinquished his hold and Pipit put the book back a bit roughly. "Well, thats the end of that I suppose." He sighed and leaned back against the selves. "Not going to ask her?" Link questioned as he drew closer to the other. Pipit shook his head. "We're not on good terms at the moment." He brought his arms up to the other's waist as he spoke. Link made a hmm sound of acknowledgment before sliding his hands down the other's arms and taking Pipit's hands in his own. With swift grace The older knight soon had his arms at either side of his head. They were held there, but not pinned. Lips came up to meet his, moving with slow, particular action. When it broke, Link lean his forehead against the other's. Pipit smirked, "I rather like this side of you. It has a different sort of charm."  _Maybe because I know I couldn't escape if I tried._  A flash desire glinted from azure eyes and was reflected in the blonde's cerulean. "I'm glad you think so." was said against his skin as teeth grazed the shell of his ear. A hum of enjoyment emitted from Pipits throat and reflexively he motioned to wrap his arms around the other, but found them firmly staying in place under link's grip. The tender bites and nips to his ear had him craning his neck, to give the other more room to play and procured the exactly action he silently asked for. "Don't leave marks where they can be seen," Pipit whispered, as Link descended his affections down to the other's neck. Link chuckled lightly and unlatched the hooks that held together Pipit's collar, "I know." A set of kisses fell as his collar bone. "I got the supplies for Vin's goggles." The boy's breath lapped at Pipit's skin as he spoke and had the hair on the back of the older knight's neck standing on end. "We could go to the bazar when I'm done teasing you." The brunette let his eyes shut and drank in the sensations coursing through his skin. "I promised Itella I'd meet her in the plaza so we could train Fey to echolocate." Link rested his head in the crook of the other's neck. "hm, I could drop off the supplies and catch up with you two," he said, flicking his tongue against the other's skin. Before Pipit could respond, lips had come up to take his.

The leg that hooked around his and pulled him closer, took Link by surprise. "crafty" He hummed. He could feel the other smirk beneath the kiss. He released Pipit's wrists and wrapped his now free arms around the other, leaving just enough room to speak properly. "When do you have to meet Itella?" Link asked, wondering how much time he had to rile up the other. Pipit glanced at the clock. "In about ten minuets." A slight pout befell him and didn't go unoticed. He kissed Pipit's cheek and pulled away. "Now who's the tease?" Pipit laughed as he said it, but the look they shared carried a much more heated emotion. "We'll be in the plaza. Come find us when you're done."


	10. chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d5bqxfb

"Ah ha, Link! It's been some time. What brings you here?" Gondo boomed with his usual energy. "I know it's been a while, but I've got that stuff for Vin's goggles." Link replied as he unloaded the small bundle of supplies onto the counter. Gondo examined the raw materials with a keen and practiced eye. "Wonderful! Now I'll just need to take a look at that bird to get the size right." It dawn on Link just then that he didn't know how exactly he was to call upon the inky avian. He had seen Pipit do it dozens of times, but had never actually tried himself. "I'll be right back, Gondo. Only Pipit knows how to call Vin." With a nod, Gondo set aside the various components on the table top and waved a quick goodbye to the blonde, who had taken off toward the plaza exit.

* * *

Link bounded excitedly from the bazar tent. He was eager to enjoy the pseudo normality he had dedicated the day to, but first he needed to get this task out of the way. However, his mood was tarnish as he rounded the bend and came to an abrupt halt. Just as suddenly as he had stopped, Link broke out into a sprint. "Pipit!" He called out as he drew nearer.

Pipit lay on the ground. His right forearm propped him up slightly while his left hand held his forehead. He didn't turn to acknowledge the voice that had called him. Moving now would only have him back on the ground in under a second. He pried his eyes open ever so slightly, but immediately closed them once more.

Link came to a skidding stop and knelt next to his knight. "Pipit!" his hands hovered tentatively by the other. The yellow clad boy pushed himself up slowly as he fumbled to coordinate himself into sitting position. Link glanced nervously at Itella, who had backed away and was now biting her nails. The girl looked up at him. [He just fell all of a sudden.] Link's focus drifted back to the other. "Are you alright?" Seeing the other sitting up, he finally let his hand come into contact with Pipit. The boy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm-" But as Pipit's eyes met his own, his lips froze mid sentence.

 _Why am I lying to him?_  "I'm.." He reached up and pulled Link closer by the collar, so Itella couldn't read his lips. "Actually… could you walk me home?" His grip went slack and he returned his hand to his forehead. The hand at his bicep, that kept him steady, moved gently over the fabric of his tunic. "Of course," Link replied sweetly, but with an undertone of concern.

"I'm going to need help standing up."

"I'll try not to make it too obvious." However, this plan failed miserably. As soon as Pipit was on his feet, he toppled against Link. "ngh" he winced as his world swayed off-kilter again. "Pip…"

Pipit clung to him, one arm slung over his shoulder to meet the other that had wraped around his waist. The boy's head hung to rest against his shoulder. [Is Pipit ok?] Itella asked as she worried her bottom lip. Link shifted slightly to free up his arm without disturbing the other. [He'll be alright. He probably just needs to eat something.] He had hoped the answer would satisfy and it seemed the girl was taking his word for it, but there was a certain hesitation in fully believing him. [That's what Mom said too.] Link's eyebrows rose inquisitively. [He fell before?] Itella nodded, [Yesterday.] Link nodded sternly and gave a side glance to the boy against him. [He'll be ok. I'm going to take him home.] With a pat to his back, Link signaled to Pipit that they were going to start moving.

* * *

Pipit leaned against the side of his house with a heavy thud. Link was about to open the door, but a hand atop his stopped him. He turned to see the other, head canted with fatigue, staring at him. "Go in ahead of me. If my mother is there, pretend you're looking for me and come back out." _I know they got in a fight, but was it that bad?_  "Why?" he asked. Pipit casted his eyes away, but not in anger. "She doesn't need to see me like this." With an understanding nod, Link headed inside.

It was only a moment later that Link came back outside for Pipit. "I think I need to lie down," He stated as Link led him over to the kitchen table. "I think you'd fair better if you ate something." Pipit grimaced. "I suppose so." He took his usual seat and Link drew up a chair next to him. A hand came to rest on his tricep. "Now that Itella isn't here, seriously, are you ok?"  _no._  His voice was earnest and stern but with loving concern. Pipit opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again wordlessly. Hesitation was evident in his eyes and it pulled a frown from Link. The hand at his arm slid to fall away. "You can't tell me, can you?"  _Tell him._  Link casted his gaze away, but Pipit was quick to bring it back. Lightly his hand made contact with the other's chin and pulled his eyes back toward him. "I'm sorry. This.. doesn't come as easily to me as it does to you." He found himself being pulled forward into the other's embrace. Arms crossed tight around him. "So there is something wrong." Pipit rubbed his back and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. "Yeah, but I haven't the slightest Idea where to even begin to tell you." Hands at his shoulders pulled him away and the blonde rested his forehead against Pipit's own. "I'm gonna make you something to eat, and then we'll start at the beginning, okay?"  _The beginning…_  "Okay," He replied meekly.

Link periodically looked over his shoulder as he bustled around the kitchen.  _The only thing here is pumpkinbutter and stale bread. Better than nothing._ He returned to his seat, sandwich in hand and placed in in front of the other. Pipit didn't exactly look pleased by the site. It fact he looked a bit ill. Link touched the back of his hand to the brunette's forehead.  _Feels normal_  "I'm not sick, Link." He took up the food and forced down a bite and then another. He paused and put a hand to his mouth momentarily before putting sincere effort into consuming the rest of what Link had made him. Link looked on. The meal was only half gone when Pipit pushed away the plate and again place his fist to his mouth. "Please eat, Pip." The other shook his head. "I think I might puke if I try to eat any more right now." The house grew silent as Link searched for the right words. In the end he couldn't find them and decided he should just blurt it out. "You're...er, you're not depressed are you?"

The question took him by surprise, but all that came from him was an arched eyebrow. "No, I'm not depressed. Frustrated, yes, but not depressed," he replied with a reassuring, albeit weak, smile. "Could you get me some ice water?"

"Sure."

He stood and went to fetch what was asked of him. "I guess the best thing to say first would be that, I'm not as bad as I look right now." He let his head rest in his hands and followed Link with his eyes. "It's mostly the not sleeping that's making me look so terrible." Link set the drink on the table as he placed a kiss on the boy's crown. "How long has it been?" Pipit drained the glass to get at the precious ice he had come to crave. Link looked on with worry, the action triggering a certain tidbit of knowledge to surface. Pipit wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Not including the hour last night, it's been about three days." a heavy sigh left him and he ran a hand through his hair, "I just can't sleep. I close my eyes, but I just can't sleep." as he said this his eyes fell shut. Small glimmers beaded at his lashes and gave way to slip down his face. "She's insufferable!" Pipit yelled. Link quickly realized he was witnessing anger, not sadness.

The tears in Pipit's eyes were that of pent of frustration that had boiled over. His fingers embedded themselves in his hair and tugged unkindly at it. "I can't stand her! She does nothing!" He shouted. Pipit's hands fell limp and his head slunk down his forearms. He flexed his fingers in exasperation before slamming his fist against the table without warning. "She's not even my mother anymore! As far as I'm concerned both my parents are dead!" The chair legs scraped against the floor and wailed in protest as Pipit stood up abruptly, glass in hand, fully prepared to hurl the object at the wall. However, he stopped. He set the glass down. His hands were flush to the table and his shoulders slumped. He hung his head in disgust.  _How could I say that in front of him? How could I act like this? I'm a monster._  "Link, I-" he closed his mouth and snuck a glance at the boy who's eyes were locked in a dead stare at the floor. "I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say. He swallowed hard. He felt sick. He felt angry. He was shaking. Pipit held up his hand and stared at the tremors running through it.  _My heart is beating fast. Too fast. Way too fucking fast._  He thought matter-of-factly. He went to move, but stopped just as soon as he'd started.  _Am I still crying or is my vision.._  Pipit was dizzy, but he was also about to be sick and knew he needed to move soon. He took in deep breaths in an attempt to still his nausea and regain his bearings, but no matter how much he took in he couldn't seem to get enough air.

The sudden shake of the table had Link picking up his head. Pipit had barely caught himself and was now leaning heavily against the table.  _Wait, what just- a moment ago he was-_  Link's daze was only fully broken when the other's strength finally betrayed him and sent him to the floor. The blonde hurried over to the boy who was trying frantically in vain to undo the clasps that held his collar up around his neck. Link was quick to react and pushed aside the hands. The hooks separated with ease. "Pipit, what's wrong?" Link asked, as he backed away a ways. Pipit was doubled over, one hand gripped at the table above him and the other anchored the arm that held firm to his stomach. "Link," His arm shook and he quickly reached out to grab the green garbed boy before it could slip from the furniture that held him upright. "Link I can't breathe. I'm gonna be sick. I can't breathe." He was supposed to be scared, but he wasn't. He knew this look and he knew what he had to do. Link plucked the hat from Pipit's head and set it aside. "Pipit, look at me."gently he touched the panicking boy's face to steer his eyes toward his. "Look at me. You're going to be okay. You can breathe. You're breathing right now, but you if you keep breathing that quickly you're going to hyperventilate" The grip on his tunic grew tighter. The boy tried to stand, but fell back to his knees. "Where are you trying to go?" Pipit covered his mouth with his hand and lurched forward; the water he had drank only moments ago seeped through the gaps between his fingers. "Shit," Link muttered. He untangled Pipit's hand from his shirt and hurried to get the trash can from across the room. When he returned it was quickly torn from his grasp.

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't move._  Pipit thought as his previous efforts went to waste in the garbage. When the heaving subsided he still knelt frozen in place, eyes screwed shut, gasping for air. Gentle hands manipulated him to sit and a cloth cleared away the mess from his hands. "Pipit, open your eyes." He did as he was told and groaned as the unbalanced world welcomed him back by swaying. It only had him feeling sick again and his breathing drew ragged and desperate. His hand was seized and brought up to the blonde's chest. "I'm not going to let you hyperventilate. Come on, breathe with me." Pipit nodded weakly and latched his other hand to Link's tunic once more.  _His heart is beating so much slower than mine. Why is he being so kind after what I've done?_  "Can you tell me what happened?" Link asked, his voice was soft and soothing. "I- I-" he inhaled sharply. " don't know. I was- really angry and- then I was shaking and my heart was beating too- fast and I got really dizzy- my stomach hurt"

Pipit's words strung together in giant mashes of syllables separated by short quick breaths, but Link heard them clearly. "You're having a panic attack and you're going to get through it." Cautiously he rubbed Pipit's back, but tried to stay far enough away so as not to crowd him. "I'm sorry." the boy choked out. "It's okay," Link said as he brushed his thumb over the back of his love's hand. "Just focus on breathing." They stayed, just as they were, for some time. Pipit's quick, ragged breaths soon slowed to match Link's calm even ones. "Water." Pipit said as he detached himself from Link. The blonde calmly and wordlessly rose and returned promptly with the cool drink. Shaky hands nearly dropped the glass that was passed to him, but quickly recovered. "Don't drink too fast." Link warned. [I know] Pipit signed as he slowly sipped at the refreshing liquid. [I'm feeling a bit better.] "That's good. I told you, you would." Link barely noticed his hands reflexively moving to sign too. A small smile threatened the corners of Pipit's mouth and he moved the glass away, setting it gingerly on the floor to free his hand. "I like watching you sign. Your hands move like they've always known how." Pipit's hands moved slowly, but mostly managed the sentence. "They have." Link held his arms open and the boy quickly scooted over to accept the embrace. "What got you so worked up?" Link asked once Pipit had settled himself snuggly. "I lost control of myself and said something I shouldn't have." The words were made laden with a heavy remorse. Link gave the other a little squeeze of a hug and kissed his cheek. "I know you didn't mean to."

Pipit let his head fall back to rest against the other. "I still shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I nearly broke that glass. There was just so much going through my mind." He felt a tight knot welling in his stomach again and reached for Link's hand. "It's not like you for this to happen." Pipit took in a deep breath. "I know. Between my final semester, my job, and my mother, I've been wearing myself pretty thin. It's why I haven't been eating too well. It's also making my insomnia worse. She's just making everything worse. It's more stress than I need" He let his tired eyes fall shut. "I think I need to lie down for a while," he sighed. "I think so too. If you're feeling up to it later, we could go to the lumpy pumpkin. Soup will be easier on your stomach." Pippit nodded and move to stand. With Link's help he crossed the room and fell down to the bed, thoroughly exhausted. The slinking of chain-mail reminded him of his own and he somehow managed the strength to remove it.

Link plopped down next to the boy and made a slight noise of discomfort as something hard jabbed at his side. He jostled the covers to reveal a well worn book that had been hidden by the blanket. "Hey, I thought I lost this. How did you wind up with it?" Link asked, his eyes sparking with a flood of memories that had a nostalgic smile crossing his face. "Carah lent it to me." Link flipped through the pages as if he were holding a photo album instead of a textbook. "That's you're handwriting?" Pipit asked him. "Mhm, and my father's. It was his book before it was mine. My mom said he learned to sign just so he could talk to her." Link closed the book and turned it over in his hands thoughtfully before moving to set it aside on the desk. When he turned back a slight chuckle hummed behind his lips. Pipit was sprawled out, taking up most of the bed, with a stupid grin on his face. With a light tired laugh he moved over to give the other some room, hiking up his shirt some in the process. Link took as seat next to him. His eyes fell to the patch of visible skin at the boy's hip. "Pip, you're ok though, right? You're not..ya know." He poked at the boy's ribcage. "See for yourself." he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "See? I'm still here. I'm not quite that dumb." The worry disappeared from Link's face and he went to help the other with his boots.

It was true that he had lost a little weight, but everyone who worried about him being too thin seemed to have grave misconceptions of how the body works. But Link was different. He couldn't blame him after what had happened. He tossed his shirt back on and yawned as he drew up the covers. "Come snuggle. I sleep better next to you." A smiled touched the corners of Link's mouth and he climbed under the covers. To Link's surprise, Pipit pulled him to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the boy's crown. "I'm sorry I scared you." he mumbled, sleep clearly stealing him from the blonde. "S'ok. You just get some sleep." A murmur in the affirmative crept from Pipit's throat and he rested his head atop the other's, the scent of Link's hair calming him before the release of sleep welcomed him.

* * *

Link hung on the verge of sleep. Pipit had drifted off long ago but the blonde was basking in the comfort of their time together. The clicking of tumblers had him looking toward the door to see a blank faced Mallara entering the house. When her eyes met his, a very fake cheeriness overcame her face like a mask. "Link, what are you doing here?" Link put a finger to his lips and mouthed "He's sleeping," thinking that his mother would be happy that her son was finally resting. However, instead, she made no effort to lower her voice or acknowledge what Link had said. "Link, I think you should leave." The comment had taken him aback. "W-what?" he said stunned. She stared at him, her hollow eyes making her smile a bit frightening. "Leave, Link. Now." Link carefully sat up, trying his best not to disturb the other. "But Mrs.D-"

"How is Zelda, Link? You two look so nice together." Mallara interrupted as she canted her head. Link scrunched up his face in annoyance. "Just go, I'll meet you at the lumpy pumpkin in an hour." Pipit whispered so softly that even Link barely heard him. Partly out of defiance and partly because he simply wanted to, Link leaned down and placed a kiss on Pipit's cheek. He then proceeded to throw his tunic back on and grab his gear, all while glaring daggers at the woman. As he passed her on his way to the door, he stopped. "I thought you said I was welcome here any time." A weird sort of giggle came from the woman. "You were, but a mother has to protect her son from bad influences. I wouldn't be a good mother if I let you keep filling his head with those silly ideas of yours." Link's face grew hot and he stormed from the house without another word.  _Well that explains a lot._

* * *

He still had time until he was to meet Pipit, so Link headed off to the bazar. It wasn't long before close so the kitchen was full of last minuet diners and Gondo was hard at work with repairs. But Link wasn't here for that. "Hello there, Link! It's been a while. What can I get you?" Luv greeted heartily. Link looked around him nervously, making sure no one was within ear shot. "Could I talk to you in private?" he asked. Luv raised her brows as her demeanor grew as serious as Link's. "Of course. Come on 'round to the back room." she ushered him behind the counter. He nodded and began to follow her but was halted by a tug of his hair. "Oh my, I'm sorry about that. She just loves hair." Bertie apologized as he delicately removed the lock his daughter had latched onto. "It's ok." Link laughed before returning to his less lighthearted talk with Luv. As he walked into the back room, he was greeted by a plume of smoke. Luv took several puffs on her pipe before being satisfied that it had lit properly. She gestured to a crate next to her for Link to sit down on. "So what's this all about?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Link wrung his hands. "Pipit is going to kill me for this, but I'm really worried about him. He hasn't been eating well, his stomach has been bothering him and-" Luv put a hand to his shoulder. "No need to lie. I know they don't have much. You forget, his father was a good friend of mine and I'm still in touch with his mother." Link nodded. "His stomach  _has,_  been bothering him though, but yeah I guess money would play into it. What really worries me is that he isn't sleeping either, and he fainted today." Luv took a long drag on her pipe before speaking. "I've noticed he hasn't looked his usual self. So what you're asking is if I can whip up anything that could help him?" Link nodded, "That's exactly what I'm asking." Luv pondered a moment, taking several puffs as she mentally browsed the vast knowledge of potions. "I suppose it wouldn't be too difficult. Stop by tomorrow before we close." A strong hand clapped against his shoulder. "Don't worry, Link. Pipit is a strong fellow. I can't imagine there is much in this world that could break his spirit." A small smile graced Link's lips. "Thanks."


	11. chapter eleven

Link slunk from the bazar tent, thoughts drifting like clouds through his mind. There was still time yet, but the pink tint of the sky signaled that it was beginning to grow dark.  _Might as well head over now._  He trotted up to one of the many platforms and casually leaped. Red caught him as always and gave him an affectionate nuzzle. "Hey, boy." He sighed.

Pipit hurried from his house, eager to get away from his passive aggressive mother. Less than gracefully he dove from the wooden dock. "Don't fly too fast, girl. I'm not at my best." Lazily he rested against the soft coat. As he petted it, a soft coo left his bird. In the distance he could just faintly make out the red blur that was Link. A smile crept over his face and his tension eased.

"Ah, Link. Come back to pay off that chandelier have you?" Pumm greeted him. His voice was hearty and jovial. Link was keeping his word, so no grudge was held. "I'm actually meeting Pipit here tonight." Link said as he sauntered over to the counter. "Ah, yes. How is he? He's looking a bit pale lately" Link bit his lip. "His stomach's been acting up," Link lied,"you have a lighter soup right?" The man scrunched his face a bit. "Well I don't much like messing with my recipe, but.. Hmm.. if I add that and a bit more water. Hmmm yes. Yes! That just might work!" Pumm went right to his spice rack and began working on his new idea with enthusiasm. The squeak of the door caught Link's attention and he turned to see his yellow clad knight walking toward him. "Hey" Pipit said as he greeted Link with a lingering hug, letting his hand remain on his shoulder. "I asked Pumm if he could make something a bit lighter for you. Hmh, he went off on a cooking tangent." Link said with a small chuckle as he gestured toward the excited cook. Pipit too let a laugh escape him. "You're too sweet." He said. Link looped his arm around the others waist and pulled him into a half hug. "Bah, it's nothing." Two bowls clunked on the counter in front of them. "There you go. One pumpkin and one of my new recipe. I might even make it a permanent dish." Pumm grinned with pride. "Thanks" the boys said in unison. "I'll be sure to let you know how it is. Of course, the food here is always great." Pipit said taking up the dish. Link handed Pumm a small handful of rupees, catching the look Pipit gave him. "Don't worry about it. I find these on the surface sometimes. Years of them falling out of peoples pockets I guess." Pipit still looked wary but accepted the gesture of kindness and headed over to a table.

"Hey, long time no see, Link." Keet greeted. "You too, Pipit." Link gave a quick wave as he took his seat. "So, what's new?" Link asked the ash-brown haired boy. Keet's smile grew wider, which was pretty much all the excitement his calm demeanor allowed. "Well, I passed my test, so come next week I start my apprenticeship."

Link set his spoon lazily on the rim of the bowl. "That's great. It's crazy how you can remember all that stuff." Keet nodded. "I may not be much of a flyer, but I love caring for these fellas. I think my bird is afraid of heights anyway." a chuckle left the boy at the last line. "Well, if Red ever gets sick, I'll make sure to bring him to you."

Pipit only half payed attention to the conversation as he tested the pale orange soup. It was going down with surprising ease and he was grateful for it. When he tuned back into the conversation, Link was handing over a crumpled piece of paper to Keet. "You're good with words, see if you can make any sense of this line." The boy looked it over. "Point the wind sails at the light tower huh?" Link's eyes went wide. "Wait, what did you just say?" Keet looked at him with a slightly puzzled expression. "Point the twin sails a-" Link shook his head. "No you said wind sails. It's the windmills!" Link rose from his seat and walked in excited circles. The sight had a smirk drawing over Pipit's face as he watched. "I thought I'd never figure this out. When can we go? How am I supposed to turn them?" Link quickly rattled off. Pipit reeled him back in and motioned for him to sit back down. "I hate to ruin you're glee, Link, but we'll have to take a look at them in the morning. I know for a fact that the one by my house is broken." The boy pouted adorably. "Fine." he whined, before laughing at himself.

* * *

They fell gracefully from the sky, floating down gently by their sail-clothes, and landed with a soft thud. Pipit checked the time. "Still a little while until my patrol. Maybe you could help me with some of those more difficult signs." Link looked apprehensively at the other. "What about your mother?" Pipit sighed at the question. "It'll only take me a second to get the book. After that we can go to your room." Link took up his hand and the two began walking back.

As they neared the door it became apparent that someone was home. A silhouette panned across the window, followed by another the was clearly Mallara. Pipit stopped dead for a moment before creeping cautiously toward the door. He put his finger to his lips and began eavesdropping on the conversation that was relatively loud in the night, however not so loud that one could hear it if they weren't listening.

"Have you seen what you're doing to that boy? Have you noticed, Mallara? Because everybody else has!" There was a brief pause.  _They're talking about me._

"Pipit's a big boy; he takes care of himself"

"That's not the point. He's your son. And from the look of it's he's taking care of you more than himself." Pipit slunk down to crouch against the wall.

".." The soft sounds of someone beginning to weep passed under the door.

"Oh don't you even start. My pity is running short with you."

"It's been so hard without Ray arou-"

" No. No, it's been four years. You need to grow up and deal with this and take some goddess damn responsibility"

"Pippy is fine. Don't you tell me how to raise my son." Link touched his shoulder in a comforting manner as the boy's face grew more stoic.

"That's just it, you aren't raising him. You're destroying him. You ain't feeding him right, you're stressing him out, he probably stopped taking his medication and I've got a mind to think you've gone and made him anemic. The boy is passing out places, Mallara. I heard it from Carah and I heard it from Link." Pipit whipped his head around toward Link. [I'm sorry. You really worried me. I thought she could help, but I didn't think she'd do this, honest.] He couldn't fault the boy and his expression softened. [It's ok. You meant well] "I made a vow to Ray that I'd look out for you two and I intend to keep it." Again there was a pause in the arguement.

"That boy should just stay below the clouds. He's no good. Filling Pippy's head with all this business about night flying, confusing him and stealing him from that sweet girl." Pipit grit his teeth and scowled harshly at his mother's words.

"Don't you dare turn this on Link. He's holding your son together. He gives more of a damn than you do. And another thing! Your son was never even with Karane."

"It's not right."

"Oh come off that shit. It's his happiness that matters. And you're doing everything to ruin that."

"You're wrong. You're wrong!"

"Mallara...now look-" Pipit stood up and bolted down the road. He couldn't stand to hear another word of it. Link ran after him.

When he finally caught up to the light-footed boy, Pipit was sitting hunched over on the dock before the academy stairwell. The boy looked up at him and patted the space beside himself. Link sat down cross-legged and let his hand rest at the other's back. "You alright?" he asked. He expected the usual 'yeah, yeah, I'm fine', so when the boy collided with him in a tight hug, he nearly fell over. "I'm sorry she said those things about you. It's not like I tried to hide you from her; she just didn't seem to know for the longest time. It was only after that whole Karane thing that she realized it. I didn't think she'd be so against it." Link shifted to more comfortably hold the other in his arms. "It's ok. You can't control how other's think or what they say." A heavy sigh came from the brunette while fingers threaded through Link's own. "Pipit, what's your medication for?" He could feel the other cringe in his grasp. "Heard that part did you?" Link nodded, "Mhm. It sounded like you need it."

Pipit kept silent and fiddled with the edge of Link's gloves. "It helps me sleep." he finally voiced. Link was about to ask if he'd been taking it, but Pipit continued before he could. "And no, I haven't been taking it. I haven't taken it in a long time, and I was doing fine without it until recently." Link yawned and had Pipit picking his head up to look at him. "Tired?" the brunette inquired. Link snuggled him, "A bit." Pipit scooted out of the boy's lap and motioned for Link to use his lap as a pillow. The blonde instantly cozied up to him. "If you don't feel up to going home after patrol, you're welcome to stay with me." the sleepy boy mumbled. Pipit smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks. I probably will take you up on that." a content murmur was the only reply Pipit received as he played with the soft locks and stared off into the distance.  _How can I fix all this? And what has Luv done? What if she made things worse? But..maybe they'll be better now. Maybe she needed to hear the truth from someone other than me. But what if- hm?_ Pipit was jostled from his thoughts by the slight movement beneath his arm. A warm smile spread over his face and his eyes fell to a half hidden gaze. Link had already fallen asleep. An innocent and content smile stole the blonde's lips and his eyes were closed peacefully, not a single crease in his brow. However what had caught Pipit's attention, were the slight movements of his hands. It wasn't comprehendible, so it was more akin to mumbling, but regardless, the boy's hands were sleep-talking.  _He must be dreaming about his mother._  Carefully he scooted out from underneath his beautiful dreamer and took him up in his arms. As he made his way up the stairs, Karane spotted him. Initially she hurried over toward him, thinking something was wrong, but the serene look on Pipit's face told her otherwise.

* * *

Link slowly stirred from sleep. He felt calm and rested, comfortable and warm. He went to roll over and found that he couldn't. A pair of arms, dotted here and there with freckles, were wrapped around him. A sleepy smile graced his face and he snuggled into the embrace. "Finally awake?" Pipit softly asked. "Mhm," Link yawned before turning over to face the other, a slight blush creeping over him when he realized the other lacked a shirt. "Did you sleep?" Link asked with a nuzzle. "A little bit, but not really." Lips came down to softly brush against his before capturing them with more vigor. He pressed back against them and let his hand wander over Pipit's side, now more grateful for the brunette's choice in sleepwear. As he brushed up closer against the other, a devious smirk ran over his features.

He wouldn't admit it, but the way Link managed to so easily subdue him, was rather exciting. It had only taken seconds before Pipit found his wrists above his head and Link above him. Link leaned down to place a kiss at the crook of the other's jaw. "Not gonna put up a fight?" the blonde asked him. "I know I can't win." he tried to pout unsuccessfully. Link let go of his wrists in favor of his chest. "That's not the way of the knight, Mr. upperclassman." Link playfully mocked between tantalizing caresses of his tongue. Pipit let his eyes fall shut.  _I wonder if he can tell that no one has ever done this to me before._  "My knightly duties are the farthest thing from my mind right now, Link." His sentence was punctuated with a pleased hum as a kiss fell to his stomach. Link rested on his forearms and looked up at the other. "And what is on your mind?" A coy smile graced the blondes face. Pipit stared down the playful boy before him. "I think you know." Link laughed and looked away briefly before coming back up to kiss Pipit. "Could it be the favor I haven't returned yet?" Lips brushed against his neck teasingly before actually making contact. "Could be." He purred back at the blonde. A tongue flicked his ear. "Then you should stop thinking about it and swing your legs over the side of the bed." Pipit sat up, wrapped his arms around the other and effectively affectionately tackled Link. "Eep," Link squeaked in surprise. "Demanding today, aren't you?" Pipit teased. Link cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "You know you love it." Link looked down noticeably before bringing his eyes back up and raising his eyebrows in triumph. Pipit rolled off the other in defeat. "Ok, you win." The blankets shifted and Pipit found himself being pulled upright and closer to the edge of the bed.

It wasn't so much that he liked going down on him, but how Pipit reacted to what he did, that he liked. The murmurs that emanated from the boy's throat, the whimpers that slipped from his lips. Every action had a reaction. Some more enticing than others. He could sense the other's anticipation of his next movement. He could hear the soft rustle of the blankets that Pipit had curled his fingers into. The boy's heartbeat drummed up his fingertips that lay gently over the boy's abdomen. "Link" A smile tugged the corners of his mouth at the sound of his name and the hushed breath that followed. The whispered question however, was unexpected. "Are you even aware that you don't have a gag reflex?"  _That_  nearly did have him gagging as the embarrassed boy removed himself. "W-what?" he stuttered, red faced. A chuckle hummed behind Pipit's smile as he sat up again. Lips came to meet his playfully, a bit more of the sentence spoken between each kiss. "You. Don't have. A gag reflex. My dear." Fingers combed through his hair and he captured the hand in his own. "Is that why you're breathing so heavily?" Link replied snarkily as he regained his composure and lovingly shoved the other back down on the bed. Link was quick to steal any coherent answer from the brunette. A hand tentatively crept to his shoulder before snaking up and toying with the fine hair at the nape of his neck. Link knew why, and wasn't objecting in the slightest as the sensitive nerves were stimulated. The resulting resonance garnered a hitched breath and a stifled moan. The hand in his hair slipped down to grasp his arm tightly before leaving his body all together. His name fell softly to his ears, this time in sheer need. To Link's satisfaction, it was followed by an explicative. A leg came to hook behind his knee and the blankets rustled as the other shifted. The way the other trembled only antagonized the blonde and it wasn't long before Pipit fell back against the sheets, eyes closed, panting, in post orgasmic tranquility.

Pipit welcomed the body that came up to rest against his. He wrapped his arms around the boy, letting one hand drift up to lazily pet the golden locks. A thumb gently caressed his collar bone. Link picked his head up to look at him. Half lidded azure eyes stared back and Pipit brought him closer by the chin for a kiss. When it broke he found his hand taken up by the other. The crescent shaped divots that graced his knuckles were traced and a slight chuckle clung to the boy's smile. "So thats how you kept so quite." Pipit took back his hand so as to sit up slightly on his elbows. "Pft yeah, because I'm totally able to focus on keeping my voice down while you do that." He smirked as he made fun of himself and moved to bring his feet back onto the bed. Link curled up next to him, resting comfortably in Pipit's arms. The height difference making the position exceedingly comfortable, and the longer they laid there, the more Pipit thought it likely that the blonde had fallen back asleep. He tapped Link's shoulder and received a mumble as a reply, but a reply non the less. "I think I could stand to stomach something. Want to grab some lunch before we check out the windmills?" The blonde snuggled against him. "Mhm." He made no inclination of moving from the body beside him. "I heard Henya was making paaanncaaakes." And that was all the motivation Link needed to spring from the bed. This garnered a laugh from the other. Link began dressing urgently. From the corner of his eye he caught his other half staring at him. "Enjoying the view?" he smirked. "Of course." Pipit said with a wink before a shirt was tossed at his face. "Mean." he said before moving the item from his head. By then Link was already putting on pants.

* * *

Link bounded excitedly from the academy, Pipit following behind him at a calmer, less bouncy pace. "Come on, Pipit!" Link yelled as he took to the stairs, nearly tripping in his excitement. By the time Pipit got to the windmill, Link was already fiddling with the pinwheel. A much more serious expression grace his face. "It turns, but It's impossible to turn it by hand. If my time in the desert has taught me anything, it's that if the puzzle has propellers, I need to use the gustbellows." the boy seemed to be talking more to himself than to Pipit. "If that's the case, then you have a big problem." the brunette said staring off into the distance.

"Why's that?"

"The other windmill doesn't have a propeller"

* * *

Link gawked at the sad sight. It was true, the key element in solving the puzzle was long gone. "Shit," Link mumbled. "Maybe Gondo can make another one." Link shook his head. "No, I know where the propeller is. I just don't know how I'm going to get it back up here." Pipit opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut him off. "Hey! So you guys are curious about the windmill, eh?" Jakamar called out as he walked over. "Pretty smart design, I gotta say. See you can turn the windmill so that it can always catch the wind no matter which way it's blowing. But.. Well, there used to be this little propeller attached to the windmill so that you could turn it. The thing flew off ages ago. It must have dropped down off the edge, down beneath the clouds. The windmill's been uselessly sitting there ever since."  _Jakamar is pretty handy, if I can figure out how to get the damn thing..._ "Hey Jakamar, do you think, if I got the propeller, you could fix it?" The man looked at him strangely and put a hand to his chin. "Well, if I had the propeller, I could probably rig something together to get it back on there, sure...But how would you even go looking for the thing in the first place? Once something falls through the clouds, it's gone for good." The man expression suddenly changed as a thought popped into his head. "Hang on. Come to think of it, Gondo, told me that someone in his family once used a flying robot to haul junk back from beneath the clouds." A spark of hope, was visible on Link's face. "But we're talking about a tale that's been passed down over a lot of years, so I wouldn't put much stock in it." However, Link wasn't deterred, and grabbed hold of Pipit's hand, dragging him off toward the bazar.

"Hey, just the two I've been waiting for. I've got those goggles all set for you." Gondo said with pride as he handed them over to Pipit. A look of confusion was sent Pipit's way. "I figured he might need Vin, and since I kinda forgot to tell you how to call him, I stopped by Gondo's before Patrol." Pipit said as he took the handcrafted item from the man. "Gondo, I have a favor to ask you." Link said, getting down to business."It's about the robot story passed down in your family." The man looked rather surprised. "You mean the robot my grandpa used to tinker around with? You probably just came here to make fun of the crazy junk guy for believing in his grandpa's stupid stories, right?" His expression turned to that of remembered mocking. "Well, get in line…I've heard it before."

"No, no of course not. I need it to pick up something from below the clouds." Link said quick to mend the situation. "Wait..so..you believe in my grandpa's stories too!" Gondo raised his arms in the newfound glee, but they sunk again. "Well," he sighed, "I'm happy to hear that someone else believes me, but I don't think I can help you. You see, my grandpa's old robot...What's it called again...Oh, hey, that's right...I remember! His name is Scrapper. He may not be much to look at these days...But he was an amazing robot once! When you called him, he would go anywhere and haul anything! " A reminiscent look took to the man's face."Sadly, as you can see now..he's just another busted ol' hunk of junk. But gramps did tell me this: you can get him working again with the extract from an ancient flower. It's like oil to this guy, but I've never even heard of, much less seen, any such thing!" The guy heaved a heavy sigh and looked back at the robot longingly. "You mean this?" Link asked. Gondo's ears perked and he whipped back around to see Link, hand outstretched, holding the delicate, brightly colored plant. His arms gesticulated wildly. "What? You have one? Are you kiddin' me? That's amazing!" Link motioned the flower toward the other. "Here, it's yours." The man marveled at the delicate key to his robotic dreams. "So this is an ancient flower? Great! With this we can fix up scrapper!" The man turned around but quickly twisted back to address the boys. "You guys wait right here! I'll have him up and running in no time." With that, the man set to work, buzzing with anticipation. The machine chirped and wizzed and sprung to life. Link immediately recognized the creature, but turned to find Pipit awestruck.

* * *

As they left the tent, Link eyed Pipit who was barely containing his laughter. "Pff, master shortpants pff hahahaha." The blonde crossed his arms and continued pouting. "It's not funny." Fi once again appeared before them. "Master, I detect an eighty-five percent chance that people familiar with you, would find 'master shortpants' humorous." Another muffled laugh escaped the brunette before Fi disappeared again. "Thanks a lot, Fi." Link grumbled. Pipit cleared his throat. "Okay, okay, I get it." he retrieved one of Link's hands and gave it a kiss before letting both hands swing idly between them. "So where exactly is this propeller?" Pipit asked.

"I'm pretty sure I saw it by the Eldin volcano temple." The sentence fell from his lips casually, but the tug at his arm told him that his words had left the other to stop dead in his tracks. "I'll be fine. It'll only take a few minuets." But the words did little to sooth the worried knight. "Here, take Vin with you." Link took the goggles and turned them over in his hands. "How do I call him?" The other put his hand to his chin in thought. "I guess you'll have to play by ear, because I have no idea what notes I whistle." Link shrugged his shoulders. "I can't read music anyway." The two exchanged a smile. "Alright, follow along." Pipit whistle the first note and Link mimicked it after him. Just like the first, he followed along for the last two. "Now put it together." It took several tries, but finally a caw echoed and the inky feathered avian appeared in an instant. Link held out his arm and stared at the creature, still in disbelief that it had worked.

Getting the goggles on Vin proved to be a much less difficult task than Pipit had expected. In fact, the bird seemed to know they were important and thus, that he was to put his hard work to use. "Those really do him justice." Pipit beamed, giving the bird he had raised from a little chick a pat on the head. Link led Vin to perch on his shoulder. "I'll be right back." A quick kiss was stolen from Pipit's lips before the other ran off for the surface. Pipit sighed and called for Ro and Lu, who merely twittered since they were already in a near by tree. Pipit looked up and held out his arm. The tiny feathered creatures hurried to him and were both greeted with the affection they so sought after. "You two ready? I guess now is as a good a time as ever."

* * *

Pipit took a deep breath. Slowly, he opened his front door and peeked his head inside. His mother was sitting on her bed with a mournful expression. In her hands was a photo that Pipit assumed must be of his father. Cautiously he walked inside. The sound of his boots against the rough wooden floor was loud in the silence but garnered no reaction from the woman. "Ma?" he asked keeping his voice as calm as possible. She looked up at him. "I'm not here to argue. I just want to talk, so hear me out, ok?" the woman said nothing and went back to gazing at the photograph. The boy took a seat next to her and placed a reassuring hand at her shoulder. "Last night I heard some of the conversation you had with Luv. She was kind of hard on you, but she was right and I think you needed to hear it. I know you miss Dad and I know its' been rough for you. It's been difficult for me too, but life goes on. He may be gone now, but his memory is still alive. He would want you to move on too; he would want you to be happy." He put his arm around her and pulled her close for a half hug. " I've got something for you." Pipit held out his hand and the little birds on his shoulder walked down to his forearm. "This is Ro and Lu. I raised them since they were little chicks and I want you to have them. They're good listeners. Affectionate too. Here, pet them." With a tentative hand, Mallara gently stroked Ro's beak. The little bird nuzzled her hand and a faint smile crossed the woman's face. Lu chirped and nudged Ro, vying for Mallara's attention. "My girls are jealous little things too," Pipit said with a laugh as he pet Lu. He took up his mother's arm and brought it close enough for the little birds to jump the gap. Again she looked up at her boy. This time Pipit could see the still damp trails were tears had stained her face. "Thank you, Pipit." Her expression was still sad, but hope lingered below the tense surface. Pipit stood up and looked on as his birds took to her like the air. He leaned down and kissed his mother's cheek before heading toward the door. Just as his hand fell upon it a voice halted his action. "Pipit?" He turned to look over his shoulder. "Does...does he make you happy?" Mallara asked, her words shaky and unsure. An involuntary smile flooded Pipit's face at the thought of Link. "Yeah, he does." Mallara took in the expression on her son's face. While he took after her in many of his features, the look he bore as he spoke of Link, reminded Mallara a great deal of the look she used to see on his father. Pipit turned back around to hide the emotions splaying clearly over his face. The woman brought her gaze back to Ro and Lu. "I don't understand it, but if- but if he makes you happy, I suppose I could try to." Mallara said nervously. Pipit momentarily bit his lip. "That means a lot to me, Ma." Again he motioned to leave, but as the door squeaked open, his mother spoke again. "And Pipit," The boy paused. " ...tell Link I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't fair. He's..he's a good kid." Pipit nodded, but didn't turn around. "I will."


	12. chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image 1: http://fav.me/d57f0mb
> 
> chapter image 2: http://fav.me/d57i7hd

Pipit trudged his way over to the hill above his house. He glanced at the ground and flopped down into the cool grass, a sigh escaping him as he did so. Lazily he let his arms cross to drape over his tired eyes. _What just even happen? What the hell did Luv say to make her like that? She was...she was almost-_ "You ok?" Pipit lifted up his arm just enough to allow for his eyes to peek out and peered up at the blond standing above him. The boy crouched down beside him and he pulled himself up to sit. "Yeah, I guess." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure?" Link pried slightly. Although the hand gracing Pipit's back did make the intrusion less so. Slowly he got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his pants. "Yeah, it's nothing. Really, don't worry about it." He said, the smile spreading over his face putting the other at ease. Link slung his arm around the other's shoulders and leaned over to place a quick peck on his cheek. "come on, we've got a little while till Jakamar fixes up the windmill." Pipit followed as Link lead them toward the academy. "Link, there is one thing that you ought to know though." Link paused and turned to look at the brunette quizzically. "hm?" Pipit let his eyes wander away. "I was talking to my mother about some things, but all you need to know is that she apologized. She asked me to tell you that she's sorry and that what she said wasn't fair. That you're a good kid." He glanced back to catch a glimpse of the other's face. A small smile rested there. _He's such a kid sometimes, the way he can forgive and forget so easily._  
\------------------------

"Damn" The words tumbled from the brunettes lips as the windmill ceased it's turning. Link looked out over skyloft toward the opposite sail. "I wonder what turning the second one will do." Pipit shrugged and they began leisurely walking back. "You think Jakamar has finished with the other one yet?" Link asked. Again Pipit shrugged. "Maybe, he is pretty good at what he does." As they continue down the path, fingers snaked between his own and had a warm fluttery feeling running through the blonde. Link turned to gaze up at the brunette, simply looking, admiring. The other clearly sensed it and azure eyes soon peered at his own. Pipit smiled and brought his hand up to place a small kiss to it before letting their hands return to fall between them.  
\---------------

Link stood his ground as the powerful gust of air shot from the device in his arms. The pinwheel spun at a near unbelievable rate and slowly turned the massive stone. At last it faced the light tower and the gem affixed to it's top pulsed an aquamarine glow. For a moment the two boys stood still, captives to anticipation. Then, with a thundering roar, the ground beneath their feet shook and the impressive tower rose higher to reveal the platform within it. "Whoa," Link muttered. Slowly he began walking toward it before breaking into a run, Pipit in tow. 

Pipit stared up at the sight before him. "Coming up?" Link called. He was already halfway up the first ladder. "Um.. Yeah," he said tentatively. This was Link's quest and he had been unsure if he was allowed to follow. When they finally reached the top, Link wandered to the center of the circle. Pipit kept his distance, standing at it's edge. The blue specter once again emerged and spoke to the green clad knight. Link took out his harp and the blue spirit began to sing. The stone floor began to glow and a ring of light pulsated at a steady rhythm. The blonde took up his harp and began strumming a tune in time with the light. The glow of the floor enveloped him. _This is amazing._ The song ceased and the ground turned. A beam of light caught the glass statue and a brilliant beam shot through the clouds, piercing the mysterious cloud barrier that had formed not long ago. Fi disappeared and Link walked toward the dock, seemingly knowing exactly what needed to be done. "Want to come with me? It's not the surface, so it should be safe," He said as he turned to face Pipit. Pipit walked toward him eagerly, a smile lighting up his face. "Really? I can come with you?" Link nodded and leaped from the wooden platform. Pipit raced after him. He rarely dove from this high and found it to be rather exhilarating. Their birds caught them in unison and they followed single file toward the small opening in the thick storm.  
\----------------  
The clouds here were much darker and rather foreboding. Link soared forward in an excited manner. He barely seemed to acknowledge the gigantic flying insects veering at him with venomous intent. "Link! Watch out!" Pipit yelled. The blonde quickly looked around him and swerved to his right. A spinning silver blur rushed passed him and collided with the beast gunning straight for him. The monster was sent spiraling to uncertain depths, while the quick thinking knight in yellow evened his flight to a glide. An island came into view and Link made a b-line for it, landing softly. Pipit soon followed, choosing however to land in a kneeling stance. The boy held his head and steadied himself. "You alright?" Link asked, crouching down to be at the same level as the other. Pipit nodded. "Mhm, just a little dizzy from that spin attack." Link stood up and offered out his hand to the other. Pipit took it and rose slowly, hanging onto the other for a few moments after he had gotten to his feat. "Thanks for that." He reached up to adjust the yellow cap that he been skewed in flight. "It was nothing. You would have done the same for me." But Link shook his head. "I don't know how to do that." Pipit raised his eyebrows. "Wow, that's right. You might want to ask Owlan if you can learn that early. If you have to come here more than once, you'll need it." Link nodded and began to take in their surroundings. "Another puzzle."

Pipit watched as Link roamed the platform. It was a side of the boy that Pipit had never witness. Link was focused; His eyes darted around as the wheels turned in his mind. It only took him a few minuets before he had at the puzzle. Turning the lever this way and that way and striking the gem encrusted stone with precision, the boy painstakingly aligned a series of small islands to form a bridge to a much larger structure. "How did you do that? It didn't take you any time at all to figure that out." Pipit stated in awe. Link shrugged. "Practice I guess. The temples were loaded with puzzles." Link gestured for him to follow, but when they reached the crawlspace entry Pipit came to a halt. "I should wait out here. This is your quest and I already know too much." He could see the other weighing the odds, his face contorted in contemplation. "Yeah, I guess that might be a good idea. I don't know what exactly is beyond this. Pipit took the boy's face in his palm and pulled him in for a kiss. Arms wrapped around around his neck and held him close. The kiss lasted longer than he had intended it to and it left him with a weird feeling. The kiss had felt different. It had almost felt like a farewell. As the blonde knight disappeared into the tunnel, Pipit let his finger tips brush against his lips, the same lips that had just been pressed hard against Link's. His brows furrowed slightly and his eyes squinted in thought. _What was that about?_  
\-------------

 

Link stepped outside, wordlessly, into the courtyard of the isle of sound. He stared wistfully into the sky, only breaking his gaze when the footsteps behind him came to rest. "Pipit, incase, just incase I don't come back one of these days-"  
"Don't talk like that, Link." Pipit cut in. Link whirled around to face him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm not being pessimistic or fearful! I'm being realistic, so just listen." The boy nodded. "I'm listening." Link shut his eyes and pulled the other closer. "Incase I don't come back one day, I want you to have something," the blonde said as he let his head come to rest on the other's chest. A kiss graced his crown and a hand came up to rub his back tenderly. "What is it?" Adoring cerulean eyes stared back up to pierce azure. "Me." 

Pipit's eyebrows rose at the unexpected proposition. "You?" He asked, in near disbelief. Link nodded, his eyes looked away and his face reddened in slight embarrassment. "I want to know what it's like to be that close to you. I want to be that close to you." Again Link's head fell against him and arms wrapped to hold him tighter. "Will you?" He whispered. Pipit brought the younger knight out from hiding. His hand cupped the side of the boy's face as he affectionately ran his thumb across the boy's skin. "Of course."  He said softly before placing a delicate kiss on chapped lips.  
\------------------------

Weaponry hit the floor with a clang as they barreled into Link's room. It was soon met with the sound of boots and a cumbersome belt. Gloves were tossed aside and fingers threaded through deep brown locks as bracers soon joined the disjointed pile on the floor. "Link?" came an unsure and meek voice from across the room. "Shit," Mumbled the green clad knight as he broke away from the loving embrace. Link clammered up on top of his desk and peered over the divider. "Umm, Fledge could you um...leave for a while?" His bluntness startled the easily embarrassed boy. "ah, umm yeah sure.. um why?" A hand appeared over the wooden screen and waved at the underclassman. "Hi, Fledge" Pipit said with an audible smirk. The boy turned beat red and quickly rose to his feet. "P-Pipit." He stuttered. Fledge looked back up at Link who smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "you two um uh..bye." Link looked down at brunette and chuckled as the door clicked shut. "That was kind of mean, wasn't it?" 

Pipit edged closer. "Something tells me that, at the moment, you really aren't too concerned about it." As the other was climbing down he interfered and captured the boy in his arms. Legs came to wrap around his waist and hands cupped his face to bring him into a ravenous, but brief kiss. "Not really," Link chuckled as Pipit carried him off to the bed. They fell carelessly against the soft blankets. Link's limbs still tangled around his body. Another passionate kiss took his lips over and over as he snuck his free hand up under the boy's uniform and gently caressed the soft skin beneath. It had a pleased and content murmur leaving the blonde, who leaned into the tender touch and move his legs to overlap the other's. 

Link arched his back as kisses graced his sensitive neck. He threaded his fingers through the short auburn locks, making sure to drag his nails teasingly along sensitive skin. This only earned him a slightly less than gentle bite high up his neck, a spot that while highly satisfying was also highly visible. Pipit paused and came to rest at the other's side. "Hey, Link?" Pipit asked. "mhm?" Link murmured in response.  "Back when we were in the Library, and this morning, you acted more aggressive. I'm kind of curious, do you prefer that?" Pipit's statement hadn't come out quite as he had planned.  "I don't know. I guess I'm still undecided. Kind of depends on how I'm feeling, ya know?" Link sat up a bit on his elbows. "It is fun to make you squirm, but sometimes all I want is to come back up here and be cared for. It doesn't bother you does it?" Pipit shook his head  "No, It's ok.  I don't mind in the slightest." He pulled the other into a hug.  "I'll hold you as long as you'd like." Link melted into the embrace. "Thank you." Pipit basked in the comfortable weight in his arms. Link snuck a kiss to the boy's neck.  "What about you?" he cooed coyly against the tender skin.  A small content noise emitted from Pipit's throat before he spoke. "You're irresistible when you're passive and teasing you is quite fun, but um.. I actually did.. kind of like when you took the lead. It's different, and I wouldn't mind that every now and then I think." Link rolled over to lie above the other; his arms resting to either side of Pipit's head. "Oh really now?  So the mighty Pipit does like being a bit submissive after all." Link leaned down to nip at the boys ear. "I knew you let me win" he whispered. 

Pipit shuddered as Link's warm breath lapped at his skin.  "Don't get too cocky there, hero.  I know exactly what subdues you."  A mischievous grin graced Pipit's lips as he drug his nails (which he now kept a tad longer) hard up the back of Link's neck.  "You bastard," Link mumbled as he leaned into the touch and shivered as the incapacitating feeling swept over him.  The other laughed lightly before brushing the other's hair back into place.  Pipit placed a kiss on Link's forehead.  "You're adorable."  Pipit smirked.  "And you take far too much joy in doing that to me." Link said in jest, returning to teasing the other's ear. "So devious." Pipit took in a sharp breath as soft lips only just barely caressed the length of his ear.  "It amazes me how sensitive your ears are." Pipit turned his head to allow the other easier access.  "I imagine they're about as sensitive as your neck" Pipit said, his voice airy as he attempted to reply.  

Link ran his tongue over the delicate contours of the delicate appendage, just like he knew the other wanted him to do.  Pipit's hands ran up Link's back, under the boy's shirt, to pull him closer whilst he simultaneously let a whimper escape him.  The boy's reaction was subtle, but Pipit noticed it.  "That thrills you, doesn't it?" Pipit mused. "What thrills me?" The teeth against the brunette's neck delayed his response.  "Umh, the sounds you cause me to make." Link turned the other's head to have at his other ear. For a moment Pipit didn't think he was going to respond, but upon letting a desirous sound leave his mouth, the boy paused his actions.  "Immensely" he finally confirmed before returning to the flesh that pulled such strong reactions from the one beneath him.  Pipit wasn't about to be outdone so easily.  He let his nails draw fractals up and down Link's spine in random patterns. Link  arched his back, consequently pressing against the other.  "ah, Link." He leaned down to capture the other's mouth.  Lightly, he placed his hand on Pipit's hip and rocked against him.  The muffled sound reverberated through their kiss.  Pipit pressed back against him, his hands venturing down to rest at the small of the boy's back and his fingers dipped ever so slightly under the band of the younger knight's pants.  "Do that again," Pipit said through a momentary break in the kiss.  This time they acted in unison and a hushed gasp escaped the both of them.  Pipit pushed the other up off him. At first confusion fell over Link's face, but he smiled again as the other straddled his lap.

Pipit slowly ran his finger's through the other's shaggy locks. Those cerulean eyes; he just couldn't help but lose himself within their hold.  "You don't have to do this, Link.  You don't have to put up a front for me.  I told you; as long as you needed to be, I'd hold you." He caressed the other's cheek and watched the emotions play through Link's eyes.  Arms wrapped around his waist and a mop of blonde hair fell to his chest.  Pipit rested his head atop Link's.  He kept his touch chaste as he rubbed the other's back.  He wasn't entirely sure what state of mind Link was in and didn't want to upset him by accident.  "You're really too sweet, Pip." The boy's voice was muffled against Pipit's chest.  Pipit kissed his crown.  "How are you?" he asked the blond nestle against him.  "Warm, content, aroused." a small laugh hummed at the end of his sentence.  The smile returned to the older knight's face. "I can fix that." 

Link curled his finger's into the fabric of Pipit's tunic as he felt a hand creep down to teasingly caress him.  Another hand brushed up the nape of his neck, releasing a quiet moan from his throat. He let his head nestle  into the crook of Pipit's neck as he basked in the gentle touches. He relinquished his hold on the boy's tunic and made his way down to Pipit's belt.  Purposely slow he undid the clasp and let it fall aside. Pipit ceased his movements and pulled the tunic and chain mail from his person. As he did so, Link inched up the soft cotton shirt below and it soon met the other garments on the floor. He ran his hands over the newly exposed flesh. 

Pipit closed his eyes as the other explored his contours. Hands moved over his body with a light and tender touch. The sensation of skin caressing his own was such a simple, yet wonderful pleasure. "Unhm, you know, you're the only one to ever do that to me." Link smirked. Pipit couldn't see it, but he could hear the grin in the boy's voice. "Do what?" The boy asked as he continued. "Touch me like that." Pipit said as he ran his hands up the other's sides and to his shoulders, tugging him closer. "Hmh, you should try doing this to me some time. I doubt you'll be disappointed." The words stirred a rather heated feeling in the brunette. Lips came to meet his collar and trailed down wandering over him.  "hhh," he inhaled sharply. "And how, might I ask, did you come to know that?" He questioned slyly, trying to fluster his lover. But with Pipit at his mercy Link wasn't about to be so shy. The boy stilled his tongue to speak, but kept his mouth close. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." The teasing gestures left him and he opened his eyes to find the other pulling off his own tunic. Pipit wrapped his arms around Link, leaning forward to persuade him down to the bed. He was met without resistance and found himself pulled closer. He removed the other's arms from his body and wrapped his hands around Link's wrists. With care he positioned their arms to either side and slightly above Link's head. 

Link relished in the feeling of Pipit's flesh against his own. Being in Eldin and Lanayru for so long had left him feeling cold in skyloft, but right now Pipit was warmth incarnate to him.  Lips came down and with purposeful movement, repeatedly captured his. A pleased noise passed through their kiss and Link pressed against the boy above him. Hips rocked back against his, and the lips that brushed against his own strayed to travel down his jaw line. As he had so subtly suggested, Pipit ran his tongue over the, now clearly, sensitive skin. Link inhaled sharply. His eyes screwed shut and his back arched involuntarily as the dexterous mouth continued to tease him. "Pip, please." Link asked, dying for the other's touch. Pipit smirked and relinquished one of Link's hands to snake his own lightly down the other's side and slip down his pants. Link gasped loudly as a practiced hand stroked him teasingly. He bucked into the other's touch as his desire heightened. His own hand made it's way to the other's growing desire. He looped his legs around the other boy and pulled him closer still.  "unhm, Link,"  Pipit whispered amorously as his head hung in the pleasurable friction. "I want you so badly."

Pipit let go of the other's hand to allow him to do as he pleased. Link pushed him up and tugged off the cumbersome pants that stood in his way. Pipit pulled at Link's own half strewn pants. They came off with ease and once again Link was below him. He took up Link's hand and seductively licked his fingers. "What are you doing?" the blonde asked in confusion. Pipit kissed the boy's hand. "It's going to hurt, Link. Especially the first time, and one of us is going to be in pain tomorrow. You didn't think I'd let you go running off to the surface to fight in that condition did you?"

 _He's right. That wouldn't be such a good idea._ "I hadn't even thought about that." A strange contemplative look befell the younger knight. "I did. I'd never want to put you in danger." A sweet kiss landed at his collar and had a warm smile returning to his lips. "Can you still..lead like that? I- Thats what I want right now." 

The boy's voice was hushed and docile, and somewhere underneath it all a sliver of fear lingered, fear for what destiny had thrusted upon him. And somehow Pipit knew this. "Mhm, you don't always have to be the hero, Link. Let me take care of you." Another light kiss graced the blonde's skin before Pipit sat up, still straddling the other's legs, and motion for the other to lean against the head board. Again he took up the lefty's hand, this time letting his tongue wrap to and fro teasingly as if to say 'this is what I could be doing to you'. Link withdrew his finger's and reclaimed the brunette's lips with fervor. Pipit leaned forward slightly so he could brace himself with one hand at the head board and his other arm around Link's shoulders. Link's right hand ran over his skin, up his leg, up his side, and back down to his hip. Pipit winced when the other entered him. He dropped his head to Link's shoulder.  Soothing caresses graced his ears to ease the discomfort. "Link, just do it. " The boy continued and furrowed his brows with concern when another pained noise emulated from the boy above him. Another finger found it's way into him and pressed further, trying to bring him the pleasure he knew he could. Pipit angled his hips up and shuddered at the new sensation engulfing him. A whimper left his throat and Link leaned up to take the boy's lips. 

Nails gripped at his back, but lips pressed delicately against his own. Just as Pipit had said, he took back dominance.  He ran his fingernails up Link's neck and threaded them into the golden tresses, pulling them taunt, but not so tight to cause the boy discomfort. A wanting whimper tumbled from the blonde's parted lips, which were soon captured. Tongues danced in tandem as the kiss deepened. Pipit relinquished his, so as to bite tenderly at Link's bottom lip, before releasing it for another kiss. The brunette invaded his mouth, feeling it's contours with his tongue.  A small pleased sound hummed from Link's throat as Pipit made his way down his jaw line, teasing the skin with light touches and nips. The boy's tongue threatened his adams apple but teeth sunk into the crook of his neck instead, sucking the skin to purposely leave a mark. "ngh ah, claiming me as your own?" Link gasped as he tilted his head away to give the other more room to play. "Exactly" Pipit spoke crisply next to his ear with a slight hum, his warm breath making the hair on the nape of Link's neck stand on end.  Link shuddered under the light touches now falling down his chest as Pipit's other hand ghosted over him. "You have something, right?"  The brunette asked as he began touching him, throwing off Link's waning coordination. "Y-yeah."

He took back his hand and leaned over, fishing something out from under the bed before returning to the other who was eagerly awaiting him. Link scooted to lean his back against the head board and pulled Pipit on top of him. The boy's hands came to rest on his shoulders and gentle kisses cascaded across his collar. Link adjusted himself and with consideration for the pain he was about to inflict upon Pipit, discarded his virginity. 

Pipit's head hung as he waited to adjust before going further. Link slid his hands up to the other's hips and brushed the sensitive skin with his thumbs. Regardless of whether or not he was truly ready, Pipit let his body fall further to the other's. A hiss of pain escaped him and he couldn't help but cling to Link. It took much of his will to not embed his nails in the boy's skin. Hands rubbed his back and Lips brushed over his ears. "I'm sorry." the words were cooed right beside it. "It's ok. I knew it would hurt. Just give me a second." Pipit took a deep calming breath and ushered the other to move. Link pulled out of him slowly as he guided Pipit by his hips. With the same gentle pace he thrusted back, urging Pipit to mirror his actions. A drawn out whimper left the older knight; it slipped fluidly from his lips as he was penetrated deeper. _Oh goddess, he's inside me._ Link was moving at a blissfully slow, yet agonizing pace, nearly withdrawing entirely before pressing back into him. "Faster." He moaned, moving quicker in an attempt to get the other to do the same. Link chuckled and complied with the request. Just as he had asked for, Link moved faster within him. The pain slowly began to subside and a thought popped into the brunette's head. He leaned in close to the boy's ear and nipped it alluringly before speaking. His voice was low and lustful as he spoke and had a chill running down Link's spine. "Sit with your legs over the edge of the bed." It wasn't a request; it was a command, and Link obeyed it. Pipit removed himself so the other could move. Once he had, the brunette stood before him. His fingers trailing over the contours of Link's face before he climbed on top of him. It was easier this time; it didn't hurt as much. And with that, Pipit had reclaimed the composure necessary to tease Link again. 

Hands swept over him. The touch trailed up his arms and into his hair. Nails combed it to and fro. Link could only close his eyes and melt under the paralyzingly delightful electricity that skittered over his scalp and down his neck. "Pipit.." Pipit grinned against the skin of Link's neck. "What?" he asked, flicking his tongue against the mark he had made earlier. Link took in a hitched breath. "Move."  A light chuckle, that Link found to be incredibly arousing at that moment, escaped the brunette. He grinded his hips against him and faltered momentarily as his body involuntarily shuddered. Link wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer with need. It wasn't intentional, but the slight shift drug an amorous cry from Pipit and he felt the boy tense every muscle in his body. "Li-Link, stop." The other draped himself over Link's shoulders. "You, ok?" He asked. "Caught me off guard." Lips brushed against Links skin. "I didn't hurt you did I?" The boy shook his head. "Quite the opposite." With a nod, Pipit sat back up.  This time he was expecting the feeling, anticipating it even. He moved slowly at first until he was back in the position he had been in previously. "There" the older knight gasped. He pulled at the golden tresses warranting a deep murmur from Link. They were moving faster now, and Link made a conscious effort to stay at the angle that seemed to only make the boy on top of him more lustfully unfettered and passionate.  Every other breath had desperate sounds leaving Link's mouth. He arced his back and gripped tightly at the boy's legs. His noises of carnal desire found counterparts in the sounds of the boy above him. Link took in a sharp breath. Teeth bit at his ear roughly with rabid want before lips descended to his neck sucking at abused skin with equal enthusiasm, causing Link to dig his nails into Pipit's back. He knew he broke skin, but the brunette didn't seem to care. He only grinded harder against him, letting his moans seep into the skin he was lavishing. "Are you- hhh.." Link's sentence trailed. "Y-yeah. Umhn, but please, not yet. Uh, keep going." Pipit begged. 

Lips came up to captured his over and over, greedily taking his mouth with dire need. Pipit cupped the boy's face in his hands, letting his fingers tangle in his hair. They drifted apart only to draw in sharp breaths before coming back together. "Pipit" Link's head fell against Pipit's chest as he shook and moaned without shame. "I can't much longer." Pipit  pulled the boy from his chest and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. "Neither can I." Link let himself go and thrusted as far as he could into him, his one arm wrapping itself around his lover as he clamored to become closer, the other snaking between them.  Pipit inhaled sharply as the blonde began touching him. 

"ah, Link�.holy shit..Link" Pipit's back arced and his head hung foreward. Nails again clawed at his skin, but he was too overwhelmed to give a damn, and began tremble as he clung just as desperately as Link did. Both panting heavily and covered in mess, fell against one another. Link snuggled into the other's embrace. His head rested against Pipit's chest and his breathing evened along with his lover's. He let his eyes fall shut as afterglow consumed him. "Going to sleep?" Pipit asked him softly, petting his back in affection. "Not yet, I'm just, wow." Pipit smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. "You better be here when I wake up," he teased. Link nodded against him. "Mhm, the world can wait; I want to wake up next to you."


	13. chapter thirteen

Link collapsed to the ground and brought his knees tightly up to his chest. "I can't do this again, Fi. I want to go back. I don't want to do this anymore." He sobbed uncontrollably as his past failures played on repeat within his fractured mind. "Master, there is a 100 percent chance that completing this trial is necessary to proceed. There is also and 85 percent chance that leaving this realm will increase the difficulty of completing the trail." Fi's disembodied voice echoed around him. Link sniffled and uncurled himself.  _For everyone counting on me. For Zelda, for Pipit. Once this is done. Once I beat this I can go back. I can go back for a while._  Deep down he knew the last part was a lie, but it would fuel him for a small while. With a slap to the face to still his own hysterics, He got to his feet. As soon as he set foot outside the protective circle, the sky turned an ominous red and the serene whisper in the air shifted to a deafening and foreboding thunder. Adrenaline coursed through him as he pushed his legs to move faster. The guardian loomed dangerously close, but before it could swing it's mighty weapon, Link snatched up the smokey luminescent essence. He fell to the ground, but quickly pulled himself up.  _Only a few minutes._  he thought in order to push himself further. The golden orb was close by and he dashed to capture it, illuminating the sky with pillars of blue light. Again and again he raced the clock. Again and again he dodged the heavy weapons of the relentless beings that stood to halt his progress.  _One more, just one more._  He panted in exhaustion as he struggled to remember where one of the extremely helpful orbs lay. With horror he realized he didn't need the golden sphere. He knew where the last essence was. "It can't be….fuck." The green clad knight stared off into the distance momentarily before breaking into a mad sprint. His lungs were on fire and his muscles screamed as he forced his body to move. He could see it, it was so close and he still had time.  _SPLIASH_  The moment he hear the unearthly water shift, a deep sense of terror flooded his mind. His brain shouted for him to move, but his body screamed for him to stop. He put both thoughts behind him and ran desperately toward the only thing that could save him. A sinking feeling nagged him and he looked over his shoulder just in time to escape being decapitated. He stumbled around before regaining his footing. Tears blurred his vision as he scrambled up the cliff side, jumping haphazardly, and barely dodging another blow.  _How could I forget this one? It's so close to the goddess-damn circle_ . The stairs laughed at him as he fell against them roughly. Without a second thought to pride or dignity, he clawed and kicked his way to their top. A guardian loomed before him. With every ounce of energy left in his body he leaped at the spiritual essence. The blood red sky returned to the erie aquamarine and the heart racing noise lulled to a peaceful whisper.  
\---------------------------  
  
Pipit walked leisurely to the loftwing stables. Thoughts of the previous evening and the morning that followed, drifted through his mind. It had a content and rather dreamy smile gracing his face. He had awoken wrapped snugly in Link's arms. The comforting embrace masked the lingering pain; a consequence he had foreseen. They had awoken in the early hours of the morning. A pale blue light ghosted through the window and before anyone had awoken, they had scurried off to the bath. It was a tender and endearing morning he wouldn't forget. He had lazed around in the other's bed for some time, even after Link had bid farewell and headed for the surface. Now he was off to get Fey. When he finally arrived at her stall, she was awake and greeted him warmly. "Hey girl," he said affectionately, ruffling her feathers slightly. "Looks like you had a fun night," a voice teased from his right. He looked over to see Keet refreshing a feeding trough. "What makes you say that?" Pipit asked, curious as to what had blown his cover. Keet laughed lightly. "Your neck is covered in hickeys." Pipit touched the tender love bite with a frown. "Guess I should have checked for that, huh?" Keet shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, if it bugs you, you could always cover it with make up" Pipit waved off the suggestion and tugged his collar up a bit higher. "Oh hey, by the way, have you been flying Fey less lately? She keeps sneaking off." The comment had a slight chuckle leaving the brunette. "Ha, I guess I have been babying you a bit since night classes. Eh, girl?" Fey looked down at him and then lightly pecked his head. In the outskirts of his vision, Pipit spotted a fleetting flash of blue and leaned to his right to confirm that it was indeed Itella. The girl turned and bounded over to him. [are you better? Can we go flying today?] she asked enthusiastically. "Yeah, i have plenty of time before class starts." the girl clapped her hands and sped off to tell Jay. How she managed to convey anything to the bird was a mystery to the Knight.   
\--------------------------------  
The entrance to the Cistern loomed before him. It was daunting and Link found his breath quicken slightly at the uncertainty of what lied beyond the high archway. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath as he brushed his fingers over the tiny pair of wings pinned to his collar. When his eyes opened again, they shone vibrantly and held an unsurpassed determination. What greeted him was far more beautiful than he expected and he stood there stunned as his eyes marveled at the large room. It was decorative and elaborate and reminded Link that at one point, before the monsters, this had been a sacred place. "It's always in ruins. Every place I go is in ruins." He placed his hand against the wall. "What were you once?"  
\-----------  
  
The cool night air whipped pleasantly at Pipit's skin as Fey and he soared through the sky. "...and it looks like Ma is starting to feel a bit better too. She even made dinner last night." he chuckled a bit at the memory before his voice grew more somber. "She hasn't made dinner in a long time.  She's still pretty depressed though. I mean, she is getting better, but it's slow goings. And yeah, we still fight, but at least not as much." He voiced to his faithful loftwing. Little clicking sounds drifted passed his ears and had a proud smile befalling him.  _All that practice is paying off. It's only been a fortnight and she's already getting the hang of it."_  A sharp whistle echoed through the airspace signaling that class had ended. Pipit sighed and motioned for Fey to about-face and head back to the plaza. Only a few riders, who were brave enough to venture so far from skyloft, were left in the sky. This included Pipit.  As he passed the emerald beam of light his heart grew a bit heavier and he let his gaze linger. When he turned his attention back to his flight, his eyes grew wide with surprise as the rock speeding toward him made contact with Fey. The loftwing squawked in pain as it tried to right itself. However the thrashing movement meant to save them both, had Pipit's fingers slipping from the leather strap that judged his fate so cruelly. Heads whipped in his direction and a swarm of knights turned to race toward him.  _They'll never make it. They're too far away._   Pipit could see his bird struggling to stay aflight despite her injuries. It was evident that each beat of her wings sent bolts of pain through her body.  _No, Fey. Forget about me. Fey, don't._   He thought as a desperate cry echo from the bird who was still trying to catch him. Just as the boy felt his body began to slip beneath the thick layer of clouds, a red blur swept passed his vision, taking his faithful bird with it. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing she would be safe. Pipit could still hear voices calling out for him as he sunk below the fatal barrier. As the shock of the fall faded, Pipit's senses began to kick in one by one. The wind biting at his skin was heavy and cold and wet. He hadn't quite expected the atmosphere to be so dense and it had him gasping for air. Each breath choke him, only making the next one harder to obtain.  _I can't breathe. It's like I'm drowning._  And with that thought Pipit remembered what clouds were made of. He held onto what little breath remained in his lungs. His mind reeled as he tried to remember anything, anything at all that Link had told him about the free falls he took regularly.  _He said, what did he say? What was it? The ground. He said, 'you're falling faster than you think you are'._   
A warmer breeze hit him and he quickly took in a precious breath. His fingers fumbled for his sail cloth with extreme care. If he lost his grip on it, that would be his end. But Pipit was determined and when the sail finally caught wind, his thoughts turned to the scenery around him. It was everything Link had told him and more. In his astonishment he forgot how much closer the ground was getting and landed with a hard thud against the dirt. With the rush of fighting for his life leaving his body, he suddenly found moving to be far too difficult. His chest hurt horribly and the coughing fit that overcame him only further discouraged him from getting up. Pipit barely noticed the heavy sound of stone doors opening and the quick paced footsteps that followed.  "Ho Shit!" a familiar voice exclaimed. A hand came down to grasp his shoulder as he was turned onto his side. "Pipit! Holy shit, are you alive?" A cough sputtered out of him and he opened his eyes. A red pompadour greeted him. Slowly he sat up with a groan. "Yeah, I'm *cough* ok. *cough* Inhaled l- *cough* -ts of water." The oaf hauled him up off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder. He was set down to sit on a set of stone stairs in a large room that at one point may have been elegant and elaborate. A glass was put into his hands and he gulped down the water quickly. "Geez, if you were gonna follow Link too, you could have at least used a portal." Groose chided. Pipit shook his head. "It wasn't intentional. An octorok hit Fey."  _I hope she's ok_   Groos came to sit beside him. "Thats rough. She didn't..fall too did she?" The concern in the boy's voice was rather striking and now that Pipit looked at him, there did appear to be something different about the pompadour sporting male. "Red, caught her. She'll be safe." Groose's eyebrows rose. "You mean Link's bird?" Pipit nodded. "They've uh taken quite a liking of one another." Pipit leaned back on his hands and noting the confusion on Groose's face, decided he might as well elaborate. "Red is her mate. Horwell said it wasn't a normal thing for riders and their birds to pair up like this. We noticed it when Link and I were goofing off, stole each other's hats. Anyway, point being, we both fell off our birds. Odd thing was that Red caught me and Fey caught him." Pipit turned back to Groose and chuckled at the intrigued look on his face. "There's something different about you ya know. It's like your time down here has changed you." Groose scratched the back of his head humbly. "Link said the same thing, but I don't see it." Pipit coughed again and took another sip of the water he had been given. "You talk to Link?" Pipit asked, his voice cracking slightly. Groose sluck back his pompadour. "Yeah, he stops by here every so often. Mostly to talk to granny, but we talk too." Pipit thumped his fist against his chest and coughed again. "Granny?" he questioned. Groose nodded and motioned to Pipit's left. A boney hand at his shoulder had Pipit jumping in surprise, but the woman merely smirked in a way that only comes from well earned wisdom. Pipit recalled the old Sheikah Link had once mentioned. "Hmm another from the sky." She looked him over and nodded as if confirming a suspicion. "You're lucky to fall here." She paused in thought a moment, before another grin came over her. "That crest hmh…..You're name must be Pipit."   
Pipit's attention was now locked on the old Sheikah. He struggled to pull words from his brain, perplexed as to how the woman could know who he was. Groose too seemed confused and ran his fingers through his hair. The woman made her way over to the door and motioned for the boy to follow her. "Come, there is something I must show you." Groose huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms as jealousy took him. Pipit rose slowly and walked towards the mysterious figure. His tentative gate quickly turned to a trot when the other disappeared through the door.  She walked slowly, but surely up a winding path that came to a dead stop at the cliffside.  "Here," the woman spoke. Pipit stared at the solid rock. "I don't understand." He said as he turned to face her. She motioned for him to come closer. Boney, wrinkled, and yet soft hands brushed over his forehead and down to close his eyes. "Now look with true sight." He opened his eyes and gazed at the rock face. The world was overlaid in rose and auras hung loosely over every feature and object. But what was most shocking was that he was no longer kneeling in front of a rock face, but before an elaborate iron gate. At the center of the carefully crafted metal was an eye with a single tear made of fine stones. And just as quickly as it had all appeared, it was gone, and he, once again, was staring at a wall. "What did- what was?" he fumbled in disbelief. "A glimpse under the veil of truth." She took up the boys hand and led him clear through the seemingly impassible stone. "It's...a graveyard." He said as he looked around at the humble resting grounds. It was beneath many layers of rock, but somehow rays of light still shown down, giving everything a peaceful shimmer. "Indeed. It is a sacred, hallowed ground. A resting place of my fellow Sheikah." The old woman said as she stared off at something unseen. "I still don't understand why you're showing me this." He said, still taking in the sight before him. The old woman began walking toward the far end of the room down one of the many aisles. She turned toward him. "Come. It is here." Pipit drew nearer, looking at the many well kept graves he slowly passed. There were symbols carved into each and every one. He couldn't make heads or tails of it, but thought it may be some type of code or honor. "I was ask that if a freckled boy by the name of Pipit was to ever cross my path, to show him this." She gesture toward a headstone. Carved at the top of the rock was the distinct form of a large bird flying up through rays of light. Pipit sunk to his knees and placed his hand against the cool stone. It was only in touching the stone that he noticed the engraving was in a language he could understand. Hesitantly he traced the decoratively written name. "I was also asked that you have these." Pipit looked up, his eyes shone like glass. Placed delicately in his hands were a pair of riding gloves, goggles, and most importantly, a sheathed sword that bore the emblem passed down to him by blood. For a long time he was silent. The only noise that hung in the air was the sound of the wind pretending to be the whispers of the dead. "Did he...suffer?" the boy's voice was small and shook slightly. "I'm afraid so. He clung to this world for some time. Only once a great white bird had come to lay at his side did he move on." Pipit felt his heart sink. He had always comforted himself by the thought that the fall had made his father's descent a quick and less pained death. A hand patted his shoulder and fading footsteps told him the woman was leaving him so he could mourn.  _I've already cried for you. You would tell me this if you could._  Pipit wiped his eyes and got to his feet. He studied the items closely before slinging the sword over his back. With a heavy sigh and one last look, he headed toward the gate.  
  
Pipit trudged into the stone temple. His face was drawn tight in contemplation and his arms held the precious mementos even tighter. Groose stared at the boy, unsure if he should speak. "How do I get back to skyloft?" There was no emotion in his voice. "Groose stepped forward and with an uncharacteristically friendly hand at Pipit's shoulder, guided him outside.   
\--------------------------  
  
His sailcloth caught wind and he found his body being lifted to the sky. This time he passed up through the beam of light and thus the portal, avoiding the suffocating clouds he had experience before. He let loose a sharp whistle and within moments he could feel feathers brushing against his fingers.  _Red?_  His fingers gripped tighter around the woven cloth harness. "Please, just take me to Fey." The bird beneath him squawked softly and had Pipit picking up his head. The sky was still dark. Pipit pet the bird's neck and got into a proper stance. "I won't let you crash, Red." With that the bird sped toward the dark shape that was Skyloft, guided only by Pipit and the sense of his mate.   
The crimson avian landed lightly in front of the stables. He nudged Pipit toward the door, a soft coo leaving his throat. Pipit nodded and held it open for him. They walked down a row of stalls, most containing slumbering loftwings. It was no surprise to the yellow clad knight that Fey's was empty. Red turned back to look at him before fluttering his wings slightly and taking a step toward the more spacious stalls reserved for the sick and injured. As soon as the silver bird laid eyes on him she tried to get to her feet. Pipit ran toward her to still any further movement that might aggravate her wounds. He was greeted with an abundance of nuzzles and content clicks and chirps. Pipit wrapped his arms around her neck and placed his head against hers. "It's ok, girl. I'm ok." When the steel colored loftwing seemed to settle back down, Pipit stepped into the stall and laid against her, making sure he wasn't leaning against any injuries. Red feathers brushed against him as the faithful bird of legend rested to watch over his girl.  
\-------------------------------  
  
Pipit awoke to the high pitched sound of shouting. "You what!? Why didn't you say anything?!" Footsteps grew louder. "Let him be, Karane. The kid barely ever sleeps," A second voice chimed. Pipit snuggled closer against the soft feathers as he tried to fall back into his dream world. "Pipit!"  _Well, thats the end of that I suppose._  He opened his eyes to see Karane running toward him, followed by a much calmer Keet. "Karane, wait! Don't run at-" But the boy was interrupted by a loud aggressive hiss as Fey puffed up her feathers and shielded Pipit with her good wing. Karane doubled back and came to a stop. A certain fear ran through her bloodshot eyes. "Shh, shh, it's ok girl." Pipit cooed as he tried to calm the startled avian. Keet clapped a hand to Karane's shoulder. "Give them a second. And don't run at my patients." Karane nodded and stood still as she waited for Pipit. The boy stood up to face them and was greeted by a hug that nearly sent him falling backward. Soft sobs soaked into his tunic and he shot Keet a confused look as he gently patted the distraught girl's back. "She thought you were dead. Everyone does, actually." Keet tugged Karane off the other. "Come on Raney, give him some space. I'm sure he's been through a lot" Karane latched onto Keet, still sobbing. Pipit stood, mouth agape. "Wait, what, why?" He began asking all at once. Keet cocked his head sideways, "Pipit, you fell through the clouds. People usually don't just walk away from something like that." Karane broke free of Keet's grasp and turned to address the other boy. "Pipit," She sniffled. "It was just like, you fell in the same place as-" But her sentence was cut short when the yellow clad knight took off in a sprint.   
Pipit's mind raced as fast if not faster than his body.  _Ma. I've got to find my mother. She can't handle this. Falling in the same place, the same time, the same way as Dad did. She wouldn't be home. She wouldn't be able to stand it._  So, Pipit ran to were she had fled last time. When he got to the door he found it unlocked and bursted into the room panting as he leaned on the doorframe. His mother sat on the edge of the bed, curled up like a child in Bertie's arms. The sobs that rang from her throat spoke untold volumes of anguish. Shocked eyes all came to stare at him. "Well, I'll be damned." Luv stated from beside the bassinet. Bertie tapped his mother's shoulder and urged her to pick up her head, but Mallara was too consumed by grief to heed the gesture alone. "Mallara, Mallara, look. It's your son." The sentence only drug a heavier cry from her. Pipit stepped closer until he was right beside them. "Ma?" The woman's breath caught in her throat and cautiously she turned. Their eyes locked and trembling hands came up to touch his face faintly. "Pippy," she choked, her eyes welling with more tears and gave way to slip down her stained face. Pipit leaned down to bring the fragile figure into a tight embrace. Fingers wrapped desperately into the fabric of his tunic before the woman slowly pulled away. "Pippy, you're wheezing." She placed the back of her hand to his forehead. "Baby, you're burning up." After waking up so abruptly and running to find her, Pipit hadn't taken the time to acknowledge how he felt physically. Before he could even voice that he was fine, he fell limply into his mother's arms.   
\------------------------------  
  
"He'll be alright. ~ ~ ~ ~ immune system~ weakened~ ~ ~ made worse ~ ~ the surface ~ ~ ~ Just a cold." Pipit heard as he only half listened. He shivered and curled up further into the light quilt. Another blanket soon fell over him and slender fingers brushed affectionately through his hair, earning their owner his smile. "Just keep an eye on him. Fluids, rest, cough syrup, maybe even some soup, and he should be up and about in a few days. A week at most." The doctor said before the click of the door noted his leave. The edge of the bed sunk with added weight and a hand brushed over his arm. Another harsh cough overtook him and had him turning over to rest on his forearms before sinking back into the warm bed. Just like when he was little, a gentle motherly touch rubbed his back and lulled him to sleep.


	14. chapter fourteen

Pipit had finally gotten comfortable, his coughing has stilled, and he no longer felt the sticky heat of fever when there was a knock at the door. With a heavy and slightly annoyed sigh he threw back the covers and got to his feet. Another knock, louder this time, came from the door. "Coming!" he shouted. When he finally flung open the door a mass of green launched itself at him. "Link?" he questioned as he nearly fell over from the sheer force of the embrace.  Fingers gripped desperately at his shirt and a mop of blonde hair had nestled itself against his chest. "Link, whats wrong?"  A sob that sounded as though it caused a great deal of pain fell from the trembling boy as Pipit wrapped his arms around him. "Shh, it's ok." He moved the other away from the door so he could shut it and guided him over to his bed. "Sit down." Link nodded and sniffled. Pipit took a seat next to him. Worry poured from his eyes and he leaned in to wrap Link in a tight embrace.  "AAGGHH NGH" Link cried out and fell to the bed holding his side.  Pipit had quickly removed his arms and they hung suspended in the air. A small whimper left Link as he hid his face against the quilt. Tentatively, Pipit placed a hand at the boys shoulder, afraid of causing him more pain. "What's wrong? Link, talk to me." A hand came up to grasp his arm as the blonde slowly strained to sit up again. However no words left his mouth. He simply clung to Pipit, one arm around the brunette's neck and another around holding his side.  _I'll just have to wait for him to calm down._  Silence enveloped them as he gently rubbed Link's back. The sobs began to grow quieter.  _Damn it, I have to cough._   Pipit tried to suppress the need as long as he could but inevitably he had to pull the boy off of him. He leaned away and hacked something awful as he attempted to clear his lungs. When he turned back Link was curled up into a ball. "Sorry, I'm kinda sick." The apology garnered no response. He reached down and brushed the hair from Link's eyes. "Are you ok?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he asked non the less. Link shook his head. "Your side is hurt isn't it? Let me see." With a heavy languor Link undid his baldric and belt, and set them aside. "I need help sitting up," he said, his voice was nothing but a shaky whisper. Pipit held out his arms for the boy to grab onto and hoisted him upright. The pained expression it warranted only had him more concerned.  Slowly he helped the other out of his tunic and shirt. "Holy shit. What the hell happened?" Pipit exclaimed as he laid eyes upon Link's heavily bruised torso. Pipit lifted Link's arms away and carefully ran his fingers over the blonde's rib cage, checking to see that there were no differences between the sides. "ngh, what are you doing?" Pipit didn't bother looking up and continued. "Making sure your ribs aren't frickin broken. This is...damn, this is bad. I think they are."    
  
Link moved the boy's hands away as he nodded his head. "They definitely are. I already popped them back into place."  Pipit rose to his feet and disappeared into the bathroom. The shuffling of objects could be heard and the sickly boy returned with a roll of wide bandage. "Here, let me wrap that for you. It'll help a bit." His voice was soothing, yet rather solemn and had a pit of guilt resting in Link's stomach. He nodded and held up his arms again, gritting his teeth at the stabbing pain he knew was coming. The bandage wound up and around his torso with precision and care, and to Link's surprise, wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it would be. Once it had been tied off the two sat in silence. Link leaned against his knight and Pipit ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "Pipit," Link half asked as he took up the other's hand. "I love you." Tears again began falling down his face and he let his eyes close shut. "I love you too," Pipit answered giving the hand clasped tightly around his a little squeeze. "Are you ok enough to tell me what's going on, because you're kind of scaring me." Link nodded and took a deep breath. He reached behind himself and patted around before finding his belt. From one of the pouches he withdrew a small book. He quickly flipped through the pages before coming to a stop and handing the book limply to Pipit.    
  
Pipit looked on with curiosity as the other hunted down a page. When it was finally handed to him he raised his eyebrows in surprise.  _With all thats going on I thought he'd stopped drawing._  He gazed at the drawings. Some where rather rough, but many were horrifically detailed. "Wow, these are kinda well, terrifying." A small sniffle left the blonde. "I know. I fought them. Take a look at the last one." Pipit flipped through a few until he reached one that spanned across two pages of the well worn book. He flipped over the page just to make sure it was indeed what Link had meant before really looking at the drawing. It was extremely sketchy, but the being appeared to be a towering force made entirely of metal and wielded far too many threatening sabers. "That thing is at least three times as tall as me." Pipit quickly turned to look at the boy, his mouth slightly agape, before looking back at the image. "That's what hurt your side?" Link nodded. "It did a lot more than that, but luckily I had some of Bertie's potion on me." Heavy sobs began pouring out from the boy once more and again he fell against the brunette. The little book tumbled from Pipit's lap as he shifted to hold the other. "Pipit, it was terrible. Everything about that place was terrible. The things I saw. There were these bokoblins, like everywhere else, but- but they were already dead and they smelled like rotting meat. All I could smell was death. There were so many of them, they just kept coming. That place, oh goddess. I- I had to climb up a hill to get this rope to escape, but it wasn't a hill. Pipit, it was a pile of bones. I could hear them crunching under my feet. And that thing, it- it nearly cut me in half. Not to mention the silent realm. I had to do that over and over and over an- I- Everything- I can't- I...I thought I was going to-" The sentence never finished. "Shh, it's ok. Come're."    
  
Link let himself be shifted by the other to lay by his side, using his chest as a pillow. He clung to the older boy, nearly half laying on top of him in his dire need for comfort and safety. Words of reassurance drifted past his ears as the other attempted to calm him, but the horrors that plagued his mind kept resurfacing and pulling agonizing sobs from his throat. The sound of stifled coughing broke through the foggy haze that was his racing mind and it was then Link noticed how uneven the breath beneath him was. Carefully he sat up. "You ok? You're not breathing right." Pipit lean away and finally gave into the urge to clear his lungs again. "I can't breathe too well lying on my back." another good cough left him before he continued speaking. "Told you, I'm pretty sick. You really shouldn't even be this close to me. I'm probably still contagious." Link stared down at nothing in particular as more caustic emotions mixed together within himself. There was a soft shuffling sound of pillows and blankets before he found his body being pulled to rest against the other's.   
  
Pipit propped himself up and got cozy. Link, his Link needed this, needed him right now and he'd be damned if he let a cold stop him. The battle worn boy fell against him with ease and snuggled close. "How'd you get so sick? It's still summer." The blonde asked quietly. Pipit drug his nails lazily through the tresses he adored.    
"I'll tell you later. For now, you just rest. Ok?"   
"How contagious do you think you are?"   
"I'm not sure. I've been sick for a few days now, and I don't have a fever anymore, but I still feel pretty awful."   
"Kiss me?"   
"You might get sick."   
"I might not."   
Pipit smirked. "I can't argue with that logic now can I?"  A warmth spread through his heart when he saw the corners of Link's mouth even only just barely deviate from the frown plastered over them. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. He knew Link wanted more, but he also knew he couldn't afford to be so ill.    
\-------------------------   
  
It was hours later when Pipit looked up from his book to see his mother coming through the door. He set down the text and held a finger to his lips before pointing to the sleeping form that clung to him. A distinct nervousness ran across Mallara's features as she set down her things and came closer. "Did you take your medicine, Pippy?" She asked in a hushed tone, her eyes darting between the two boys as she spoke. "Not yet. Could you get it for me? I don't want to wake him. It took him a long time to get to sleep." The sorrowful implications of the sentence were enough to soften Mallara's uncomfortable expression some and the dark purple bruising that peeked out from beneath the well woven bandage was plenty more to have a noise of agreement leaving her.  As his mother headed to the kitchen, a slight stir from the boy caught his eyes. Link may have been asleep, but it certainly wasn't restful. His brows were knit together tightly and his jaw was clenched firmer than a remlits.  _He's having a nightmare. I want him to sleep, but..._   A small whimper left the blonde and further tore at Pipit, however the decision of whether or not to wake him was rendered moot when cerulean eyes shot open in panic. Link scrambled to move, forgetting about his side in his sleepy state, and fell back to the bed with a hiss. "Link, Link, it's ok, you're safe." Link stared up at him, eyes locked in fear, at a loss for words or gesture. Carefully Pipit sat him up and brought him back into his arms. Mallara hung back as the scene unfolded before her. "It's ok. Shhhh, it's ok. It was just a dream." He cooed beside the boy's ear.  It took all his might not to crush the boy in his arms. In contrast the arms around him did everything they could to hold him tighter.     
  
Link  buried his face in the off-white fabric of Pipit's shirt.  _I can't even enjoy sleeping anymore. They've taken that away from me too._  "Pippy, I'm just going to set your medicine on your desk." Link blushed, he hadn't know Mallara was their, and the idea of being seen in his condition was rather embarrassing. "Thanks, I'll get to it later."  It was then he realized exactly what she had said. He tugged lightly at Pipit's shirt. "Pip, go take your medicine." He loosened his hold and broke away from the other. A hand came up to caress his face. "You sure?" Link nodded and and scooted off the other. He sat with his knees to his chest and hid his face, only his eyes just barely peeking out from beneath his bangs. Pipit walked over to the desk and effortlessly wolfed down a slice of bread. The sight made Link inwardly smile. Two different color pills rested in his palm and once he had finished chewing, Pipit knocked them back and chased them with water. The brunette came to sit next to him once more. "When you're ready, we should get you to the infirmary so they can take a look at your ribs. You look like you're in a lot of pain."  _Have I really become that easy to read, or is it just something he can see?_   Link wondered as he nodded his head.  "Will you walk with me?" He asked quietly. "Mhm. I'm well enough. It'll be nice to stretch my legs anyhow."    
\---------------------------   
  
Link rested his head in the crook of the other's neck as Pipit toted him along the well worn path to the academy. He really didn't need to be carried, but the gesture was appreciated.  "Pipit, how'd you get so sick?" Pipit re-gripped the boy's legs. "I'm not  _That_  sick, and I am getting much better." he retorted. "I can hear you wheezing; you're sick. What happened?" Pipit sighed. "I'll tell you later. Right now *cough* lets get you to the academy." Link motioned for the other to set him down. The boy had started coughing again and Link wasn't about to let him strain himself.    
"My, my, that's quite the bruise you have there," The doctor said as he unwound Pipit's handy-work. "They're broken," Link said as the doctor began prodding his side. "I can see that. You popped them back into place, yourself?" Link nodded. "You're lucky you did it correctly. You could have done some serious damage." A sigh left the doctor and he went to rummage through a large cabinet of various supplies. Hoarse coughing caught Link's attention and he turned to see Pipit covering his mouth and quickly making his way to the restroom just as the doctor was returning. "Here, take a few sips of this," He said, handing Link a bottle of ruby liquid. Link did as instructed and the doctor began re-wrapping his chest. More coughing echoed from the next room and the doctor shook his head. "Stubborn boy, he shouldn't be out of bed. Inhaling all that water and goddess else knows what." Link's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "W-what? Inhaling water? He nearly drowned?" The doctor paused his actions. "Well, I suppose you could say that. He didn't tell you?" Link shook his head. "No." The bandages were tied off and the doctor stood up and stroked his beard. "I suppose I shouldn't have said anything, but you would have found out sooner or later. He was quite the talk of the town. Like coming back from the dead," The doctor said, completely oblivious to the fear he was placing within the blonde. "Now lay down and get some rest." With that he left. Pipit came back into view as he strode over.  As soon as their eyes met he came to a stop and his expression sunk to that of annoyance and guilt. "He told you didn't he?" The older boy ran his fingers through his hair. "I swear, he's a gossip." The brunette took a seat next to the blonde. "But he's probably not a very good gossip because you look terrified." Link looked up at him with pleading eyes. The boy hung back his head and sighed as he closed his own eyes. "Well, I guess I have to say something now."   
  
Pipit fell back to lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It was during class. Fey got hit by an octorok. Red caught her, but I fell."  Link carefully turn toward him. "Through the cloud barrier?" Link asked in shock. Pipit confirmed with an affirmative sound and a nod. "If you ever miss those portals, hold your breath. I figured that out a bit late. Those clouds are thick. It's Like being underwater." Pipit broke his gaze away from the ceiling to stare at the other. Link pulled what appeared to be an ornate reptilian scale from his pocket. "It let's me breathe underwater somehow. Needed it to meet the water dragon." Pipit casted a confused glance at the other. "Oh.. that's right. I needed to speak with her. She watches over Faron Woods. Like I said before, I need to temper my sword with these sacred flames."  A sigh left the blonde and he carefully turned to lay with the other, looping his arm over Pipit's torso and snuggling close. Pipit drew in a sharp breath and turned on his side, careful not to jostle Link. "So what else happened? Where did you land?" He ran his fingers affectionately through the auburn locks. A soft smile fell over the older boy and he leaned into the delicate touch, letting his eyes fall shut as he basked in the closeness.    
"Wherever it is that Groose and the old woman are."   
"The sealed grounds."   
"Right, I fell there. They made sure I was alright." Pipit opened his eyes to look at Link. "Groose has changed a lot." he continued.   
"Mhm, he's grown up...finally." Link's sentence ended with a small chuckle. Pipit took up Link's hand and tenderly laced their fingers. The action had a certain somberness to it and had a slightly concerned look befalling the blonde. "But, what was really weird, was that I fell in the same place my dad did. The old woman, she led me to this graveyard. Said it was were her people were buried. My dad is buried their too."    
  
"That's quite the honor, to be buried in a Sheikah burial site." It took effort, but Link managed to sit up a bit to gaze at the other.  "You alright?" Pipit closed his eyes briefly before nodding. "Yeah, I finished mourning a long time ago. She did give me some of his things though, so that was a bit...upsetting, but I'm alright. It's nice to finally know what happened." Link leaned over to hug the other. It was a bit painful to do so, but the older knight clearly needed it. "Hey, Pip?" Link asked as they broke apart. "Yeah?" Link moved to lie on his back and took up the boy's left hand. "You think Henya would have a tea that could help with the nightmares?"  There was a silence as Pipit thought over the idea. "Probably. Want me to go see?" Link let his eyes fall shut, he was exhausted. "Yeah, would you?" The bed shifted and a kiss fell to Link's forehead, causing him to smile. "Sure thing. I'll be right back." When the click of the door sounded, Link slowly rose to his feet.  _Tss, how can walking be so painful?_  "Hey, doc?" He called out when he was halfway to the man's office. The man picked up his head from his work. "Do you have any ice I can put on my side?" Footsteps neared him and the scruffy man walked over, icepack in hand. "Thanks, do I have to stay here or can I go back to my room? If I'm just going to be lying around, I'd rather be in my room." The doctor stroked his beard in thought as he contemplated the question. "I suppose. I don't want to give you too much potion. I'm sure you consume quite a bit of it and are no doubt becoming immune to the normal dose. Since broken ribs aren't life threatening, it would be best to just let them heal on their own." Link shuffled back to the bed he had been lying on before. "Thanks."   
When Pipit returned, tea in hand, Link was sitting on the bed with an icepack to his side, waiting for him. "Help me to my room? It hurts to walk," Link asked as Pipit drew closer "Of course." With that Pipit looped Link's right arm over his shoulder and helped him up.    
\--------------------------   
  
"You really need more pillows." Pipit commented as he propped him up against the single pillow that was reenforced by the bunched up blanket. Link sipped at the rose colored tea. It was just warm enough to be enjoyable, but not burn his tongue. "I can sit with you till you fall asleep, but *cough* I need to go lie down after. I'm..well I guess I am that sick after all." the brunette said as he pulled up a chair, sitting on it backward so he could lean against the backrest. "If you don't feel well, you can go. I'll be ok." Link said as he took another sip of tea.  Another congested cough left the older knight. "You sure?" Link nodded. "You really need to start taking care of yourself. How are you doing aside from the cold?" Link eyed the other. Pipit smirked. "I'm doing fine thank you very much. No, but really, I've been doing a lot better. I've got my appetite back, I'm a lot less light headed, less stressed, and being sick has made me very tired, so I have been sleeping." Link placed the back of his hand to the boy's face. "You feel clammy. Go get some rest."  Pipit got to his feet and bent down to wrap Link in a hug. "Lunch tomorrow?" Before he could pull away Link grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss before letting him go. A sly smirk crossed his face. "Sure." Pipit rolled his eyes.     
"You're gonna catch my cold if you keep doing that. Coughing and broken ribs are not a good pair." Link shrugged. "I've done more reckless things." A small laugh left the other as he shook his head. "tsk tsk, What am I going to do with you?" Link sipped his tea coyly. "I don't know. What  _are_  you going to do with me, Pipit?" The older boy couldn't help the grin that overcame him as he brought his palm to his face and shook his head. "That is  _not_  what I meant, you perv." Link laughed and set the empty cup on the chair that had been left at his bedside. "I know, I'm just messing with you." Pipit rolled his eyes, "Goodnight, Link," he said as he left the room, shutting the lights before completely disappearing.  A few moments later Link heard a faint whistle soon followed by a faint voice, that he strained to hear.  "Hey, Red. I know you want to be with Fey, but could you-"  _Did he just call my bird?_   "...just encase he has a nightmare. Ok, boy?" Link heard his birds unmistakable coo.  _You're too sweet, Pip._   
\----------------------------   
  
  
_"Liiiink, Liiink, Hey, Wake up sleepy head."_   
  
A grumble left the blonde as he slowly stirred from sleep. His eyes blinked away the sands of unconsciousness and a mass of yellow came into his line of sight. "Five more minutes." He mumbles as he made motion to roll over before a hiss of pain had him returning to lay on his back. "Nuh uh, come on. Time to get up." Pipit laughed. Link rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked as he carefully sat up. "Far too late for you to be sleeping. How's your side?" Link scooted over to give the other boy more room to sit. "It's doing better. Still hurts though. I know it's only been a few days, but if it doesn't heal up soon I'll have to talk to Bertie. I don't really have a lot of time to waste." And arm landed over his shoulders and pulled him into a half hug, reminding him of the familiar yellow fabric adorning the brunette. "Going to class again?" he asked as he fiddled with the hem of pipit's tunic. "mhm, still have a bit of a cough but I'm feeling a lot better" Link smiled sweetly and leaned against the other. "So..." his grin turned devious and he peered up at the older knight "Does this mean I can kiss you again?" He asked. Pipit chuckled lightly and leaned over, Link meeting him halfway to capture his lips in a light, affectionate manner that quickly deepened.    
  
A hand playfully tugged at his tunic and Pipit shifted to be above the blonde, being careful to avoid putting any of his weight on the boy's still healing chest. Arms came up to lazily rest on his shoulders. "So what do you want to do today" Pipit asked, momentarily breaking the kiss to speak. A soft sound of enjoyment left the boy beneath him before he received a reply. "This is nice." Link smirked. Pipit lean his forehead against the other's. "I don't think you're quite well enough for that." He replied lovingly. "Oh really now?" Link pulled him a bit closer to emphasize his skepticism. Pipit lean close to the blondes ear "Yes, really. I highly doubt it would be painless if I were to *whisper whisper whisper*" Link raised his eyebrows at the suggestive words being said quietly against his ear. "I'm holding you to that." A mischievous grin fell over the brunette before a laugh escaped him and he fell to rest at Link's right. "But seriously, want to do something today?" Link rolled over and nestled himself snuggly in the other's embrace. "I dunno. Whatever is fine." A kiss fell to his crown.   
\---------------------------   
  
"She's healing up nicely. The fracture wasn't as bad as we first thought." Keet said as he took a look at Fey's wing. Link turned his attention away from fawning over Red to speak to Keet. "When will she be able to fly again?" Keet looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Maybe a week or so. Possibly longer. You don't want to jump the gun on something like this." A frown drew over the brunette and he sighed. "I wish the timing was better. I've already missed a lot of class. I might have to graduate late." He shrugged and moved to stand closer to Fey, giving her an affectionate pat to the head. "But I rather she heal up than chance it." Link looked at Fey and then back at Pipit. "Well, Red lets you ride him, right? He even comes when you call him whether I'm there or not. Until Fey is better, maybe you could fly him." Pipit pondered the offer. "I don't know. The class is meant for both me  _and_  Fey to learn to fly at night. She's been doing much better since Itella and I have worked on teaching her to see with sound, but I don't know. I think I rather wait and retake the class than under-train her. But thanks anyway." Keet cocked his head in curiosity. "Really? You can fly with Red too? How?" Link scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...our birds are..they're each other's mates. I can fly with Fey too. We found out when we fell while playing keep away. Fey caught me and Red caught Pipit." Keet made a hmmm sound and nodded thoughtfully. "That is indeed unusual. I've heard of loftwings and their riders pairing off before, but I didn't know that meant that they could fly each other's birds." With the smoothest of segways Pipit spun around to face Keet. "Oh hey, I just remembered something. Is that thing at the lumpy pumpkin still happening?"  Keet's inquisitive face vanished and was replaced with his excited one, which was still a rather calm expression. "Of course. You too should come. Link deserves a bit of fun. Pumm isn't charging tonight for anyone staying the night. Especially after your little skydiving escapade."    
  
Arms came to drape lazily around Pipit's shoulders. "What thing?" Link asked. Pipit turned to look at the boy as best he could so as to address the question. "Kina is throwing a party." The arms around his neck tightened slightly before letting go as Link excitedly jumped off him. "Sweet! When?" A light chuckle left the brunette. "Later tonight. Starts right before sunset."  Arms again came to wrap around him and excitedly swayed him back and forth. It had a bright smile creeping across the older knights face.  _It's good to see him happy again_


	15. chapter 15

_FSHHH_ The arrow sailed swiftly through the air and made it's mark at the center of the orange makeshift target. "I'm so glad you're on my team." Pipit chuckled beside him. A slight blush came over Link at the words of praise as he cocked his second shot. "Pff, that's nothing" Cawlin scoffed. He crossed his arms and scuffed the ground. "Bet he can't do it twice." The short boy loudly said aside to Stritch. Link raised an eyebrow and glanced at him before returning his focus. _Really now, huh?_   Gasps of awe rang out as the second arrow split down the first's barrel with a splintering crack. "What was that you were saying?" The blonde snarked. The painful truth of how exactly he had become such a good shot was pushed away by the petty competition. Cawlin crossed his arms and mumbled angrily with defeat. Pipit playfully punched Link in the shoulder. "How am I supposed to follow up that?" With equal jest Link shoved the brunette. "Just don't miss the pumpkin and we'll be fine." Link laughed. "Wow, such faith. I can feel the love." The words were laden with sarcasm and had Link rolling his eyes as he passed the bow to his teammate. Sure enough, it hit the target, not the center exactly, but the target none the less. Pipit was readying his second shot when Pumm bursted through the door. "Cider's on. Come get it while it's still hot," His hearty voice carried. Cawlin, Stritch, Keet, Kina, Karane, and Fledge all began heading back inside, instantly forgetting about the game at the announcement of Pumm's famous cider. 

Pipit let the arrow fly, not caring where it landed and started heading in, but a hand tapping at his shoulder had him turning back around. "Look." Link said as he gestured to the far end of the field. A smirk drew across his face at his sheer dumb luck; he hit the bullseye. As soon as Pipit entered the Lumpy Pumpkin his ears were assaulted with a high pitched squeal of delight. "Uncle Guru!"  Kina shouted as she ran full speed toward  the man carrying a large and elaborate musical device. The force of her hug sent the phonograph like horn on the man's back spinning wildly.

Link chuckled and took up Pipit's hand as he hurried them over to the tables, which had all been moved to one side of the room to clear a space presumably for dancing. They sat down next to the others and shortly after, Pumm came around with a tray of cider. Three of the glasses were distinctly lighter in color and Cawlin grumbled when the fairer of the two was placed in front of him; Pumm had remembered who was old enough to drink the alcoholic beverage and who was not. Link smirked at the sight. An arm came around his shoulders and pulled him into a half hug. He rested his head briefly on the other's shoulder before taking up his glass. The amber liquid was warm and sweet, masking the harsher tones of the fermented drink. Kina plopped down beside the two, all smiles and brimming with excitement. "Link, you brought your harp, right?" Link nodded and swallowed the cider before speaking. "Mhm, I'm not as good as Zelda, but I think I can follow along." Just then a merry tune began filling the air as Guru-Guru began turning the organ's crank. The man had a grin plastered to his face as he swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, seemingly entranced by it. "Great! After we eat I'd love to hear you play. I'll sing too!" With that She trotted off to the other end of the table, dragging Keet to his feet and pulling him into the cleared space to dance with her. The blonde once again sipped at his drink. "When you're done with that, want to dance?" Pipit asked, the air of his voice making it clear that he very much wanted to. "I actually don't exactly know how to." A light laugh hummed behind the brunette's lips. "It's easy, just follow my lead and you'll get the hang of it in no time," he said, taking a swig of his own drink. 

They ventured onto the dance floor and Pipit took up Link's hand in his and wrapped his other arm around the boy's waist. At first Link stepped all over his feet, but it didn't take long before the boy caught onto the simple steps. Keet spun Kina as they drifted closer to Link and Pipit. A mischievous smile was on the boy's face as he leaned toward them. "Oh Link, somehow I just knew you were the girl." Link shot a confused look at Pipit as Keet spun away. Pipit laughed and hung his head slightly. "The guy normally leads when dancing."  He was thankful Link also found this humorous. With a swift movement Pipit found himself spun around, his arms criss-crossed with his back to Link's chest, and the other's head resting on his shoulder. He looked over at him, catching his cerulean eyes that glimmered brightly . "Having fun?" Pipit asked. Link spun him back around. "Mhm" he nodded as they continued to dance. 

As they moved across the floor, out of the corner of his eye, Link caught Karane staring at them wistfully. It was also at this moment when a sharp pang shot through his side as his step faltered. It had him halting instantly, one hand on Pipit's shoulder to brace himself and another around his torso. "You alright?" Link took a moment before responding with an affirmative sound. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just moved wrong." A hand removed his and they walked back over to their seats. To Pipit's slight surprise, Link decided to sit on his lap. He leaned against him, one arm slung over the older boy's shoulders. An arm came to wrap delicately around Link's waist and affectionately he moved to rest his head against Pipit's. "Hey, Pip." He nuzzled him lightly. "You should go dance with Karane. She doesn't look like she's having much fun."  Pipit pulled back a bit to address him. "You sure? She still kinda has feelings for me. I don't want to lead her on." Link looked over at the girl. Just a few seats away from her sat a disgruntled blue haired boy. They bore the same expression of longing. "Don't worry" he smirked. "You're just luring her to the dance floor." Pipit rose and eyebrow as he caught on to the blonde's sneaky plan. 

"If you keep making that face, it'll get stuck that way." The yellow clad knight said as he looked down at the other senior. Karane looked up, her expression unchanging. Pipit stuck out his hand to take her's, but she made no inclination of accepting the offer. "Come on, you know you want to dance." Karane turned to look over at Link. He was slouched in his seat, holding what looked like an ice pack to his side. The boy waved at her when he caught her eyes. A small smile graced her face and she turned back to Pipit. "He sent you over here, didn't he?" The words were said sweetly and she didn't wait for a reply before standing up to take up the offered hand. 

Once Karane was distracted, Link slowly got to his feet and headed toward Cawlin. The blue haired boy sneered at him when he took the seat beside him. "What do you want?" Link shifted to sit more comfortably before motioning toward Karane. "Nothing, but ya know, I don't think Pipit would object if you wanted to cut in." Cawlin stared back at him and then looked over at Pipit. The brunette raised his eyebrows discretely in a silent confirmation. Cawlin turned back to Link, his expression was rather begrudged, but thankful all the same. 

Pipit spun Karane around in time with the catchy tune. Her smile was bright, until a certain blue haired boy made his way over, causing it to falter slightly. "Hey um, Pipit, mind if I cut in?" Karane shot Pipit a look and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Keet, who swooped in between them and took up the hands that were only loosely on Karane. With a twirl Pipit was carted off and gave Karane a comical shrug. Karane looked back at Cawlin who still stood there, nervously awaiting an answer. The girls expression softened a bit and she draped her forearms around the short boy's shoulders. 

Link stifled a laugh as he watched Keet cart off his knight, stealing away Karane's words of protest. With Karane now dancing with Cawlin, Keet and Pipit drifted over toward him. "Mind if I steal freckle-face for a bit? Kina seems to have disappeared off somewhere." Link waved them off and rose to head toward the kitchen to dispose of the now melting icepack. 

"So how goes your sad, sad little quest to win over Kina?" Pipit asked in jest as they spun about. Keet let a sigh escape him. "A man can dream, can't he?" His sentence ended with a hummed chuckle of defeat as he took it lightly. "Maybe she think's you don't fancy women too. You certainly don't look like you do." the brunette snarked.  
"Pft, like you're one to talk."  
"You know, dancing with me really isn't helping your case."  
Keet stared at him in defeat. Pipit smirked back in triumph. "Oh, screw you and your smug little grin." Keet joked with a crooked smile and a shake of his head. "Now, now, you'll have to ask Link about that first." And with that last friendly jab, Pipit left to find his knight.

Link turned around and nearly dropped the plate he was carrying as he quickly stopped short to avoid colliding with Pipit. "Hello there." He said in surprise. "Food's done I take it?" Pipit said seeing Kina emerge from the kitchen with a plate as well. "Yup." Link side stepped and continued towards the table. Another round of cider was brought out and the candles on the pumpkin pie were lit. They all gathered around Kina as she blew them out and clapped merrily. "What'd you wish for?" Keet asked. Kina shook her head. "Not telling," she giggled, "If I tell, then it won't come true." Link took his seat next to the brunette and passed down a slice of pie before getting his own. The sight of Pipit eating normally still sent a warm feeling through him and the two momentarily locked eyes before returning their attention to the world around them. 

"Here, want this?" Pipit said, offering up his half full glass of cider. "Not going to drink it?" Pipit shook his head and for a moment his hands hung in the air as if he were going to sign something, but fell shortly after. Link shrugged and left the glass to sit next to his. Laughter and chatter filled the air as the festivities continued. The pumpkin pie was nearly all but devoured and people had started to flitter back to the dance floor. Link let a small chuckle escape him and leaned back to look up at Pipit. The boy had a rather dopey, yet endearing smile on his face. "It seems the cider is stronger than it tastes." He pointed at his friends. Their dancing was looser now and more carefree. Pipit too laughed. "Looks like Cawlin managed to sneak some after all." Lips came down to meet his own in a quick kiss before Link sat back up, a giggly voice grabbing his attention. Kina hurried over to him. "Come on, let's go get your harp," she said as she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him out of his chair. "Ngh," he winced as the force of the tug not only jostled him, but dislodged the bandage hidden under his tunic. "Kina!" Pipit called after her. The girl stopped and turned around. The sight of Link nearly doubled over had her immediately relinquishing her hand. "I'm sorry." Link collected himself and stood upright. "S'ok, you didn't know. I'm fine, really. I'll be right back, just need to fix these bandages." The lightness of his speech had the girls smile returning. "The bandage came loose?" Pipit asked as he walked over. "Yeah, help me with it?" Pipit offered up his hand and walked Link over toward the back room. Carefully He pulled the chainmail-less tunic over the boys head and unraveled the now much loosened bandage. 

Link took delight in the feeling of the other's hands moving over him. Even if the action was chaste, it was still nice, although it did have the blonde reconsidering exactly how intoxicated he was. He settled on just barely. "There ya go." Link lowered his arms and made a 'gimme' gesture at his shirt. The older boy tossed it too him and he completely missed it, earning himself a laugh from the other. He rolled his eyes before tugging the garment over his head and standing back up. With a quick look around he snatched up his harp and made his way over to the stage.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Had it not been for the luminescent pillars, the sky would have been pitch black by the time the two of them exited the lumpy pumpkin. It had taken much convincing, but ultimately, because he had patrol, and because he was clearly sober, Pumm let Pipit leave. Link let out a sharp whistle. Sure enough Red came soaring over. He stayed aloft and circled round the lumpy pumpkin. _He's unsure of where the ground is._   With a running leap Pipit dove from the platform. It only took seconds for the red bird to find him and moments later Pipit guided him to land in the pumpkin patch. The blonde scurried over and with Pipit's help, climbed up and sat in front of him. The summer's night air was cool against his skin as the took to the sky. "You're warm." Link said as he gave the head resting on his shoulder a little nuzzle. "hmh, and you are an adorable drunk." A slight pout crossed Link's face. "I am not drunk." Pipit smirked. "Really now?" he said as he guided Red toward the knight academy. "mhm, at most I'm comfortably buzzed." a soft sigh left the blonde as a quick kiss fell to his neck. "You're still adorable."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Link flopped lazily onto his bed. Moments later a second thud sounded as Pipit let himself fall beside him.  The blonde tugged at his tunic and he turned his head to see why his attention was being demanded. "Other side." Link said with a content languor. Pipit obliged the request and climbed over the other. Link immediately snuggled up to him. _He's just far too cute._   He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips, running his finger's through the golden tresses as he did so. It had a quite murmur humming from Link's throat. He let his hand fall to rest on the boy's shoulder, only to have Link placing it back in his hair. "hmh hmh, I think you're drunker than you say you are." Link leaned into the touches running up his neck, wordlessly urging the other to continue the caresses. "Why's that?" The sentence came out slightly mumbled as Pipit's movements turned the boy's mind to mush. "Playing with your hair doesn't usually incapacitate you quite this much."  A pout once again drew over the younger knight's lips. "Stop poking fun at me and enjoy it. I know you are." Pipit closed his eyes and inwardly laughed as a light blush crept over his face. "Hey, Piiiiiip," Link said in a voice that clearly said he was about to ask for something. Pipit eyed him. "hmm?" The blonde turned to peek out from his snuggly position against Pipit's chest. "Play with my back?" Half lidded azure eyes looked down at the boy in adoration. "Sure." Slowly the blonde sat up and pulled his tunic over his head. It was soon followed to the floor by his shirt. Link winced as he unwound the bandages from his torso. The bruising had faded somewhat, but his side was still marred by patches of deep purple. Pipit sat up and helped Link into his lap. The soft mop of blonde hair rested contently against his chest and a pleased sigh hung in the air as Pipit let his fingers brush over the tender skin of the boy's back. Here and there his light touch would cause the other boy to shudder. Fingers came to play with the fabric of his shirt and he rested his head against Link's, giving it a little nuzzle. In the quiet bliss, Pipit's hands absentmindedly traced a few of Link's scars. He only acknowledged it when a quiet voice of protest caught his ears. "Don't touch my scars, Pip" The brunette immediately relocated his hands. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was." The was a hint of sorrow in the eyes that looked up at him. "You couldn't feel the difference?" The question was asked in near disbelief. "Kind of, some of them, but I mean, I wasn't doing it consciously." The blond slunk back to his chest as he had been before. "Oh." The was a brief silence as Pipit contemplated prying. "Do they bother you?" he finally asked. Link nodded against him. "Yeah, they just remind me of things and ...I don't like how they look." 

A kiss fell to his crown, "I don't think they look bad." Link sighed and curled his fingers into the fabric of Pipit's tunic. "You're just saying that. They're awful." Almost unconsciously he raised his hand to touch the raised mark at his shoulder. "Why would I lie? They're beautiful, just like you. They're like stories, marks of triumph. They show that you're alive, that despite what life threw at you, you just kept going. Life gave you lemons, so you kicked life in the face." The last line had a small chuckle coming from him and he turned to look up at the other. "Never thought about it quite like that." He reached up to pull Pipit in for a kiss. It was delicate and reassuring, lazy, but with a hint of lust. "I guess, if you really want to, I guess you can touch them." Another kiss fell to his lips. "I won't if you don't want me to," the brunette reassured him as he let his fingers dance down Link's spine. "No, it's ok. You like to anyway, don't you?" Fingers drifted to comb through his hair. A light sigh left the brunette. "Yeah, I do. I don't know why. I just find them kind of fascinating." 

A hand took his and placed it on the raised scar Link had hidden moments before. "If it's because you like them, you can touch them." The room fell quiet again as Pipit let his hands wander the blonde's back freely, tentatively tracing a scar or two, and  every now and then venturing down his arms or up his neck. "I'm so glad I have you." It was murmured sleepily into the yellow fabric. "Glad I have you too." He wrapped his arms around the boy carefully and held him close, letting his head rest in the honey blonde tresses. "I don't think I would have made it this far if I didn't have you to come back to. Always here for me when I come home." The boy's voice was growing softer as sleep began to steal him from the older knight. "Want me to come back after patrol?" A tired nod brushed against him and a warm smile spread over his lips. _I wish I could protect you, but at the least I can be this._  
\-----------------------------------------------------

The doctor poked and prodded at his rib cage. A sigh of frustration left him. "You know I don't approve of you drinking another one of Bertie's concoctions. You'll grow to accustomed to such high doses." the scruffy man chided. "It was necessary.  I don't have much time." Link retorted for the hundredth time as he took up his uniform and proceeded to redress himself. "Be that as it may, you're no good dead and if you keep behaving so recklessly, you will be." Link furrowed his brows and stormed from the room. _Pft, you try saving the world without a scratch._ When Link finally emerged outside he simply stood there, unsure what to do with himself. A sigh left him and he stared up at the sky. _I have to go back soon. I can't stay here. I've already been up here for a week._ With that last thought Link slunk off halfheartedly to the bazaar.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Link, thank goodness. Would you hold her a moment?" Bertie asked as he approached the potion's stall. "Um, yeah sure," he replied as the little pink bundle was handed to him. The little girl cooed and instantly latched onto his hair, pulling it as she flailed her arms around in childish excitement. It had a soft smirk crossing Link's face. "Thank you so much. Luv is off helping Pipit's mother set up today." Bertie explained as he took up a wet rag and a scrubber, and plunged head long into the empty pot he was usually seen stirring. "It's no trouble." Link said as he unwound the little fingers from his hair. He took a seat on the floor and made a woosh noise as he raised Bertie's daughter over his head; the little girl giggled wildly and kicked her feet. Bertie peeked his head out from the pot and laughed lightly. "Careful, Link. She just ate." Link looked at Bertie and back to the ticking puke bomb before bringing her back down to sit in his lap. The little girl squirmed around, making little gurgles of protest until Link picked her up again. Instantly, the lock that hung down by his ear was captured. A familiar chuckle caught his attention and Link looked up to see his freckle-face knight grinning at his predicament. "Hey," he said as the enthusiastic girl knocked his hat loose. Pipit knelt down a retrieve the green garment before placing it back on Link's head. "Rambunctious little thing isn't she?" Pipit asked as he watched him try to take back his hair. "That's the understatement of the century." A hard yank from the feety clad girl had his eye twitch slightly. Pipit held out his hands to hold the little monster so Link could cease the attack on his follicles. "Bertie said Luv is helping your mother set up something." Link said. It was more of a question than a statement. With Link finally free, Pipit sat down next to him, careful to keep the girl out of grabbing distance. "She's opening the shop back up. It's been a while, so I'm sure she'll have plenty of business." Link leaned back on the heel of his hands. "Maybe she can patch up my tunics. They've seen better days." Pipit cocked his head at him. "You want me to? I'm pretty good with a needle and thread." Link shrugged, "Sure." His attention was drawn away from the idle conversation as a figure shadowed them. "Well, isn't that cute. Ha, she normally such a fuss to get to sleep." Sure enough the little girl had fallen fast asleep in the other boy's arms. Pipit raised and eyebrow and smirked at Link. "I seem to have that effect on people." Link smirked back at him and shrugged, letting his hands hang in the air. "Not my fault you're so comfortable." Luv relieved the yellow clad knight of the sleeping infant and carted her off to the back room. "So what brings you here? Stocking up on supplies?" His expression faltered only just noticeably at his second question. "Yeah, have to head back eventually. It's why I asked Bertie for one of his special potions. Didn't really have time to wait for these to heal on their own."  Pipit stood up and offered him a hand. "How much longer are you staying?"  Link pulled himself up and began walking aimlessly beside the other. "I should really leave soon. I don't know how long Zelda is safe were she is." Pipit nodded understandingly. Once outside Link halted his pace and turned to take the other in his arms. "Stay with me tonight?" It was subtle, but his voice had become somewhat small and almost frightened as the hushed words left his mouth. Hands came up to cup his face and lips pressed tenderly to his forehead. "Of Course."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to move these over from ff.net. whoopse

Metal clanked and clashed as the two seniors sparred. Childish cheers mixed with oo's and awe's while Eagus stood aside and proudly oversaw the demonstration. With a swift flourish Karane disarmed Pipit and the match was over. "Great job you two. Now, does anyone have any questions?" Eagus said turning to the group of young students. Pipit stepped from the platform and quickly spotted Itella. "Alright, everybody line up and come get your practice swords." Eagus called out. Itella hurried over to Pipit, grinning ear to ear. [That was amazing!] Pipit chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far. It was alright." Pipit could feel the eyes of curious children at his back as his hands moved about in particular gestures. "After class you should stop by the stables. Fey is being cleared to fly today." Itella clapped her hands enthusiastically. [Finally, we haven't flown in forever.] "Ha, you're telling me. Longest month of my life." He ruffled the girl's hair. "Now, go get back to class before I get you into trouble." Itella smiled and scampered back to join the others. A hand at Pipit's shoulder nearly had him jumping in surprise and he turned to see his red haired friend with a sly grin on her face. "And what's got you looking so proud?" Karane laughed and they began exiting the sparring hall. "Huh? What do you mean?" A small laugh left the girl. "Always so oblivious."

* * *

Fey lofted the ball back at him and he caught it with ease. "You're getting pretty good at this, girl." The grey bird held up her head proudly and let several happy clicks leave her beak. "Well, everything seems in order, Pipit. You and Fey can start attending class as soon as tonight if you want to." Horwell said as he leisurely walked toward them. Pipit leapt off the railing he had perched himself on and let his impatient bird out of her stable. She fluttered her wings excitedly and nuzzled him. "I know, I know, girl, but we're still waiting for Itella." As if on cue the beaming girl rounded the corner, her own bird following behind her.

* * *

Link dashed away from the time shift stone's sphere of influence and collapsed against the dungeon wall. His breath steadied and he flexed his fingers as he waited for the painful tingling sensation to dissipate from his arm. He glanced back at the grassy space that seemed so out of place in the sandy prison. With a groan he hauled himself to his feet and sped toward the blue stone, dodging the technoboblin and retrieving the magic infused gem. When he had reached a safe distance, free of ancient monsters, he plopped down in the plush grass and shut his eyes.  _So tired. I'll be safe here. I'll just rest for a while. A quick nap. Nothing can reach me if I sleep near the stone. Just for a little while._

* * *

The air was crisp and cool against his skin. The approaching fall was beginning to make itself evident, mostly in the early mornings and evenings. Pipit pulled back the curtain door of the bazaar and was greeted with a wash of warm air. Leisurely he walked over to his mother's recently constructed and then recently relocated stall. The woman was busy at work, darning what looked to be some rambunctious child's trousers. He smiled to himself and continued on his way toward the kitchen. "Hey there Pipit. The usual?" Piper asked as he came up to the counter. "Yep," he replied as he fished a few rupees from his wallet and set them on the counter. The woman smiled as she handed him the two bowls. "Say hello to Mallara for me." With a nod he headed back over, dinner in hand. The bowls made a light thud and caught the woman's attention. "Oh Pippy, you really shouldn't have." She said as she set aside the garment and came to sit closer to the table. "Bah, I always buy us dinner on payday, Ma." He brushed off her worries with a wave of his hand and began digging into his food. A soft caw echoed and Vin emerged from one of the vents in the ceiling. Pipit stood eagerly and outstretched his arm for the inky avian. With great haste he took the rolled up paper from the bird's leg and scanned the messy scrawl. A smile quickly spread over his face and he looked around for a piece of paper and a pencil. Once spotted, he took up the items and began furiously writing a reply. "Do you have to do that now? It's dinner time, can't it wait?" The boy paused for only a moment. "No, it can't." That said he hurried to finish writing. Satisfied, he held up the paper and re-read his work before tying it tightly to Vin's leg. "Give this to Link too." He said softly before placing a kiss atop the creature's head. A soft caw, which sounded oddly in the affirmative, was his reply before the bird took off. Pipit turned back to his food, although he ate much slower now that his attention was focus on reading and rereading the letter he'd received from below the clouds. "Pipit, it's rude to read at the table." He looked up and scowled at the woman. "It's a letter from Link. I think that falls under exceptions. It's not like these come all the time." The woman sighed deeply in a way that riled the young knight's nerves. Begrudgingly he tucked away the note in his collar and continued eating.

* * *

A light nudge had Link stirring from his sleep with a start. Black beady eyes stared back at him. If it weren't for the goggles adorning the bird's head, Link would have jumped straight out of his skin. The bird waved his foot at the boy, ushering him to take the note from his leg. Link rubbed his eyes and took up the folded piece of paper. As he read it the little bird crawled up his shoulder. He broke his gaze to give it a pat to the head, but before he could it pecked him gently on the forehead. "Hmh hmh, Pipit send that too?" he joked, unaware that yes, his lover had indeed sent him a kiss.

* * *

"I thought you said you could try to understand?" Pipit yelled as he threw his arms up in the air. "I am, Pippy." his mother replied, a certain bitterness to her words. "No you're not! Every day it's some snide remark that you think I don't notice!" he yelled, his frustration increasing by the moment. "Well, have you ever tried to be normal? How can you be so sure that this...that you are..." Her hands wavered in the air as the words daren't fall from her tongue. "The word is gay, Ma." He could see the cringe course straight through her. "And yes, as a matter of fact I have 'tried'. Do you know how long I led that girl on? Do you know what it's like to ruin a girl's first time because you're so uncomfortable that you can barely touch her?" He could see his words making the woman increasingly uncomfortable, but he just couldn't stop himself. If she was going to be heartless, then he would too. They glared at each other for what felt like forever. Mallara fidgeted, pacing back and forth momentarily before abruptly taking a seat. "But Pippy, You'll be missing out on so much. You'll never get married, or have a family, or share a love like your father and me." If his jaw was clenched any tighter, his teeth would have cracked. "You can't be serious. You can't possibly be serious." He threw his arms up in the air. "I'm done. I'm done with this." With that he stilled his rage long enough to make it outside before taking it out on the nearest unsuspecting tree. His knuckles cracked as they met the hard surface. Another swing landed before he let his forehead meet the cool bark, and slowly he counted backward trying to calm himself. "Why do I let her get me so worked up?"

* * *

Link lay back against the hot wood of the small ship. The sun was beating down on him and he finally caved. Off came the tunic, chainmail, and shirt. They fell to the floor of the small boat and rested beside his feet. His robot companion buzzed and whirred softly as they floated onward.

* * *

_SPLASH_  "Alright, alright, good effort. Try to dive earlier next time." The red clad knight instructed as one of Pipit's classmates missed the catch and sent the sandbag plummeting into the water. Soft clicks emitted from his bird at a regular pattern and had a proud smirk crossing his face; it quickly morphed into one of fierce determination as his name was called. "Alright, you're up Pipit. You're sure you're both up to this? You two haven't been back in the air for long." Pipit nodded sternly. "Ready when you are." With that he took to the air and hovered above the waterfall. He kept his eyes locked; waiting to see which knight would drop their sandbag. Fey heard it first and was already on the move when Pipit signaled her. Their flight was swift and clean, and the sudden gust of air they had cause set the blue garbed knight slightly off balance. A long drawn out whistle sounded as he landed back atop the falls, sandbag intact. "Impressive." He tried his best to take the compliment in stride, but he couldn't help but feel a certain joy from 1-uping his classmates after being absent for so long. He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Practice I guess." Fey clicked in agreement.

* * *

A yawn left him as he stretched his arms. Patrol was boring tonight. Nothing interesting had happened and he was left to his thoughts that inevitably wandered to Link.  _He's been down there for weeks. At least he sent letters when he could. Still..._  As he made his way back over to the front entrance, he heard a soft flutter of wings. Thoughts of the last time this had occurred rushed to the front of his mind and he hurried under the bridge. Sun bleached locks held the moonlight captive as the figure leaned against the door. Upon meeting eyes, the figure straightened up and walked toward him, helping close the gap. "Link." The blonde wrapped his arms around him, letting his head fall comfortably against his sternum. "Open the door for me? I'm so tired." Link's voice was heavy, almost deliriously calm. He wrapped his arms tight around the other and placed a kiss upon sandy locks. "Sure. Why didn't you just land on the roof? That door is always open." Pipit asked as they slowly swayed in the dark. A small laugh came from the other. "I wouldn't be able to see you if I did that" The blonde peeked his head up and closed in for a kiss. His lips made an effort, but their movement was slow and somewhat clumsy in his fatigue, and Pipit half suspected that he was the only reason Link was still standing. "Come on, let's get you inside." Link nodded and staggered a bit before latching back onto Pipit. Anyone looking on at the two as they made their way down the hall would have thought Link drunk beyond coherency. His steps were unsteady and anything but straight. By the time they got to his room the boy was practically asleep where he stood. The older knight sat the younger on the bed and gently undid the various clasps and buckles, placing his gear on the floor with care, and lining up his shoes by his bedside. He left Link sitting there to fetch him some pajamas and came back to the boy already passed out. It was rather cute. He smiled softly to himself and carefully maneuvered the blonde out of his chainmail.

* * *

Link awoke to pale shimmers of light flittering through his room and the muffled sounds of school in session beyond his door. To his left was his desk chair, pulled up like a bedside table, and on it were a paper bag and a note. Still groggy he rubbed his eyes and took up the piece of paper.  
_Hey Sleepy-head,_  
Thought you might be hungry. No class today. Come wake me up if you have the time to spare. I understand if you don't.  
\- Love Pipit

The simple note had him smiling, but also pulled a tight feeling from his chest.  _Sorry, Pip. I just can't, I can't bear to see you right now. If I see you, I might not be able to leave._ He folded the note and tucked it away before picking up the brown paper bag that was thoughtfully left for him.

* * *

Pipit waited outside Gaepora's office. Muffled voices seeped under the door as Owlan and his headmaster discussed his academic fate. Several agonizing minutes ticked by before the doors creaked open once more. "Well, my boy, from what your teachers tell me, I don't see any reason for you to not be graduating on time." The old man said with a hearty laugh. The young knight's spirits rose instantly. "Really?" he asked almost in disbelief. Owlan chuckled lightly. "Certainly, you're doing spectacularly. I'm a bit envious that you changed your mind about teaching. You would have made a fine teacher's assistant to me." Pipit's eyebrows rose as a thought suddenly popped into his head. "Oh, by the way, did Link talk to you about learning the spin attack?" Owlan seemed a bit caught off guard by the abrupt topic change. "No, but that is a ways off for him if I'm not mistaken." Pipit shook his head. "I went with him to thunderhead. There are a lot of monsters beyond the barrier now. I think he might need a crash course in it. "Owlan stared off as he pondered the notion. "I have faith in your judgment. Have him come see me when he gets the chance."

* * *

"It was like that last week too, and the week before. He shows up in the middle of the night, barely awake, I help him to his room, and he's gone by morning." Pipit let a deep sigh escape him as he thunked back into the grass. Keet picked at the grass by his feet idly. "It sounds rather romantic to me." The sentence had an odd look coming from the yellow clad knight. "Romantic?" Keet nodded. "He can't bear to stay away, and yet he can't see you either." Pipit snickered and shoved the other. "You're such a priss." Keet sat back up and tugged the yellow cap over Pipit's eyes in jest. "I'm a poet, there's a difference." Pipit rolled his eyes and sat back up. "Pft, yeah, poet, that's the word." It earned him a not so gentle shove back to the ground. "Oh, and what is the word? Do tell." Pipit propped himself up on his elbows. "Always so demanding of your subjects, my queen?" Keet stared at him, one eyebrow raised in challenge. Pipit stared back, daring him to throw back a snark. Instead, Keet bursted into laughter.  
"Faggot!"  
"Pansy!"  
"Princess!" They bickered back and forth as they wrestled each other to the ground, all in good fun of course. Eventually Pipit came out on top, literally. "You know it's not very knightly to sit on your opponent." Keet huffed as he tried to look up at the boy casually sitting on his back. "And...?" Pipit said trying not to laugh. Keet shook his head. "You're such a twit."

* * *

The fall night nipped at Pipit's skin as a cool gust of wind whipped passed him. He smiled against the darkened sky and casted a glance over to the yellow pillar that stood stark against the clouds. A small flutter of feathers perked his ears and he hurried over to the spot where he knew Link would be waiting, worn, worse for wear, and exhausted. However as he rounded the bend and fell into the shadows of the bridge, a body met his forcefully and had both parties stumbling backward. "Pipit!" Pipit regained his bearings and looked up just as arms enveloped him. He hugged the other boy tightly, letting his chin rest in the crook of Link's neck as Link's own did in his. "I missed you so much. Goddess, I missed you so much," the blonde gushed. A kiss fell to his neck and he held the boy tighter. "I missed you too." He let his fingers drift up to tangle in the now very fair locks. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I'm sorry, for avoiding you and only seeing you those few nights. " Pipit pulled the younger knight out from hiding and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, silencing the apologies. "It's alright, Link. I know you were just doing what you had to. You don't need to apologize."

A smile spread over Link's face as he stared up at the azure eyes that caught the pale evening light in a way that was damn near mesmerizing. He brought up his hand to lightly trace the boy's features before letting it come to rest and pulling Pipit into a kiss. It was hungrily reciprocated and Link found himself slipping further and further away from the world around him. He pulled the other backward, never breaking the deepening kiss, until his back met the enshadowed wall. Lips left his own as they traveled down his jaw, to his neck, sucking and biting at the tender and neglected skin. Link freely let the pleased murmur tumble from his lips and snaked his arms around the other's waist, pulling him closer with need. "Do you remember what you whispered to me last time I was here?" Link asked as he tilted back his head, exposing more of his neck. He could feel the devious smirk crawl across his adams apple as a kiss was place there. He let his hand slide up to undo the clasps that held up Pipit's collar and ran his fingers up into the boy's hair whilest simultaneously pressing against him. "I've whispered a lot of things to you, Link." There was a certain tease in his voice and the grin was nearly audible. However, Link could be a tease too. The hand wrapped around brown locks drifted to ever so faintly trace the contours of a particularly sensitive pointed ear. "Yeah, but you've only threatened to throw me against a wall and have your way with me once." The older knight leaned into the delicate touch. "I don't think I said it quite like that." A small laugh hummed from the blonde and he ceased his teasing to take back his knight's lips.

The kiss was ravenous. Fingers threaded tightly through his hair, keeping him close. Pipit had no complaints and acted just as desperately, running his hand up the boys side, and pressing him further against the stone wall. A leg looped over his own and he threw up an arm against the stone beside Link's head. "How long are you staying for?" he asked softly as he began ridding the hero of the his various acquired equipment. They fell to the ground with a soft thud. "As long as I can."

His feet left the ground and his back became flush with the wall. Kisses rained down his neck and teeth nipped tenderly at his collar before sucking at the abused skin; it would leave a mark later. Without a second thought Link wrapped his legs around Pipit's waist, freeing the hands previously holding him up, and he draped his arms around the older boy's shoulders. Quiet whimpers purred from his throat as the intoxicating sensations running up his neck sent a shiver down his spine. "No one, unm, walks by here, right? Ah." Lips took his briefly before the other spoke. "Never, and I'm the last shift." Pipit replied as his hand trailed down to undo Link's belt. the yellow clad boy canted his head and looked at him when a hand stopped him. "Leave it, It's too cold out." A slight murmur of confusion left the brunette. "I've spent the last month in a desert. It's a lot warmer." The brunette brushed the hair from Link's eyes and ran a gentle touch across his face. "I rather like what it's done to you. Aside from probably having the world strangest tan line, it suits you." Replies were silenced by soft lips and replaced with a hushed moan as hips pressed against his own. He pulled the other closer by his hair and attacked those deliciously responsive ears with fervor. The action pried a gasp from the yellow clad knight and Pipit rocked harder into him. He could feel the other brushing against him and was positive the feeling was mutual. "You'll find something somewhere in the right pouch. Don't ask what it is, you don't want to know." Link whispered between caresses, knowing the question would come up sooner or later. A small chuckle hummed in Pipit's throat and trailed into a low moan. "Someone's a bit eager." he teased. "Oh and you aren't?" Link snarked while snaking his hand down and palming the other to prove his point.

Pipit let his head fall to the blonde's shoulder, only giving him more access to his neck, which was fully taken advantage of. In retaliation, if you could even call it that, he removed one hand from the wall and raked his nails up the nape of Link's neck. The hitched hot breath against his skin only had the heated feelling dwelling within him growing more intense. Words weren't exchanged as they each tugged at the knots that kept each other confined in cloth. "Link, hold yourself up a second." Arms obediently wrapped themselves around his neck as he tug the tan trousers down only just as much as they had to be. Even once his arm was securely holding the boy's lower back the arms around him didn't let go and Pipit inwardly chuckled because he knew why.

As if Link wasn't already ardent enough, the soft touch, being only just the tips of fingers that was teasing him, had him growing ever more impassioned. "Pipit..." Lips brushed his ear and trailed down his neck. The boy's mouth was hot against his cool skin as the older knight's tongue left a trail of fire back up his neck. A small whine breeched half parted lips. Pipit seemed to notice this because fingers asked for entrance, resting on his lower lip.

Link was being a tease; the way his tongue lavished his fingers brought back the most pleasing memories of a certain morning and had him quickly pressing against the other to mask the moan the memory had brought on so he didn't seem weird. Holding the blonde close, his head nestled in the crook of the boy's neck, he took back his hand. His movements were gentle and with utmost care; Link didn't need any more pain in his life than need be.

The sensation was weird, it was foreign, and it hurt a bit, but clearly Pipit was doing something right because it felt good too and that outweighed everything else. He buried his face against the warm body holding him up. His legs unconsciously held tighter as more entered him, consequently making things easier for the other with the new angle that was obtained.

There was a sharp bite to his neck and the fabric of his tunic was gripped roughly. "Sorry," he said as he all but ceased his ministrations. However, to his surprise the boy came out from hiding and captured his lips roughly. "Don't stop." His voice was airy and slightly muffled by the kiss, but thrilling all the same. Pipit was far more than willing to oblige and began moving faster. Link bucked against him , pleasurable sounds seeped into his collar. A slight wince befell the blonde as Pipit made sure he wasn't jumping the gun, but his worries were dashed when Link arched against him.  _When did he take his gloves off?_  Pipit thought as he leaned into the touch that aimed to please him. "Right pouch?" he asked. A nod brushed his shoulder. "Take your time." It was said breathlessly.  _hmh hmh, did I really get him that close?_

Link stilled his panting and played idly with the auburn locks he adored. "You ready?" A sweet kiss fell to his neck and an affirmative sound left his throat. Pain, it was his first thought, but he'd been through worse and he knew this was only going to get better. A whimper of discomfort escaped him and Pipit stopped. An arm came to rest beside his head and inched closer so fingers could wind through his hair, nails skirting up his hairline. He craned his neck to allow the other to reach the most sensitive skin at its nape. The arm around his waist pulled him closer in time with slow thrusts and he covered his own mouth to muffle the much too loud whimper that was trying to break free. "Faster." He said as his fingers slipped away and returned to grasping at the older boy's clothing while newfound lust had him pulling the other farther into him. "Hhh- P- hhh Pipit." Lips took his and sucked at his lower lip. When released they came back for more, tasting the sweet sounds that resonated between them as their movements became more feverish with want.

Pipit drank in the whimpers and whines and the occasional pleas that poured freely; kissing Link had become near necessary lest they become too loud. In all actuality he too was benefitting from being partially silenced. Unlike the last time, people weren't too far away from where they stood. The kiss broke only for air. They panted against each other's well marked necks, eyes shut tight, completely lost within one another. Restraint and fear of being caught gave way and Pipit could no longer keep his lover's name from leaving his mouth in lust consumed gasps.

Link pulled himself up and better braced himself against the wall. As if words would ruin the moment, Link reached for Pipit's hand. It didn't take long for the other to catch on to what he was being led to do. His body shivered involuntarily and it was all he could do not to arc his back. Lips crashed hard against his with feverous desire, tongues slowly becoming less and less coordinated as their minds clouded with bliss until half parted lips merely occupied the same space, sharing the same air, and the same feeling that coursed through their being.

Link's back left the wall as Pipit took their tired bodies to the ground. With a quick adjustment of clothing, they fell to lie against one another. The cool fall breeze licked at flushed skin and moonlight glinted off dampened brows. Arms engulfed him and held him tight. "Not to kill the mood, but you're an amazing lay, Link." The blond thunked his head against the other's chest and chuckled at the hilarity of the strange compliment. "Nice pillow talk, Pip. You're a real poet." He replied playfully as he scooted up to catch Pipits laugh in a sweet, languid kiss.

* * *

\-------

Pipit snuggled against the warm sleeping figure in his arms. He had to get up soon, but not quite yet. A soft murmur hummed against his chest as the blonde slowly stirred from sleep. "Morning." Link said. The boy rubbed at his eyes and looked up at him with a smile that could make a remlit kitten seethe with envy. "Hey." He placed a kiss on Link's nose and laughed as the boy rubbed it away. "That was my nose." Link protested. Pipit kissed it again. "I know." This time Link laughed too and ruffled the auburn locks. Pipit let his eyes fall shut and sighed. "I have to go to class soon." Link groaned and snuggled closer. "When?" Pipit craned his neck back and glanced at the clock. "Five minutes." At that the blonde pulled himself up to sit and stretched his arms. Pipit rolled back over and stared before deviously poking Link's ribs. The blonde squirmed and laughed a stifled kind of snort. "Come on," Pipit found his hand seized and begrudgingly let it pull him to sit as well. "You can't be late on account of me." The older knight grumbled and scratched his head. "I guess." Slowly he stretched and got to his feet. He looked around and gathered his clothes from the floor, taking a moment to discern between his shirt and Link's. "Staying in bed?" He asked as he threw on his chainmail and did up his collar. Link shook his head. "Nah, I'm all sorts of gross." A snicker left the both of them even though it was understood that Link was referring to the surface mussing him, not Pipit. "Come're." Link waved him over and pulled him closer. Hands adjusted his hat particularly and purposely snagged it on his collar. "That bad, huh?" he asked, an air of jest to his voice. Link nodded through a yawn and rolled onto his stomach, stretching like a cat before resting lazily.  _hmh hmh, so cute. I wish I didn't have to go._  "Go on, get to class." A light swat ushered him, followed by a teasing laugh. Pipit leaned over the edge of the bed and sweetly captured Link's lips in a gentle kiss. "I'll be done in a few hours. We can get something to eat afterward." Arms wrapped around him, keeping him there a moment longer. "Sure."

* * *

Time simply couldn't pass quickly enough and when the bell finally did ring, Pipit was up and gone in seconds. His pace was quick as he made his way to Link's room. Anticipation welled within him, so when he opened the door to an empty room, his heart sank some. His eyes scanned the area and fell on a small piece of paper placed blatantly in the middle of Link's bed. He made his way over to it slowly.  _My name is on it._  Delicately he picked up the note and unfolded it. His face contorted in anger as he read over the first line.  
_Dear Pipit,_  
I'm sorry...  
"goddess damn it, He left. He left." The note crumpled in his fist as he fell to sit on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "He came up here, used me, and left. No goodbye Pipit, no warning, he just left." He let his eyes fall shut and shook his head. "No, no that's not true. You're just upset. He loves you. He came up only to see you. He's not in the best condition for fighting, he had looked exhausted the night before, so if he left he must have a good reason." Pipit told himself. He took a deep breath and let it go as he sat up and uncrumpled the note that had been left behind for him.  
_Dear Pipit,_  
I'm sorry. I know I said I would stay, but please believe me that I couldn't. I didn't want to leave, and that's why I had to. The longer I stay, the higher the chances are that that demon lord will get to Zelda before I do. I have to keep going. I have to protect everyone. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow.  
\- Love,  
Link  
"You don't have to be sorry, Link." A small sniffle left the young knight and he laid down, resting his head on Link's pillow. He closed his eyes, imagining for a moment that Link was right beside him as he had been only hours ago. Another sniffle left him, "Just come back to me."  _...in one piece._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d5ja5dd
> 
> heads ups, it's gory.

With a flash of diamonds the demon lord was again beyond his reach. He held his stance despite the ache that wracked his battle worn body.  _I can't do this much longer. I've got to take him out now._  Link took a deep breath to steady himself before charging straight at the monster that grinned devilishly at him. Ghirahim too charged, slinging black blades with torturous intent. A shrill cry filled the room. Link stood still, sword still pointing back from the powerful blow he had dealt. Another groan echoed in the silence before a snap of fingers and a glitter of diamonds had Link dropping his guard, and dropping to his knees. His hand immediately grabbed for his throat. Sputtered coughs speckled the floor a dire red.  _Fuck._

* * *

Pipit drifted lazily through the clouds. He chattered on and on as he often did and Fey listened intently. "...and Owlan wants us to be part of the air show. I love the harvest carnival. I remember one time, Link got cotton candy all over his face and chased Zelda around claiming to be a were-remlit, haha." But Pipit's nostalgia was suddenly broken by an ear splitting shriek. He whipped his head around in the cry's direction to see Vin speeding toward him. The bird let loose another shrill cry and the knight and his bird sped quickly toward him. He stuck out his arm and talons gripped with unusual force at his arm guard; it sent a streak of fear down his spine. Wordlessly he took the note from the flailing bird. His fingers fumbled with the paper and he mentally scolded himself before he managed to pry it open. However, as soon as he set eyes on the letter he realized why he had had so much trouble opening it. Dark red smears dragged through the shaky black writing, making it nearly illegible.

_Help me. Bring Fey_

The note was shoved into his pocket as he took off toward the red portal without hesitation. He dug his heel into Fey's side and they spiraled into a dive, disappearing below the clouds. The wave of heat that hit Pipit was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, but it was barely acknowledged as he followed the black guay closely. As they began to further descend, Pipit's heart beat faster and faster, adrenaline coursing through every vein. The air was cooler here. The ground was paved. There was a stone statue of a bird and against it was a huddled mass of green and red. "Link!" His boots hit the stone paving hard as he sprinted toward him. Link turned his entire body slowly to look at him. The sail cloth that Zelda had so carefully made for Link was now clamped firmly over the boy's neck. It was bathed in deep vermillion. As he drew nearer he could make out the boy's lips moving, mouthing something to him, a plea perhaps, as more red flowed in small sputters from his mouth. Pipit came to a crashing stop beside his love. All the brilliance in the cerulean eyes he adored had been washed away and in its place only fear reigned. The boy's hand trembled as it lowered the cloth to reveal the deep gash that ran lengthwise across his throat. Pipit froze, only able to move again when a cough spilled blood from the wound restating its severity loudly. His hands moved without thought. He took the sail cloth from Link's hands and doubled over the fabric several times until he had a band and then firmly, but not so tight as to choke him, tied it around the fading hero's neck. "Hold on, Link. We're going to get you help. You'll be ok. Bertie will-" Fingers drew over his lips to silence him and a piece of paper was placed in his hands. The morbid taste of copper crept over his tongue as he read.

_Sacred spring. Groose knows. Potion won't work alone. I love you, Pipit._

Tears stung his eyes as anger welled within him. He hoisted the blonde from the ground and clamored on to Fey. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me. You're not going to die. I won't let you." They took to the air at incredible speed and were soon skimming low atop the clouds, heading for the green pillar and Link's only salvation.

He was warm. Yellow invaded his vision and a steady beat thumped in his ear. Sound was happening, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was.

They touched down at the sealed grounds. Pipit threw Link over his shoulder and bounded toward the heavy stone doors. "GROOSE! GROOSE!" His voice cracked as he screamed bloody murder and strong-armed the door open effortlessly with strength that was not his own. The bewildered redhead came hustling over as Pipit stormed into the temple. The sight of Link draped limply over the red and yellow clad knight's shoulder sobered the boy up quickly and a serious expression drew over his face. "What's going o-" He was cut off by the paper being shoved toward him. "I know where this is. Well, I know where the building is, but the spring itself... " Pipit's eyes went wide. "Groose look." He flipped the parchment around and Groose's brows knit together as he saw the red x and the shaky line written in blood on the map, marking exactly where they needed to go. "Give him to me. You're better with a sword and I'll be able carry him easier." Groose said as he held out his arms. It tugged at Pipit's heart to let go of Link, but he knew the other was right. "We'll need to get Red. Fey can't carry three people." Pipit said, taking the lead as they hurried back outside. However when the doors flung open, there stood the proud red bird. A fierce sharp cry left his beak as he spread his wings out to their full span. The bird knelt down and motion with its head for them to climb on. Groose shook away his awe and climbed aboard the strange bird's back, gently holding the barely conscious hero. Pipit leapt onto Fey and they immediately sprung into the air.

 _Feathers. Is that you, Red? Are we flying?_ Fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt as Groose led the way to the sky view temple. He looked down just in time to witness a gurgled cough leave the blonde and quickly averted his eyes. "Link, I swear I will beat the shit out of you if you give up on us now." They touched down before the entrance and hurried into the stone building. Pipit took a quick look at the map before turning and handing it to Groose. "I think I've got it. Just make sure I don't make a wrong turn. We can't afford to do any back tracking." He nodded sternly and followed behind.

Pipit grit his teeth and growled as the blade that held his family crest cut down another bokoblin, sending it plummeting into the water. He leapt across the log and bashed the hilt of his sword against the skull of the monster attempting to relock the door. It fell to the floor and he kicked it over the side of the platform.

Pipit's rage was truly a force to be reckoned with and his skilled swordsmanship only made it more so. Monsters fell to the knight's blade left and right and in truth Groose found that, coupled with the expression he bore, Pipit was terrifying, valiant, but terrifying. "Get the fuck out my way." was the last thing a group of keese heard before falling to the ground in pieces. "Pipit." The boy turned around to face him, his face still contorted with seething anger. Groose Plucked the shield from Link's back and tossed it to the young knight. "We can't have you getting hurt too." Words were not Pipit's thing at the moment so he merely nodded and continued on his rampage.

"Shit." Pipit cursed as they came to what appeared to be a bottomless cavern with a single rope stretched across it. "I've got an idea." Groose said, "Hook your belt to the rope and hang by your arms and legs, I'll hook Link's belt on there too and you can shimmy him across. " The brunette looked up at him funny. "That's..That's actually a really good plan." Groose smiled briefly before a frown retook his mouth. Pipit worked quickly but carefully to carry out the red head's plan. Once they were secure he began pulling them over. "Wait, Groose, how will I get up?" As he said it a foot narrowly missed his hand and before he knew it the lunk was making his way across ahead of him. He pulled them across hand over hand until arms came up under him and heaved the two of them onto the platform. Groose was quick to free them and redid Link's buckle as Pipit did up his own. They shared a glance momentarily before Pipit knelt down to scoop up the pale figure and cradle him to his chest. The boy's breaths were shallow, but they were still there as they made their way into the last room. At the site of the vast and empty space Pipit took off toward the only door in sight. He had no idea where this stamina was coming from and he didn't care. He came to a halt and gazed at the stone slab that stood in his way. It pulsed blue and vanished before his eyes. The light that shown through was blinding but the two pressed forward and were greeted by the healing spring. Azure eyes darted and dashed around the room until they caught the faintest glimpse of a wing fluttering behind the statue of the too familiar symbol. Heart racing, he bounded into the water. With his arms hooked under Link's he back-pedaled through the knee high water and dragged the boy over. Curious fairies swarmed around the blonde. Tiny chattered words floated by his ears before all at once it seemed a consensus had been reached by the glowing creatures and a strange glistening sound filled the air. Pink sparks rained down before it all seemed to disappear entirely. Groose stood leaning against the stone altar. "Well?" he asked. Pipit ran his hand over the boy's cheek and blonde eyelashes fluttered slightly before cerulean eyes slowly came into view. They looked up at him dully before closing shut again. "Link, please, tell me you're ok. Say something, anything." Pipit pleaded. Link's eyes cracked open once more and his lips moved in a silent pantomime of speech. Eyes closed again and the boy swallowed hard. Trembling hands rose. [I can't] Pipit brought the boy closer and rubbed his back before picking him up from the water and trudging back. A sloshing sound came from behind him as Groose ran to catch up. "Well? What'd he say?" Pipit stopped dead and hung his head. "He said he can't." Groose stared puzzled at Pipit's words. "Can't what?" Pipit grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight as he fought to regain his composure. "That fucking demon took his voice."

* * *

\---------------

Pipit brushed his thumb over the back of Link's hand. A heavy sigh left him and he shifted in the uncomfortable chair. "He won't be waking up any time soon. You should go get some rest." The doctor said as he walked over to once again take Link's vitals. "Doesn't matter, I'm not going to class tonight." his voice was sullen and somber. The doctor nodded and a hmmm sound floated in the silence. "I think that's for the best. It's been a long day." Pipit glanced over at the sleeping hero. His chest rose and fell a bit too slowly, his face was far too pale, and most concerning was the large scar that had taken up residence across his neck. "Hey, Doc?" The scruffy man looked up. "I know he doesn't need it, but can we wrap his neck? That's the first thing he's going to do; he's gonna touch his neck. He doesn't need to wake up like that." The old man nodded slowly and dug around in his pocket to retrieve a roll of gauze bandage and tossed it to Pipit. When the man had left, Pipit moved to sit on the edge of the white bed. Gently he wound the gauze over the offending mark, not daring to actually touch it. The boy's lips moved as if he were talking in his sleep, but he remained silent. The bandage was secured and Pipit placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, letting his own rest momentarily on the others before pulling away. The smallest of smiles was visible on the blonde's face. "I hope you can smile like that when you wake up."

* * *

\-----------------------

The bell for class sounded and pricked at Pipit's ears. Begrudgingly he got to his feet and headed toward the door. At its frame he stopped to look back at his knight. He still had a few minutes before class, not that he really cared, and so as he neared the end of the hall he stopped at the green door and walked in. He made his way over to the boy's bed and leaned over it to reach down to the space between the top corner and the wall. His hand wrapped delicately around the soft plush and he pulled the cloth remlit from its hiding space. It was worn from years of affection in all the right places. The whiskers had fallen off long ago, and the pink lining of his ears had turned grey over time, the button eyes had been replaced by careful stitching along with its nose and its arm had clearly been sewn back on at least once. Remlit in hand he made his way back to the infirmary. Link was still sleeping when he came to sit by his side. With care he tucked the little toy under the boy's arm. A sad sort of smile crept over Pipit's lips as Link rolled over onto his side and snuggled the childhood friend. With a sigh he stood to his feet and headed to class, but not before placing a kiss on the blonde's pale cheek.

* * *

Pipit kept his head down. He was relieved that they were doing busy work today. It kept his mind preoccupied. He had never been that good at math, so he really had to focus on the problems before him. One particular problem however, was giving him more trouble than the others and the frustration was allowing his mind to wander. He got to his feet and shuffled over to Stritch. "Hey Stritch, would you mind explaining this to me?" Stritch canted his head as he looked up at the other. It was a rare occasion for the yellow clad knight to ask this of him, but it wouldn't be the first time. "Sure, what is the problem?" Pipit flipped back a page in the textbook and pointed to it before taking a seat beside the other. He didn't fully understand it, even after the other had explained it three times, but he nodded anyway and went back to his seat. "Pipit?" The boy looked up at his professor with tired eyes. Owlan motioned him into the hallway where Pipit slunk against the wall. "I heard what happened. You don't have to stay if you're not up to it." Pipit shook his head lightly. "No, I need something to distract me." Owlan nodded understandingly. "That must have been difficult to see. Well, the offer still stands." A hand clapped to his shoulder as the instructor headed back inside. Pipit thunked his head against the wall.  _Maybe I will skip out early._  Without even heading back for his books, he made his way back to Link's bedside. Upon entering the room his eyes caught sight of the curtain drawn around Link's bed and worry pitted in his stomach as he remembered words once said to him by the doctor. "It's just for privacy," the scruffy doctor said to him as he pulled him aside into his office area. Pipit glanced back over his shoulder as they walked causing him to nearly trip when they came to a stop. "How is he? Is he awake yet?" Pipit asked calmly. The doctor nodded. "He woke up about an hour ago. Physically he's alright. His wounds are healed, but you know that. As for the bruising, I can't do much about it, and his strength will return with time and care. But...it's his mind that concerns me." Pipit waited for the man to continue.  _I thought he might say that._  "He's awake, but he hasn't moved a muscle. Just lay'in there, staring off into space clutching that toy. Hasn't tried to speak yet either, at least not that I know of. He won't respond to anything I ask." Pipit hung his head and nervously wrung his hands, cracking a few knuckles in the process. "Maybe if I talk to him." The doctor turned to go back to his work, waving a hand in the air as he called back to Pipit, "It's worth a shot."  
The curtain shinked on its tracks as Pipit pulled it back enough to scoot inside. Just as the doctor had said, Link lay there staring at nothing and clutching the remlit Pipit had left for him. Pipit took a seat on the bed beside him and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "How're you doing?" he asked softly. It garnered no response. He ran his fingers affectionately through the blonde tresses and the boy shut his eyes.  _At least that's something; he knows I'm here._  And then his eyebrows rose as a thought suddenly occurred to him. _Wait...He's in shock. It probably hasn't struck him that he can actually talk to me specifically._  The boy's eyes opened once again when the hand left his hair. Pipit moved to kneel in the boy's line of sight. His eyes appeared to look at him, but it was more akin to looking through him. [How are you feeling?] Pipit signed wordlessly, as if speaking would mock the boy. The distant eyes suddenly focused on him. There was a pause before Link raised his left hand. [B-A-D], he spelled out.  _He must be too weak to do much more than that._  [Can I hug you?] The boy nodded. [A-R-M-S H-E-A-V-Y] Pipit understood and lifted Link's arm to wrap around his torso before letting his own hold him tightly.

Link buried his head in Pipit's chest. He was so tired. His arms felt like they weighed ten tons and he struggled to make them move into something resembling a hug. It seemed like a futile effort and he decided instead to let his left simply drape over the other and grasp the fabric of the boy's tunic in his hands; he could do that much. He tugged on the shirt weakly and looked up at his hero. *Will you lay with me?* He mouthed the words with incredible clarity as he had frequently done long ago, choosing them carefully and picking ones that were distinctive. Pipit nodded. [Let me get out of this chainmail first.] Although toward Link the boy made it seem to be an issue of comfort, and it was accepted as such, in reality the older knight knew Link was cold and that his body heat would not only be comforting, but also appreciated. The maille, belt and bracers were rested on the bedside chair and his boots as well were removed and placed beside the bed. The brunette helped him to shift over to make room for himself and with his remlit tucked away safely under the pillow Pipit took him in his arms. His weary head rested against the boy's chest, and his body snuggled close almost resting partially on top of the other's as he sought out the warmth radiating from the other boy. He weakly moved his leg to overlap Pipit's and pulled up his arm to rest lazed fingers at Pipit's sternum. They laid there in silence. Fingers drifted through his hair in a comforting, platonic manner and avoided his bandaged neck at all costs while the other hand gently rubbed his back. He let his eyes fall shut, trying to block out the world and everything that came with it, everything except Pipit.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of shouting. "You two are the most reckless boy's I've ever known! Don't you have any regard for your own safety?" the doctor chided.  _Pipit?_  Footsteps drew nearer and the brunette came into view being pulled into the infirmary by his ear. The boy held up his hands awkwardly almost as if they were wet and he didn't want to drip on the floor. They came closer and Link observed through dull half lidded eyes. Pipit was moved roughly to sit on the bed. His head was hung and there was a scowl on his face. He didn't seem to notice that Link was awake again. "Stay put, don't touch anything, and don't get blood on the sheets."  _Blood?_  Link looked closer; trickles of blood ran down the boy's hands like rain drops on a window pane. Link was about to grab the boy's attention when the doctor bustled back over and took a seat, blocking Link from the other's view. "You're lucky you didn't break anything." The doctor mumbled as he tended the wounds. The man shook his head and sighed before standing up again. Bandages now encased Pipit's knuckles and most of his fingers. The boy flexed them and dropped his head to press the heels of his hands to his eyes. Link clicked his tongue causing Pipit to pick his head back up. "You're awake." Link nodded and patted the side of his bed. The yellow clad knight stood and came to sit next to him. [What happened?] Link asked flatly. "I lost a fight with a wall."

Pipit expected to be scolded again, but Link merely took up his hand and gently kissed it. The gesture had a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The silence that followed wasn't so much awkward as it was depressing. A small tug at his sleeve caught his attention and he turned back to face Link. [How bad is it?] "I just cut them up, and bruised them a bit, but I didn't break anything." Link shook his head; the other hadn't read his hands right. [How bad is my neck? Is this bandage ...necessary?] "No, I just didn't want the first thing you woke up to, to be a scar." Link knit his brows. Fingers pulled at the dressing until it came loose and fell to the bed. Pipit looked on as a tentative hand reached up and traced the raised marking. [I need to see it.] Pipit bit his lip. "You sure?" A nod came from the blonde and Pipit assisted him to his feet. "Do you need help?" Again Link nodded. They got halfway across the room when Link stopped walking and leaned against him. Carefully, because he couldn't properly close his fingers, he picked up the boy and carried him the rest of the way across the room.

Link picked his head up from it's place at Pipit's shoulder and stared at his reflection. He had to will his eyes down to look at his neck and when he did the horror of what had happened sank in deeper. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. It was almost unbelievable. He traced the raised and discolored skin with the tips of his fingers. It ran clear across. Had it been any lower or any deeper, he would be dead.  _This can't be real. It can't. It has to be a trick._  He opened his mouth and tried desperately to coax any sound, any sound at all from it. When nothing but air passed through his lips he turned away.

Pipit carried him back over to the bed and laid him down gently. The broken boy instantly curled in on himself. His harrowed eyes stared blankly ahead.  _I was afraid of this,_  Pipit thought as he brought the curtain back around. He brushed a stray lock from Link's face and placed a tender kiss to the boy's cheek. "Link?" The boy didn't respond. He move to sit at the head of the bed. There wasn't much room, but he made it work. Link scooted away from him and for a moment he felt slightly hurt until a hand tugged meekly at his shirt. The boy shifted to lay his head in Pipit's lap. Looping his arm around the frail body, Pipit took up the clammy hand and gave it a small squeeze.

* * *

For a moment Pipit thought the other had gone back to sleep, and he too began to let sleep over take him, but a sharp gasp had his attention snapping back immediately. His first thought was that Link couldn't breathe, but as the boy shook against him he realized he was crying and that the short gasps that he was hearing were soundless sobs. He sat up, taking Link with him and pulled him into his lap. The blonde sunk into his embrace and only seemed to sob harder. He rubbed his back and gently rocked the boy back and forth. Panicked footsteps grew louder and the curtain surrounding them wailed on its tracks. A look of relief drew over the doctors face when he saw them and the man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Thank goodness." he said with an exhale of air. "It's not as bad as I thought." Pipit looked over at him in concern. "As bad?" he questioned. The doctor nodded as he walked over to them and turned Link to face him. "Link, listen to me. You have to calm down. You've lost a lot of blood. Right now it's very easy for you to hyperventilate." The boy nodded and latched onto Pipit as the action seemed to throw him off balance. "Stay put and try to get him breathing normally. I'll be right back." With that the doctor hurried away. Link now had a hand to his chest as he tried to still his hysterics. "Come're" Pipit said as he took up the boy's arms and held them above his head. "Easier to breathe?" He knew it was, but he asked anyway. Link nodded and took in a deep breath, causing him to wince slightly. The doctor returned clutching a paper bag and Pipit released the other's arms so he could take it. The few minutes it took for Link to steady himself stretched on for what felt like hours. When the blonde finally regained control of his respiratory system he turned and looked up at Pipit. [Water.] Pipit headed off to find a glass when he was roughly yanked aside. A sharp pin pricked his fingers and the doctor squeezed the droplets onto a gridded piece of paper. Pipit pulled back his hand once the doctor's grip laxed. "What was that for?" The doctor peered over his glasses at him as if what he was doing was obvious. "Checking your blood type just in case" With that the man disappeared into the back leaving Pipit standing there slightly confused.

* * *

Link awoke with a start and tried to sit up but found he couldn't. "Shhh, it's ok Link." a sweet feminine voice cooed. He relaxed and turned to see Cahra at his bedside. One of her sleeves was rolled up revealing a wad of cotton taped to the crook of her elbow. He looked down at his own arm to find a bandage just like it.  _What the...?_  Link motioned to ask what was going on, but found his other arm to be tied down. His eyes moved down to the needle stuck under his skin and followed the tubing up to the apparatus he was connected to. Sitting slumped and half asleep on the other side of the machine was his knight; a matching set of equipment was jabbed in his outstretched arm. He turned back to Cahra who petted his hair softly. "It's alright." Link went to speak, forgetting that he couldn't, and cringed when his words fell mute. However, Cahra heard them regardless. "You weren't doing so well and we thought it best not to take chances." Tears leaked from the corners of Link's eyes and streamed down the sides of his face. He took his free arm and hid his eyes as soundless sobs tore from him. A weight shifted the mattress and small hands came to draw him out of hiding. [Don't cry, Link. I can't talk either, but it's not so bad.] The little girl's smile was infectious and lessened his grief some. He held open his arm and Itella leaned down to wrap him in a hug. She pulled away and poked his nose, causing him to cross his eyes for a second. Soundlessly she giggled and something about its carefree nature made Link feel a bit less distraught. "Will you be alright if we leave for a while, sweety? I'm making up a batch of pumpkin soup. I'll be sure to bring you some." Link gave a short nod and turned to look at Pipit. He clicked his tongue loudly and the brunette stirred from his dozing. Itella and Link covered their mouths and chuckled in unison.

"Why do I respond to that?" Pipit wondered aloud groggily. He looked down at his arm and as the fog of sleep wore off he remembered why there was a needle in it. "You're looking better. It's good to see you smiling." Pipit said to Link. He turned to address Cahra, his expression morphing into that of discomfort. "Can I get this thing out of my arm yet?" he pleaded. "I'll go see." As the woman turned to leave, the doctor rounded the corner. A little bell chimed from the machine just as the old man shut it off. Pipit couldn't be freed fast enough and as soon as he was, he jumped away from the device as if it were going to bite him. "Goddess I hate needles, frickin hate needles." He said as he shook his arm and skittered about in circles. "Would you sit down?" The doctor scoffed. Pipit was grabbed by his tunic and fell to sit on one of the beds. "You can punch a wall till you're a bloody mess, but can't handle an itty bitty needle." The doctor wasn't exactly gentle in applying the bandage and Pipit shot him a glare. Link was glad to have his hand back and sat up to stretch his arms. [How did you guys ever manage to get him in that chair?] Link asked. Pipit plopped down beside him and fell back into his lap . "For you I'd take a thousand needles." he said looking up at the other. A quick kiss fell over his lips and although it was brief, it was also sweet but, the smile he had felt against his own was even sweeter.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Pipit flew through the last few stitches before carefully tying off the thread and snipping it with a small pair of silver scissors. "That's the last of them." he said as he placed the shirt on the pile. "Thank you, Pippy." The woman replied flatly as she worked the now pale rust colored stain from the white fabric. Pipit walked over and gently picked up the green tunic. With the exception of the places where it had been sewn back together, it looked almost new. "Link's really going to like this. I don't think he'd be able to throw any of it away, especially that cloth." he mused. Mallara paused her cleaning and held up the sail cloth to the light. She sighed at the stubborn stain and continued to carefully work the fabric. Pipit stared at his mother for a moment. She was focused on the subject at hand, almost more so than necessary. _We're never going to get along again are we?_  "I'm going to go get dinner started." His voice expressed his disappointment and he hoped for a reaction but the woman merely nodded. His little birds fluttered over from their perch to land on his shoulders and he gave them each a pat before they fluttered off again. As he left the tent he let loose a sigh and stared up at the clouds that drifted above. "Pipit!" The frightened voice seized his attention and he turned sharply to see Cahra running towards him. She came to a stop and took a moment to catch her breath, letting her hand rest at her chest. "Pipit, have you seen Link?" Her brows were knit with worry, pleading for him to say he had. "No, why? Is something wrong?" The woman wrung her hands nervously and looked toward the ground momentarily as she spoke. "Not exactly, but we can't find him." Pipit's expression narrowed at her words. "Well, the doc did say he could walk around as long as he didn't do anything strenuous. I'm sure he just went someplace to be alone for a while. He probably just needed some space." The wind tossed Cahra's brown locks carelessly as she pondered Pipit's words. "I suppose. He just seemed so sad this morning. Well, happy too I guess. He's been like that. He seems ok one minute, but the next he's right back to moping. I'm worried about him. He's like a son to me." The young knight put a hand to the woman's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Link's strong, and he's not the type to do anything rash. I'm sure he'll be fine," he said, but Cahra still seemed worried. "I'll make sure to find him before nightfall." An abrupt hug overcame him as the woman thanked him. "And if you find him first, tell him that I found what he had asked for, will you?" Pipit nodded, "Sure thing."

* * *

_Geez Link, where are you? I didn't think you'd be so difficult to find._ Pipit thought as he and Fey drifted about. The sky glowed a radiant pink as sunset threatened with the coming nightfall.  _I wasn't worried before, but I'm starting to have my doubts. I know he wouldn't do anything, but...still, he isn't well yet and he hasn't been seen anywhere for the past few hours._  Pipit's eyes drifted like his thoughts over the vast distance until they came across a rock that wasn't a rock. It was the island Link had showed him before. It was the island that looked nothing like an island at all. Carefully he descended to the small grassy ledge. "Link?" he called out as he ventured into the cave-like area. The mushrooms on its outskirts glowed eerily, yet beautifully in the silence. Pipit heaved a heavy sigh and took a seat by one of the walls. "Where could you be?" He let his head thunk against the rock and closed his eyes. Just then a much louder thud landed to the side of him. He opened his eyes to find the blonde crouched as if he had just fallen a high distance. "Link? Where did you...?" The boy pointed up and it was then Pipit noticed the wall he was leaning against was actually part of a ledge. "You've been up there this whole time?" Link nodded. [Needed some time to think.] Pipit brushed the hair from the boy's eyes. "Cahra's really worried about you. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Link shrugged. [I didn't want to be found. I just wanted to be alone for a while.] Pipit let his hand fall to rest at his side. "Oh," he said as he casted away his gaze. Fingers gently touched his chin and turned his head to face Link. Lips brushed against his in slow caresses before falling away. [Sorry, if I worried you. I was just getting really tired of everyone asking me if I'm ok.] Links arms fell to his lap in a rather frustrated manner before coming back up to speak. [Of course I'm not. I had my fucking throat slit. I nearly died...again.] Link's hands hung in the air, fingers curling and uncurling in frustration. His face scrunched up and he looked as if he could scream so loud the heavens might hear, but of course, he couldn't. And then his entire person relaxed. His head hung and his body slouched in defeat.

A tentative hand rested at his shoulder and had his eyes peeking up from underneath his bangs. "Anything I can do?" the brunette asked softly. The air hung still as Link looked back at him.  _You've done so much already._  Link shook his head slowly before changing his mind and pausing to switch to a nod. Before the other boy could even ask, Link crawled into his lap and simply laid against him. Fingers brushed through his hair tenderly and danced over the back of his neck. They traced the intricacies of his ear and trailed over his jaw with the most delicate of touches. As they made their way back into his hair the slightest of grazes nicked the very end of his scar and Pipit's hand recoiled instantaneously. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Link lightly touched the offending mark as he moved to look up at the other. His eyes darted to the hand that hung nervously in the air and he took it up in his own, pulling it closer and pressing it directly against the cruel mark. A thumb hesitantly ran over the damaged skin before it pulled away. Link took back the hand and again placed the boy's palm over his throat.

"Link, I don't want to-" but fingers at his lips silenced his words. [I'm trying to show you something. It's difficult though.] The blonde took in a deep breath, wincing slightly as he did so. Link's hand came over his. At first he thought it was to keep his hand in place, but he soon realized that was not the case. It could barely even be called a sound and if his hand hadn't been pressed so close to its source he may have missed the faint brief humming noise that emulated from the younger knight's throat before he hunched over with a hiss of pain. "Are you alright?" Pipit asked as his hands graced green garbed shoulders and pulled the boy back up to sit. Link nodded as he held his throat and though he was clearly in pain, he smiled. That's when it hit Pipit. Link had made a sound. Link had made a sound from his throat. "Wait, did you just?" Link nodded again. [I really shouldn't though. It hurts to do that. I don't think those fairies healed everything in there. Only what was most important.]

Arms flung tight around him and pulled him close. A kiss graced his cheek before brown locks nestled themselves in the crook of his neck and fingers entwined through his hair. Link could tell Pipit was holding his breath as the other seemed all but consumed by joy.  _I won't give up, Pip. You'll see. It may not be perfect, but you'll hear my voice again. I know you miss it._ Link thought as he rubbed the boy's back. He pulled away and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. Pipit momentarily bit his lip as he stared up at him and tried to regain his bearings. [Before you ask, the doc didn't say it was hopeless, but he did say I'd probably never be able to speak like I used to.] Pipit took up his hands and brushed his thumbs over the smooth skin at its back. "Not the same how? Like a different voice or just quieter?"

The cerulean eyes that darted to the side had him worried and it took him a moment to realize he had to give Link back his hands so he could answer, but the boy simply shrugged his shoulders instead. His lips drew into a thin line as his gaze fell. When he looked back up he could see that the other boy had caught the plainly visible disappointment on his face and had resumed his sulky behavior. Pipit shook his head lightly. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're ok." Pipit swallowed hard as memories of seeing Link pull back his sail cloth, memories of seeing the inside of his throat move as he struggled to breathe, the taste of copper, memories of being soaked in the boy's blood, filled his mind. He barely noticed how much his hands shook or how tightly they were now holding Link's own. "All that matters...matters..is...you're not...not..." Fingers snapped in front of his eyes and he came back to reality with a start. Concerned eyes stared into his own. All he could do was stared back. [You ok?] Pipit nodded and shifted to sit up straighter. "Yeah, just...bad memories." A hand came up to touch his face gently. *I'm sorry.* Link mouthed. "It's ok. They'll fade with time." Link resumed his place leaning against him and toyed with the fabric of his tunic.  _He's here. He is laying right here against you. He's alive. He's ok. He's ok. GODDESS DAMN IT STOP PICTURING IT._ He shut his eyes tight and let his head fall back against the wall. The body in his lap shifted and hands cradled his face to bring his eyes forward. "I can't stop seeing it." he whispered, nearly choking on his words. Lips came to meet his. They were delicate and soothing in their ways. He pressed back, needing to feel the life that coursed through the other's veins, veins that held the blood that had once been his. The gestured once solely for comfort was beginning to shed its chastity. Link moved to straddle his lap and fingers threaded through his hair, holding him in place as the kiss grew rougher. His lips parted, asking for more and the request was granted. He pulled the boy closer. One of his hands ran up the side of the worn green fabric while the other made its way to dance through blonde tresses.

Link knew Pipit wouldn't dare go near his neck no matter how badly the boy needed to reinforce the fact that it was whole again. The blonde removed his lips and leaned forward, tilting his head and arching out his neck to the side as he motioned Pipit to tease it. The boy's movements were hesitant and nervous, and teeth were completely absent from the equation entirely. A soft hitched breath left him as a particularly sensitive patch of skin was sucked low near his collar. Kisses ran upward to the crook of his jaw where a tongue played with the earring that adorned his ear. "They're different." Pipit noted as he continued to tease the length of cartilage before coming back to seize Link's mouth once more. Link broke the kiss and scooted back a bit. [One of the things I was thinking about so much today was if you'd come with me. I never got the last flame. I have to go back for it.] He hung his head as he signed. He didn't want to see the look of fear he was sure was gracing the other's face. However the voice that answered him was far from shaken. "Okay," was all the brunette said. It was definitive and solid. Link looked back up at him. Seeing that the news hadn't invoked terror, a small smirk drew over his face. [You'll need one of these.] Link punctuated the sentence by flicking one of the spiky red rings that adorned his ears. Pipit scrunched up his face. "You're serious?" Link nodded. "Yay, more needles." Pipit groaned, the comment was dripping with sarcasm. [Love you, Pip] Link smiled cheekily. The brunette smirked back at him and chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you too."

* * *

Link looked on as Pipit 1-upped most of his classmates. He had gone from one of the worst to one of the best and it had a proud smile creeping over the blonde's lips.  _I should get going._  He though with a sigh. It wasn't long before he reached Carah's house and as soon as he set foot inside he was swarmed with questions. [I'm fine, really, I'm ok. I just needed some air.] The answer seemed to pacify the fretting woman and she took the boy tightly in her arms. When she finally released him, Link slunk down into one of the kitchen chairs and laid his head on the table. "Tired?" she asked softly as she petted his hair. Link nodded. She placed a kiss to his crown, "I'll set up the cot for you and you can get some rest." With that she disappeared from the room. A door clicking shut caught Link's attention and he quickly found himself wrapped up in small arms that swayed him back and forth with excitement. [Link! Where did you go? We were worried about you.] The blonde smiled and straightened up a bit to speak. [Just needed some air. Sorry, about that.] He leaned against the table on his elbow as a yawn escaped him, it had him wincing slightly.

* * *

Pipit tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable and welcome the serenity of sleep. He sighed deeply and rolled over onto his back. The ceiling taunted him as he gazed up into the black nothingness of the night. Defeated, he climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. The floor was cold under his feet as he shuffled about.  _Maybe a cup of tea will help._  Steam began rising from the water as it heated and he warmed his hands above it until it became too hot. With an agitated whine he shuffled to the kitchen table, tea in hand and slumped down into one of the chairs. It was still far too hot to drink so he wound up leaning on his elbows with his head in his hands. His fingers wandered up his newly pierced ear. The prize meant for the chosen hero had pointed posts and had easily skewered his flesh. The skin was still tender and he pressed it between his fingers, finding the pain somewhat soothing in a strange sort of way, kind of how a friend might stomp on your foot when you hit your elbow to distract you from the original source of discomfort. But he soon grew numb to the sensation and turned to his cooling tea. The steam felt good against his skin as he sipped at the sweet deep pink liquid. "Is that you Pippy?" his mother groggily asked.  _Who else would it be?_  "Yeah." He hadn't expected his voice to waiver as much as it did and it took him by surprise; he inwardly cursed himself for the blunder. Blankets rustled as his mother rose from her bed and padded over, bringing her quilt with her. "Are you alright, Pipit?" she asked as she drew up a chair next to him and took a seat. He glanced over at her and contemplated whether he had the strength to lie. He decided he didn't and slowly shook his head. A hand came to rest gently on his shoulder as the other waited for him to elaborate. "I can't sleep." The hand at his shoulder drifted down to rub his upper arm gently. He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he took it as a sign to continue. "I can't get my mind off Link. I just keep thinking about..about how I found him and about how I couldn't bring him back in one piece. He needed me and I failed him and now his voice is gone." He looked up at his mother with tired, sorrowful eyes. "I really miss it." Losing the energy for eye contact he let his gaze once again fall. "That's not true. You didn't fail him, sweetie. He's alive after all, isn't he? You brought him back alive, that's what counts. You did all you could. Pippy, you couldn't have done anything more." Pipit kept his gaze at the floor as he thought over his mother's words. "It's not your fault. His voice.. it was the wound that took it. There wasn't a thing you could do about that." The wound, the mere mention of it had images floating back into his head and he shut his eyes tight. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to push the thoughts away, but the effort was in vain. "Pippy?" His mother shook him lightly. "Pipit?" She drew his face up from the ground forcing him to look at her. His eyes were glassy as he fought back the emotions trying to break through. His mother bit her lip in concern as her eyes studied him. Pipit could tell just how barely she was handling this conversation. The effort was appreciated. "You saw it, didn't you?" She asked, her tone sympathetic and soft. He couldn't reply, he was too busy keeping his feelings locked away, so he simply closed his eyes and nodded feebly. Arms pulled him into an embrace and rocked him as if he were a child. "My poor baby." she whispered to herself. "It's ok. It's ok. He's alright now. He's safe now. You don't have to think about that anymore." They were words that Pipit had no doubt she'd said to herself before. Pipit took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. "But he's not, Ma. He's not. He has to go back. And- and what if this isn't the end? What if he has to go back again and again? If he...I can't even...what if he's killed?" He couldn't help himself anymore and buried his head against his mother's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her as he clamored towards any kind of comfort. A silence hung in the air as Mallara searched for a reply. In the mean time she rubbed the boy's back. "He's made it this far. I'm sure he'll be ok. Link is rather stubborn when he actually sets his mind to something. Remember when he couldn't whistle?" Pipit nodded. "Zelda told him to try using his hands. Took him forever, but he got it." Mallara rested her head against her son's and hummed a drawn out mhm. A half shudder shook him and the arms around him held tighter. "You really do love him, don't you?" she asked, a slight sadness was evident in her voice however it was overpowered by motherly concern. Pipit nodded as he fought back the wetness threatening to leave his eyes.

* * *

It was late in the day when Pipit wandered into the cafeteria. A certain mop of blonde hair caught his attention and he snuck up behind the other to greet him with a surprise hug. The boy smiled and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek, revealing a familiar sky blue scarf (That was normally adorning the end of a royal blue braid) wrapped carefully to hide his scar. Cerulean eyes caught the curious azure and the blonde tugged lightly at it. [Itella gave it to me.] The yellow clad knight sat down next to the other and stole a carrot off his plate; Link couldn't eat anything that solid just yet anyway. "It suits you." Link stared lovingly at him for a moment, conveying thanks without words, before putting a hand to his throat and taking another bite of mashed pumpkin. It was by far the slowest Pipit had ever seen the boy eat. "Be right back." He said with a pat to Link's back. The green clad boy watched Pipit, as he scampered off to get food of his own.

"Here, compliments of Henya." Link looked up from his food to see Pipit holding out a green cup; steam billowed out above the ceramic rim and a sweet sent accompanied it. Link smiled and mouthed a thank you as he took the cup in hand. The warm pink tea was soothing as it slid down his achy throat and he was glad for it; it made consuming the remainder of his food less bothersome. "Hey Link?" the brunette questioned. The blonde finished swallowing another bite before turning his head and tilting it slightly as if to say 'what?'. "You hold your throat when you eat. Is it because it hurts or do you have to?" There was a slightly nervous air to the way Pipit had asked the question that Link picked up on and thus he kept his expression light hearted. [No, I don't really  _need_  to but it does make it easier to eat. Don't tell the doctor, but I can't really feel part of the one side.]

"Well, at least it doesn't hurt, I guess." He earnestly tried not to sound as pained as Link's confession had made him. After all, eating as Link was, already looked fairly difficult.  _Well, he's seems to be ok with it for the most part, but then again, we are in public._  Link nodded in agreement, which turned out to be a bad idea as he was trying to drink tea at the time and the multitasking resulted in the ceramic cup making a loud thud as it was quickly set on the table. The blonde abruptly leaned over to his side, spitting out the liquid as his shoulders hunched in airy coughs. Pipit sprung to help him but Link threw up his hand to keep him back. [Only coughing] the boy gestured as he cleared his airway. Pipit settled back down, only now taking notice of the eyes upon them. Calmly he stood and headed toward the kitchen to fetch a towel, hoping too that the fact that he had so casually left Link alone would disinterest them in the scene. Upon returning Link seemed fine, as if nothing at all had happened, and in truth nothing really had; although it did so rather violently, the tea merely went down the wrong pipe. Before Pipit could object the cloth was taken from his hand to clean up the pink tinged water from the floor. He pecked at his food while he waited for the green clad knight to take his seat once more and when forks finally clattered to their respective plates he spoke up. "Are you busy right now?" Link shook his head as he took up their dishes and Pipit stood to follow the other. "Good, I've got a surprise for you." The blonde paused and canted his head as he peered over his shoulder, a childish grin overtaking his face.

* * *

"Don't open your eyes yet." Pipit said for the third time as he led the boy by his shoulders to his mother's stall. They came to a stop and he disappeared momentarily before returning with a bundle in his arms. "Ok, you can look now." At first the boy stared quizzically, but the questioning glance was brief and he quickly took up the white fabric. His face went from confusion, to shock, and then a comfortable glee. Pipit nearly dropped the second article of clothing when Link collided with him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "It was nothing; really, I just sewed up your tunic. My mother is the one who got the stains out," Pipit said with a gratified overtone at the reaction he received. Link pulled back a bit and looked up at him, tilting his head as if to say 'really?', before leaning to his left to see Mallara hard at work. The brunette had to stifle his laughter as his mother froze under the surprise of the embrace. She glanced his way before looking back at Link and tentatively letting her hands come to rest on his back with a light pat, accepting his thanks. It could have been his imagination, but Pipit could have sworn he saw the smallest of smiles creep across her weathered face.

* * *

\-----------

Link let out a heavy sigh as he stared up at the fading light that ricocheted off the clouds. A heavy sorrow hung over him like a lead blanket, suffocating him, drowning him in repetitious malicious thoughts. "You scare the crap out of everyone when you run off like this. I don't mind fetching you, but next time can it not be on the roof?" Pipit said. The comment was meant to be in jest, but it just had Link curling up further. Pipit came nearer and a hand soon fell against his shoulder. Link wanted to stay curled up as he was, but he also wanted to speak, so begrudgingly he sat up. [I'm sorry.] The brunette cocked his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. "For what?" Link kept his eyes away as he gestured. [For everything I've put you through. I've turned your life upside down. Ever since...ever since we've been together I've just given you worry and pain and stress and I've put you through things no one should have to go through. I should have known better. I shouldn't have roped you into this. I should have just pretended that you never kissed me. I should have let you think it was all just a dream.]

 _He can't be. He's not...is he breaking up with me?_  "Link, no, that's not true." Link sat up and stared directly at him, analyzing him. "Sure things have been rough for me lately, but it's not all bad and it's not like my life was perfect before." Link turned away and drew his knees up to his chest. Pipit bit his lip at the uncertainty of the situation as he tried to keep his cool; one of them had to. He scooted closer and pulled the blonde into his arms. "I wouldn't trade you for the world. I love you. Everything- mostly everything that's happened to me would have happened eventually. Please, don't blame yourself." _Please don't leave me, Link._

Link let his head rest against the yellow fabric. He was listening, but his own thoughts were rather consuming and when the other had stopped speaking he became lost in the whirl wind of his own mind, deaf to his surroundings, and blind to the worry he was causing the other. It wasn't until the warmth of the young knight disappeared that his focus returned and he realized the other boy had been speaking again, but more importantly that his dazed silence wasn't helping. "...if you don't want me anymore." _That_  most certainly caught his attention and he scrambled to his feet to catch up with the other who was already making his way down from the roof.

Arms encircled him forcefully, a weight thunked between his shoulder blades, and fingers embedded themselves into the fabric of his tunic, to which he placed his hands over. He could feel the other take in a deep breath and noted how it came out hitched and uneven. Another deep breath was taken and again it left the boy at an odd choppy pace, but there was something strange about it, as if underneath it there was a slight hissing sound. Pipit didn't care if it made him look desperate; he turned around and returned the embrace with great relief, so when he was pushed back slightly it had his heart breaking, that is until he saw Link pull away one of his hands to hold it firm to his throat. It was wispy, pained, inarticulate, and to put it simply, sounded more like P-eh-pt than Pipit, but still it was his name and he knew what Link meant by it.

* * *

\-------------------

Link shoved him down against the bed. Lips locked, their fingers laced tightly, their legs entwined, and their bodies pressed as close as possible. It wasn't said, but they both knew why they were suddenly half naked in Link's room. They wanted to forget. Even if it was only for a little while, they wanted to forget, to leave the world behind them. Teeth nipped lightly at his ears as Link wasted no time in arousing him. A gasp left him and he leaned into the rough caresses that brought him bliss. Soft brushes of lips soon graced his neck. Silent sweet nothings were said against his skin and Pipit was rather surprised he could understand some of them. Link untangled their fingers and scooted lower.

Hands ran up Link's arms as he teased the sensitive skin at his other half's chest. The quiet whimper was music to his ears and he crept lower still, leaving a trail of light kisses in his wake. Hips lifted for him and he removed the light tan pants with care and tossed them aside. Bandaged hands tugged at his own pants and they slid down with ease, joining the other pair on the floor. He moved to lie against Pipit, relishing in the simple pleasure of skin touching skin as fingertips ran up and down his spine before nails drug up the back of his neck. They caught on the blue scarf. "Can I?" Pipit asked. Link nodded and the strip of cloth fell away. Unlike the rest of their clothing, the cloth was gently set aside. Nails returned to their previous task of incapacitating the blonde. Link's mouth hung open slightly but remained silent. In sound's stead a tremor ran through him and his back arched like a cat.

Fingers froze as Pipit pressed back against the body above him. Lips attacked his and teeth and tongue dominated him with desperation that was shared on his part. The kiss broke and he took up the other's fingers, lavishing them with his tongue, and grazing them lightly with his teeth. The blonde slid down his torso a ways, taking a moment to attack his collar. 

The body beneath him tensed, but Pipit didn't seem to care and pulled him closer. Link gazed down at his lover, the brunette's eyes where shut and his mouth was parted slightly to allow for his steadily quickening breath. The boy's lips were far too tempting to not capture and so Link did just that with feverish enthusiasm as fingers ran through the sensitive locks at his hairline. Pipit gasped and craned his neck, subsequently pulling the golden tresses, as Link pleased him mercilessly. "Unmh, Link, if you keep doing that- hhh." But his sentence was cut short as the blonde made his intentions quite clear. "Fuck." the hushed explicative had a smirk tug at the corners of Link's occupied mouth. He could tell by the way Pipit's moans where muffled that the boy was biting his knuckles again. It pleased Link to know that despite not being able to utilize his throat, he could still bring the other to such a state. A hand grabbed his and placed it on the boy's hip. He took the hint and lean his weight against him. His name passed his ears in the form of a whisper and he pulled away.

Pipit brought the blonde up and drew him in for a brief kiss as he caught his breath. His eyes, shrouded with lust, fluttered open and he stared at the mischievous cerulean one's he adored. "There is a method to your madness, isn't there?" Link smirked and winked at the brunette as he repurposed the sticky substance spilled over him. An unhindered gasp trailed into a wanting whimper as the other slowly sunk inside him. Being beneath the other was something else entirely and the desperate and ravenous, yet impassioned nature of both their actions only made it more so. A shudder coursed through him and his back arced as Link again found his mark. They clung to each other with vehemence, wanting, needing the contact, needing to feel the electricity that sent goosebumps over their skin and made their pulses quicken. It was more of a noise than a sound that left the blonde's throat as he gasped. Pipit propped himself up on one elbow and steadied Link as the boy recovered from the sudden bolt of unexpected pain that had interrupted his rapture. "Alright?" he checked. Link nodded, but still held his neck. Pipit pushed himself up to place a series of tender kisses on the offending spot. Link's hand fell away to caress Pipit's face as he brought him back down to the bed, picking up where they left off. His eyes fell shut and he hastily tossed aside the bandages that confined his hands. Free from the cloth that muted his touch, Pipit ran his hands over the landscape of Link's back and up his spine before allowing one hand to tug at fair locks, just as he knew the other desired him to, and the other hand to hold him tightly. Lips brushed against his neck and he soon recognized their somewhat steady pattern of movement to be his name said silently, over and over again. He was nearing his threshold when fingers threaded through his hair tightly and the body against him began to tremble. It sent him over the edge and he couldn't help but let the other's name spill from his lips.

They melted back into the sheets and Link snuggled close. Freckle dotted arms wrapped around him and held him tight. They laid there for some time as they tried to make the moment last before they had to return to the cruel reality. Just as sleep began to beckon him, a sliver of common sense had him tugging the blanket up over the both of them.

* * *

\-------------------

As his dream world faded around him, Pipit halfheartedly greeted the morning. The sun had only just risen and gave the room a soft blue glow. He sat up and stretched his arms with a yawn. A smile drew over his lips as his sleepy gaze caught sight of the body beside him and he lay back down to snuggle the peaceful form. A soft sigh left Link as Pipit hugged him close.

He wasn't fully awake, but he knew the arms that enveloped him and relaxed into the embrace. Unbeknownst to the blonde, a strange sort of faint, wispy sound left his mouth as his lips near unconsciously mimed a sleepy good morning. A kiss landed on his neck and stirred him further from his dreams. His eyes finally fluttered open and he lazily rolled over to face the other, resuming the quiet morning snuggles. Heat radiated off bare skin and memories of the previous night came back to him as the haze of sleep dissipated. Fingers brushed through his tousled hair and a kiss fell to his crown. He reciprocated the gesture against Pipit's collar.


	19. Chapter 19

The soft shink of chainmail and the light clink of gear heralded the events that lie before them. Fingers threaded through Link's own in a comforting manner as the two boys stared out into the distance. The red pillar of light invoked a tight nervous feeling in the pit of Link's stomach and he took a deep breath. [You sure you want to do this today?] the blonde asked flatly. Pipit nodded. "It's just another day. Besides, I know you want to get this over with." Link turned to look out at the sky once more.  _I do, I'm finally well enough to put this whole thing to an end, but... at the same time it feels weird to drag him down there on his birthday._  Link's eyebrows raised and his expression perked up as an idea came to him. [When were done, I'll take you to Faron woods. You can see all the different birds and I'll introduce you to the Kikwis.] Pipit smiled back at him and his enthusiastic signing. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Their boots clattered lightly on the pavement in front of the fire sanctuary. A grimace overtook Pipit's face knowing what must be right beside them and he tried not to look, but upon seeing Link's eyes falling to the large blood stain, his too drifted. Quickly he averted them and steered Link away from the sight.

 _All that blood is mine. There is more of it in the last chamber. Even more was on my clothes. How can a person bleed that much?_ Link was torn from his daze as hands on his shoulders guided him to move onward. He patted one lightly and they fell away as the two made their way down the stairs. Billows of heat rose to meet their faces and embers danced at arm's length. He had done this before and with little effort he made the water hoarding plant his target to create a rocky platform on which to cross the scalding lava. [Be careful] He signed before leaping across.

Pipit nodded and did as the other before him had, leaping from platform to platform before going through the golden door. A labyrinth of stairways and walkways greeted him on the other side, however only one path was an immediate option. The blonde seemed far too familiar with the setting as he trudged the steps. Suddenly he stopped and held his hand back.  _I got it, Link. You want me to stay put._

The blonde moved forward, briefly glancing back to make sure Pipit wasn't following him, and took out the enemies he thought may have returned to their posts. He returned and waved him on before leading the brunette down more hallways, over the fiery grate that a friendly hand of lava dwelled in, up and over vines, and right into a hoard of bokoblins that slipped his mind. He stopped short as he heard the tell tale horn blare.

Pipit hung back as he knew Link wanted him to. An arrow whizzed through the air and Pipit smirked at the confused look on Link's face as the bokoblin the blonde was about to strike fell dead to his knees. He cocked another shot and took out the other archer trying to prey upon them while Link cleared the area of ground hazards. Puffs of smoke signaled the bokoblins' demise and Pipit drew closer to the blonde who had stopped to lean against the stone wall to catch his breath. They continued on just like that. Pipit would hang back and hit targets from afar to give Link peace of mind while the blonde took on his opponents face to face. Every few corridors or after a decent barrage of enemies, they'd stop to rest and Pipit suspected that this wasn't quite normal for his frustrated looking hero. They had just come up from another burrow when Link took out one of his bottles and gulped down a fair amount of water. "Your throat is bothering you isn't it?" The blonde nodded his head and took a seat by one of the stone walls. A strained cough left him and had Pipit kneeling down to rub the boy's back. Suddenly Pipit found himself being yanked forcibly to the ground. The heavy weight of Link and his gear was on top of him. Cli-Clink Cli-Clink. Arrows clattered to the ground and Link rolled off of him, taking out the projectiles' sources swiftly. Eyes fell back to him, looking at him with a stern glare before falling. "Sorry."

Link shook his head and with it shook away the apology. [No, it's alright. I didn't see them either. Let's...let's just get going. I don't have a good feeling about this place.] With that Link got to his feet. The path to the sacred flame felt endless, almost longer than the first time around. Every now and then, between bouts of fighting and walking, Link would look back at the brunette. He was glad he had brought him, but it was nerve wracking all the same. Finally they approached the heavy double doors. A knot welled in the blonde's stomach and he paused at the entrance.  _Something isn't right._

The doors seemed to open of their own will, beckoning the two boys forward,  
their footsteps echoing in the silence as the edged closer toward the door that concealed the flame. A deep and menacing laugh nearly made Pipit jump, but he held his ground and turned to the source of the taunt. "...Oh, hello there, Link. I see you're still among the living." The words slithered from the pale lips of the demon lord who appeared before them from thin air. Pipit took note of the way Link lunged to stand in front of him, guarding his body with his own and of the tense aura that now radiated from the blonde.  _This must be him_. "We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it?" The man asked as he spun to face them, eyes narrowing, glinting with a predatory sort of glee. "You and I, we're bound by a thread of fate." While the demon lord's lips curled into a twisted smile, Link's twisted into a snarl. "Look at these." With grace the man gestured broadly to the garnet stains that still remained soaked into the ground at his feet. "Until I found these, I was...upset, to think that you had squirmed out of my grasp yet again." His body language was fluid and expressive as he spoke, but the light air about Ghirahim only had him growing more peeved. "Oh but..Well, never mind that, because as I suspected, you would return back for the flame. You need that flame to find that girl don't you, Link?" Ghirahim surely wouldn't be able to hear it, but Pipit could make out the faint growl rumbling in front of him. Carefully he raised his hand to rest at the boy's shoulder, carefully so that his opponent wouldn't see the calming gesture. "Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. How could I pry those pleas from your begging throat if it was slashed to ribbons?"  _That bastard. I'll slash him to ribbons._  "It was frowns all around. The thought of never hearing you desperately divulge your secrets was...well, more than I could bear." Another coy laugh echoed in the room as the demon sauntered closer.  
"But then..." A snap and a flash of diamonds was the only warning before Ghirahim stood righted before them. "Then I saw  _him_ and the prospect of persuading you a second time around has made me positively giddy!" Link lunge at the demon, sword in hand, but with another snap the pale figure was beyond both their reach. Ghirahim laughed at the blonde's efforts. "That boy...Your adorable.. friend" A gloved finger pointed Directly at Pipit and had his attention returning to the brimming ball of rage that was Link. "..He will be instrumental in bringing about the information I seek. And though I again feared that girl was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!" Link turned to briefly lock eyes with him before turning his attention back to Ghirahim. [Stay back. He's a lot stronger than he looks.] Ghirahim seemed to take amusement in the quickly signed sentence, not that he understood it, but he did understand the significance of Link having an outlet to communicate. "...But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your predicament, Link. Do you remember when I told you I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams? Do you remember how I reconsidered that promise? You scoffed at the offer last time, but maybe this time you'll think twice before speaking" Pale lips drew into a thin smile at the remark. "All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time. That's not too much to ask, is it, my dear sky child? " Being robbed of words, the blonde spat at the ground in Ghirahim's general direction, and as if he had fully expected the boy to cooperate, Ghirahim's cruel smile turned into grimace of pure loathing and frustration. "Such behavior. A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. Perhaps if your screams simply won't do. I might be willing to substitute them." The demon was no longer looking at Link. Ghirahim's eyes were locked on him and their eerie pierce sent a wave of cold fear down Pipit's spine. "I must warn you, I won't go easy on you...either of you. " he spat harshly.

The comment against Pipit's well being had Link's blood boiling over and he was all but ready to charge at the figure before him, but he knew that was what Ghirahim wanted. And then the white gloves came off once more, revealing the impenetrable onyx skin that had caught his blade numerous times before. "Lovely, aren't they? Do you remember these? The supple skin of my arms is tougher than any armor. Doesn't it just leave you...speechless?" Another crack that poked fun at his throat, the words were sinking deeper than Link appreciated. "If you won't go quietly, if you are unwilling to spare those around you then come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight. So come closer, Link! Fight me, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!"

Pipit couldn't have stopped him if he had tried. There were no words that could have halted the ear splitting clash of metal against metal. Pipit watched as the blonde dodged another blow as his attempts to land one of his own went fruitless.  _He can't do this for long. He was tired when we got here. I have to do something. I can't just stand here._ Quietly he reached behind him to pull an arrow from his quiver. Neither of the two beings clashing before him seemed to notice as he cocked the arrow and took aim. His arm was steady as he waited until Link was clear of the shot.  _Even if I can only just distract him..._  His fingers let go and the projectile whizz through the air, only to be deflected as the last possible moment by a flick of an onyx wrist. "You shouldn't have done that." Pipit's eyes when wide as they locked with the cold dark pupils. It all seemed to happen so fast and at the same time it felt far too terribly slow. All he could do was watch as Ghirahim side-stepped the swing that threatened to come down on him. Catching the blade in his hand, he whirled around to force Link to the floor by kicking out the back of his knees, and with a sickening thud the hilt met the blondes skull. The goddess sword clattered to the floor, abandoned at the unconscious boy's side. Pipit ran toward him, drawing his sword along the way. "Link!" Guilt welled in his gut as he looked up at the other man with hate and disdain. "Oh now, now, don't look at me like that. He's still alive. I wouldn't kill my little sky child, at least...not while he is still of use, hmh hmh hmh." Pipit sprang at the demon with wild precision and only just barely missed. At first Ghirahim seemed surprised, but his expression soon turned to intrigue. "So you really think you can defeat me?" He asked, swiftly dodging the brunette's swing. Pipit didn't answer. A hum of a chuckle echoed through the room. The gleaming steel came down again, but was caught between fingers and nearly forced the sword out of the young knights hand. He was holding his own, but it was clear that Ghirahim was toying with him. The man was catching his blade like it was a mere toy, like it was nothing, but inevitably he slipped up. The smug grin quickly fell into a pained snarl when Pipit finally landed a hit. "You wretched whelp." It was growled with venom at him and had him taking a step back.  _SNAP_  The man was gone again.  _Shit_. Pipit barely had the time to think the explicative before he found himself dropping to his knees, his arm being twisted painfully behind his back. "This isn't your fight! This matter has nothing to do with you and I would much. Appreciate. if you would kindly. beg for mercy." Each staggered cluster of words was accompanied by a forceful jerk and a stifled cry until the limb finally gave out and painfully disjointed. The agony was only made worse by the pathetic clank of his sword on the hard ground as his grip finally lapsed. Pipit cradled his horribly misplaced arm, seething with a caustic mixture of emotions. "You bastard." He spat through gritted teeth. Ghirahim merely chuckled at the insult. "It really is a shame. I simply cannot fathom why your silly people can only wield your...weapons with only one of your arms. It's really quite silly." The demon lord turned his back and began walking lazily to the still form across the room. Pipit tucked his now useless right arm into the strap of his baldric despite the shooting pain it caused to run through his every nerve. Carefully he got to his feet, his grip on the sword that had once been his father's was neither laxed nor choked. "Who told you I can't?" He could tell by the way the man continued to saunter so languidly that his words had not been taken as he meant them. "I know a vast array of things, things your simple mind couldn't possibly-" But his sentence was cut short by a dexterously executed strike. The high and mighty Demon lord hugged his side as he glared at the yellow clad knight from under his brow. A snarl curled at the pale lips. "That was a rhetorical question." The confident grin across Pipit's face faltered at the sound of chainmail shifting and he soon realized his mistake in taking his eyes off his opponent. Pain coursed through his shoulder and radiated throughout his body as he found himself pinned roughly against the wall. "It seems I need to be even firmer with you. I will teach you a lesson you shan't ever forget. You think you're in pain now? I will show you pain like none other. You will beg until your voice is nothing but a hoarse whisper." The words pierced him against his will and he wasn't sure if it was fear or the man's hand around his throat that was making breathing become a challenge. However, regardless of how he felt, he kept his facade cool and collected, staring straight into the eyes trying to break him. "I've been through worse." The demon lords eyes were now nearly ablaze and his grip tightened before sending the brunette on a collision course with the ground. Before he could even react he was again pinned by the dapper villain, this time to the floor. "I don't think you understand exactly what kind of situation you've gotten yourself into my dear, sky child." If it wasn't beating fast before, Pipit's heart certainly was now as the far too calm words where whispered against his ear. He struggled to remove the man from himself, but his one good arm was securely restrained and the man's weight held down his legs. "I will give you one. last. chance. If you happen to know anything about the whereabouts of the second gate of time, I would highly recommend you tell me." The words were spoken directly next to his ear in an unnerving manner. The demon chuckled as an onyx hand trailed lightly up his right arm like a predator toying with a meal, causing his every nerve to cry out. A stifled scream breached his lips and only seemed to encourage the demon because the next thing he knew that hand was again gripped tightly around his neck. He desperately tried to break free and his efforts were punished by sharp nails digging into his skin. He was hopelessly subdued. Pipit began mentally preparing for the worst; he grit his teeth in agony, shut his eyes away from the sight of the demon leering over him and tried to push his mind as far away as he could, but then it stopped. Everything came to a sudden halt. The world seemed to freeze and a deathly silence overtook the room. "Ghet...aff..avf...him"  _Link!_ The demon licked the cool steel that was wedged between his chin and the pale flesh of his neck. "Finally awake, sleepy-head?"

Link grabbed the snowy locks tightly in his fist and wretched back the demon's head, pressing the blade further against Ghirahim's throat until a thin red line began to form and a single bead of blood kissed his blade. Ghirahim smiled up at him and licked his lips. "Until we meet again, sky child." and with a flutter of diamonds he vanished. Link stumbled slightly as the anchoring weight suddenly disappeared. His attention quickly shifted to the boy who was lying on the ground, heavily panting, with his good arm draped over his eyes. Link clamored to his side and pulled away the arm gently only to reveal eyes shut tighter than seemed humanly possible. "P-pehpit." Link winced as he forced the now much weaker speech from his throat in an attempt to coax open the azure eyes. His plan worked and slowly Pipit's eyes cracked open to thin slits. "How's your head?" Fingers ran over his cheek gently and Link moved to take up the hand in his own, placing a delicate kiss upon it. He had all but forgotten that he had been knocked unconscious and slowly he reached back to touch the place where the hilt of his sword had hit him. When his hand returned to sight, a light coating of blood glazed his fingertips. [I'll be fine.] He quickly brushed off the injury as if it were nothing. He was far more concerned about Pipit; who was clearly in vast amounts of various types of pain. [Your arm. It's not broken is it?] Link asked as he wiped away the blood from the other boy's mouth where his teeth had split his lip. The brunette shook his head, much to Link's relief. "It's out of the socket though. I need you to try to pop it back in." Link stared at the skewed shoulder, his hesitation was written plain as day on his face. "Link, please. I can't...even the slightest movement...it hurts." Link nodded and carefully helped Pipit onto his side. Under the older knight's direction he worked the limb to slowly fall back into place. Pipit worked to hide his sounds of anguish, but even muffled they still tore deep gashes into Link's heart.

When the limb finally clicked back into place Pipit gasped and took back his arm, cradling it to his chest. His heavy breath fell back into a somewhat normal pace and he made motion to try to sit up, aided immediately by the other who took it upon them self to fashion a sling from the wide ribbon looped around his neck. It was secured on both ends to his baldric and twisted over his forearm and bicep in a particular way that held his arm firmly in place. "Thanks, that's much, much better." Slowly the two boys stood and for a moment they stayed there, each steadying the other.

* * *

"So, how's he been taking it?" Groose asked as he finished securing a more proper sling around Pipit's neck. Pipit sighed, "As best he can. As best as can be expected. But, at least I can still talk to him. He'd be worse off if he couldn't talk to anyone. It's the way he is. He may not talk too much to just anyone, but I guess you could say once you earn his trust...well you get the idea." Groose nodded and clapped a hand to the senior's back. "I guess that's good then. Could be worse." The red head began exiting the small side room, heading back to the main hall. "Groose, wait." Pipit bit his lip.  _Maybe I shouldn't_. Heavy boots rang out on the stone floor as the boy headed back over. "You alright?" Pipit shook his head, but stayed quiet as he tried to collect his words. The normally thick-head ginger seemed to understand and pulled up a chair to patiently wait for him. "I don't even know where to start. I'm not good at things like this and don't say start at the beginning." Silence hung once more. "I guess...what worries me most is that he'll die, but what's eating away at me is everything that's happened." He ran his fingers through his hair and hung his head. Memories flooded his mind causing his stomach to churn. "Link's neck'll heal. He'll be able to talk again some day," Groose said in a still surprisingly un-Groose like way. Pipit shook his head. "He already can, sort of. Only some sounds. He seems to have trouble with vowels though. But, but it's not just that." A heavy hand fell to rest on his good shoulder causing him to flinch slightly at the unexpected contact but he quickly relaxed. "I just can't push these thoughts from my head. It just plays over and over in my head. It's worse when I try to sleep, so I haven't been sleeping."  _Unless I'm next to him, but even then it's difficult._  Groose sighed. "I know what you mean sorta, I mean, I guess...I think about Zelda a lot. I hope she's ok." Pipit glanced over at the other. "Link said she's safe right now." Groose smirked in an almost wistful way. "You think Link is back yet?" Pipit asked as he tried to shift the conversation he had started. Groose looked over his shoulder and then back at Pipit. "Don't think so, but we can check anyway." Pipit nodded and got to his feet.

* * *

Link slowly approached the temple stairs. A bright smile overtook his face. There was his zelda; there was the girl who was practically family to him, the girl that had done so much for him over the years, the girl he had sacrificed so much for now. She spun around and she too smiled back, however her smile wasn't nearly as bright . A deep underlying sadness clung to it. "You've come so far, Link. I'm glad you made it." A shimmer of golden light surrounded her while she began telling Link what he had suspected all along; the fairy tale of their childhood were true. That he was fighting an accent evil. He listened intently, hanging on every word and yet something was off. She didn't sound like his Zelda. Her speech was stiff, and rehearsed; it lacked the lighthearted flair that Zelda had. She drew closer to him. Her words were getting more rushed, but still remained calm. What she was saying seemed almost unreal as she confirmed suspicion after suspicion he had had. "You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Link? You are the chosen hero, and I..Zelda, am the goddess reborn." He gaped at her. What he was hearing was all to much. He had know somewhere in his mind, but to here it was another thing entirely. And then it hit him.  _She'll never be like she was again. The Zelda I knew is gone._ She looked away with sad eyes as she continued. Warning him of what would happen if he failed. Telling him of her sealed fate. Telling him of her purpose. He was drawing in the mass of information.  _Everything, not to save Zelda, everything I did was only so I could wield the triforce? She was safe all along?_  Zelda held out her hand and motioned for him to kneel. "Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place."  _Zelda would never talk so formally._ "Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!" He felt the mark on his hand, the triforce, burn brightly. He did as he knew he should. He stood up and drew the sword, marveling at it as it transformed one more final time. When he turned his attention back to Zelda she had her hands clasped and perched just before her mouth. Slowly a hand made it way toward him. It had been when he looked up that she had seen it and now a light touch glided over his marred flesh. "Oh, Link. Link, what did this to you?" she said in a voice that was more reminiscent of the girl he once knew. He twisted to pull a small slate from his pouch and a piece of chalk, a gift from Cahra. [Ghirahim] Zelda seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Thats why you haven't said anything or asked me anything." Her eyes fled to the ground and she hugged her arms nervously. "You can't talk anymore?" Link shook his head. "I feel I owe you an apology." He was about to comfort here, to tell her she didn't need to, but then she turned away and continued speaking. "You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few- those with an unbreakable spirit- can wield it's might." She was going on about the gods and the Triforce again and it had a foreboding air to it that knit a tight knot in Link's chest. "...which brings us back to you. To face Demise and bring hope back to the land, the goddess Hylia needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That is you, Link. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield that supreme power. And so Hylia...I mean, and so I...I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt..." There was a brief pause as if the next words were difficult to say. "I..I used you." Link froze were he stood. His mind was both blank and yet it still seemed to race as he tried to comprehend all the things he had just been told. She was apologizing profusely, but no words could dampen the sting. Fate, destiny, all this talk about Hylia, but then she stepped away. Amber began to wash over her, the girl who still looked like his childhood friend, it bagan to encase here and with terribly mixed emotions he ran after her. She was bidding him farewell, but not goodbye. He pounded against the gemstone, unsure of his motivations for it; was he angry or sad or mournful?  
"Will you come to wake me up?" It was a plea of forgivness and he obligued with a nod. The last remanents of the spell had the gem stone glowing bright before dimming completely. He starred up at her, tears bring in his eyes before casting his gaze away and trudging slowly back to the gate.

* * *

As Groose and Pipit left the room they could see the Gate of time shifting to allow Link to pass back through. He was walking slowly, with his head hung, and most noticably, he was alone. As soon as he stepped down from the stairs, he broke out into a sprint, shielding his eyes as he fled outside. "Link!" Pipit called out after him. He shared a worried glance with Groose before heading to catch up with the blonde. Groose trotted ahead of him and pushed open the heavy door. He nodded in thanks and began his search. Link was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear a soft, hushed sob, and walked tentatively toward a small alcove made from the temple ruins and surrounding earth. The boy had perched himself atop the remnants on a pillar. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his face was hidden by crossed arms. "Link?" Pipit called as he crept closer. The blonde's fingers crept into his hair as he sobbed harder. "Link, what's wrong? What happened?" The boy just shook his head and curled up tighter.

His mind was a blur, but a hand rested on his shoulder. "Come sit down. We can't have you falling off of there." He nodded and followed as the hand guided him to the ground. He fell into the embrace waiting for him and clung to his only constant. "ngh, watch my arm." He sniffled and scooted over to curl up beside the boy instead of practically on top of him.

Fingers curled into his tunic and tears dimmed the bright yellow while he attempted to console his knight. He wanted desperately to scoop the boy into his arms, but as Link had just proven, his arm was still tender. Groose rounded the corner and Pipit shooed him away as quickly and discreetly as he could. The pompadour sporting boy quickly about faced. "Shh, it's gonna be ok. It's alright. I've got you." Pipit cooed as he rubbed circles against the blond's back. The actual sobs were beginning to recede, but the heavy feeling made no move to dissipate. "Want me to take you home?" Link nodded weakly and another choked sob escaped him. "Zelda is ok, right?" As soon as he asked, he wished he hadn't. It was like a dam broke, but yet Link nodded.  _If it's not Zelda, what's wrong?_ Pipit took a deep breath and moved the boy to his lap as he carefully and slowly moved his right arm around the boy to join with his left. Link's shaking did nothing to sooth the pain, but he would live. Groose rounded the corner again, this time with a cup of water in hand. Pipit reached up and took it, giving his thanks as he did so. "Here, sit up. Have some water." Link did as he was told, small sips, not too fast, breath. He seemed to calm slightly, but Pipit knew it wasn't over, he could break again at any moment. "I'll take you home and you can get some rest. You hit your head pretty hard so some rest will do you a world of good right now." Link nodded and set aside the cup. His hand gripped his throat as the struggles of speech began. "Ehm..ahm..I'm sa- sorry." Tears again began carving rivers down the boy's face and Pipit was quick to try to still them. "Shh Shh, For what? For this?" he motioned to his arm. "Link, you of all people know I can get by just fine with my left." Pipit was shooting for a fond memory and hoped that the comment would be taken without pun. "Now come on, stand up."

Link hung close to the other as they made their way back to the temple to assure Groose and the old woman that everything was alright and to retrieve the scarf that Link had grown attached to. It was hazy as his body went through the motions. It was mechanical and forced. When they were finally in the air, Link breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Link had calmed down some. He was resting his head on Pipit's chest, the two curled up on his bed, while fingers dancing through his hair lulled him to sleep.  _KNOCK KNOCK_ Pipit patted his back and scooted off the bed to answer the door.

"Gaepora." Pipit said. The man nodded. "I thought I might find you here. I need to ask you something." The yellow clad knight looked back at the dejected bundle on the bed. "I'll be right back, Link." The blonde nodded meekly. Pipit shut the door behind him and stepped into the hallway. "What is it?" The headmaster had a grave and tired look about him that worried Pipit. "How is he? I saw you bring him in. Is he injured again?" Pipit sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He was knocked unconscious, but that definitely not the worst of his problems right now. He hasn't calmed down to talk to me, but he did say that Zelda was still ok. I'm worried about him. He's been upset before, but not like this." Gaepora nodded sternly and dropped his gaze to Pipit's shoulder. "And how are you fairing?" Pipit unconsciously rubbed his arm. "I'll be ok. It's not like I've never dislocated it. That's actually probably why it didn't break." His headmaster gave him a questioning look that silently wished he would elaborate. "It was twisted backward too far. No offense sir, but I'd rather leave it at that." Thoughts of what else happened drifted to the front of his mind and he hoped Gaepora wouldn't pry further. "Very well, please keep me posted. Ah, another thing, Owlan would like to speak with the both of you when you get the chance." Garpora clapped a hand to Pipit's shoulder before heading back to his office. Pipit took a deep breath and let it go before heading back to the room. When he opened it he found Link sitting up; his head was resting in his hands shielding his eyes. The brunette took a seat next to him and drew him in for a hug. "Can you tell me what's wrong yet?" Link sat up and stared at him eyes locked. "I'm sorry. Imm sry. sa- so sry. " His weak speech came to a stop as the words trail from faint to non existent. Pipit took the pillow from the head of the bed and place it vertically against the wall. He scooted back to lean against it and fidgeted trying to get comfortable.

Link edged closer and waited till he could flee to the embrace. "I'm getting you more pillows for your birthday." Pipit said after finally getting cozy. Link's eyes went wide.  _It's his birthday and I messed it all up. Why did I drag him down there? I ruined it. I've ruined everything. Oh god, he was almost...and on his birthday._ A hand shook his shoulder and Link realized he was staring off into space, tears flooding his eyes, and he was shaking. He looked up to see and concerned face staring back. "I'm sorry." He winced slightly and opted to continue with his hands. [It's your birthday and I ruined it. I brought you to the surface, and walked us right into a trap and left you to fight that demon on your own. He almost...] Pipit cantered his head and shook it slowly. "You didn't know he was waiting for you and it's my fault you were knocked out. I shot the arrow. I pissed him off. And it's ok that it's my birthday. It's just another day, Link. It's not that special." A scowl overcame Link's face. [Yes it is. You deserve better. You don't deserve what happened to you.]

Pipit took up the trembling hand in his own. "Link, really, it's just a dislocated shoulder. I've done it before. I'll be fine, and besides, you know my left is just as dexterous as my right. That is how we meet after all." Link ran a hand through his hair and turn his gaze away. [I'm not just talking about your shoulder, Pip.] The boy's eyes shift to catch his from beneath blonde locks. [Are you really not bothered by that demon nearly killing you?] Pipit cringed and immediately looked away. "Was trying to forget that."  
Link pulled his eyes back to look at him. [I would never be able to forgive myself if I hadn't woken up when I did.] Pipit sighed. "You really want to make it up to me?" The boy nodded eagerly, his face clearly stating how much he was hanging on his next words. "There is a way you could make today perfect. There is one thing I've wanted." Link edged closer. [What is it?] Pipit casted his gaze downward, a light blush creeping over his cheeks. "Wish me a happy birthday, and tell me you love me, but say it. I miss your voice terribly." The blonde cleared his throat and crept closer until Pipit could feel the boy's breath lapping at his neck. Link's voice was hushed, however it was more clear because of it. "Happy Birthday..Pipit...I..love..you... I love you so much, Pip." Sweet kisses fell to his neck and ran up his jaw until they finally met his lips in gentle brushes.

Link pulled away and rested his forehead against the others. "I love you too." A small smile crept over his lips and he motion for the other to come lay with him. He was so tired, so very, very tired.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d5ioj9b

It hadn't been easy, but sleep eventually took the blonde that lay snug, curled up at his side, with his head resting on his chest. As for Pipit, between the thoughts drifting through his mind and the intermittent pain that radiated from his shoulder, he could see sleep wasn't going to be as kind to him. He felt his muscle twitch again and shut his eyes tight as he waited for the sharp pain to ease back to a dull throb. He knew he should have the doctor look at the injury, but he didn't have the heart to wake the broken hero. Link shifted in his sleep, clinging closer, and the boy's well knit brow did not go unnoticed. Gently Pipit rubbed the boy's back, as he had been doing every time it seemed as though the sleeping knight's dreams were heading for darker territory. This time however, Link reached out to grasp his hand, which would have been fine had the blonde not proceeded to pull it to his chest. Pipit gasped, unable to fully bite back the pained cry. "Link, wake up. Link." he said as he urgently tried to rouse the other.

The sound of his name and the taps to his shoulder had Link begrudgingly opening his eyes. Fingers pried at his own and he quickly came to realize what he was doing. With a start he let go and backed away. A nervous guilt now pitted itself in his stomach as he saw the frozen form beside him gripping at it's shoulder and although it was dark he could still make out the expression on his face. With his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched firm, it was morbidly similar to the one he had awoken to last time.

A tentative hand rested on his left shoulder and Pipit took in a breath before reopening his eyes. [I'm sorry.] The eyes that looked back at him were glassy with remorse. "It's ok. You didn't mean to," he replied, wishing his words didn't sound so pained, knowing it did nothing for Link's fragile state. "Help me up?" The boy immediately complied with the request as if the aid was some kind of penance, and slowly brought him to sit at the edge of the bed. "It's ok, Link," he reassured him. "It was bothering me anyway. I didn't want to wake you, but I really need to get this looked at." Carefully Pipit got to his feet and paused a moment before looking back at the other. "Coming?" Link looked up at him as if completely taken by surprise at the invite.

With a nod he stood up, but quickly sat back down and held his head in his hands. The full force of the headache, that in the frenzy of adrenaline and grief he had chalked up to his hysterics, had come back and painfully reminded him that he had been knocked unconscious earlier. "Headache?" the question was thankfully whispered and he gestured in the affirmative.

* * *

The door slowly swung open to reveal a scruffy, drowsy, old man. The doctor looked them up and down before motioning for them to sit, not surprised in the least bit to see the two of them again. "Who's hurt worse?" he yawned as he made his way over. "Well, Link has a headache, a pretty bad one I'd imagine, he got knocked out earlier today." The doctor nodded slowly and took Link by the chin.

Link followed the finger that panned across his vision and with Pipit translating, answered the questions he was asked. "You seem alright. Got quite the bump on your noggin, and a small cut, but otherwise you seem fine." The doctor turned his attention toward the brunette and made a hmmm sound. "Dislocated it." Pipit confirmed. "I see," the doctor said with a nod. "Link, help him get out of that uniform so I can get a better look. I'll be right back." His gaze was still sheepish as he looked up at the other. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but causing his other half pain appeared to be unavoidable and while the tunic had come off with ease, the chainmail was putting up a tougher fight. The patter of footsteps came closer, and within moments Link was pushed aside.

The doctor was far less delicate and although quite painful, both his maile and shirt were quickly discarded. "Hmm, just your shoulder bothering you?" The question caught Pipit rather off guard and it took him a moment to fully register it. "Y-yeah. why?" Fingers examined his neck and tilted his head to the side before allowing him to right it once more. "There is some distinctive bruising on your neck. And by distinctive I mean someone clearly tried to strangle you. How exactly did you dislocate your shoulder?" Pipit could feel Link's eyes on him, but kept his gaze at the floor. "It was bent back too far." A noise of skepticism cut through the quiet room. "Link, take these pills and go lie down." Out of the corner of his eye Pipit could see the mass of emotions carving themselves in Link's features, but the boy obeyed. The doctor's attention was again upon him. "Your wrist too, huh? Anything else I should know about?" Pipit shook his head,"Not that I'm aware of. Could you look at my shoulder already? It's killing me." A gruff humph left the old man, but he obliged the request. "Link did this I take it?" Pipit winced as his arm was handled with unexpected care. "Yeah. It was kind of tsss necessary." There was a pop that almost sounded like a knuckle cracking and the disturbing sensation of ligaments, tendons and muscle shifting back into place; it was rather unsettling, however it was soon followed by a slight relief. "That should be a bit better. It's still going to hurt like hell, but less so."

Link rested his head, but kept his attention on Pipit. Bandages wound their way around his torso and over his arm, binding it to his side as well as keeping his elbow bent. The too familiar scent of red potion still hung in the air when the doctor finished tending to him, and he was now laying on his side with a pillow helping to support his arm. Quietly Link crept out of bed and toward the other. "Hey." Pipit's voice seemed far away or maybe drowsy. [You ok?] Link asked before wringing his hands. Pipit nodded and patted the side of the bed. He was hesitant, but Link took a seat beside him. "I'm gonna pass out in a few minuets though." Link brushed his fingers through the boy's hair. [The doc drugged you?] Link worried his lip, but Pipit laughed softly. "More like made me take my medicine. S'stronger though, 'lot stronger." Link could already see the effects of whatever the doctor had given him beginning to take affect. He felt terrible.  _It's my fault he's like this._ Eyes that barely hung open looked up at him with sweetness he felt he didn't deserve. "Com'ere. Sleep with me." Under lighter circumstances they would have laughed at the poor phrasing, but now there was none.

Link felt so small curled up in his embrace. The world was slowly fading away, but he was almost certain that something warm and wet was trailing down his neck and he was almost certain that the bundle in his arms was shaking slightly, but he was also almost unconscious.

A kiss fell to his crown and the arm around him hugged him tighter before relaxing it's hold. He sniffled and let his eyes fall closed, knowing it was only a matter of time until he was shoed back to his own bed. However when the telltale footsteps came to a stop, he looked up to see the old man merely tucking an extra pillow behind the other. "Don't let him roll over." was all that was said as the doctor turned a blind eye and left the room.

* * *

...

* * *

Pipit sighed deeply and stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. "I've never seen him like this before. He's absolutely crushed. He even thinks that destiny, that Hylia, had his parents die so that he and Zelda would be as close as they are. That only made things worse. I don't know what to do." The hand on his back moved up to rub small circles at his neck, easing some of the tension that had manifested itself there, which the sling only aggravated. "There isn't much you can do except be there for him. He'll come around; it's only been a few days." Keet voiced calmly. Pipit slumped to lean against the other; the hand formerly at his neck moved down to hug his side, pulling him a bit closer. "Can I tell you something rather personal? I can't talk to Link about it, not right now anyway." Keet nodded, "You're one of my best friends, Pipit. You know you can." There was a brief silence as Pipit collected his thoughts. He could normally talk volumes, but when it came to his most inner thoughts he seemed to fall mute, unsure of what exactly he was trying to say. "I'm a nervous wreck. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't give him up for the world, but it's tearing me apart inside. You know how I can get a bit self destructive, conscious or not- " The arm around him shifted as Keet looked directly at him. "Which is it this time? You're not hurting yourself again are you?" Keet interrupted, taking up Pipit's left hand and inspecting it for abuse. Pipit took it back and resumed leaning against his friend. "No, I only hit things when I'm angry. It's the sleeping bit. I just can't stop thinking about all of this. I'm even starting to consider accepting the doctor's offer to refill my meds despite their side effects." The brunette shut his tired eyes; the clouds were bright and it was starting to give him a headache. "You're still eating ok though, right?" Pipit nodded. "I don't really want to, but yeah; I'm making sure of that." He began to nervously fidget with his sling; regrets about opening the Pandora's box that was Keet's comforting nature were slowly surfacing. "I get the feeling there is more to this." Keet stated, seemingly knowing exactly what Pipit was thinking. "You know it's creepy how you read my mind. Yeah, I haven't gotten there yet. So much has happened. Every time he goes to the surface he comes back worse off. And that time when I had to go get him, Keet, I could see the inside of his throat. I can still see it. I still have nightmares about it...and other things too." Keet waited patiently for Pipit to continue. Pipit wasn't one to talk like this unless he needed to and it looked like he really needed to. "I..I changed my mind. I can't talk about this anymore."  
The brunette moved away from the other and made movement to stand, but found himself tugged back to the ground. "Come on, you're not going to feel better until you tell me." A groan left the knight and he threaded his fingers through his hair. "I wish I could do something. Not to brag, but I hold one of the top spots in my class and I still can't protect him. It's like when I went to the surface with Link. Some demon was waiting for him and I tried to help and I guess it was for the best, I felt so useless standing there, I had to do something but Link got knocked out because of it. Tch, and then he had to come save my ass when that guy friggin tore my arm out of its socket and ..." Pipit's hand drifted to his neck where a hand shaped bruise peeked up from his collar.

I just wish I could-" The sudden burst of movement had Pipit wincing, but the ash-blonde disregarded it entirely."Whoa, whoa, and what?" the disappearance of composure in Keet's voice took Pipit by surprise and had him staring a bit wide-eyed at him. "Back up, what else did he do?" the boy's voice nearly cracked in its concern. "Damn it," Pipit mumbled noticing what he was doing.  _Should not have started this conversation. You know Keet is relentless with this kind of thing._  "Pipit, what happened?" Pipit pulled away from the other, a scowl carving its way down his face.

He knew he had started the conversation, but that didn't mean he was much more willing to have it."Lay off it! It doesn't matter." Keet glared back at him as if to press the issue. His head canted slightly as he stared him down, however Pipit was more than his equal when it came to glaring daggers. "I came out here to talk about how no matter what I do, he keeps getting hurt, and about how I don't know if I can make things better this time, and how I feel like some kind of weak, useless excuse for a knight, not about nearly getting asphyxiated by a demon lor- oh fuck." Pipit smacked his palm over his face at the slip. He hadn't meant to say that. In fact, it was one of the last things he wanted to say right now. The tawny haired boy crept closer and laid a tentative hand on Pipit's uninjured shoulder. "You ok?" Pipit shook his head wearily and let his hand fall away from his face. "No, not at all. I have no idea what to do. He tried to kill me, Link woke up in time, but I gave up, Keet. There was a point where I was in so much pain and resisting only caused more and I just gave up. But that's not the point. The point is that there was nothing I could do about it and there isn't anything I can do about this. I'm powerless. All I can do is watch as he risks his ne- , as he throws himself into danger again and again. I just wish..." Keet brought his eyes back to look at him. "Pipit, you try too hard. You can't take on the world by yourself and neither can Link. Your place is here. His place is down there. Just be there for him, that's what you can do. Keep him together so he can do whatever it is he has to. I know it doesn't seem like much, but I bet it means the world to him." Pipit casted his gaze away and mulled over his friend's words.  _I guess he's right. Link has said things like that before._  "Come on, let's head back inside. I'll make you tea."

* * *

Link lay listless on his bed staring at nothing in particular. His body felt heavy and an ache seemed to drum through his every fiber. He turned over and edged his way to what had been Pipit's side of his bed recently.  _This was my side when I couldn't lay on my right. Before that it was his because I couldn't lay on my left. Now it's his cause he can't lay on his right._ He shook away the depressing thought and burrowed under his pillow in a futile attempt to hide from his own thoughts. _KNOCK KNOCK_ "It's me." There was a pause before Pipit came in and it only reminded Link of his limits. "I brought you something to eat." The mattress sunk slightly as the other sat down beside him. A comforting hand graced his shoulder and had him peeking out from underneath his dark sanctuary.

Sullen eyes stared up at him before the boy moved out from hiding, resting his head atop the pillow instead of under it. "How're you doing?" Pipit asked softly. He was hoping for any kind of answer, but merely received a shrug. "Hungry?" Link shook his head and continued to sulk. He seemed so lifeless. Almost as if every ounce of will and drive had been ripped from his being to leave only a husk of what once was.

The hand at his back slid away and the clink of plates being shuffled echoed in the uncomfortable silence. He looked up at the brunette, who was eating some kind of sandwich halfheartedly. It struck a chord in Link and he watched with a bit more attention. Pipit was pausing a bit too long between bites that seemed forced, the way he swallowed was almost pained, and although not many would notice because of the sling, Link could make out the way he held his stomach.  _The stress is destroying him._  The blonde sat up sluggishly and scoot over to where food had been set aside for him.  _Pancakes. It's too late in the day for him to just grab this. He must have asked Henya to make them for me. He does so much for me._ He took a bite and looked over at the other. Eyes smiled back at him, acknowledging his efforts and a certain ease seemed to now rest between them. It wasn't long before he had gotten halfway through his food, each bite becoming easier than the last. There was a shuffle of movement as Pipit drew his legs up onto the bed, letting his boots hang over the side, and laid down behind him. Link set aside his fork and twisted to face him. "Yh- ya a-kay?" he rasped seeing that the older knight had shut his eyes. Pipit nodded. "Just lying down for a bit. Stomach's bothering me." Link scooted closer and ran his fingers gently through the brown locks; it drew a small smile from the other.

Pipit opened his eyes so that Link didn't have to strain what little voice he had any further. Cerulean stared back at him from under brows slightly knit with concern. [Have you been sleeping?] Pipit nodded. "I'm sleeping enough." Link's eyes stared back at him with uncertainty and doubt. [Are you really ok?] Pipit sighed lightly in defeat.  _I can't lie to him. He's been lied to enough._ He shook his head. "No, not really, but don't worry about me. You just get better." To emphasize his point he took up the other's hand and placed a small kiss upon it.

Pipit looked so tired, drained even, as he lay there. His smile seemed fragile, to people who didn't know better it would have come off as fake even, and his eyes lacked a bit of the luster they usually held.  _He came here to make me feel better, but he looks just as awful._ The brunette's eyes shut once more and Link worried his lip, reminding himself of the light, but nevertheless existing scar that now ran over Pipit's. He couldn't help but run his thumb across it, remembering its cause and what could have been, and what had been. His eyes drifted to the white fabric sling that held Pipit's shoulder firmly in place. Memories of that day crept back into his mind. He recalled the look of fear and agony that had greeted him after the scream that roused him from the incapacitating haze of the forceful blow to his head. The image of Ghirahim's smug, chilling grin even as he held his blade to the man's throat was still crystal clear. And Pipit, he remembered having to hold him up so he wouldn't fall again after a spasm had sent him to his knees. Most of all he remembered the burning hate and anger that had coursed through him and he felt a small spark of it returning as he dwelled on the past.

A hand gently tapped his side to gain his attention. [snuggles?] Pipit nodded and held open his arms, or at least as much as he could. Unexpectedly, Link pulled him to  _his_ chest, not asking for comfort, but giving it instead, which in itself Pipit supposed may have actually been comforting for the blonde as well. The embrace was somehow soothing. It didn't change anything, it didn't mend their wounds, and it didn't fix the world around them, but in some way its warmth brought a certain serenity. However the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Pipit called across the room, not bothering to move; if it was Keet or Itella neither would care and he didn't want to move if he didn't have to. The door slowly creaked open and at the lack of a reply Pipit assumed it was his favorite munchkin. "Gross." The voice of the short blue haired boy grated on his ears and broke the pleasant ambiance. "Not my fault you didn't answer me," The brunette quipped as he sat up, making no rush of it out of spite. Stritch looked down at Cawlin with a judging glance. "And you wonder why Karane rejected you." Cawlin scoffed at the jab and crossed his arms, mumbling something under his breath. "Quit being such a brat. We came here for a reason." Pipit smirked and scratched the back of his head. "So what's up?" Strich stepped out of the doorway and further into the room. "Link, did you ever find that bug?" The tall blonde's voice was laden with anticipation and his fingers fidgeted impatiently.

Link nodded and scooted off the bed, making his way over to his desk and pulling out a smallish box. He shuffled back over and Strich took the container with a calm excitement. "It's lovely," The boy stated in admiration as he peered under the lid. A small smile tugged at the corner of Links mouth. [They make a lot of noise during the day, so don't let him out of the box.] Strich's head canted in Pipit's direction in a slow and somewhat creepy manner, as was his way, and the brunette reiterated the instructions. Strich nodded with a hmmm and resealed the box. "Oh and by the way, Pipit, Owlan said you are still welcome to perform at the festival if you're up to it." Link looked up at the other. [You're in the festival?] Cawlin made a gurgled whining sound and tugged at Strich's sleeve. Strich rolled his eyes, but humored his friend. "I'll see you two around." And with a wave the tall boy was dragged away. Link tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as if to repeat himself. "Mhm. You better come see me. It's going to be amazing." A slight chuckle and a genuine smile clung to the words and Link couldn't help but return the gaze, but it was weak and quickly faltered.

Arms looped around his waist and pulled him close again. The brief lighthearted moment was gone and Link's mood appeared to have reverted back to how he had been since they returned from the surface.  _Damn it._  "Come on," Pipit said with a light pat to Link's back. "Let's go do something, get out for a bit. Some fresh air might do you some good."

* * *

Pipit looked on as the blonde was tackled to the ground and buried under a pile of playful remlits. They crawled and jumped about, chasing each other around and over the boy who silently laughed. He lay in the grass, amongst the pink flowers, a delicate smile overtaking his face, bringing one to Pipit's own. A faint hummed chuckle managed its way out of Link's throat as one of the remlits jumped onto his chest and was promptly chased off by another.

"You're adorable." Link looked back toward the other who had come to sit at his side. Lips came down to gently brush against his and before they could pull away he pressed back against them, making the kiss last just a bit longer before it faded away. "Feeling any better?" Pipit asked as Link moved to sit up, disturbing the remlit that was using him as a chair. [Much. Thanks for dragging me out here.] He paused a moment as he looked at the other, taking in his tired features. [Thanks for a lot of things. You've done so much for me.]

A tender touch came up to caress his cheek. [You get better too, ok?] Pipit nodded. "I will. I'm already better knowing that you'll be ok. You really had me worried. I've never seen you like that." A slight blush of embarrassment crept over the blondes face. [Yeah, I guess I didn't take that too well,] he admitted. [ I had already guessed a lot of what she told me, but some things...to hear it all at once and after all that had happened; it was a bit much.] The blondes eyes returned to lock with his; the boy's expression was serious, but loving as well. [Really though, without you I wouldn't have made it this far. You're always here when I need you. No matter how broken I am, you put me back together. I owe you so much.]  _Keet was right._ Pipit thought as he pulled Link into a tight hug. "Just come back to me. Promise that you'll always come back to me," he pleaded, his voice only a whisper. Hands rubbed his back, easing the knot in his chest. "Eh- I.. w- whi-... I prom-mess." He knew that Link couldn't actually promise something like that, but the fragile word was comforting regardless, more so because he could hear it. He straightened up slightly, loosening the hug enough to lightly press his lips against the other's. The gesture was soothing and offered a certain solace in its simple affection.

Link suddenly found himself on the ground. The body on top of him made a mildly pained noise against the fabric of his shirt and shifted to relieve some of the strain on his shoulder. "How many remlits are on my back?" the brunette mumbled in annoyance. Link smirked and tapped three fingers against Pipit's left arm. "I thought so."

* * *

The soft click of tumblers turning stirred Link from his sleep and the sound of the door relocking made him only slightly more aware. His eyes remained shut as he held onto the bliss of sleep, but he listened closely. He could hear the light thud of a sword being leaned against the wall, the click of a belt, the rustle of fabric, and the shink of chainmail being laid over the chair. Careful footsteps drew nearer and the mattress sunk slightly as the other ridded himself of his boots and climbed under the covers. Link scooted closer and snaked his arm around the boy, letting his head rest between Pipit's shoulder blades. Fingers entwined with his own and the older knight pulled his arm up to hold it to his chest, in what Link assumed to be a more comfortable position for his shoulder. It wasn't the first time Pipit had snuck into his room after patrol (How he opened the door without a key was a mystery, however Link didn't often lock it anymore anyway.), but it was always a simple joy to drift off next to him. Somehow it made him feel safe and after so many nights of sleeping in fear of ambush, it was greatly welcomed.

* * *

It was at some ungodly hour that Pipit stirred from sleep. Blankets rustled and the mattress shifted with the weight of the body climbing over him. A sleepy smile crept over his face as Link snuggled close, this time in his embrace. He placed a kiss to the nape of the blondes neck. It was meant to be mostly innocent and sweet, but the way Link leaned into it had him placing another, this time just behind his ear, and then another at the crook of his jaw, until the chain of kisses had the blonde craning his neck to take up the lips that assaulted him so delicately. The kiss was slow. Their lips lingered with each capture and caress.

The arm around him shifted to allow for a hand to creep under his shirt where fingers treaded lightly over his skin, running up and down his side and tracing his contours. Link let his head come back forward, once again exposing his neck to gentle touches that steadily grew more heated and were soon joined by playful bites. He arched into the touch, hinting for the other to suck at the skin where his neck met his collar, the sensitive patch that sent shivers down his spine.

A hummed chuckle left Pipit's mouth as he teased the other. The fog of sleep hadn't yet left him, nor did he think it had left Link either, and between the blue glow of night and the warm, coziness of sleep, it gave off a certain serene quality, as if for now they were detached from the rest of the world.

The arm around Link's waist fell lower as Pipit moved to rest his head in the crook of his neck and pulled him closer. The slinged arm now rested at his chest as the other crept across the band of his pants, teasing the skin just below it before trailing over his hip and coming back up to rest, fingers splayed, over his lower abdomen. Had he been able to, he would have let a whine of protest pass his lips, but being as he was, he'd have to be a bit more blunt.

Pipit knew Link couldn't say anything, couldn't hint at what he wanted; it was mostly why he stopped. Part of him wanted to tease the blonde and part of him was curious as to what reaction it would pull, so when Link's hand came over his and guided it lower, it had a rather satisfied smirk tugging at his lips.

Arms left him and had him a bit disappointed, until he took the hint and turned to face the other. Lips immediately took his as he was pulled back into the older knight's arms. He pressed back hard before parting his lips, but making no further move, beckoning the other to take control.

As Pipit deepened the kiss a hand crept up his side and grazed his skin lightly as it descended back down, coming to rest at his hip to hold him close. His own grasp wasn't nearly as firm, seeing as he couldn't really move that arm, but none the less he mirrored Link's actions and then some, slipping his leg between the blonde's and pressing up against him. Finger's threaded up into Pipit's hair and the kiss broke as Link hung his head, taken by the sensation of him repeating his actions. Lips came up to Pipit's neck and pantomimed his name before nipping at the delicate skin and giving him a wanting nuzzle, all simply to replace the plea that could not be voiced.

The brunette's smile was lost to the dark, but Link could feel it against his neck, and down his chest, over his stomach, and at each of his hips as he was moved to lie on his back and finally granted the touch he now needed so desperately.

* * *

It was the first thing Pipit noticed when he awoke; he was alone. He glanced around the room, but it was empty as well. A heavy sigh escaped him and he plop back down lethargically.  _He's gone again. Makes sense, he did seem to be feeling better._ In his moping Pipit didn't notice the other enter the room until the click of a shutting door caught his attention. [You look sad.] Pipit's heart instantly lifted at the sight of his knight. "I thought you left." Link shook his head. [I was talking with Geapora. He suggested I talk to Owlan and now after I learn the spin attack today I'll be going back to thunder head to speak with L-e-v-i-a-s.] The blonde took a seat beside him and continued. [ He told me to talk to Pum. It's about that time he delivers his offering and Owlan thinks it might be a good idea if I do it this year, because L-e-v-i-a-s has been acting strange.] Pipit nodded. "It is about that time of the year isn't it." He mused. "Say, what time is it anyway?" Fingers came to brush through his hair, fixing the locks that sleep had caused to stick up at messy angles. [It's still early. Henya made pancakes today if you're up to breakfast.] A smile pulled at the corner of Pipit's lips.  _You and your pancakes, hmh._ "Sounds like a plan. Help me with this?" Pipit motioned at the knot that held together his sling. It fell from his person, landing gently in his lap. It was nice to have it off for a while. His arm had grown stiff and with a pleased sigh he carefully stretched his achy muscles. [How's your shoulder?] Link asked as Pipit strode over to the desk chair to retrieve his upper garments. "It's doing better, although I am taking something to dull the pain a bit. Still though, it's a lot better than before." As he picked up the cotton shirt an endearing smile spread across his face. Instead of the red design that adorned the collar, there was a familiar blue one. "Are you wearing my shirt?" He only half asked as he turned to look over his shoulder at the blonde, who was also grinning, though more mischievously. [Maaaaybee.] Somehow, dispite the lack of sound, Pipit could sense the mute chuckle. The brunette laughed and shook his head before attempting to maneuver Link's shirt around his injury.

Once Pipit had managed to get the yellow tunic on and cinch up his collar, Link crossed the room. Delicately he retied the sling around the knight's neck, and for good measure took up the yellow cap, relieving the other of what seemed like an annoying task. After adjusting it he let his arms hang around the taller boy's neck. A hand came to rest at his waist and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He smiled and took back one of his hands to speak. [Your face is scratchy.] Pipit chuckled. "It happens."

* * *

They walked down the hall, hands clasped and slightly swinging. The smell of breakfast wafted over them as they drew nearer. It wasn't unusual, but there did seem to be a lot of people in the cafeteria that morning. As he and Pipit walked through the door, Link noted the extra eyes upon them, mostly from the newest students. [What do you think that's about?]. Pipit shrugged and instantly regretted it. "I don't know. I've long since stopped paying attention to gossip." The other's hand retook his and pulled him along and they continued on.

Link's excitement over simple things never ceased to warm Pipit's heart. He stared over at the blonde who was delighting in finding blueberry syrup had returned to the cafeteria so late in the season. A cup was placed in Pipit's hand and his attention snapped back. Henya smirked knowingly at him, causing a light blush to creep over his face.

They had only just sat down when the brunette rose to his feet again. "Forgot the napkins." Link nodded and proceeded to start cutting up the short stack with his fork. A strange presence loomed about as if someone was looking at him and the not so hushed whispers that pricked his ears confirmed it. "It's a' nother one of them. Don't they know they're s'posed ta hold  _girls'_  hands?" Link kept his head down, but listened intently.  
"I know, and they aren't even trying to hide it! I saw em kissing outside the other day."  _Why should I hide it?_  
"Ew that's so gross! I'd be scrubbing my eyeballs for weeks if I saw that!"  
_I cannot stab children with forks. I cannot stab children with forks. I cannot stab children with forks..._  
"Shhh Shh SHHH He'll hear you."  
_I can hear both of you._  
"Nu uh, didn't you see when he walked in? He was waving his hands around just like that blue haired girl. He can't hear nuthin."  
"Actually, he can hear you. Quite clearly I would imagine." The two boys looked up to see the yellow clad knight leering over them with crossed arms.  _Oh they're in for it now. Mr. upperclassman to the rescue, hmh._  "I know you're both only first years, but surely you've learned of the code by now." The two boys looked at each other and then back up at Pipit before nodding. "Good. Tell me, what are numbers nine and ten?" Link looked on, a childish grin on his face as he stabbed a cluster of pancake with his fork. The boys stammered a bit before collecting their words to cite in unsynchronized unison. "To guard the honor of our fellow knights and to enshoe? eskew? and to eschew unfairness, meanness, and deceit." The two hung their heads, staring at the ground. "And do you know what eschew means?" Pipit questioned. They shook their heads. "It means to avoid, As in don't be unfair, don't be mean, and don't be deceitful."  _Or as zelda explained, don't be a jerk._ "Sorry," One of the first years said meekly. Pipit clapped a hand to his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin, but his initial fear disappeared when he saw that the rather intimidating look on the senior's face was gone and replaced with a more casual one, however his voice remained stern. "That's alright. Just don't do it again." The brunette made his way back over and took his seat next to him. [You really scared the crap out of them.] Link signed with an amused grin. "Yeah, I know. It's an effective tactic, but I was pretty easy on them. They seem more misguided than mean." Pipit replied before finally getting to eat his food.

The sudden thud against the table caught Pipit's attention and he looked over to see the two boys he had just disciplined, one leaning on the table and one standing there, both waiting to speak. "Need something?" he asked. "Um, we just wanted to ask him something." the slightly taller of the two said as he pointed at Link. "Ask him, like I said, he can hear you just fine." The kid nodded and pulled his friend up from the table. "Um we just were wondering um why you uh talk with your hands if you can hear?" Pipit's eyebrows rose as he glanced at Link. Thankfully he could see that the blonde's demeanor remained calm. *I can't speak anymore* he saw Link mouth as he, to Pipit's surprise, pulled away the blue cloth to reveal the large scar that stood out stark on his neck. The seemingly more confident of the two youngsters simply stared but the other gasped and clapped his hands over his mouth. "What happened?" the question was asked with innocent curiosity, but went unanswered as the boy's friend pulled him away, telling him off for asking something like that. "I think you traumatized that one," Pipit laughed. It earned him a playful punch to the arm and with just as much jest he shoved the other. [I think I know why they were staring at us. I heard them call us 'another one'. Sounds like someone else around here is..] Link paused in thought before making a broad glittery rainbow gesture that had Pipit nearly choking on his food. "That is some fabulous signing there, Link." The blonde took a seated mock bow for his performance. Pipit took a sip of his drink and quickly swallowed it as a thought came to him. "Maybe Horwell finally managed to drag Owlan out of the closet with him. Someone really needs to tell them that we already know." Link nodded in reply, this time before finishing his drink. [You have class today and tonight right?] Pipit shook his head. "They aren't letting me fly at night what with my arm. Doesn't mean I won't practice anyway, but technically I don't have class tonight, just patrol."  _Which is kind of weird considering my stunt for the festival is at night and I'm allowed to do that._  "Why? Thinking of staying a bit longer after you talk to Levias?" Link toyed with the blue scarf around his neck and a certain nervousness overlaid his mannerisms. [Maybe, I don't know.] A sympathetic look took the brunettes face and he looped his arm around the other, pulling him close in a half hug.

* * *

The bell sounded and Pipit quickly took up his books. His classes weren't over just yet, but the next class was flight techniques and he'd been looking forward to it for days. However, first he needed to make a stop in a familiar white room. The doctor greeted him warmly as he strode into his office. "I've been expecting you," he stated as he waved the young knight over to one of the many beds where he had already laid out supplies. "This bandage should help hold it in place until it strengthens a bit more." Pipit nodded in acknowledgement as he fought to get his chainmail over his head. After several moments of impatiently waiting the doctor finally stepped in to help him. The bandage wove around his arm and over his chest in what appeared to be a very particular pattern that near mimicked his muscle structure. When the lengthy bandage was finally secured, he gently tested the joint. "Now don't move it around too much. If anything, keep it as still as possible and keep the sling on. This is purely so you can fly without hurting yourself. And I only did this because your stunt for the festival is brilliant. " the last line was said with a hint of childish glee that had a smirk crossing Pipit's face. "Thanks Doc, and remember, that stunt is supposed to be a secret. I mean it. Not a word." The grey hair man rolled his eyes as he made a zipper motion under his mustache.

* * *

Pipit sat on the bench by the plaza. His eyes were shut, and a crisp wind nipped at his skin as he waited for class to begin. As the time grew closer, he could hear more and more of his classmates flittering into the plaza. He soon stopped paying mind to the foot steps, but as calming as this was, it left him wide open for arms to sneak up from behind him and wrap him in a tight hug. A hummed chuckle left the brunette as he looked up at his captor. "What're you doing here? My class is going to start any minute." The blonde untangled his arms and leaped over the bench to sit next him; Pipit pulled him closer to lay a kiss to his crown. [You guys are going over reverse spin attacks today. Owlan said I might as well join you since, to me it's a forward spin.] Pipit grinned back at him, now understanding the overly bright expression Link wore. _hmh, who would have thought, Link excited to go to class._

Although Link was indeed excited to reclaim the scrap of normalcy, being sent off to attend Pipit's class made it all that much better as it stirred up fond memories of better times. "Being thrown into my class again, It's just like when we were kids, huh?" A small blush crept over Link's face from having his feelings read so clearly. [Oh don't pretend like you didn't love being the only other student who could spar lefty.] He signed, poking fun at his other half, literally jabbing him in the side.

Pipit flinched away from the attack and reached out to retaliate, tickling the spot right below the boy's rib cage, causing him to double over in a muted laughing fit as he tried to get back at the brunette. [Truce, truce.] Pipit withdrew his attack and pulled the younger knight close again. Seeing Link laugh and smile like he used to made his heart ache, but it was a good kind of pang that only caused him to stare adoringly at his love. A whistle rang out and the two looked over to see Owlan calling in the class. They made there way over and took a seat amongst the other students. "Alright, today we'll be reviewing the reverse spin attack, also known as a left handed spin attack." Owlan spoke clearly and crisply. "Would anyone like to volunteer a demonstration Pipit put your hand down." There were a few chuckles as Owlan immediately shot down Pipit's offer, however Pipit too laughed knowing full well it was going to happen. Once another student was chosen, they looked on as she attempted the maneuver, but did not succeed. "Not quite, but the recovery was very well executed." the instructor critiqued as the girl took her seat. "Anyone else?" There was an awkward silence as Owlan waited for a volunteer. Finally his eyes drifted to the yellow clad knight who cocked an eyebrow and smirked with confidence. Owlan sighed and gestured toward the diving platform. "Alright, go on."

Link snickered as the brunette bounded away and leapt into the sky. It took only seconds for him to circle back and prepare to execute the move. Link watched intently as the other completed the spiral, taking note of the minor details that made the move possible. Pipit landed back on the dock, dropping from his bird a few feet from the ground, and made his way back to sit with Link. "Now normally no one in their right mind would do that single handed." a glance fell Pipit's way. "But aside from that, well done."

Pipit's attention drifted as Owlan went about explaining the details. He was already well acquainted with the move and knew Owlan wasn't about to let him practice it with the other's anyway. It was rather disappointing that he wouldn't be flying today, but at least he could watch Link master the necessary skill. A tug at his sleeve caught his attention and he turned to face the blonde. [You look bored. Why don't you see if Owlan will let you be a spotter.] The idea had crossed his mind, but he shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine here. Besides, I can watch you fly now." Link was about to protest, but Owlan had begun calling people into line. One by one the students took to the air, some doing better than others. When it was finally Link's turn it was of little surprise that the move was completed. It needed work, but unlike many others, it was passable. Pipit sauntered over toward his instructor, who acknowledged his presence, but kept his eyes on the class. "Today was supposed to be time trials. Good thinking having us do spirals instead. Link really needed this." He said aside to the white-haired man. A faint smile tugged at the instructors lips. "I'm aware. It's important that he gets back on his feet soon. I thought this might bring up some fond memories for him. It's clear that he's been dwelling on some rather unpleasant ones as of late." Pipit agreed with a short nod as he again looked to the sky, watching the great bird cut through the wind with more finesse than last time.

* * *

The already cool night air was made colder atop the waterfall that overlooked Skyloft, but Link was content. They were sitting in the grass near the stream, Link snug against the other's side with an arm holding him close, and the red hooded long-sleeve he had swiped from Pipit was both warm and still held the boy's comforting scent. As for Pipit, he wore a similar grey one, his favorite only second to the red one Link had on. "I can see why you like to come up here." Link nodded in agreement against him. Comfortable silence again enveloped the two as they gazed into the distance. The arm around him hugged him close before a hand brushed over his arm affectionately. Link looked up at the brunette. A peaceful calm that he had thought was long gone had returned to his boyfriend's eyes, and it ignited a reassuring warmth within him. The click of his tongue rang loud in the quiet night and instantly caught Pipit's attention. It had become something of an inside joke and more often than not, Link used it to call the other in for a kiss; this time was no exception. The lips that brushed against his were attentive and aware. Both of them seemed to be savoring the every movement of one another as they came back for more. A pleased noise he wished he could echo fell against Link's lips, and it had him snaking his hand up to rest at the back of Pipit's neck, gently pulling him closer, persuading him to follow as he slowly brought the both of them to the ground.

Arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he pulled aside the hood that hid the blonde's neck from him. It quickly became apparent to the brunette that because of the hoodie's collar, if he were to tease Link's ever sensitive neck, he'd have to touch his scar. He was hesitant but with the lightest grace he brushed a string of kisses down the boy's throat. "If I touch your scar, that doesn't bother you, right?" He whispered. He wasn't sure exactly how he expected the boy to answer, but what Pipit hadn't expected was for the other to lightly trace characters along his neck. /"Didn't even notice."/ The sentence written along his skin sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and had a quiet moan humming from his throat as his head involuntarily hung. "You can write on my neck all you want when we're alone, but you can not touch me like that in public." His voice was a bit airy but mostly their was humor in his words and he could feel Link laugh silently beneath him as more letters formed over his skin. /"Feels good?"/ Pipit leaned into the touch that had crept a bit higher to tease right behind his ear. "unmh, yeah, it does."

Lips again took his, capturing them again and again before shedding the last of their chastity, and parting to allow for entrance to be asked in the form of a dextrous tongue running over his lower lip. Link was more than willing and let the other take as much of the lead as he wanted. Fingers ran through the delicate hair at his neck and tangled in the wavy blonde tresses, pulling slightly with their movements. It was entrancing, but abruptly it all stopped and the brunette rested his head in the crook of Link's neck. "Sorry, my shoulder, medicine must be wearing off."

A kiss fell to his ear and hands helped him move to lie on his back. The blonde didn't seem to care that they had been interrupted and happily cozied up next to him. One leg overlapped his, an arm lay over his chest, and the boy's head rested against his good shoulder. A smile crept over his face and he turned to see another just like it overtaking Link's. For a moment he simply looked at him, taking in his every feature. "I love your smile," he finally voiced before placing a kiss to the boy's forehead. As they lay there basking in the presence of one another, fingers crept slowly upward from his chest, trailing over him until falling to rest at his neck. Pipit let his eyes fall shut as the letters were traced with care. The sentence was halfway through when he turned to look at Link. He could see it; there was once again not just life, but fire in those cerulean eyes he adored. The last character fell to his skin and he turned to take the other in a brief, but impassioned kiss. His hand lingered at the boy's face that was still so close to his as he spoke, "There's nothing I would want more."


	21. Chapter 21

 

**Also a reminder that Illustrations for the chapters live on my deviantart, which is under the same screen name I have here.**

* * *

Pipit again looked to the sky, searching the expanse for Red, and once again he spotted the bird, but he was still without his rider. A light tug at his tunic caught his attention and he turned to see his favorite munchkin and her ever bright smile. [There's still time, Pipit. He'll show up. Come enjoy the festival.] He was about to say something but a blur ran passed them, snatching up the yellow ribbon that held together Itella's royal blue braid. The tresses unraveled and the little girl looked up to Pipit for help, but the senior class-man was already off running after the brat. It didn't take many strides before the young knight had caught up with the boy and seized the yellow fabric. He gave him a stern and protective glare, before turning heel and heading back toward Itella. His disposition instantly reverted as the little girl barreled into him, hugging him in thanks. "It's nothing. Let me fix it." Itella happily spun around and Pipit re-wove the strands back into place and tied off the end, tying the knot into the floppy bow it had been in before.

With a sharp whistle red was beneath him. They soared low, making sure not to get caught in the air show that was taking place. He ushered his loftwing to land quickly and hurried to his room, eager to get out of his wet uniform (even if the dry one wasn't exactly clean) and eager to find his other half. He rushed down the hallway only to stop and double back to peer into the cafeteria. A very startled Owlan stared back at him while Horwell blushed profusely beside him. Link covered his mouth as he silently chuckled before flashing a quick thumbs up and continuing on his way.

The little girl perched carefully atop his shoulders stared in awe and pointed this way and that way, as the Skyloftian Knights did their annual stunt show. A familiar click graced his ears and Pipit turned to see Link bounding toward him. The smile across his face was relieving to say the least. "Hey," he said, a slight chuckle humming in his voice. Itella tapped him on the head and carefully he knealt down so that she could climb off.

Link waited patiently, but as soon as Itella was clear he threw his arms around the yellow clad knight, taking them both to the ground. "It's good to see you too, Link," he laughed. Link sat up and held out a hand for the other to right himself as well. [I didn't miss your act did I? You said you were going last right?] Link asked as they stood. Pipit nodded. "Yeah, Itella and I are the last flight." Link looked puzzled at the little girl and then back at Pipit. [Itella is flying with you?] "You have no idea how much convincing it took." The blue-haired bundle of excitement hopped between them and started signing furiously. [You'll never guess what we're doing! We're-] Link laughed as the older knight quickly halted the sentence. [It's a surprise I take it?] he signed with a smirk. Pipit nodded.  
[Hey Itella, mind if I steal Pipit for a bit?] the blonde asked with a soft smile. A devious little smirk overtook the little girl as she made several gestures Pipit was unfamiliar with and the words he did understand didn't seem to make much sense. However it seemed Link had understood perfectly because he was now going through several shades of red, each darker then the last. Pipit glanced at Itella, who winked at him, before looking back at the younger knight who was covering his face with his palm and shaking his head. "Wait, did she just...?" Pipit said in confusion as he was dragged off toward a less crowded part of the plaza. Once they reached the steps that led to the academy, Link took a seat and ushered Pipit to sit next to him. The boy instantly leaned against him and threaded his fingers through Pipit's own. [You're shoulder's doing better?]  _damn, he can finger-spell fast._  "Yeah, It's healing up. It's still a bit weak, and I still have to wear the sling, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much anymore."

[That's good.] He said as he snuggled a bit closer. A kiss fell into his hair as the other rested his head on Link's own. "You ok?" The question took Link by surprise and he sat up a bit to answer the brunette. [Yeah, just missed you...and you're warm.] The latter half of his sentence came with a smirk that stood in for laughter. Pipit grinned back at him, "Stealing my warmth huh?" Suddenly arms wrapped around him, tugging him into the other's lap, and enveloping him in a tight hug, that had a pleased hum leaving his throat as he sighed with contentment.

Lips came up to take his briefly before blonde locks nestled in the crook of his neck. "Want to join in the festivities for a bit before I have to go get ready?" Pipit asked, although he was perfectly happy where he was. Link nodded and got to his feet, taking a moment to stretch his arms, before taking up Pipit's hand once more.

* * *

The sun was only just starting to set when Pipit had left to prepare for his act. Many of the knights were busy shoeing away remlits and keese, and Link himself had also been drafted to this task, while Gondo and Jakamar strung up their famous chain-link fencing, made specifically for the event's night festivities. Link took a moment to look around, awash with the nostalgia that the jack-o-lanterns, music, colored lights, and throngs of people laughing and playing games brought to him. "May I have your attention!" Link quickly turned to the source of the sound to see Gaepora standing by the plaza pier. "Attention everyone!" he voice boomed over the crowd as the music died down and the many lights slowly flickered out. "It has been many, many a year since last, but after much consideration I welcome back the festival's final performance." A hushed whisper grew among the crowd, but Gaepora was quick to silence it. "Now this is very important. Unlike some other years, it is detrimental that you all remain quiet. The safety of our rider's depends on your silence. Without the use of headlamps, two of our finest students will be relying on their bird's sense of sound to guide them, so please refrain from talking and hold your applause until they land safely. So, without further adiue, Guru, if you please." Link eagerly watched the sky as a melody that seemed to embody the spirit of the wind sprung from the organ grinders oddly not spinning horn. Then suddenly, just as the music began to swell, two luminescent forms sprung from below the cliff side and shot straight into the air. It was indeed unlike the years so long ago; neither bird donned a headlamp, but that was by far not the most amazing aspect. Link stared as the birds rose high into the air. Their feathers had been accented by some kind of glowing substance not unlike paint and their rider's too were adorned. As they descended weaving in front and behind each other in a double helix, Link could see streams of ribbon vibrant against the darkened sky, trailing from the riders like feathers of their own. The two forms leveled out and began circling the main island. The crowd turned with them, half following Pipit and the others, unbeknownst to them, following Itella.

As Itella came back into view Pipit held up his hand (also covered in the luminescent paste) and signaled their countdown as they had done so many times before. Sharply they turned in unison to cut across the island and rush low over the crowd, leaving a gust of wind it their wake.

Link was awestruck with the rest of the crowd as he watched the two birds chase each other in the sky. It was more of a dance than a flair of stunt flying. In actuality there were only a handful of moves that could even thought to be considered stunts, but the grace and fluidity with which they soared was a trick of its own.

They raced higher up into the air, the cool wind biting at their faces and excitement writhing in their every nerve. There were only a few seconds left until the most difficult stunt, a stunt they had failed more than once, but were certain they could do now. Pipit looked to Itella and could tell she was looking back at him by the markings above her eyes. He gave a sharp nod and they crossed paths.  
Again they criss-crossed through the air and dove down, this time one diving under the island and one arching over it. Eyes followed the bird as it disappeared beneath the cliff and quickly latched onto Pipit who was soaring up from beneath it. Link gazed up, craning his neck as his knight rose impressively high into the air and then as the bird turned, bearing it's glimmering talons to the crowd, Pipit fell.

He knew they would forget. They would be too focused on him to notice that only one bird remained in the air, too distracted to see that it wasn't his bird that was descending behind him, nor would they notice the little girl hidden on the blind bird's back.  
For a moment horror struck Link and he pushed forward in the crowd of equally horrified , yet entranced people, but then he stopped and truly looked at what he was seeing. Pipit was falling with outstretched arms, but the rest of his body was at perfect attention. The bird above him was making no haste to catch him, but falling with him instead. His back was to the crowd and the ribbons that hung from his arms gave off the appearance of wings as they fluttered like feathers in the wind. A smile overcame Link's face. Pipit really was a sight to behold.

As soon as he was out of the crowd's sight, Pipit let his sailcloth catch wind and slowed the dizzying speed at which he was falling. Low near the cloud barrier, Fey circled, waiting for her partner to whistle and let her know it was safe to catch him. Itella hung back, circling just under the island and waited for him. With a faint whistle he was reunited with his bird. The silver avian pecked him lovingly in the head before ascending to where the other hovered. Once they were aligned Itella blew her whistle, that, being a plant husk, rang out louder than any Skyloftian could possibly muster.

The crowd was dead silent, but the music stilled played after the rider and bird had disappeared below skyloft. Some looked nervously at each other, but Gaepora stood unflinching before them next to the musician that did not cease his playing. A deafening whistle pierced the night and once again two birds and two riders rose to the air.  _He's amazing. But, goddess damn it I'm gonna sock him for that._

They sped over the crowd one last time as they slowed to land near the stables. Pipit could hear applause in the distance and couldn't help but feel a certain pride in what they had accomplished. Itella hopped around in excitement, her hands spinning sentences faster than Pipit could read them. Without much warning an icepack came down on his shoulder and the brunette turned to see Keet, as they had planned, ready to help get the glowing paste off their birds. "That was some show. You should have seen the faces in the crowd when you took that dive." Pipit laughed freely, glad that no one had seen him jump to Itella's bird when they had crossed paths, although a sliver of uncertainty was slowly rearing its head. "Link knew I was ok though, right?" he asked, concern blatant in his voice. The way Keet's eyes briefly darted to the side had him a bit worried. "Well, not at first, but he caught on quicker than most. Speak of the devil." Keet motioned behind Pipit and he turned around only to be hit in the arm and then crushed in a hug. "Ack, hey."  
Seeing as he needed his hands to speak, Link released Pipit from his hold. [You were amazing! Never do that again!] Link signed, his awestruck face morphing into a pout as he went from praising Pipit to chiding him. "Sorry, about that." Pipit laughed. Link's expression softened as he couldn't help but fall prey to the wild and contagious grin spreading through the room. [S'ok. You're ok...well, mostly, so it's all good.]

Pipit was glad the other wasn't mad at him and returned to relishing in achievement. His knight was quickly stolen by Itella who waved on and on about the flight. The streamers that were still attached to her arms swung violently and inevitably became tangled, reminding Pipit that he too still had ribbons attached to himself. They came undone with fair ease, but there were quite a few so it was appreciated when calloused hands came to help him. Pipit glanced up from his task to see Keet busy with a very pouty and tangled Itella and eventually the ash-blond seemed to give up and took out a pair of clippers from his pocket. Once Itella had been freed Pipit made motion to stand and help clean up, but Link pressed the forgotten icepack back to his shoulder and gave him a look. "Why don't you two go back to the fair? Itella and I have got this covered" Keet called over to him, giving a jesting wink. Pipit rolled his eyes in a silent response to his friend's antics. "Thanks. My arm could use some rest after that anyhow." Keet waved him off and with Link beside him, he began to make his way back to the the plaza that was now again filled with music, lights, and laughter.

Fingers laced through his own and their hands swung slightly between them. As they reached the outskirts of the party Pipit slowed to a stop. "Hey Link?" He looked up at the brunette and canted his head as a reply. "Do you want to just snag some cider and go back to my house? I've been to enough festivals. I rather spend some time with you." Link smiled sweetly and placed a kiss to the older knight's hand before tugging him along.

* * *

The house was rather chilly when they arrived and Pipit quickly made his way over to the hearth while Link rummaged blindly through the kitchen cupboards looking for glasses. Kindling crackled and a soft glow slowly overtook the room as the logs caught and the fire burned bright.

Link set the glasses lightly on the table next to the little jug of cider. He leaned against it waiting for the other who was wrestling a familiar worn and well patched long sleeve over his head. It brought a certain warm feeling to Link's heart to know that the shirt Pipit had lent him when he was hurt, was one that he actually wore. "Pip, can I st-heal yur hoodie again?" Link asked, his voice barely audible, but clear. "Yeah, sure, it's in the-"

Pipit froze. All he could do was stare at the blonde who smiled back at him. "Thanks." His brain seemed to suddenly remember he had feet and almost cautiously he made his way over to Link.

Fingers ran lightly over his neck. A million questions raced behind azure eyes. Arms flung around him and Link held the shocked boy close. "I know I said, your voice still sounded like you and I know I said it was just like if you where whispering, but I was lying... mostly to me." He ran his hands along Pipit's back. "What did you- How did you fix it?" Link smiled.  _Hmh, he calls this fixed. That's kind of sweet._  "Water Dra- hagon helped. That's what took s'long."

Link spoke softly against his ear, but it didn't matter how quiet it was, or how slowly he still spoke, because it was really Link's voice he was hearing, not the hoarse strained noise Pipit had convinced himself of before. Pipit nodded and pulled away as his composure finally settled itself. "Let's get comfy, I want to hear all about it." Lips came up to brush his in a gentle kiss. "Kay." He made his way over to the armoire and tossed Link his red hoodie, his favorite. Pipit rummaged around a moment longer and retrieved a large comfy quilt for the two of them.

Link was in the middle of pulling the garment over his head when nails skirted up his back, causing him to twitch in surprise and emit a small 'eep' sound. He turned around as he fidgeted with the hoodie. "Mean," he jested, looping his arms around the boy's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. A laugh hummed against his lips before Pipit pulled away and handed him the quilt. "Want to help me with my sling.?" Link nodded and set the cold blanket down near the fire to warm up.

Careful hands wrapped the sling around his arm and secured the fabric behind his neck, tugging the knot to the side. He grabbed their drinks and the two of them settled on the floor by the fire under the large blanket. Link leaned against him as they sipped the cider for a moment before the blonde began recounting how the Water Dragon had been so appalled by his voice that she took it upon herself to make it "less terrible". His speech was still slow, and some words seemed to still be difficult for him to say (He often replaced sounds for similar ones and avoided some words all together.), but even so, it was truly his voice. "She's actu- act'chlly very nice once ya get on her good s-hide," Link said, a laugh trailing on the end of his words. "I'm glad. I'll have to thank her someday." Pipit took another sip of his cider.

[So how'd you ever convince your mother to let you do that stunt?] Link signed, his voice was a tad worn out from talking so much. Pipit smirked and shook his head. "She was waiting just below the cliff side ready to catch me just in case." He looked up to see stunned eyes. [Your mother was flying?] Pipit nodded. "Yeah, we had this big fight after I told her about my idea for the festival. She said a lot of things I thought I could never forgive her for, but the next day I saw her out by the far pier with Gail. She just kept telling him he was a good boy, that it wasn't his fault, that she was sorry she blamed him, and yelled at him for going after Runner instead of my Dad even though that by the time he did, my Dad was already gone." Pipit took another sip of his cider. "Guess it all worked out in the end though." Link tapped the boy's shoulder and he picked his head back up. [Pip, wasn't Runner a boy bird?]. "Yeah, why?" he asked, eyebrows raised with curiosity. [Don't you remember? The caption in the yearbook. Maybe that's why your mother hates me.] Arms pulled him close and fingers brushed gently over his cheek. "My mother doesn't hate you. But that would explain her problem with me that she takes out on you. I never really thought about it that way. Maybe now that she's made up with Gail, she'll be a bit more... tolerant at least." Link nodded and thought quickly about how he could change the subject.

"I dun' think I've ever seen you drunk," Link said as he ruffled Pipit's hair. "I'm not drunk, not yet anyway," Pipit chuckled. "And you have. You definitely have." Link canted his head and shot a questioning look Pipit's way as he drank the warm beverage. "Keet's 20th birthday." The blonde nearly choked on his drink as he laughed, apparently recalling the event. [YES! And Keet was hanging all over you and you two wound up making out behind the stables and I caught you and-] Pipit playfully tackled him, halting the embarrassing tale. "And we decided to never speak of that again." he said almost sing-songingly as a blush crept over his face. "wasn't speaking." Pipit thunked his head against the others chest. "Touché," he chuckled. Characters traced lightly over his neck and only had the blush growing redder. He picked up his head to gaze into mischievous cerulean eyes. "That is devious and you're not having anymore cider."  
Link pouted adorably and Pipit caved. "Alright alright." With refreshed drinks the two resumed sitting by the fire enjoying each other's company in a comfortable silence. Empty glasses clinked as they were pushed aside, and Link scooted over to rest in Pipit's warm embrace, lying between his legs. A content sigh ghosted over his neck and he clicked his tongue as he tilted his head up waiting for a kiss. However it didn't fall to his lips. Instead it brushed over his neck, traveling up in a string to the crook of his jaw, pulling a hushed pleased murmur from his throat. He could feel the other knight smiling against his skin as teeth nipped lightly.

Fingers trailed over him before entwining in his hair as he teased the boy's skin. Remembering the night of Kina's party, Pipit moved them both to lay on the floor, Link beside him and turning to mush as Pipit played with his hair. Another pleased noise hummed against his collar and he let his eyes fall shut, basking in the serene moment. Soft lips crept up slowly, barely touching his skin until they grazed the cartilage of his ear. There, teeth nipped teasingly before leaving altogether. He reopened his eyes to see cerulean looking back at him. They were slightly glassy and it only made their starry-eyed luster all the more captivating. How he loved those eyes. They never faded; their unyielding brilliance shining through any darkness. Pipit ran his hand through the boy's bangs, letting his fingers trail down the soft skin as he took in the features that, although had seen too much, still retained a youthful liveliness. "You're so beautiful." Lips came down to meet his own. Their movement was slow, savoring every brush and passing contact with his. Link tugged on the fabric of his shirt. He smirked through their kiss at the cute gesture and rolled over to lean on his forearm above the blonde, letting his bad arm rest on the boy's chest.

Link ran his hands up, one tangling in fine auburn locks and the other caressing the older knight's jaw. He felt the fabric of the hoodie shift and the pleasing tingle of skin against his own. There was a certain delight in the feeling of the other's hands moving over him.  
Pipit ran his tongue over Link's neck. He continued to tease and toy at the delicate flesh with teeth and tongue, not caring what marks were left in his wake. Freeing the boy's lips had allowed for the passing of sweet whispers and he took pleasure in every sound he coaxed from the body beneath him. Fingers traced over his ears sending sparks flittering down his spine and only pressed him to continue assaulting the blonde's neck and collar. The faintest of whimpers passed over the blonde's lips. He sucked harder at the spot under the blondes jaw, trying to coax more sound out of the boy at his mercy. "unmh"  _Goddess, your voice._ He bit lightly at the tender flesh, wanting more, anything to keep hearing his lover's voice. Nails raked up his neck and a gasp escaped his throat. Lips brushed against his ear. "Pipit,"  _Link, if I didn't have more restraint..._  "I want you."  _Screw restraint._  He pulled away slightly, just enough to stare down at the cerulean eyes . "You have some of your voice back for barely a day and you go and say that." For a fleeting moment uncertainty flashed in those blue eyes. "You have no idea what that does to me." Lips crashed against one another and parted as the two boys clamored to be closer. Pipit growled in frustration as the fabric of his sling kept the other's body from being pressed against his. "Fuck this." He muttered under his breath as he hastily reached behind his head and ripped apart the knot the held the cloth sling together, tossing it aside out of his way. "Dn't ya n-heed that?" Link asked as lips came to capture his once more. Pipit bit the blonde's lip firmly before releasing it, only to briefly suck at the abused flesh and relinquish it to fall into a freverous kiss. "Bandages under my shirt. S'enough. Umnhm. Bed. Now" he moaned as the younger knight pulled him close and pressed up against him.

Hands grabbed his hoodie and helped him to his feet before those same hands began working said hoodie over his head as they backed across the room. He felt his knees hit the edge of the mattress and found himself playfully tossed down against the bed, landing with a soft thud. Pipit was on top of him in an instant. Teeth marred his sensitive neck, hands roamed his torso, legs tangled in his and hips rocked against him in a nearly overwhelming assault of sensation. "Pipit." The name slipped from his mouth at a hitched whisper as his fingers wrapped in the quilt above his head and his body arced into the various touches. "I love when you say my name." Link almost missed the lustful and slightly intoxicated confession in his ecstasy. Lips came to capture his, immediately taking advantage of their parted state.

There was no fight for dominance. Link was letting him do as he pleased and apparently enjoying every bit of it. Hands fled slowly up his back, relishing in the feeling of his skin as arms pulled him flush to the body beneath him. He broke the kiss, only to trail it down the boy's throat and over his collar. He sunk lower still, light brushes of his lips teasing Link's torso, making the blonde shudder whenever Pipit passed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin. He found himself being pulled back up to meet lips that pressed hard against his own. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. "unmh, shirt off." The blond voiced. His mouth so close to Pipit's ear that he could feel the hot breath waft over it. Pipit wasn't about to object, and sat up to pull the garment up over his head. As he did so, warm hands trailed up his sides, touching him, feeling him, recording him like a tactile memory. He could almost hear the grin on Link's face.

He was pulled up from the bed and into wanting arms. Straddling the other boy's lap, Link wasted no time and quickly had at those alluringly sensitive ears. A low murmur purred against his throat and he let his caresses travel down, purposely marking up the boy's neck, claiming what was his.

The small gasp from Link, the result of tugging the boy's hair, had Pipit seizing the opportunity to invade the boy's mouth. A small war of dominance sparked and the kiss grew rougher, yet still playful. Just as Pipit thought he might be winning, he broke the kiss with hitched breath. "So not fair, Link," He said as he leaned into the touch that had so quickly distracted him. "All is fair in love and war, Pip." Link whispered. His hair was pulled taunt, but not tight, and he was led to expose his neck again. However, teeth just barely made contact with the shell of his ear. His head hung forward, and his eyes fell shut as a shiver ran down his back.

Link pulled him back down to the bed, continuing the heated teasing he had started. Pipit leaned into both incapacitating caresses that, at the sound of the brunette's enjoyment, became slightly rougher, and only drug more amorous murmurs from the boy above him. A hand snaked down his leg before slowly drifting back up, and Link soon found himself far too distracted to continue his assault on the boy's ears.

With all the noises Link was pulling from him, Pipit was extremely grateful that anyone that could have heard them was far, far away. Moans spilled from parted lips that hovered inches away from one another as Pipit continued his retaliation. Link arched against him and in a rather unexpected and bold move, pushed away his hand only to take up the both of them in his own.  _Link you devious bastard._

Arms came up to rest at either side of his head and finger's thread through his hair as the other thrusted into his touch, taking his mouth again and again with need. A whimper resonated in the kiss before it broke and the fingers in his hair left only to come up to rest at his lips as if to ask for permission.  
He would never admit it, he thought it somewhat odd, but to himself he acknowledged how he found it pleasing whenever Link would lick his fingers, run his teeth over them, suck them when he was so consumed with desire. Maybe it wasn't so much the action, but the feeling of want behind it.

He pulled Pipit close, wrapping his arms tight around him as fingers slipped inside him, quickly finding and grazing a place that would mask the pain that they brought with them. "ah, dn't, unm, get me t' worked up, Pip." A sly chuckle hummed against his throat and a kiss fell tenderly to his cheek. "Kay."

He hadn't exactly planned on this so when he was sure he wouldn't hurt the other he withdrew and pulled away from Link's hold of him. "Be right back," he whispered before placing a quick kiss on the boy's lips.

Link let his eyes fall shut and his breath even. He could hear the other rummage through what sounded like the bathroom cabinet. Footsteps patted back over and the mattress shifted with the other's weight as he came to lay next to him once again. Fingers lightly ran over the sensitive skin near his hip. His knight was gentle with him, almost more than necessary, but it was sweet and appreciated.  
A gasp, followed by a hushed moan drifted passed Pipit's ears as he pressed further into the other. He kept his movements slow. A pained sound still escaped Link here and there. Hands grasped his back, one sliding up to his neck to lightly trace letters just behind his ear, sending a pleasant shiver through him. The sentence was interrupted by a sharp breath but quickly resumed and had him blushing at its flattery. /[That wall did you no justice.]/ Legs tangled around him as the boy moved back against him, as if to silently say he needn't be so delicate with him anymore.

Arms looped under his and hands clung to his shoulders. Auburn locks brushed against his ear and the other hid his face in the crook of Links neck, warm panting breath and wanting moans caressing his skin. Neither held back their voice knowing they didn't need to, nor would the opportunity arise again anytime soon, and it only seemed to impassion them more as they drank in the sweet sounds of one another. They were ardent in their movements as they quickened, seeking and yet holding out, wanting and yet staving off.

"Faster" The word was panted desperately against his neck followed closely by nails dragging hard down his back before they suddenly left his skin. "It's ok. Doesn't hurt. Claw, unmh, hard as you want." Link clearly didn't need to be told twice and the sensation running down Pipit's back only pulled another moan from his throat. He found that he had come to not only enjoy it, but to want it. He wanted to feel just how far he could bring him and how desperate he could make him. "Pipit." Link pulled him as close as he could. The tremors that shook his body melded with those of the boy below him. Pipit snuck a look at his lover. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed, while parted lips drew in quick breath. Had his eyes fallen shut a moment sooner he might have missed it, but right before they did he caught the other arching his back and mouthing his name; it was nearly too much for him. Lips captured his over and over with dire need before the power to do so left them both, and cries of passion blended with pants of want until neither could discern whose were who's.

Arms came to rest at either side of Link's head as his own wrapped around the waist of the boy perched just above him. For a moment they stayed just like that, catching their breath, and basking in the slowly fading sensations that had overwhelmed their being. A string of kisses cascaded down his jaw before the older knight rolled off him to rest at his side, eyes closed, his chest still rising and falling at a slightly quickened pace. Link moved to lie against him, arms wrapped gently around him, pulling him close.

"Don't fall asleep. We can't pass out like this," Pipit said as he gently rubbed the other's back. Link nodded and opened his eyes. Pipit moved to sit up and it was only then he noticed the bandage around his arm had come loose. Carefully he unwound it and handed it to Link. "Bind it to my side?" Link nodded, a sleepy smile and tousled hair complimenting the expression of satiation on his face, and wrapped the bandage firmly over the offending limb, looping it under Pipit's forearm as well to keep it bent. "Thanks," he said giving the blonde a little kiss before resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "We should at least get dressed, even if your hair alone is a dead give-away." A quiet laugh left Link's throat and Pipit slowly stood up to see what had become of their clothes.

After getting dressed and narrowly missing the blunder of wearing each other's pants, they settled back into Pipit's bed, snuggling warm under the patchwork quilt. Bliss still blanketed them as sleep beckon. "Will you be here when I wake up?" Pipit asked. His voice held understanding that could not be mistaken for a passive plea. Link nodded, barely still awake, his smile growing brighter as fingers threaded through his own.

* * *

It was late when Mallara stepped into the dark house, lit only by the dying embers of the once vibrant fire. She picked up the glasses from the floor and placed them quietly in the sink. The forgotten blanket on the floor was also retrieve and she was about to put it away until the soft rustle of blankets caught her attention and her eyes fell to the blonde curled up tightly in the patchwork quilt and huddled next to her son but still looking rather cold. Gently she draped the warm blanket over the both of them and smiled as it visibly put the chilled boy at ease. "I suppose," she whispered to herself as she took a seat at the edge of the bed. "If it has to be a boy you love.." she glanced over at the blonde before running her fingers through unruly brown locks. "..at least it's him."

* * *

The sun shone bright through the window and had Pipit blinking several times as sleep slowly left him. He looked around and seeing the house empty he returned to snuggling the fair-haired boy next to him. "Link, hey Link, wake up," he said nudging him lightly. "Hmm?" He nudged him again to make sure he was awake and the blonde rolled over to look at him. "Wha-" Link started, but his voice seemed to give out on him. Pipit disregarded it. "I've got class in a little while. I'm gonna jump in the shower. Then pancakes for breakfast?" Link smiled and nodded, before snuggling further into the blanket.

* * *

He stayed there under the warm water for a bit longer, delaying the moment that it would leave and he'd have to venture into the cold air. The curtain shinked as it was pulled open and dragged closed again, and Pipit smile sweetly as arms came up to drape around his shoulders. "Hey there." A little nuzzle between his shoulder blades was his reply and he turned around to greet a still very sleepy looking Link.

Water hit his face and hands brushed back his hair. "Mrng" he mumbled, his voice slightly strained, but still his voice. "Decided to get up?" Link nodded. A quick kiss fell to his forehead and he rubbed at his eyes, trying to brush away the fog of sleep. When he opened them, azure stared back. A small laugh escaped him and he tilted the brunette's head to the side. [I destroyed your neck.] Pipit too laugh. "You should see my back." A hot blush swept over Link's face as he recalled how hard he had dug his nails into the boy's skin, and as Pipit moved to get out he could see the array of lines that still stood stark, running down from his shoulder blades and crossing over each other.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter image: http://fav.me/d5kccw5

"Please don't go. Stay just one more day." Pipit pleaded as he held Link close. The blonde kissed his forehead before resting his own against it. "I can't. Have ta go." A heavy sigh left Pipit. "I just have this really bad feeling." Fingers caressed his face gently as the other sat up. [It's because I'm going to Eldin. You're worried because of what has happened there. I promise though, I'll be careful.] Pipit let his eyes fall shut before slowly opening them. "I guess you're right." Link smiled and resumed laying next to him.

* * *

Pipit still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, even after he had said his farewells and seen Link off. He wasn't sure why, but he decided to cut through the bazar as he made his way home and as he did so, a voice called out to him. "You! Yes, you, young man. Someone you love is in terrible danger. Yes, I can see it. Fire. Smoke. Destruction." The fortuneteller had barely finished his dramatically voiced sentence before Pipit was dashing to the nearest platform.  _I knew something wasn't right._  Fey was with him in an instant and he pressed her to pursue the other as fast as she could, but Link had a good head start on them. Still, Pipit wouldn't give up. He called out to the boy, but he was too far away. Accepting what must be done, Pipit leapt down after him. The air that hit him was hot, much hotter than last time, and it was thick with ash. He coughed as the barely breathable air filled his lungs and the deafening sound of the erupting volcano filled his ears, before he felt himself tossed asunder and his world went black.

* * *

_This cannot be good for my head._  Pipit thought as he slowly drifted back to consciousness. He rubbed at his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. "Finally awake, my dear sky child." Pipit froze at the sound of that much too familiar voice. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up to see the man sitting elegantly on the rock face. Ghirahim smiled and waved his fingers at him mockingly. Pipit jumped to his feet and went for his sword, only to cringe as he drew it and quickly threw the weapon into his left hand. "Hmh hmh, still stubborn I see. If you couldn't defeat me last time, do you honestly think you can now?" The man snapped his fingers and appeared before him in an instant, shoving him hard down to the ground, and keeping him there with a well placed foot on his chest. "Your dear little friend...or perhaps I should call him your lover," Ghirahim said with a smirk, which only grew with the astonished look on Pipit's face. "At this very moment he's being held captive. So defenseless without those little toys of his. With a snap of my fingers I could kill him." Pipit stared up at him. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say. The demon chuckled at his predicament. "I have a proposition for you. I think you'll find it rather difficult to refuse."

* * *

Link made his way up the mountainside, driven by his promise that he would be careful. He couldn't have Pipit knowing this had happened.  _Only my sword to get now._  But as he rounded the corner, a figure clad in yellow and slouched against the wall came into his sight. His eyes widened as questions filled his mind and he raced toward Pipit.  
Loud footsteps clattered against the ground and Pipit looked up to see his knight bounding toward him, his face drawn with worry. "Pipit," he called as he knelt next to him. "It's ok, I'm ok, Link. Really, I'm ok." he reassured him as hands moved about him, looking him over. [You're bleeding.] Pipit pulled the hand away from his neck and the stream of blood dripping down it. "It's just my ear. The earring got ripped out."  
Link bit his lip; something was wrong. Pipit seemed overly calm and what was he doing here anyway? [What are doing here?] The boy took his hand and kissed it gently. "I told you I had a bad feeling about today. When you left I cut through the bazaar on the way home. The fortuneteller stopped me though. He said someone I loved was in danger, so I followed you." His words were heartwarming, but his voice was worrisome. [Are you sure you're ok?] The brunette nodded. "I'm just tired. Will you sit with me for a minute?" Link obliged the request, but only became more concerned as the other snuggled up against him, laying his head against his shoulder.  
Fingers combed tenderly through his hair as he basked in Link's embrace. "Link, can you promise me something?" he asked, looking up to meet the boy's gaze. "What?" Pipit smiled softly at the blonde's voice. "If anything ever happens to me, promise me that you won't abandon your quest to save me. Promise me that you'll finish your quest first."  
Link's eyes went wide, now he was certain that something was very wrong. He sat up a bit to look straight at the other. [You're not telling me something. Pipit what's-] "Just promise me that. Please, Link." Something not unlike desperation lingered in his love's eyes. "Promise." he said almost halfheartedly. It seemed to satisfy the older knight.  
Pipit Slowly got to his feet and offered his hand to Link, pulling him to stand as well. "Where's your sword?" he asked. Link seemed to suddenly remember what he was here for and began to tell him about his escape. Pipit watched closely, savoring Link's presence here with him.  
[And so now I'm on my way to get my sword back. It should be in there.] He pointed to the cave entrance leading to the fire sanctuary. "You should go get it. I'll wait out here." Link stared at Pipit. His eyes seemed so sad, as if something horrifying weighed on his mind. [You should come with- ...oh right..the earring.] He pursed his lips as he stood there in thought.  
Pipit swallowed hard before wrapping his arms around the younger knight. "Go on, I'll wait right out here. Be careful, Link" Link looked up at him with a worry wrought stare and nodded before pulling him closer. It was a soft kiss, and Pipit wished it could have lasted forever, but it couldn't. He broke away and gestured a nod toward the cave opening. Pipit leaned against the wall as he watched Link make his way up the landing. The look he got right before the other disappeared nearly broke his heart. "I'm so sorry, Link" he whispered once certain that the blonde was gone. Carefully he removed his sword and rested it against the wall, placing his hat on top of it. With one last look he left the cave entryway. Ghirahim appeared before him in a flash of diamonds. His grin was that of a predator who had just secured his prey by the throat."I've held up my end of the bargain." Pipit nodded, a heavy moroseness weighing down his every muscle.

* * *

Link bounded back through the volcano entry way. Eager was an understatement as to how greatly he wanted to return to Pipit. He finally reached the cave entrance and looked around only to be met with silence and still air. "Pipit." he called out as loud as his voice would let him. When he didn't receive a reply he tried again, his voice cracking horribly on the second syllable as he strained to reach a volume higher than a whisper. And then his eyes caught sight of it. By the wall were Pipit's sword and his hat, two things he knew Pipit prized and would never leave behind, especially that sword. Link's heart raced with panic. "Fi" he rasped. She appeared in a manner that was almost aggravatingly placid. "Fi, d- da dowse fer Pipit." He held his throat; yelling had done nothing for it. The sword spirit hung there for what felt like and agonizingly long amount of time before speaking. "Master, I am unable to locate Pipit. He is not within dowsing range."  _Dowsing has a range?_  Thoughts swelled and Link steadied himself against the stone.  _He was saying goodbye to me. He was saying goodbye to me and I didn't stop him. I left and now he's gone. I knew something was wrong and I still left. No,no, no Pipit._

* * *

The floor was cold and damp, but he welcomed it. His body ached from not only the fall, but from being manhandled so roughly to what was now his cell. However, the bruises on his body where nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

* * *

Link opened the door slowly so as not to startle the girl. She looked up at him with her usual enthusiasm, but it quickly dimmed. [Link, what's wrong?] He shut the door quietly and began walking toward her, only to be met halfway, and enveloped by small arms. Tears streamed down his face and fell into the royal blue locks. Link took a knee and wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he tried to gather himself. When he picked his head back up he wore a soft and genuine smile. [Itella, if you're hungry, get a snack; I have a really long story to tell you.]

* * *

It was some time later that Carah came through the door. She was humming merrily as she passed by Itella's open door only to abruptly halt the tune as she doubled back. The little girl was sitting on the edge of the bed gently running her fingers through the blonde tresses of the boy curled up on her bed. She held a finger to her lips and her mother nodded. [It's ok, I'm not asleep.] Link signed before cracking open his bloodshot eyes and slowly sitting up. A sniffle escaped him and he bit his lip as he tried to hold himself back."Link, sweety, what's wrong?" Her words only had him biting down harder. [They took him.] He was barely able to coordinate his shaking hands to form the simple sentence. [But] Link took a deep breath to steady himself. [I'm going to bring him back, Carah. Itella, can you tell her ? I've got something I need to do before it gets any later.] Itella gave him a sharp nod. [Thanks.] He gathered up his things, and the items Pipit had left behind, tucking the yellow cap into one of his pouches, and made his way outside

* * *

He finally stood before Pipit's house and to say he was nervous was not enough, but regardless, he knocked on the door. Hurried footsteps could be heard moments before the door swung open with equal haste. Mallara stood there, her face going from elation to disappointment in an instant. He wasn't sure what he should say, or could say for that matter. However, before he could even try, a high pitched gasp caught his full attention. The sword, scabbard and all, was torn from his grasp and he gaped in shock as Mallara began to break down in front of him. "He's n- naht" Link tried to say, but the woman didn't seem to hear him and stormed back into the house. Link ran after her. "Mrs. D- Mrs. De- " he tried to call her, going so far as to reach out for her arm, but he was roughly shoved away. Mallara slammed the sword down on the table and spun around to face him. Her eyes held the fire of a mother in mourning. "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT." She wailed, pointing an accusing finger. "N- it's, he's-" but she wouldn't hear him. "YOU..YOU GOT HIM INTO THIS!" Link stepped back, but with each step he took so did Mallara." I TOLD HIM YOU WERE NO GOOD! I TOLD HIM THIS WASN'T RIGHT!" All Link could do was stare up at the woman towering before him. " HE COULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY" Her voice seemed to pierce his chest like daggers, making it tighter with every word said. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IT..IT'S YOUR FAULT MY PIPIT IS DEAD!"  _SLAP_  Link stared stunned at the floor that he was now so much closer to. "Mallara!" footsteps hurried over to him and a hand came to rest on his back. "Link?" Hands gently shook him as he stared into space. "Cahra...I.." A sharp gasp dew back Carah's focus and she returned her gaze to the boy she was kneeling beside. "Link, are you ok?" She ask as she steered his glassy eyes toward her. "Oh, no, come on sweetie, you have to breathe. Come on, deep breath." She patted Link's back trying to coax him to take in a normal breath, but he only gasped again, grabbing as much air as he could and holding onto it for as long as he could. "I..I.. didn't mean to. I didn't, I couldn't have...hit him that hard." Carah shot the brunette a fierce glare. "What did you do? This hasn't happened to him in years! What did you say to him?" It seemed as though she was all but ready to pounce on the woman until the scuffled shuffle of boots against the floor had her attention returning to Link, who was making a desperate attempt to stand up and flee toward a wall. Another sharp intake of air was accompanied this time by a hitched sob as Link braced himself against the stone. "Link," Carah pleaded with him, her voice returning to a soft tone. "Link, I promise I won't let you hyperventilate. Link, look at me, look at me, Link. Sweetie you can't keep holding your breath." More sobs tore from his chest, and at first he tried to push her away, but then appeared to have changed his mind or given up, and chose instead to slide down the wall and hide his face in his hands. To Mallara, Link's hands appeared to flail haphazardly through the air but judging by Carah's replies, the woman had a good idea of what Link was saying.  
"She doesn't hate you."

"No, she's just upset."

"It's not your fault"

"I'll tell her, shhh, just breathe, Link" The blonde now clung to Carah, arms draped around her shoulders as she rubbed his back. "Mallara," the woman's voice had returned to its harsher, stern tone. "If you had bothered to give Link enough time to speak, which by the way, is a miracle in and of itself, you'd know that your son isn't dead." The woman deadpanned in shock. Her mouth moved with the starts and stops of words, going through several phrases before deciding on a simple, "What?" as she moved closer. Carah held out her hand to keep the other woman at bay. Link had grown tense in her hold and another ragged breath drew from him. "It's ok, Link." She cooed. He nodded against her. "Link isn't sure what exactly happened, but Pipit knew what he was doing. He let himself get captured." Mallara withdrew to seat herself at the table as she mulled over what had been said to her. Link tapped Carah on the shoulder before he slowly climbed to his feet. "Link, where are you going." she asked him nervously. [Just outside. Cant breathe. The dust.] Carah got up to follow him, but Link had stopped and it appeared he had no intention of going any farther than the door frame. He stood there and tried to gather his breath again. A few times he considered turning around, but seeing Mallara, just the thought of it had him choking up again. He could hear Carah in the background. She was talking, or more exactly, trying not to yell at Pipit's mother.  _Pipit...you idiot. Why did you have to follow me? Why didn't you just tell me you were in danger?_

* * *

Again Pipit dodge the barrage of daggers that flew by him. He grit his teeth as a few stung his skin, tearing apart his sleeves further. "You know how to cease this." Ghirahim purred as he threw the knight to the ground. A swift kick fell to his side. "I won't" Hands grabbed his arm, retching it back, nearly to its limit. "Hmh, you're arm has only just recently healed, hasn't it?" the demon chuckled. "Well, then certainly this should be far more painful for you." With that he felt his arm, again torn from its socket, this time much more easily in one swift motion. However, not a single sound left Pipit's mouth. He was determined not to give the man that satisfaction. It did not go unnoticed and a displeased growl echoed in the small cell. "Allow me to give you some time to think over my proposition. I would highly recommend you accept the mercy I'm showing you now, because I assure you, my patience  **will**  run short and I shall not show you an ounce of it later." With that the man disappeared, leaving Pipit to nurse his displaced limb in silence.

* * *

After much reassurance toward Carah that he was alright, Link made his way to the loftwing stables. If Vin had managed to make it back, Link hoped that Keet had found him. In truth he felt awful that he had only just remembered about his feathered friend. With a heavy sigh he trudged down the aisles of stalls toward the veterinary clinic at the stable's far end. Sure enough, Vin was there with Keet diligently tending to his wounds. The ash-blonde looked up from his work. "Link." As Keet hurried closer, Link could see how blood-shot his eyes were. "Oh goddess, you guys are alright. Vin came back here and and he was such a mess, he still is, and..." Keet paused and looked around. "wait, where's...I saw him chase after you...Link, please, tell me Pipit came back with you." Link bit his lip and turned away his stare. Straw crunched steadily as the other backed away. The boy leaned against the table, shaking his head and muttering 'no' over and over. "Is he dead?" The question was asked flatly as Keet turned to look up at him. Link shook his head. "Is he hurt?" Link shrugged his shoulders. "Did he come back with you?" Again Link shook his head. "He's been taken captive hasn't he?" Link nodded. Keet put a hand to his mouth and turned away.  _I never realized how much Pipit means to Keet. He must mean as much as Zelda means to me._  The older boy shook his head, shaking away his sorrow, and returned his attention to the fragile bird before him. "Bring him home, Link. Please."

* * *

It was nearly sunset when Link stood on the dock by the academy. He knew he had to return to his quest as soon as possible. He was just about to leave when a clap sounded behind him and had him delaying his jump. [Link!] Itella signed as she ran up to him. [Before you go, I just wanted to tell you something. A while ago, Pipit told me that he used to worry about you a lot. He'd worry that you were dead and that he was waiting for someone who would never come back. But one day he realized that as long as he still saw your loftwing, as long as Red was okay, that you were too.] Link smiled softly and nodded. [Thanks, Itella. That actually does make me feel much better] The blue haired girl smiled and reached up for a hug that Link gladly returned. With a quick wave goodbye he leapt from the platform and whistled for Red. It was no surprise that Fey came with him. She would probably stick to him like glue until Pipit returned. It had Link filled with something akin to pride that his bird took such good care of her. All that was left to do was to finish his quest and finish it as quickly as he could. Pipit was counting on him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the long wait. I was very ill.**

* * *

Pipit wiped the blood from his mouth as he tried to stand up. Every fiber of his being ached terribly, and despite having managed to get his arm back into its socket, it still hurt something awful. A lesser demon stood across his cell addressing his tormentor, who did not seem all too pleased with the news. Pipit scooted back to lean up against the wall, letting his head fall against it. Another person was coming toward Ghirahim. He looked much more well to do, almost gentlemanly. However as they walked toward him, a sinking feeling overtook Pipit. Ghirahim looked down at him, a twisted smile pulled at his lips. "Sharp has been working on a melody just for you. I have business to attend to and I simply cannot have you making any attempts to escape while I'm gone." The demon lord turned to the musician and gave him a commanding look before leaving the cell in a flash of diamonds. A twisted melody floated through the room and no matter how hard he clamped his hands over his ears, it still seeped through. The sound was suffocating, it felt like he was drowning or disappearing. His senses were fading away. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything, Eventually the melody too died away and left him in a void. He only existed.

* * *

Link hurried toward the temple and pushed open the large stone doors. Disregarding questions of what and why, he ran through the gate of time. Once safely in the past, he hurried to the small plot of earth. With a fragile smile he dug a small hole and placed the seedling carefully. He was now that much closer. A hand at his shoulder nearly had him falling over, but he looked up at Impa, and they shared a silent understanding about the seedling. She seemed grateful for its company as she knelt beside it, a speck of sadness, yielded by her solitude, seemed to lift.  
Link made his way back through the gate of time and hurried over to the tree, resting hunched with his hands on his knees momentarily before straightening up. Groose clapped a hand to his back as he looked at the fine tree before them. Link pointed at the fruit that hung high up in it's branches. "Can ya ghet fer mhey?" he asked, his voice tired and lacking drive to modulate the sounds as well as he had before. Groose looked up at the fruit that was well within his reach and then back to Link. "Sure, but you're gonna sit down, eat somethin', and take a nap first." Link looked up at him in slight defeat. He was rather tired, he could use some sleep. With a nod, he was led over to the small room Groose resided in.

* * *

Pipit sighed and shut his eyes. Being awake was almost worse than being put into that sleep. The sleep was disorienting, but consciousness was wracked with pain. A tray skritched across the floor from under a flap in the door. Pipit knew the food was a bit passed its prime, and he knew the water wasn't clean, but it wasn't often they gave him anything at all, so with a wince he heaved his body toward it.  _Please hurry, Link._

* * *

Link panted as the world around him again returned to that of the desert. The Thunder Dragon began to speak, but Link cut him off. "meddle." The guardian nodded and once again the desert dissolved to make way for the ensuring battle. The fight began. He launched himself at the demon lord almost haphazardly, immediately landing a hit. He was taking things seriously, yes, but goddess did he just want to get this over with. A blow came his way and he sprung away, turning just enough to catch a glimpse of a yellow tunic.  _no_ he thought as he continued to back away from the attacks headed his way. He knew it wasn't Pipit. He knew these fights were from his memories. Still, it tugged at his heart.  _I can fix it. I won't let him get you twice._  With new found fury in his veins he sprang forward, but unlike last time, when the arrow sailed and the demon looked away for that brief moment, Link didn't strike. Instead he took that moment to dodge roll behind his opponent and crack  _his_ skull. The battle didn't go on much longer after that, and as his surroundings began to fade Link looked back at the brunette who stood smiling at him.

* * *

"Careful now, you wouldn't want to dislodge that other arm of yours." Ghirahim laughed as Pipit struggled with the chains that strung him up against the wall. The demon prodded his left shoulder, sending a sharp pain shooting through it. "Or have your attempts to escape already succeeded in that?" Pipit sneered at the man. "You say that like I did this, when it was you who ordered your guards to-" But his sentenced was halted when a fist came to contact with his jaw. "I don't understand why you're so loyal to him. He's not coming for you. He hasn't even tried. He's already forgotten about you."  
Pipit glared daggers at the demon with every ounce of strength he could muster. "hm, I bet he even told you that he loved you, and I bet you believed him."  _He does love me, more than anyone else. He'll come for me, but only after you're dead. I made him promise. I made him promise. He'll come get me._  There was a clean snap and soon Sharp appeared in his cell. Pipit couldn't hide the unnerving feeling growing in his stomach. He knew what was coming next. "Put him to sleep. I have tasks to tend to." With that the eerie melody surrounded him. It's pitch was piecing and if Pipit didn't know any better he would swear that his ears were bleeding. But it wouldn't last long, and soon he would feel nothing.

* * *

Link took a deep breath. Another silent realm. Something about them gave him the creeps, or rather, everything about them gave him the creeps. He stared at the medallion set in Skyloft's plaza and swallowed hard as he shut his eyes. His fingers brushed over the small gold pendant that still remained pinned to his collar. This was not a time for fear. He could do this. Everyone needed him to, especially Pipit. He nodded and drove his sword into the ground.

Something was strange. for a brief moment Pipit could have sworn his senses had returned, but they didn't bring pain, and then everything went dark.

Link was making good time, the best he ever had. The guardians had only awoken once and he intended to keep it that way. There were only a few more essences left to collect. Quickly he scaled the stack of boxes as he had done numerous times before and jumped the gap. There was one on the roof, and he didn't need the golden orbs to tell him that. Time was dwindling as he shimmied across the ledge and climbed up the sturdy vines. That dire noise was drumming in his ears, and making his heart race, but he couldn't turn back now. Just as he reached the top, the sky turned blood red. He saw those eyes light up before him and scrambled to gain footing. The essence was almost within his reach, but he turned to see the guardian even closer. He tried to dodge it, the only thing he could do was run away from it, but as he did so, he could feel his heels hit the edge of the roof. He could feel his balance failing him and he wondered if since this was only his spirit, would he be okay falling from such a hight. Link shut his eyes and the sky returned to the serene and peaceful turquoise, but he hand't fallen. Slowly he reopened them only to be face to face with a guardian who had him by the scruff of his shirt. It pulled him back onto the roof and immediately he struggled to break free, but escaped the hold with surprising ease. In an instant the sky turned red again, and again the guardian came toward him. A touch graced his shoulder and all was at peace once more. "Let go of me!" He pushed the being away and it fell.  _What is going on? It's not attacking me._  And then Link's eyes widened half in horror and half in astonishment. The guardian looked at his hands, turning them over and over as if it didn't know what they were, before looking up at him. [Link, where am I?]

At first he was confused by Link's actions, his fear, and his fight to move away from him, but now it was himself that confused him more. What had they done to him? Is this where they had been sending him? He looked up at the other with what he thought were pleading eyes. Link crept closer to him, making contact to still the angered sky and halt the other guardians that were drawing nearer with each passing second. "Pipit, is..is that you in there?" The blonde asked. He nodded and arms came around him holding him tight. Goddess, did he need that right now. "Please, please tell me that you're not here because you're dead. Please, tell me I'm not too late." He pulled the pleading boy back so he could speak. [It's ok. I'm not dead. I'm just asleep, or at least, that's what they called it. If this is where I've been going, I don't think they know it.] he paused. [Where is here?]

Link was more than relieved to hear, or rather, see that Pipit was alive, maybe not ok, but he was alive, and he was here with him. "This is the silent realm I told you about. You're in one of the guardians. It's why I ran away from you." He felt a slight guilt for than, but it couldn't have been avoided. [The silent realm. It's why you can speak?] Link nodded and bit his lip. Arms pulled him back into the embrace. They weren't Pipit's arms, but it was his embrace and that's all that mattered to Link. "Are you ok? He's hurt you hasn't he?" Link was afraid to ask, but he needed to. [Yeah, but it's nothing that can't be fixed. I'll be ok.] It was like his heart had jumped into his throat. Link took a deep breath to calm himself before sitting up to look at the other.

Finger's trailed over the face that wasn't his, but he could feel them. The torment in Link's eyes almost had him wishing that he had lied to his knight. He took up the boy's hand and pressed it to where his mouth should have been. A sharp ringing was growing louder and he knew he didn't have much time left. [They're waking me up.] Link nodded and moved to stand , still grasping Pipit's hand. "I'm coming for you soon." The blonde said, although it sounded more like he was saying it to himself. Pipit nodded. [I know you will. I love you.]

Link smiled.  _You don't deserve this._  "I love you too, Pipit." They stood there for a moment, letting silence take them as they savored the simplicity of being in one another's arms. Link could feel Pipit fighting to stay. Here and there he would twitch, and then look to see if Link had noticed. "It's okay if you have to go. I'll see you soon."

Pipit smiled. He was about to say something, but his mind was pulled elsewhere briefly and when he came back, he was on the ground. He pointed at the essence, knowing he couldn't fight it much longer, and took one last look at his hero before being dragged back to his cruel reality.

The sky turned red and it was clear that Pipit no longer embodied the guardian that had started coming toward him. Link picked up the essence that was by his feet and Skyloft went back to shimmering in a surreal limbo.

* * *

Link stared up at the academy roof as he turned the red stone over and over in his hands. He had a good feeling about where the other one was. It didn't take him long to make his way over to the statue he had passed by so many times before, never second guessing why it only had one eye. He Placed the cut stone next to it's pair and waited. Like many other puzzles, it suddenly sprung to life. The statue turned, the bird's beak opened, and a metal ball shot out, striking the island that held up the sacred shrine. Then there was silence. Nothing seemed to be happening.  _Did it not work?_  He was about to head back, maybe ask Levias what had gone wrong, when the ground beneath him shook with such violence that he nearly lost his balance. Chunks of earth began to shed away from the isle that held the goddess statue and more incredibly a spiral of marble lowered from it's place hidden in the rock. The bird statue beside him shot out a few more spheres, but this time they hung harmlessly in the air.  _This is it. The last dungeon. Get the tri-force. Kill Demise. Then...figure out where Pipit is._

* * *

He awoke slowly to gentle hands dabbing a familiar and pungent red liquid over his skin. It was always alarming to wake that way, but he was glad that not everyone he saw here meant him harm. "Don't move." He was told by a mostly feminine voice. He chuckled at the thought. "You say that like I can." The slight air of humor in his voice was stolen away as a cloth, damp with potion, was pressed against his side.  _He overdid it again. At least it's not as bad as last time._  The cloth fell away, but a slight stinging sensation stayed with him as the being that had been patching him up walked slowly from the cell.  _SNAP_  Oh there was that snap. That was never good. Before he could get out a single word Pipit found a hand wrapped around his throat. "You wretched welp." Another snap and his binds were gone. Ghirahim let go of his throat and his knees immediatly buckled, sending him to the floor. "My patience with you has all but run out." Pipit kept his face blank, not only because he was being defiant, but because he was tired beyond measure. "I'll never betray him." A swift kick came at him and he found himself sent painfully to the ground, unable to catch himself with either of his arms. "You still believe him to love you. How tragically sweet." Ghirahim said as he knelt down next to him. His jaw gripped firmly and his face was steered to look directly at the demon's. "I know he tells you everything." The hand at his chin shoved him away with enough force that his head collided with the hard floor. "It isn't wise to go back on your word," Ghirahim spoke as he paced the room. "I could have killed you both you know...I could have slit your throat just like his, but instead I offered you a chance." In an instant Ghirahim returned to invading Pipit's personal space. "Do you really want to throw all that back in my face? If you think I will stand for your silence any longer then you are gravely mistaken. I've been lenient- perhaps too much so." The demon chuckled lightly, bringing with it an ominous tone. His eyebrow rose in a mixture of fear and surprise that only had the man looming over him smirking with delight.


	24. Chapter 24

Link's foot steps echoed in the cavern as he approached the symbol that would lead him to the last piece of the Tri-force. Without hesitation he slammed the master sword into it's center and was bathed in the now familiar pale light. A similar scene greeted the hero. Like last time he was in the exitless room and on a small platform at it's center stood the shimmering triangle. However, this time a guardian stood in his path. He was hesitant, but slowly he approached it, stopping only when it slowly raised it's head. "Pipit?" Link asked. He had a feeling it was, but he had to make certain. The being nodded slowly, almost sadly. Throwing his mission to the wind, Link ran the rest of the way toward him and wrapped the other in his arms. "How did you get here?" he asked as he backed away slightly so that Pipit could answer. [It wasn't easy.] With the short response Link found himself again pulled close. This time though the arms that held him did so tightly and desperately.  _Something isn't right._

Pipit clamored to hold the other closer. He needed Link. He needed something to hold onto. Hands rubbed the back that was not truly his; even such a simple gesture was greatly appreciated. The body that wasn't his shook with sobs that couldn't be.

Link gently pried himself from the other's hold. "Are you ok?" Pipit only shook his head. Wordlessly Link moved to sit beside his knight and, despite his guardian form, pulled him close. Fingers traced characters over his skin as Link himself had once done before. /[It hurts.]]/ The two simple words were heart breaking and only had Link holding onto Pipit tighter. "I'm almost done. This is the last piece and then I'll come find you. Hold on just a bit longer, okay?" Link had done his best to disguise his concern, but his voice still wavered slightly in the eerie silence. Pipit nodded against him. It may not have been the best time to ask, but Link needed to know. "What does he want with you? Why did you go with him?" Slowly the guardian form pulled away. [He wanted to know where the gate was and why you were revisiting the dragons. He said I could either let you die and he would kill me there, or I could tell him what he wanted. He took me someplace so you couldn't interfere.] Link wasn't sure what to say and decided instead to pull the boy back into his arms.  _I had a feeling that was why._ The brunette was clearly breaking, but he hadn't been broken. Silence took them and for some moments they simply sat there, but there really wasn't anymore Link could say besides whispers of reassurance. Fingers toyed with blonde locks in the most chaste of ways, simply seeking something familiar and comforting, almost as if to absorb the memories attached to the action. "Pipit," Link began, but he didn't have the heart to finish his sentence, to tell the other that he had to go. However Pipit seemed to understand. He nodded and sat up, letting his touch linger before completely pulling away. Link wasn't really sure where the other's mouth was, so instead he leaned down to place a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Just wait for me a bit longer." With that the blonde seized the precious artifact and disappeared in a shower of light.

* * *

Pipit came back to consciousness and was promptly sent to the ground with force. It didn't surprise him in the least; It was practically a regular occurrence now. He was so tired and everything ached terribly. The demon lord was yelling something at him, but he wasn't certain what it was. For a moment Pipit considered that it was possible he had a head injury again, but it was also possible that he was simply far too injured in general to be coherent. Ghirahim was still yelling. The man seemed furious, absolutely enraged. A blade materialized in white gloved hands and soon found it's way to his throat, the point pressing threateningly against his neck. Was the man asking him a question? He turned his head to look up at him. There was a noise and he looked to the door where another demon stood. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen this one, but judging by his attire, he seemed rather important. The metal against his neck disappeared and what sounded like whispers drifted through the room. Pipit let his eyes fall shut. He was so tired. All he wanted was to sleep, to truly sleep. A loud noise erupted in the small cell and had his eyes springing open again. He had never seen someone so irate in his life than the man standing above him. Brown eyes alit with hatred looked straight at him, filling him with fear and dread. He swallowed hard, unable to grasp what was happening, but he knew it couldn't be anything good, at least for him. The last thing he saw was the black rapier quickly coming down on him before pain consumed him and darkness took him in its arms.

* * *

The ground shook violently and debris flew into the air as the isle broke free from the rest of Skyloft. Link struggle to keep on his feet, but found the effort futile, choosing instead to brace himself on hand and knee. They were falling fast through the air and were quickly below the cloud barrier. Deafening screeches reached his ears and Link was quick to recognize them as belonging to the imprisoned. Blackness filled the air and the unearthly noise grew louder before suddenly falling silent. Slowly Link got to his feet. He had really done it, he had not only sealed the beast, but had killed it. His quest was over. He could wake Zelda. Most importantly, he could find Pipit. He lept down from the goddess statue just as he had done at the wing ceremony before all of this had started, and promptly made a run for the stone doors of the temple. Groose and the old woman were there waiting for him, a smile on both their faces. And while Link was happy to finally free Zelda, he couldn't truly smile until his knight was safe again. Even with all the celebrating, even with Zelda holding onto him, even with all the laughter, his mind was elsewhere. Suddenly the was a loud crack, like a bolt of lightening and he felt his feet leaving the ground as he was thrown backward, hitting the ground hard. Then there was that laugh, that terribly ominous laugh. "This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." Link glared up at him venomously as he walked so casually toward them. With a flash of diamonds Ghirahim was now right beside Zelda, and Link quickly attempted to stand. "It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!" A paralyzing pain, like crackling electricity, kept Link rooted to the floor despite his efforts to stand. He had come so far, sacrificed so much, he couldn't let it end this way, but here was the demon just picking up Zelda as if it were nothing. "You and that boy have been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate either of you nipping at my heels." Zelda gave him a pleading look, and it really was his Zelda looking at him, calling out to him. He managed to get to his feet, sword drawn, intent on taking down the demon lord even though whatever the man had done to keep him grounded still pulled at his body. However the man simply looked at him as if he were a child. "You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into another worm like you. Not now." There was a slight sigh and again the man vanished, only to appear before the old woman and Groose who did his best to both guard granny and the gate. Link's step faltered as he moved forward. When he looked up again Ghirahim had sent the both of them to the ground with what appeared to be little effort. Again Ghirahim went off into a speech, but Link was only catching key words here and there as his mind reeled in panic and frustration. "Wait!" the demon seemed so caught off guard by Groose's shout that he smirked and paused, curious as to what the boy might have to say. "What have you done with Pipit?" A chilling laugh rang through through room and had a terrible feeling stirring in Link. "Oh, him...you wanted him back did you? Well, I suppose- since he is no longer of use to me." another snap rang through the room and with a flash of diamonds a crumple yellow heap materialized on the ground. "You've merely spared me the trouble of disposing of what's left of your precious friend." Without another moment Ghirahim stepped through the gate, disappearing into the past with Zelda slung over his shoulder.  
Link knew he had to go after her, but he couldn't just yet. Pipit was lying face down, his head tilted to the side and making no move to get up. With utmost care Link eased him onto his back, only to nearly recoil in shock from the amount of blood that drenched him. Cuts and lacerations of varying levels of alarm littered his body and something was certainly wrong with his arms, but it was his head that Link was most concerned with. The entire one side of his face was so covered with the viscous red fluid that Link couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. "Link, move." Groose said with urgency as he pushed him out of the way. The blonde watched as Groose looked over Pipit for any sign of life, only letting his breath leave him when the red-head nodded. "He's still here. Go get Zelda, I'll take care of him." Link didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. It was his duty to save them, to defeat Demise, to rescue Zelda, to avenge Pipit. With a short nod he reluctantly rose to his feet and ran after the demon.

Groose looked down at the yellow clad knight. He really was a terrible mess. Groose honestly didn't know how he was still breathing. Breathing. Quickly but carefully Groose pulled up the tattered yellow fabric to reveal the chainmail that had probably saved his life before, but was more than likely hindering every breath now. The woven metal wasn't hard to break, it was already nearly in a state of disrepair, and as soon as Pipit was free of the garment his chest rose with the sudden intake of air. Well, that was one less thing to worry about. However now he had to move him. "Sorry, buddy. This is probably gonna hurt." He knew the boy couldn't hear him, but he still felt the need to warn him before picking up his broken form.

His world was dark and foggy, and a pain like that of which he had never felt before consumed his every nerve. There was a voice, but Pipit wasn't sure who it belonged to or what it was saying. Hands touched him sending his nerves into a frenzy.  _Not again. Please don't._  He thought, or at least he had intended on thinking. "Holy shit, Granny he's awake!" Pipit reasoned that he must have actually mumbled it and fear momentarily took him before he realized that he knew that voice. He wasn't sure who it belonged to, but he knew that voice, and he knew it wouldn't bring him harm.

Groose carefully hurried over to where Granny was ushering him. Exactly when or from where she had acquired the cloth and water, Groose didn't know, but he didn't hesitate to start clearing away the blood from the boy's face. Abruptly he stopped. "Granny..." his voice trailed as he looked over to her. There was an unsettling feeling in his eyes. She moved closer as Groose wiped away as much as he could. He had never seen something quite so disturbing as the gash that ran diagonally from Pipit's brow down through his cheek. And even though the boy's eyes were closed, Groose could still make out a sliver of blue that was quickly vanishing under the pooling blood. A hand came down to rest on his shoulder. "You've done enough here. Go to her."

* * *

Rage boiled in Link's blood as he cut through bokoblin after bokoblin as if they were simply practice dummies. It didn't matter how many there were, he could end them all and then some. Nothing would stop him from getting to Ghirahim. That man had taken so much from him and the need for vengeance wouldn't be satiated until he drove his sword through his enemy and watched the light flicker from his eyes. Every night of lost sleep, every moment of worry, every moment of pain, every time that man had caused his knight to wonder if he would return from beneath the clouds, Link would repay that demon ten fold.

* * *

Pipit was only barely conscious, but he could feel the hands upon him. They delicately cleaned away the blood he knew must cover him. His arms had been moved so that his wrists rested over his waist until they could be mended. A soft voice had told him not to open his eyes, but he didn't think he could anyway. A quiet whimper left him as hands came up to his face. He knew something was wrong with it. It simply hurt too much for their not to be. Words he didn't understand were being mumbled. Or maybe he just couldn't hear them clearly. He wished Link was here, but if he wasn't then there must have been an important reason. How had he gotten here anyway? For that matter, where was he? "Your bird hasn't come for you, child, and she won't" His bird? Fey? Why would Fey come for him? "You are not meant to lie beside your father."

* * *

The demon lord fell to his knees clutching his chest where the diamond upon it seemed to burn bright in bloods stead. Link stood watching, unsure now if this was the end. It had been the end far too many times now, and even if he had just driven his sword straight through the man, twisted it even when he retrieved it, he couldn't be certain anymore. "This...This is preposterous. Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable!" Ghirahim said through ragged breath. He looked to be stunned by his defeat, barely able to accept it. "No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail!" The man's teeth were grit as he spoke to Link, but he seemed to be mostly talking to himself. However just as he seemed all but broken that eerie grin ran over his now dark and reflective face. He was practically cackling and it had a terrible streak of worry running through the blonde, which was quickly justified .  _No, he couldn't have. I..I defeated him. The spell can't have...I can't be too late. I can't!_ Link stuttered in his mind as Ghirahim threw up his arms in triumph. The sky seemed to darken despite the hour and the ground shook with a jolting force as blackness poured from it and the monster disappeared in another flash of diamonds.  
The imprisoned, the monster he had worked so hard to vanquish, stood once more before him. Zelda's screams rang out as the beast consumed what looked to be her life force, her soul. The blonde could barely pay attention to the sword spirit's cackled rantings over the powerful whirl of magic that swept around them. And then everything seemed to still. A foreboding mist hung clinging to the ground and from it rose a form that seemed to radiate an overbearing evil power. Link swallowed hard but stood his ground as it looked toward him. Eyes filled with fire glared at him, as that same fire lit to form some parody of hair to sweep behind him. Ghirahim looked all too pleased to see Demise and Link could only look on as his enemy became Demise's weapon. But he was ready to fight. What Link hadn't anticipated was for his new nemesis to hurl Zelda's weakened form into the air. There was no way for him to reach her in time and for another moment today his heart sank.  
"Don't worry, Link! Groose has got this!" Link didn't know what on earth Groose was doing here, but he had never been happier to see him. The dust cleared, but he still couldn't tell what had happened. It was only when Groose called out to him again that he breathed a sigh of relief and returned his focus to the being of pure evil before him. He was beckoned, no, he was taunted to follow the beast through the swirling mass that looked to be another type of portal. Fi warned him, but he had little choice in the matter. He followed Demise and soon found himself in an unfamiliar plane. There really was no leaving without defeating this...this thing. And so Link had at him. All those hours of sparring, hours of fighting, they were paying off now. It was beyond difficult, but he managed a hit here and there. He could do this, he could. And for a moment he thought he had, but no, he had only enraged the demon king more. If he ever thought electricity was bad, it was static cling compared to the lightning that struck him, and it did so more than once. It was all beginning to become a bit of a blur. The clash of metal. The crackle of lightning. The splashes from the water so shallow that it was more of a mirror. His breath was growing ragged and his body was growing weaker, but his will was strong.

* * *

All Groose could do was sit and wait beside Zelda. A heavy sigh left him as he watched over her. She looked as though she was sleeping and Groose quickly corrected himself of thinking otherwise. It was all up to Link now. He had done everything he could. And now all that was left was to watch over his Zelda. His beautiful Zelda. No, she wasn't his. And quite frankly he didn't think he deserved her either. But if they made it through this, when they made it through this, he would make sure to make amends. Maybe it was the portal Link had stepped through, they were after all messing a great deal with time, but it didn't take long before Zelda began to stir. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him smiling. Was she just happy to be awake, or was she smiling at him? Groose wasn't sure, but he didn't care. She was alive and that was all that mattered. "Groose," it was said so sweetly, so happily, nothing like how she used to say it before. Maybe, just maybe that smile was meant for him. But the happy reunion was short lived as uneven foot steps grew closer. The door opened slowly and had Impa not been there to steady him, Link surely would have collapsed.

He was so tired. Everything hurt, and he could barely feel the fingers of his left hand. Lightning was now his least favorite thing. And yet there was one more thing asked of him. He trudged, dragging his feet as he made his way to the pedestal. He really didn't want to, he had grown fond of Fi, they had been through so much, but he knew he had to say goodbye. Demise was trapped in that sword, and if he placed it back in it's seal then the demon would decay. For a moment he stayed there simply staring at the sword. The hum that usually emanated from it had silenced. He turned to stand but staggered, suddenly feeling much weaker than before. However arms soon hoisted him to his feet. Link would have never guessed Groose could ever change so drastically to be helping him up instead of knocking him down. Then again, he wouldn't have guessed a lot of things that had happened. Some only by chance. Or maybe there really way something to all this destiny. Their pace was slow, but after their goodbyes to Impa, the trio made their way back through the gate. Link need not ask to be placed at Pipit's side, and he was grateful for it. Somehow Pipit looked both better and worse than the last time Link had seen him. He was less covered in blood, but it was easier to see the extent to which he was wounded. Carefully he ran his fingers through the brown locks. They were wet and a pale red came off on Link's fingers. He didn't even bother to push back the tears, instead leaving them to stream silently down his face. He really didn't have the energy for it, and his arm barely supported his weight, but still Link leaned down to place a kiss lightly against Pipit's lips. There was no movement back, and although he knew there wouldn't be, the blonde was still disappointed.

* * *

He had been insistent, relentless even. He didn't care about his injuries. He didn't care how weak his body was, or that he could barely feel his left arm; he wasn't leaving Pipit's bedside. The doctor had eventually given in, tired of Link's stubbornness, and simply shoved his bed closer, not together, but close enough that he could watch over the other boy. The task often broke him. To see Pipit just laying there, bandaged and scarred, it was ripping him apart. It had taken an immense effort to even get him to that state. If not for Groose venturing to the healing spring in Faron, it would have been hell and high water. Even with the little fairies help it had been quite the affair and they both would surely still need rest. Link had escaped with some cuts and bruises, some weakness and a rather nasty electrical burn on his hand left by the lightening, but for the most part he was unscathed. It guilted him to no end. Not to mention how the doctor kept Pipit more or less asleep, but it really wasn't that difficult to do. In fact, Link had his suspicions that the doctor had merely told him that so he wouldn't worry about the boy's unconsciousness. A heavy sigh left him and he quickly looked around to make sure no one was nearby to chide him. Vin, Ro, and Lu, who had perched themselves on the headboard some time ago, seemed to give the blonde a nod as if to promise they'd keep watch for him. Link was still unsteady on his feet, but made sure not to disturb Pipit as he sat beside him on the bed. He was almost afraid to touch him, but he needed to, and Pipit might have needed him as well. That thought had him grasping the boy's hand in his own. It was quite some time that he sat there before his eyes drifted down from Pipit's face, back to their hands. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he realized it was Pipit holding his hand, not the other way around. Link's fingers twitched in their attempt to return the gesture, though they couldn't quite close. It was more reassurance than he could have hoped for. Even if it was an unconscious action, it was still something.

Pipit was only on the fringe of consciousness. It could be compared to the very moment that you first wake up and are still well within your dream. He was so tired and did nothing to stop himself from slipping under. It didn't hurt so much when he was dreaming, especially when he dreamt of Link. Maybe that was why it had taken him so long to realize that Link was really there. It was all that he could muster, and it was actually painful to do so, but regardless he wrapped his fingers around Link's before again succumbing to sleep. Link was here. Link was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

The look on Groose's face held a pity he had never seen the red-head wear before as the boy looked at Link. The blonde lay curled up at Pipit's side, one arm draped over him carefully and clutching his hand while the other was tucked away near the boy's chest. Gold eyes darted to gold locks and pity lifted to joy in an instant at the sight of the fingers slowly combing through them. It looked as if the lunk was fighting every fiber of his being not to run up and envelop the both of them in a bone crushing embrace. "Pipit?" The brunette opened his eyes a tad more, just enough so that Groose could see them before letting them fall shut again. In truth, Link really had curled up next to him while he was unconscious and fallen asleep at his side, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that, and so he gently shoed away Groose as best he could. It was only when he was sure that the boy was gone that he nudged the other. "Link." He called softly. Immediately the boy stirred and stared up at him with those cerulean eyes he adored.

"Pip," Link answered back as he pushed himself to sit up some ways. Azure stared back at him. He swallowed hard and bit his lip, unsure if both blue eyes that were looking at him, were seeing him. His heart dropped and his eyebrows furrowed as he watched only the left one close. The other still staring at him. "It's ok. It works. Just kinda hurts to keep it open like that." An energy Link didn't know he even had filled him, and he pushed himself up the rest of the way to meet the other's lips in the most delicate of caresses. This time the lips beneath his answered back, capturing his own and asking for more that he would gladly give, as long as his arms would hold him up. It was only when they began to shake that he broke away from the tender and somewhat apologetic caresses. "I missed you," They said at the same time, stupid grins replacing the laughs they were too tired to make.

For a while they simply stared at each other, marveling at each other's presence. Tentatively fingers crept up his jaw, pausing at a certain point as if afraid. "It's ok. Just be careful." he said as he open his eye enough for the blue of his iris to peek through, his other falling shut enough to match it. Pipit knew what it felt like. He knew that need. That feeling of knowing, but just needing to make certain. Fingers ran over his cheek, avoiding the wound held closed by bits of tape- the fearies reserving their magic only for their most grave injuries, and up to the curve of his brow. He was lucky that the strike had been an after thought, an act meant to desecrate a corpse, and not the initial blow. Although Pipit doubted Link would find it quite as lucky as he did simply because it existed at all. "Come're," he said tugging at the sleeve within his limited reach. A small smile fell over worry wrought lips and Link cozied up next to him as he had before, if not just slightly closer. Pipit let his eyes fall shut as finger's wove through his own. A soft sigh escaped him that was almost a laugh as he made his way to play with the golden tresses. He was still glad he fell off that roof.


End file.
